


Within The Shadows

by DraconisWinters



Series: The Darks-Verse [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Within the Shadows, the darks-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 63
Words: 115,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The shadows.A dark and dismal place few dared to cross, and even fewer dared to stay. For with the shadows was a darkness, a cruelty, a desire to hurt and kill and consume, a lust for power, and the ability to obtain it all.And yet, with all of the horror stories told of the monstrous beings, consumed by the darkness, by their rage, by the shadows…he could not feel fear.For the shadows were a part of him and he was a part of them.He was Shadow. He had no other name, not anymore.Please leave a comment or a kudos!! Your feedback is most appreciated!!
Series: The Darks-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Darkness is Coming

The shadows.

A dark and dismal place few dared to cross, and even fewer dared to stay. For with the shadows was a darkness, a cruelty, a desire to hurt and kill and consume, a lust for power, and the ability to obtain it all.

And yet, with all of the horror stories told of the monstrous beings, consumed by the darkness, by their rage, by the shadows…he could not feel fear.

For the shadows were a part of him and he was a part of them.

He was Shadow. He had no other name, not anymore.

…

He couldn’t escape the arms encasing him despite his consistent struggling. Who had grabbed him? Who had been able to see him?

Stop you pathetic squirming,” The man hissed, but Shadow refused. As his struggles increased the man growled, “Either stop or when I drag your sorry ass back to the others, I will allow Callous to have some ‘fun’ with you!” That stopped Shadow instantly. Who was Callous?

Shadow could only watch helplessly as he was dragged away from Vio. Although, even if Shadow could call him, Vio probably wouldn’t help and Shadow couldn’t blame him. He was led through the forest and he noticed that the man leading him tended to stay out of direct sunlight. If Shadow could get free, he might be able to knocked him out of the shadows and escape.

“I will have to release you for a second. I suggest you not do anything stupid,” The man growled, before releasing Shadow’s hands as they stopped in front of a pond. The water was still, no movement in sight.

Wanting to test the man’s theory, Shadow took a single step and a loud growl echoed through the area. With a gasp, he saw the bright red eyes of a wolf looking at him through a set of trees. Shadow gasped and watched the wolf warily. The black creature began to slowly walk towards them and while Shadow’s fear grew, the man who had kidnapped him did not seem bothered.

Shadow’s eyes widened in surprise as the wolf slowly shifted into the form of a man. The man looked like a savage beast. His dark brown tunic was ripped and torn in multiple places with certain millions of loose strands. A dark fur cloak was draped over him, crudely torn at the edges and the pelt appeared to be the same color as the wolf’s fur. His teeth were sharp and stained with blood. Yet in contrast to the rest of his appearance, the man also had a mirror strapped to his hip. The frame was a darkened Oak wood that stretched all the way down to the handle where Shadow could make out teeth marks. There was a single crack in the glass and Shadow subconsciously placed a hand on his own mirror which was hidden in his pocket.

“Nice of you to join us Mutt,” The man who kidnapped him growled.

The animalistic man growled and turned his blood red eyes towards Shadow, “You call me that, I’ll rip you throat out. The name’s Savage.”

Shadow gulped and nodded before turning back to his kidnapper. The man was taller than Savage and if Shadow was honest, he was scarier too. His crimson eyes bored into Shadow who shuddered under the intense gaze. The man’s skin was tinted with a grey undertone and Shadow knew from earlier his nails were sharp and claw like. He was clad in dark armor with no scratches and metal was so clean it gleamed even in the shadows. A stark contrast to Savage. There was a mirror strapped to his hip as well. The mirror was made of a darkened metal similar to his armor and Shadow could see small upside down music notes carved into the handle of the mirror.

The man looked at Shadow and caught Shadow starring at the mirror, “If you have any common sense, you’ll keep your hands to yourself.”

Savage laughed cruelly, voice raspy and low, as though something had scratched his vocal cords and he never recovered, “Eternal calm down. He breaks yours, I’ll break his.”

Eternal’s scowl deepened and he rolled his eyes. “Shut up mutt! I don’t need you to act as an enforcer.” Eternal turned away from them and Savage took a step back as Eternal looked out towards the pond. The water was still completely still. “Go,” Eternal commanded and Savage nodded walking towards the water. “Come on shadow,” Eternal hissed grabbing his arm and yanking Shadow towards the water.

As they stepped out onto the water, their feet did not sink as they should have. They were on top of the water. Eternal continued out into the middle of the water with Savage beside him. Shadow gasped in fear as the water began moving. Not as water should though the water rose up like it was a wall. There were no droplets raining down, just the water rising slowly and with it, Shadow’s rapidly beating heart. The wall continued to rise up and it slowly began to turn. Shadow held in a shout of fear. They were going to drown.

The wall came crashing down and a squeak escaped Shadow’s mouth while he flinched and closed his eyes. A sharp laugh escaped Eternal’s mouth hearing the other’s fear. To Shadow’s surprise, when the water hit, he wasn’t soaked. Shadow cracked his eyes open and looked around. The world was as it had been before, with minor differences. Everything was darker and radiated an evil aura. Shadow didn’t want to be here. He had left this life, this world.

“Welcome back to the Dark World, Shadow!” Eternal sneered and Shadow jumped. They knew his name. Eternal knew who he was.

“Oh we know who you are, failure!” Savage cackles, “You were defeated-,”

“Chose your next words wisely child,” Eternal growled, tightening his grip on Four’s arm and dragging the younger man off the lake with him.

Shadow watches as Savage’s face pales, “No, no, I wasn’t talking about you losing to-,”

“Mutt!”

Savage didn’t respond as he followed, head dipping down as though he was a moping dog…well that wasn’t exactly wrong. Shadow looked away from the dejected Savage, hearing loud voices ahead.

“Who the hell you calling an ‘ornament’!”

“Maybe the only dumbass with red eyes and green hair, Ornament!”

“Imbeciles,” Eternal growled, “All of them.”

Shadow could only stare in shock at the two men brawling on the ground.

“Break it up! Now!” Eternal snapped and they stopped backing away from each other giving Shadow a better view of them.

The taller man had a large sword strapped to his back with rust stains on the hilt. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck and, while Shadow doesn’t care much for fashion, even he knows that it just simply isn’t right. It clashed horribly with the man’s deep red eyes. He had armor similar to Eternal’s, but his was not as well maintained, there were many scratches on the shoulder plates and chest. Just like the two Shadow has already met, this man had a mirror too. His was a darkened blue and the handle appeared to be a sword’s hilt. A long singular crack ran down the side of the glass causing Shadow to shudder. He knew that must have hurt.

The man or, as the taller one called him, Ornament, was much shorter and wore no armor. His black tunic was tattered and full of holes and loose strings. His face was gaunt and while his red eyes were gleaming and bright, dark bags lay underneath him as signs of insomnia. His hair was a sandy blonde with the exception of erratic lime green streaks randomly placed throughout the tattered and tangled mess. A mirror was also at his side. The part surrounding the glass was some kind of dark wood, carved to look like a picture frame, but the wood was rotten and Shadow could see moss and mold growing in some of the crevices. At the bottom of the handle is a contrasting seagull and the glass is splotchy and dark, having not been cleaned in who knows how long.

“Acidic, Conqueror, quit your petty squabbles and come meet our newest member!” Eternal growled throwing Shadow before the others.

Shadow stumbled but was able to stop himself from faceplanting in front of the others.

“I’m Conqueror,” The man with the scarf growled, “The Ornament right there is Acidic.”

Acidic looked away with a dark scowl on his face, before pushing past Conqueror. “Hope you enjoy your stay, shadow!” Acidic called back, voice scathing and nasally.

Shadow looked down, he definitely didn’t want to be here.

“Meet the others Shadow, or don’t. I don’t care,” Eternal snarled pushing Shadow into the camp ground before turning and over to a pile of things that Shadow would assume is Eternal’s belongings while pulling his mirror out.

Looking around the ‘camp’ Shadow cringed, he wouldn’t call this a camp. At its best it was a small clearing with a fire area, and at its worst it was an enclosed area where he was going to be trapped for quite some time.

“It certainly took you ruffians long enough,” a calm and monotone voice commented. Shadow looked over to the fire pit where there was a man standing near a bubbling pot.

Savage stalks over to him with a wicked smirk. “Who you calling a ruffian?” He asked harshly, dropping a hand onto the man’s shoulder and Shadow will be honest. He could have never predicted what followed.

“Don’t touch me!” the man shrieked pushing Savage away and frantically brushing the dirt off of his shoulder. “Heathen’s all of you,” he snarled.

“Calm down Noble!” Eternal snapped looking up from his mirror. Shadow noticed a deep crack on the back of his mirror. Interesting.

“Tell your dog to leave me alone!” Noble exclaimed, immediately pulling out his own mirror and checking for specs of dirt.

The mirror was a deep royal blue, but the ascetic was ruined by a massive stain on the back of the mirror. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but his jaw clamped shut when a hand slammed onto his shoulder.

“If you value your life,” Acidic warned, “Don’t ask about the stain.”

Shadow nodded numbly and Acidic walked away. He continued to look over Noble and couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could be that clean, especially out in the woods. And yet his grey tunic was unwrinkled and his cloak was hung properly on his shoulders. His long sandy blonde hair was tightly pulled back into a perfect braid with no loose strands. Shadow had to keep his jaw from dropping. Noble was such a stark contrast compared to the others. Satisfied with his assessment, Noble placed the mirror back on his hip, making sure it sat at the perfect angle.

Noble then look up and his dull red eyes locked onto Shadow, “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Shadow said holding his hands up in surrender.

Noble grunted before returning his attention to the fire and pot. Savage seeing Noble leave started to stand up, only to be kicked back down as the man walked by. “Consider this nice!” Noble hissed, before going silent.

Shadow blinked a couple of times in shock, before turning and examining the rest of the camp. As he looks out into the darkened forest, he catches another pair of red eyes and jumps back in shock. Those were not there before.

A man walked out of the forest. His skin had a soft grey undertone and his face was expressionless. Strapped to his back was a sword that made shivers run down Shadows spine. The hilt was grey with curved spikes pointing down and the handle was pitch black, easily blending into the shadows. A mark a red caught Shadows eye and he held in a gasp. The Triforce was on the sheath of the sword, but upside down and carved in red. His chainmail had blood stains periodically throughout.

“You’re new,” the man growled looking at Shadow, “I am Stygian-,” he points to the sword on his back, “-this is the Demon sword. Don’t make me use him on you.”

Shadow wanted to ask why Stygian called his sword a ‘he’, but also didn’t want to end up on the wrong side of the blade. “Got it,” Shadow whispered and Stygian left to go about his own business. Shadow took a step into the camp and froze feeling another set of eyes locking onto him. He turned around and saw a new person approaching.

He was dressed rather simplistically compared to the others only having a simple grey vest over a black tunic, wrinkled but not disheveled, and had a common sword strapped to his back. The mirror on his side made Shadow pale even further. It was old darkened wood and heavily splintered with dried blood staining the handle. Shadow did not want to know the source of this blood.

“You’re new. Don’t cross me,” The man growled.

“Callous, did you find something?” Eternal called.

“No.” The man, Callous, snapped. His voice was lower and gravelly. “At least nothing that I’d be willing to share with you.”

Shadow could hear Eternal’s snarl from across the camp.

“Which one of you took my arrows?” A high pitch whiny shriek echoed through the camp.

Shadow looked over and saw a kid with rustled dark blond hair and a scowl stained on his face.

“No one took your arrows Tempest!” Acidic yelled, voice cracking from strain.

Tempest crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his red ruby eyes and growled as though he was an animal. His tunic was black and tattered at the bottom and strapped to his back was a sword with a red infinity symbol engraved into the hilt.

“What are you looking at?” Tempest asked in his shrill nasally voice.

“Nothing,” Shadow murmured, turning away. A deep sigh escaped Shadow, what was wrong with these people?


	2. An Unlikely Friendship

Shadow cringed and sighed as he heard the scuffling and screaming of Conqueror and Acidic behind him once more.

“I told you this would happen if you touched my scarf!” Conqueror screamed landing a solid hit to Acidic’s jaw.

“I told you what would happen if you called me Ornament, maybe next time, I’ll throw you damn scarf into the fire and laugh as it burns-!”

“Then I’ll throw you into the fire and laugh as you burn!” Conqueror screeched.

The only good part to their petty squabbles was Shadow got watch Eternal slowly loose his mind and that was prime entertainment. Although, Eternal would often turn away from the fights and rest his demonic eyes on Shadow, waiting for him to stumble, mess up. Well, Shadow was smarter than that and wouldn’t give Eternal the pleasure of winning one up on him. Rolling his eyes, Shadow turned away from them-only to freeze in horror as he saw Callous standing behind him.

The man had a small smirk present on his face, that made Shadow’s heart skip a beat.

“Hey Callous, didn’t see you there…” Shadow said cautiously.

“Obviously,” He commented, before locking out to Conqueror and Acidic, “Pathetic, the both of them.”

“Yeah,” Shadow nods, letting out a breathe of relief.

Callous scarred-well they all did, but he could figure the others out. They all had their obvious goals and methods, but Callous hadn’t said anything to Shadow, except for a small greeting with a threat mixed in. Not that Shadow couldn’t fight him, he just preferred no to.

“Come with me,” Callous said lowly and Shadow’s eyes widened.

“Um,” he hesitated.

“Come on, I don’t want Eternal over hearing us, old men can go screw himself, honestly,” Callous growled and Shadow nodded and fell into step behind Callous.

“Can’t stand them, they are all imbeciles,” Callous remarked as they got further away.

“Yeah,” Shadow laughed secretly happy to have found someone who shared his hatred of the others, “they’re all animals…or stuck up prissy girls.”

Callous let out a bark of a laugh, “Noble is a pansy honestly. The guy can’t stand dirt, it’s truly pathetic.”

Shadow laughed as Callous caught onto the fact that he was referring to Noble. “Not to mention the fact that Eternal is a terrible leader.”

A malicious gleam appears in Callous’ eye, “Yes, he is, what would you think about rectifying this problem?”

Shadow’s eyes widened in shock, “You want my help?”

Callous’ smirk grew, “Why of course-,” his bloody eyes narrowed, “-unless you are considering betraying me.”

“No, no, I wouldn’t,” Shadow held up his hands in surrender and shook his head, “You seem to be the only sane one here, why would I turn you in? We’re allies!”

“Yes…allies,” Callous nods, “Now I have to plan to dethrone the narcissist.”

Shadow nods, finally someone who wanted to knock Eternal off his high horse! Callous was probably just as sick of the man’s arrogance as Shadow was. He finally had an ally in the Dark World. Someone he could trust to have his back.

“Now,” Callous began, “It’s nothing to drastic, we still need him to be cannon-food in the future, but we need to take him out long enough to take control over the camp and the others.”

A thought occurred to Shadow and he blurted out, “What about Savage?”

A scowl appeared on Callous’s face and he growled. “It is all a part of the plan, just let me finish telling you the plan!”

Shadow gulped and nodded. “Continue the plan,” he whispered softly.

“As I was saying,” Callous scowled, “The only way to force the others to listen to us, is to keep Eternal out of commission for a while. To do this, we are going to have to crack his mirror. It is the easiest way, after all.”

Shadow’s eyes widened in disbelief. That…that was cruel, beyond cruel. His breath hitched remembering pushing over the dark mirror and the agony that followed…and to do that to someone else? Even if it was Eternal, Shadow didn’t think he could do it.

“You’ll be throwing your own life away fool!”

“Ain’t it perfect for both of us to die together.”

Glass shatters.

He screams.

“You’re one of us-,”

“I can help you take the mirror,” Shadow agrees, “But you are the one breaking it.”

Callous cackled, “I expected nothing less from you Shadow. While you are stealing the mirror, I will handle Eternal’s dog. We make our move tonight.”

Shadow looked up at the dull sun, it was noon, they had a long way to go. He had time to prepare…and hide his own mirror on the chance this went south. “Sounds like a plan,” he smirked extending a hand.

Callous firmly shook his hand, smirking and saying, “I like you Shadow. You’re not half bad.”


	3. A Wicked Web of Lies

Shadow looked around the camp cautiously. The sun was going to set soon, but he had no place to keep his mirror hidden. If things went south, he could survive as long as the mirror wasn’t shatter, he had to protect it and the other Darks were stupid for leaving their mirrors in plain sight. Well…accept for Tempest, Shadow has yet to see the little gremlin’s mirror. But back to himself, he had nowhere to hide his mirror. He stood up and began to leave the camp, trying to remain calm and not reveal his inner anxiety. Eternal’s eyes were on his back, following his every move.

Slowly but surely, Shadow made his way away from the eye shot and hearing range of the others. Glancing around and seeing no sign of red eyes, Shadow sighed in relief and allowed his eyes to slowly fade to blue. As they should be. Shadow then pulled out his mirror and focused his dark magic, bringing up and image to Four in the light world. It was night there and Four was sleeping peacefully. That’s good.

The light world! That was where he’d hide his mirror. They’d never be able to get it there!

Calling on his abilities Shadow fades into the murky darkness of the trees. Easily navigating though the murky blackness, Shadow inhaled deeply. It was nice to be somewhere familiar. Maybe he could just stay here…maybe he just wouldn’t go back…no. That wouldn’t work. Savage could travel to the shadow realm too. Shadow had seen the wolf come and go from dark caves or the thick shade of trees. And if there was one thing Shadow didn’t want, it was Savage trying to maul him or something.

Reaching the bridge between the Shadow realm and Light world, Shadow paused, before tentatively reaching out into the light or rather night or the world. Shadow steps all the way through and sees that he is near Four. That is good, he wouldn’t have to avoid the heroes. Looking across camp, Shadow could see a man sitting up wide awake. From the back he kind of looked like Eternal. Shadow held in a shudder, before beginning to approach Four. He’d just put the mirror in Four’s bag and leave.

Shadow moved silently about the camp, taking extra precautions not to touch or move anything. A small yelp to his side made Shadow’s breathe hitch, but looking down he only saw a child that looked eerily like Tempest shifting in his sleep. He rolled over before settling back down and his soft snores returned. Shadow exhaled thankfully, realizing he was holding his breath and he continued on.

Having finally made it to Four, Shadow let out a breath of relief, sinking to his knees, quietly opening Four’s bag and depositing his mirror in it. He shifted some one Four’s extra tunics (Probably Green’s), books (probably Vio’s), a stuffed animal or two (Definitely Red’s), and finally placed the toy hammer back on top (Blue).

Wow, Shadow hadn’t realized how much he had missed them.

Well, that didn’t matter right now. He had a mission to complete and he was just dropping this off. Even if Four found it, he’d realize what it was and protect it. Or at least Shadow hoped he would. No, Shadow knew he would. He was one of them, he was. They’d protect it. He just had to believe that.

Shadow rose to his feet and looked to make sure the man on watch hadn’t caught him. He hadn’t even turned around, Shadow smirked, he still had it. With that final thought Shadow, began to make his way back out of the camp.

When he was on the edge of their little camp area, Shadow looked out into the woods. His heart stopped. There was a pair of bright green eyes staring at him. Shadow took a step back as did the green eyed figure. His eyes were beautiful, yet toxic, pained, burdened by the atrocities of the world. Shadow swears he has seen eyes like that before, but where?

Then it hit him he had seen that look in Acidic’s eyes. Broken down, exhausted, ready to give up…but this wasn’t Acidic. Shadow looked back and noticed the man on watch still had not turned around. Shadow looked back to the person with green eyes, cloaked in the blackness of night and took a single step forward. The pair of green eyes widened in fear before the person turned and took off running.

As much as Shadow wanted to run after to the person, he knew he had to get back to the Dark world, night would soon fall. Sparing one last regretful look back at Four, Shadow looks down feeling the anxiety settle in his stomach. Maybe he should just stay here…No, even if Four accepted him, Shadow was positive the others wouldn’t.

He hurried through the Shadow realm back into the Dark world. As soon as he crossed in to the Dark world, an arm came out of nowhere and pinned him against the tree he had used to reenter. Before Shadow could let out a panicked scream, another hand covered his mouth.

“Where have you been?”

Shadow’s eyes refocused and he saw Callous standing in front of him, red eyes normally dull, but now ablaze with furry.

“I looked for you to go over somethings and you were nowhere to be found! Are you flaking out on the plan, becoming a traitor again?!” Callous growled lowly.

Shadow’s eyes widened with panic and he shook his head frantically. Callous grunted before letting him go and Shadow fell on to his knees releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“You better not be having second thoughts,” Callous warned, “It’s almost time.”

Shadow, regaining his breath, looked up at the sky and noticed it was darkening. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Okay, once you grab the mirror we are going to meet back here. It should be far enough away,” Callous commanded and Shadow nodded,

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“It is and you better stick to it,” Callous warned, “No last minute pathetic changes of heart. After tonight, this group of pathetic morons will be under our command.”

…

Shadow lay against the rock in the area of camp he claimed as ‘his’ waiting, just waiting. Slowly but surely, one by one, the other Darks drifted off. Savage was off patrolling around the area in his wolf form and wouldn’t be back till morning with Callous secretly following him to ensure this would happen. But there was still one problem that Callous hadn’t accounted for, Shadow sighed looking over to the one person still awake. Acidic.

Due to the dark bags under his eyes, it was easy to tell that he rarely slept, and as much as Shadow wanted to pity him, he had a mission to due and Acidic was interfering. Well, maybe talking to him would convince the man to either sleep or leave. It was worth trying.

“Hey, Acidic, you okay?” Shadow asked standing and moving closer to the man.

Acidic refused to look at him and only growled, “Go away.”

“Maybe you’d feel better if you got some rest-,” Shadow tried only to have Acidic whip around and respond, words filled with some much venom one could be burned,

“You think I don’t want to sleep Traitor? You think I’m fine with staying up like this every night? Well I’m not. I’m exhausted, but I can’t sleep. It’s not my choice!”

Shadow quickly looked around and was grateful no one had been woken up by Acidic’s response.

“I’m sorry to hear that-,”

Acidic grunted and stood up. “Leave me alone,” he snapped leaving the camp and disappearing into the woods. Well, least he was the only one left awake in the camp.

Shadow turned to where Eternal was laying. The man was sleeping on his back and from where he was standing, Shadow could clearly see his mirror. It was time. Putting on cautious foot in front of the other Shadow slowly made his way over to Eternal. His heart was pounding and Shadow was surprised no one else could hear it.

Just get the mirror and take it to Callous.

That’s all he had to do.

Just get the mirror and take it to Callous.

Shadow was next to Eternal and the man still had not woken up. Shadow tried to calm his breathing and focus his energy. His body became incorporeal and slowly began to use the shadows created by the moon’s light to remove the mirror from Eternal’s belt. Slowly, bit by bit, the mirror moved. Shadow wanted to move faster, but he couldn’t risk waking Eternal up. But what if Acidic came back? What if Savage came back? What if someone else woke up?

Almost there. So close.

Shadow held his breathe, his heart pounded.

But then the mirror was free, a soft sigh of relief escaped Shadow as he took the mirror and became corporal once more. Shadow’s immediately turned to look around the camp, still no movement. Now he just had to take the mirror to Callous. Shadow slowly walked out of the camp looking around suspiciously at every minuscule movement. Eternal’s mirror was clutched tightly in his sweaty palms. Just get it to Callous and you’re done.

Once Shadow was out of the camp and into the woods he took off running towards the area he and Callous had met earlier in the day. He was so close to being done. He could see the specific tree in the distance. Shadow slowed down to a brisk walk, looking around for Callous.

Finally reaching the tree, Shadow continued to look around but still had not found Callous. “Callous?” Shadow called out softly. There was no response. Shadow’s breathing quickened as his mind began racing. Callous wouldn’t just abandon him, it was his plan after all. He was probably still following Savage. Yeah, that was it-

Shadow’s thoughts were interrupted by the snarl of a wolf. He froze in fear.

A loud bark echoed and something barreled into Shadow.

He fell to the ground, sharpened teeth sunk into him.

He screamed.

Then there was nothing only blackness.

…

Why was his body being dragged along the ground? Why does his neck hurt so much?

Shadow’s breathing was rugged and he could barely inhale. He coughed once and whatever was in his throat ended up in his mouth. Oh, he dimly realized, it was his blood.

His heart was beating in his ears.

Was that teeth in his neck? Is that why is hurt?

His body stopped moving and he was dropped to the ground. He could feel blood pouring down his neck. Shadow weakly managed to open his eyes and he look up and saw Eternal standing there looking behind Shadow barking orders,

“Find his mirror, find it now!”

Shadow could make out Callous standing behind Eternal a small smirk present on his face and reality slammed into Shadow. His heart hurt more than his neck did as he realized he had been lied to, he was alone.

…

Four was digging through his bag searching for a specific book Vio had packed and wanted to read once the atmosphere died down. Feeling around in his bag, Four’s hand brushed something that most definitely wasn’t his. He pulled the object out in confusion. 

“Four, what do you have there?” Sky asked curiously.

Four could only stare in shock at the mirror that he had pulled out of his bag. This…it was a miniature version of the Dark Mirror. And the Dark mirror meant Shadow, but Shadow would have said something, they had an understanding now right?

Four looked up at Sky and was about to respond, before his attention was drawn back to the mirror hearing a cracking sound. Like thin ice about to collapse underfoot. A horrified gasp escaped Four as he looked back at the mirror and saw a small crack that had not been there before.

“Shadow…”


	4. Sacrifices Must Be Made

“You were right Callous,” Eternal growled looking down at Shadow who hadn’t moved after being dropped on the ground. Black gloopy blood slowly seeped out of the teeth wounds on his neck. “We needed to test his allegiance.”

A small cough escaped Shadow and Callous held in a laugh as more blood poured out of his mouth, puddling on the ground. Oh Shadow, so trusting, so sad. Callous could hear Noble gagging in the back ground looking at the blood on the ground and rolled his eyes.

“Of course,” Callous nodded, pulling out a mirror and extending it to Eternal.

“It is good to know that at least someone in this group also has a brain,” Eternal said, accepting the mirror and placing it back at his side.

“Of course,” Callous replied, “I am going to go search around in the woods. Shadow most likely hid his mirror outside of camp.”

“Like I said previously,” Eternal smirked, “smart. Although, hopefully not to smart.”

Callous shook his head. “I could never be smarter than you, Eternal,” He said before turning and walking back into the woods. Just before he crosses into the forest, Callous pauses and looks back to Shadow. Dull emotionless red eyes met pain-filled blue ones. Pathetic, Callous held in a laugh.

As he entered into the forest and left the eye sight of the other Darks, Callous’ smirk grew to spread across his face. They were idiots. All of them. Callous opened the satchel he had with him to pull out Eternal’s mirror. Like he said, idiots, and Eternal most of all.

Having the mirror in his grasp, he wanted to shatter it. Smash it against the nearest rock and be rid of Eternal for forever, but doing that at this moment would be similar to a death wish. The other Darks were on high alert with what Callous had manipulated Shadow to do and should Eternal die or scream in pain, the blame would immediately be put on him, and that was not something Callous was willing to let happen.

So for now, Callous placed the mirror back into his bag, he would keep a close eye on it and wait. If there was anything Callous knew best, it was waiting. And wait patiently he would. Because one day, Eternal would fall and it would be by his hand.

Any day now.


	5. A Shadow of Yourself

“Wait, Four, who’s Shadow?” Sky asked with worry clear in his tone, but Four didn’t respond.

He could only stare in horror as the crack went farther down the mirror and spread out like roots digging into the soil. They were only surface level, but it was enough to make Four worry. Four’s breathing sped up, this wasn’t right. This shouldn’t be happening.

“Four hey, calm down,” Sky said kneeling down in front of him, placing a hand on Four’s shoulder, but Four shook his head.

It wasn’t okay, because the cracked mirror meant Shadow was hurt. Everyone was yelling in his head. Blue was calling for vengeance, Red was about to make them start sobbing, Vio was trying to run every possible situation through his head and figure out how to manage, and Green was about ready to pull his hair out. Four gripped the mirror, unable to move and Sky continued to attempt to get his attention, but Four couldn’t move. He had to spilt up, he had to move, everyone was yelling-screaming, but he couldn’t.

“Four?” Warriors looked over and asked with panic in his voice.

“Four…four sword…please…,” Four muttered, finally holding out one hand hoping the others would understand.

Sky’s eyes widen and he looked hesitantly at the four sword on Four’s back. What if something happened? But looking at Four now, it was a risk Sky was willing to take. Sky quickly unsheathed the four sword and placed it into Four’s awaiting hand.

Immediately Four’s body split and Green sighed in relief as his mind finally cleared. Red was to his right openly sobbing and muttering about Shadow. Blue was screaming out in rage and Vio was standing there massaging his temple, annoyed by Blue’s exclamations.

Sky’s eyes widened in surprise and Green looked at him sympathetically, “Sorry, I know we’re a mess.”

“You don’t say,” Twilight commented watching Blue rampage.

“-I swear when I find whoever-,!” Blue exclaimed.

“Blue, if you would just take a minute to think rationally-,” Vio began.

“Shadow’s hurt! He might die-!” Red sobbed.

Green sighed heavily and looked over to the other Heroes, apologizing softly, “I’m sorry,” before turning to the other three, “Guys! Calm down! Let’s sit down and talk about this as a team!”

Blue huffed angrily but sat down with his arms crossed next to Red, still muttered curses under his breath. Vio calmly took a seat on Green’s left and Red slowly sat up, wiping the tears of his face and sniffling as he tried to stop crying.

“Thank you,” Green said to them , before looking at the heroes, “I’ll explain, but you may want to take a seat. It could be a while.”

The others nodded and sat down while Green sighed, “Okay, so, I guess to sum it up briefly Shadow is our…well shadow and he did a bunch of bad stuff while pretending to be Link. He tricked us into pulling the four sword and well, you all can see what happened from doing that,” Green laughed gesturing to the other three. “But back then we weren’t as um…cooperative as teammates-,”

“We sucked,” Blue interrupted, “Got our asses handed to us constantly.”

“Thank you Blue,” Green said scowling, “Anyway eventually Shadow was able to split us up and while split up…well, mistakes were made, by everyone,” out of the corner of his eye, Green could see Vio look away from them, “Eventually we all met back up and had to fight Shadow and we defeated him, only to then have to fight Vaati. But something happened within Shadow and he helped us over throw his master by smashing the Dark Mirror and killing himself, along side Vaati. Before he died, we made amends, or at least I’d like to think we did.”

Green holds up the mirror, “This is a miniature version of the Dark Mirror and considering the Dark Mirror shattering killed Shadow, this cracking here is very alarming. I’m pretty sure someone hurt him, but there is no way to believe for certain.”

Green looked up to the others with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “What I do know, is that Shadow entrusted this to me, and if any of you touch it without permission I-we will take you out.”

Time nodded, “Thank you for trusting us with that information, and I promise we will respect your wishes. Now,” Time’s tone turned grim as he continued, “you aren’t the only one who has fought a darker version of yourself.” Green turned to Time intrigued, as did everyone else, the old man rarely spoke of his adventures after all.

“While going through the water temple of my Hyrule, I entered into a room that appeared to have no walls. The floor was water yet I could walk on top of it and in the middle of the room was an island. Just past the island was the door to exit. In a rush to finish the temple, I rushed over to the exit. Although after passing over the island, I failed to notice that my reflection in the water was gone. At least until my companion Navi announced the new presence behind me, telling me I had to beat myself. I turned and it appeared as though I was looking at myself, but darker, twisted, with glowing red eyes. I eventually won the fight, killing him and I haven’t seen anything like him since.”

Time looked at the others, “Any of you experience something similar?”

Everyone except for Sky and Wild raised their hands.

“Legend has too,” Warriors said, because Legend hadn’t been around lately, “He’s told me about it.”

“And you defeated them?” Green asked to confirm.

They all nodded.

“Strange that you two didn’t fight a shadow of yourself though,” Hyrule commented.

“I think I may know why I didn’t,” Sky muttered.

“I have no idea why I haven’t,” Wild shrugged.

“Time,” Green began, “I don’t know what’s happening with Shadow, but if we find him can we help him, please!” Green’s pleading word’s sparked the other three to look hopefully at the leader as well.

“Of course,” Time nodded with a kind smile, “We will do everything in our power to help him.”

Green smiled brightly, as did the others and at once they all said, “Thank you.”

…

Callous let out a small condescending laugh as he stared at his mirror watching Hyrule, “Smart hiding place Shadow, but not smart enough.”

Looking back at his own counterpart, Callous laughter died down to an eager smirk, “Soon, Hyrule, we will meet again.”


	6. The Absence of Hope

Shadow couldn’t move. Everything hurt and his body could only twitch every once in a while, never enough to actually move. He tried to say something only to have disgusting noises escape him. Feeling the need to cough coming, Shadow tried to roll over, so he could cough up more blood, but he had no energy. It hit his body and Shadow hacked up more of his blood, but it lingered in his mouth and throat, slowly choking him. Shadow tired to breathe, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe! His small twitching became frantic.

A foot slammed into his side, rolling him over and Shadow vomited up blood. It was pathetic, it was disgusting, but it was all he could do. Shadow weakly glances over to see who had kicked him, only to see Acidic there, refusing to look at him. The bags under his eyes had darkened significantly and his red eyes were dulled with-was that guilt? Acidic looked around and saw that no one was listening. He sighed and refused to make eye contact with Shadow as he muttered,

“About last night. I knew you were trying to get rid of me. I knew about the mirror, we all did. But what Savage did…well…wouldn’t mind havin’ a conversation with you. You aren’t like the others…it’s…acceptable…sorry.” And like that he was gone.

Shadow’s blue eyes widened in shock as he watched Acidic retreat to continue the search with the others. That…that was strange. And as much as Shadow wanted to believe it was true, and he wanted to so badly, he couldn’t. The sting of Callous’ betrayal was still fresh, too fresh.

Shadow closed his eyes in exhaustion deeply breathing and slowly began to drift off. He couldn’t even remember the last time he slept. A sigh of relief escaped Shadow as the back ground noise faded away and Shadow’s breathing evened out peacefully.

Only to be interrupted by a jab to his back.

Shadow let out a strangled cry of pain and his back arched inward. His back had already ached from the lack of movement and with the force just applied, as he had thought before, everything hurt.

Tempest’s laugh sounded from just behind him, cruel and scathing as he sneered, “You know Traitor, with those blue eyes, you certainly stand out among us,” Shadow breath hitched in fear, “In fact,” Tempest continued, “If we were to put you in green, you’d be our own little Link. A perfect little punching bag.” Shadow’s eyes widened in fear.

“His hair isn’t blonde dumbass!” Shadow could hear Conqueror shout.

Tempest smiled cruelly, “I think I can overlook that.” Tempest cracked his knuckles and Shadow winced. Even though Tempest was only a child, this was going to hurt.

“Tempest, Eternal said he need to talk to you, quit messing with the Traitor,” Acidic called before adding, “Besides we all know you’re too weak to do and actual damage.”

Tempest whirled around to face the taller Dark. “Who are you calling weak?”

“You know.”

Tempest screamed in rage and ran towards Acidic who easily brushed him aside. Shadow sighed in relief, but resigned himself to more exhaustion, because he couldn’t risk falling asleep. Who knows what they’d do?

…

A day passes by.

They still haven’t found his mirror and Shadow can see Eternal growing increasingly more angry, although no one had approached him since Tempest yesterday and for that Shadow was grateful.

“Acidic, quit looking at your mirror and help us!” Eternal snapped looking at the aforementioned man, who sat off to the side looking at the back of his mirror.

“It’s strange,” Acidic commented offhandedly, not paying any attention to Eternal.

Eternal huffed and walked over to Acidic. Shadow felt nervous for the man as Eternal got closer. “What?” their supposed leader growled. But then, as he looked at the mirror, his face froze in shock as well, before a malicious laughter bubbled out of him. “Oh that fool! Well, can’t wait to see him when we kill them. He’ll probably be begging for death!”

Acidic looked over to Eternal, before a smirk broke out on his face, “Yes, he most certainly will.”

Before Shadow could witness any more of their conversation, Shadow was distracted by footsteps approaching him. He closed his eyes, tensed and waited for some kind of pain, but none ever came. Shadow meekly opened an eye and saw a pair of black dusty boots in front of him. He knew those shoes.

Shadow looked away as Callous kneeled down, ever present smirk resting on his face, making Shadow feel sick to his stomach. “Don’t look give me that look,” Callous laughed, “You would have done the same thing…or at least you would have if you were a real Dark, but you’re not.”

Shadow began blinking back tears. Damn it, when did he become this weak? Callous lifted up Shadow’s chin forcing Shadow to look at him, “You know, the Light world is no place to hide a mirror. It could easily be broken by a number of things.” Shadow’s eyes widened in fear and a single tear rolled down his cheek, paving a path through the grimy dirt that was caked in his face. He tried to voice his protest but all the came was a few agonizing whines and more blood. Callous dropped Shadow chin and he was so exhausted he just allowed his face to hit the dirt. “Truly pathetic.”

Shadow only laid there as Callous walked away, allowing the dirt underneath him to become mud as he couldn’t stop his tears from flowing.

…

Another day passed.

Shadow’s heart was beating rapidly as he watched Callous and Eternal have a quiet conversation. Callous was telling him. They were going to find his mirror. Shadow’s breathing sped up as his panic grew. Shadow stomach rolled when a disgusting grin settled onto Eternal’s face and he announced, “Ready your weapons, I believe it is time to give our counterparts a greeting they will never forget. Oh and Stygian, grab the Traitor.”

Shadow was roughly pulled to his feet by Stygian and he gritted his teeth in pain. Even if he could verbally protest they wouldn’t listen. Stygian’s nails dug into his arm and Shadow swore he could hear laughter from behind the two of them, but there was no one there.

“Start walking or I’ll drag you,” Stygian growled and Shadow shuddered, it was the first time he had heard Stygian speak since arriving and he had forgotten how deep his voice was.

But heeding the man warning Shadow attempted to put one shaky foot in front of the other, only to almost crumple back to the ground to weak to even hold himself up. Stygian sighed in annoyance and pulled something out of his bag. The tip of a bottom was forced into Shadow’s mouth and before Shadow could stop himself, he swallowed some of the liquid. His eyes widened in panic. He was about to die from poison.

“Calm down,” Stygian growled, removing the bottle and putting it away, “I just don’t want to drag your corpse through the Dark world.” Shadow could feel energy returning to him and his legs become more stable. “Now come on,” Stygian growled, pulling Shadow along.

Shadow numbly moved his feet and accepted his fate. This was it. They were going to kill him. Probably bargain their counter parts lives for the mirror, kill him, and then kill everyone else. Shadow didn’t react when he felt the world shift to Light and as they traveled through the night. It was a similar path he had taken not too long ago, but this time the aura of death was present.

The sun had just set and the sky was filled with beautiful colors, too bad Shadow couldn’t enjoy them. As they got closer to the camp, Shadow began to hear voices and tried to dig his heels in the ground to stop the confrontation. Stygian rolled his eyes and easily yanked Shadow forward, causing the smaller dark to trip and stumble, but didn’t allow him to hit the ground.

Shadow heard a soft gasp somewhere in the forest and looked around, but there was no one other than them. The other Darks didn’t react at all, maybe he was hearing things, going insane.

Once the heroes’ camp was in view, Eternal took him from Stygian saying, “Thank you for baby-sitting.” Stygian only grunted in response. Shadow held in a groan, Eternal’s grip hurt even worse, although considering what Shadow had nearly done…it made sense.

Eternal pulled Shadow up to the front with him. The heroes were sitting around talking happily and Shadow felt a pang in his heart, until he noticed the mirror in Four’s belt. He was protecting it! He did still care!

And Shadow was about to get them killed.

“Noble,” Eternal growled, “Get their attention.”

Noble saw a bucket of water sitting right next to their burning fire. Pulling out a blunt-tipped arrow, the man smirked as he knocked and released the arrow. It the bucket with a thud, knocking it over and dousing the fire. The heroes all jumped to their feet unsheathing their swords.

The one who looked like Eternal stepped to the front of the group, giant sword ready as he growled, “Are you going to come out and fight or hide in the shadows like a coward?”

Eternal yanked Shadow forward as he moved closer, full of confidence as he responded, “I will always be willing to step down from my pedestal to kill you Hero of Time.”

Shadow watched as the man’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You’re dead. I killed you.”

“A minor setback I will admit, but killing me? No. That is not what happened.”

Shadow saw Four peak around from behind the taller man, he gasped and exclaimed, “Shadow!” The hero was about to run over before he was grabbed by a man in a blue scarf who shook his head,

“There are others.”

“What?” Four whispered only to look on in shock as the other seven Darks emerged.

“Eternal,” Acidic called, “He’s not here.”

Eternal laughed, “Of course he’s not. No matter, if need be we can hunt him down later.” The man turns back to the heroes and continues, “Now, my request at the moment is quite simple. All I ask is that you hand over the mirror and we will leave.”

Four immediately shook his head, “No! Shadow is one of us and I’m not giving his mirror to you cause you gonna kill him!”

Eternal scoffed, “One of you?” The man looked down at Shadow who shuddered under his gaze. “Well,” Eternal sighed, “I suppose there is one similarity, but that can be taken care of easily.” Shadow’s breathing sped up at he heard the ‘shing’ of a knife. Four was about to protest but another hero helped hold him back and as much as Shadow wanted Four’s help, he didn’t want him to get hurt as well.

Shadow jaw trembled and tears streamed down his face at the knife right in front of his eye. Past the knife he could see the agonized look on Four’s face as he was held back by two of the Heroes who held resemblance to Savage and Conqueror. His entire body was shaking in Eternal’s grasp and his nails were digging into Shadow. Shadow tried to say something only to have a gurgled mess of sounds pass though his lips, followed by a few drops of blood. He was scared. Damnit he was scared. He didn’t want to lose his blue eyes, the one thing that tied him to Four.

“Maybe you’ll finally understand the side you should be on,” Eternal growled, lifting the knife.

A pained scream rang through the forest.

Eternal had screamed in pain.

The hands that were tightly gripping him disappeared and Shadow didn’t hesitate to run. Four spilt so the two heroes were only holding Blue, who easily escaped. Red reached Shadow first and threw his arms around him whispering, “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Tears freely flowed down Shadow’s face and Red clutched him tighter, “You’re safe. You’re okay.” A small pathetic whimper escaped Shadow.

What happened to Eternal? Shadow, with tears still falling down his looked over to where Eternal was kneeling clutching his forearm which had a glowing arrow sticking out of it. Shadow followed Eternal’s glaring gaze and saw someone sitting in a tree, someone with bright green eyes. The man, with a bow clutched tightly in his hand, dropped to the ground and calmly walked towards the darks.

“Heroes always get remembered, but you know Legends never die,” He smirked nocking another arrow.

The Darks visibly panicked and reached for their shields. The man had bright colorful marks on his face, yellow, red, green, and blue lines that curved up gently all topped off with a large scowl.

“Legend, you are so dramatic!”

Eternal scowled grabbing the arrow and pulling it out of his wrist with a muffled groan, “I see you’ve finally returned. How was play time with Majora?”

Legend’s eyes lit up in rage and he fired again only to have the arrow be blocked by Savage’s shield. “You shouldn’t have done that,” Savage snarled morphing into his wolf form and charging at the man Shadow assumed was Legend…only to be tackled by another wolf. Shadow’s heart skipped a beat, and his hand went up to touch his throat. They had a wolf too?

Conqueror shrugged, “Well I guess we’re fighting now-,”

“Hold up you Barbarian,” Eternal said forcing himself to his feet.

“Barbarian…more like Barbara,” The man behind Shadow coughed.

“Barbara!” Conqueror cried outraged repositioning his sword and charging towards them.

Vio pulled Red and Shadow out of the way as Conqueror charged passed them and loudly clashed swords with Warriors.

Acidic laughed, pulling out his own sword, “I’ve been waiting for a long time for this!” His red eyes gleamed with malice and hatred. And Legend smirked,

“Go ahead. I’ve seen things you could never imagine, I’ve felt pain that you’ve never know. I may have feared you once…but now, you’re just a joke.” Acidic’s eyes widen and he screamed in rage as he charged towards Legend who quickly exchanged his bow for a sword.

Shadow winced as the two wolves snarled and bit at each other. Red noticed his discomfort and pulled Shadow back, father behind the line of heroes.

“Four, what are you doing?” Warriors cried, blocking a blow from Conqueror.

Red lip trembled and Blue snapped, “We’re protecting Shadow from them.”

Warriors eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Who is more important to you; us, or someone you haven’t seen in ages?”

Green opened his mouth to speak, but Warriors kept going as he threw Conqueror back, “He could be working for them and could betray you, and I won’t forgive that!”

“He won’t betray us!” Red cried hugging Shadow, “He wouldn’t!”

“He came with them,” Warriors insisted, “I say we just give them the mirror and be done with him.

“No!” Blue exclaimed angrily, “They’ll kill him!”

“Better than them killing us!” Warriors attempted to reason.

“Warriors,” One of the other heroes said readjusting his grip on his sword, “We made a promise to Four. Not only that, but look at him. That’s the bite mark of a wolf, you can’t fake that.”

Shadow could hear Stygian’s groan from across the camp, “Always so righteous, ugh. Disgusting!”

Sky’s eyes widened seeing Stygian and his jaw dropped as Stygian unsheathed his sword.

“I see you recognize him. Well, he’d not the only one that wants your head sky child,” Stygian deadpanned, before launching towards Sky quickly. The Hero of the Sky, quickly blocked the attack, but he was pushed back slightly, carving a path in the dirt. Shadow paled at this, seeing Stygian’s true strength.

“Stay here okay,” Red said, smiling at Shadow, “We’ll be back soon. Oh, and take this back.” Red handed him a mirror, and ran off to join Blue and Green in the battle. Vio, before taking off, looked at the mirror, looked back at Shadow and nodded. Shadow grimaced, but nodded back and Vio left as well.

From where he was standing he could see Tempest battling a small kid who looked almost just like him and a man that looked a lot like Callous was helping him…wait. Shadow becoming filled with panic looked across the battle field. Where was Callous? The wolves were still rolling on the ground, Conqueror and Eternal were fighting their counterparts, Acidic and Legend were trading even blows, Noble screamed as his counterpart kicked up some dirt and it got on him. Sky and Stygian were also clashing blades rapidly and the four colored heroes were moving around helping in various mini-battles. Where was he?

“Looking for me?”

A scream escaped Shadow as something was stabbed through his stomach. Looking down, Shadow saw it was a light arrow sticking out of his stomach.

The mirror fell from his hands.

Shadow fell to his knees.

Callous laughed and pulled the mirror off the ground, “I’ll be taking this.” He then turned around and disappeared into the woods, “Goodbye, shadow.”

Shadow tried to stay awake but he couldn’t.

His eyes slowly fell closed and he welcomed to darkness.

…

Green blocked a strong attack from Wild’s counterpart when Hyrule’s Dark appeared and yelled, “Eternal it’s time to retreat.”

“We will leave when I say-,”

“I have the mirror.”

Eternal huffed and agreed, “Fine. Fall back!”

Green sighed in relief and Warriors called out, “Yeah! You better run Barbara!”

Once the Darks were gone, Green smiled…until Red cried out, “SHADOW!!”

Green turn and froze. Shadow was lying on the ground a light arrow sticking straight through his back. Red was running over to him and soon Green was too.

“Please,” Green cried, “Can one of you help me, please?”

They all stood frozen looking around at each other.

“Please!” Green begged.

Sky was broken out of his stupor and ran over, “Yeah, yeah, I can help.”

Green held Red as he was crying and watched as Sky did his work.

Please save him. Please.

…

Callous looked down at the mirror in his hand. The back was wrong. Instead of having four different colored swords, it was a childishly carved picture of the Four Sword.

It wasn’t Shadow’s.

Callous screamed in rage and threw the mirror against the tree.

It shattered on impact.


	7. A New Day

The first thing that Shadow felt was the warmth. It was soft, comforting, things Shadow hadn’t felt in a long time. Shadow moved slightly to curl up more in the warmth, but upon moving, his torso flared up with pain and a small whimper escaped him. He tried to straighten himself back out, but that hurt too. Damn. Everything hurt.

“I think that was Shadow!”

Wait…was that Red? Shadow cracked his eyes open and saw leaves of a tree above him. Hm, strange. The leaves were bright green and healthy like he was in the light world-

“Looking for me?”

A scream escaped Shadow as something was stabbed through his stomach. Looking down, Shadow saw it was a light arrow sticking out of his stomach.

The mirror fell from his hands.

Shadow fell to his knees.

Callous laughed and pulled the mirror off the ground, “I’ll be taking this.” He then turned around and disappeared into the woods, “Goodbye, shadow.”

Shadow sat up frantically ignoring the excoriating pain from his body. His entire form trembled and Shadow hands were wrapped around his legs, nails digging into his skin, but that didn’t matter because Callous had his mirror. Callous had his mirror! Shadow’s breathing sped up and his panic increased. They had his mirror. They could kill him at any moment, whenever they wanted to! Or they could make him suffer slowly until he eventually begged for the release of death which they would refuse to give-!

“-dow! Shadow look at me!”

Shadow blinked a couple of times, when did Red get in front of him?

“Just calm down,” Red smiled encouragingly, “Just look at me okay, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

No. No, it wasn’t okay! Red was wrong. He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand!

“You’re safe, I promise you are safe,” Red tried to sooth.

No. No, he wasn’t. He’d never be safe with them alive!

“Hey, hey, remember, Vio gave you the fake one,” Red said, seeing Shadow wasn’t responding.

The fake one?

The fake mirror. He did remember. It wasn’t his. Callous just took some random mirror with no value. Shadow’s breathing started to calm down and Red’s smile grew larger, “See, it’s okay. It’s all okay.” Shadow’s body was still shaking, but he nodded. Eventually Shadow could breathe easily and Red laughed, “See, I knew you could do it.”

After calming down Shadow looked around a bit more. He realized they had moved him into the shade of the trees and out of the sun. He could see the other heroes milling about the camp, doing their various tasks. Beside Shadow himself though was four blankets all neatly folded. Each was a different color, blue, green, purple, and…brown? Shadow looked down at the blanket that he had been using and saw it was red. Before Shadow could protest Red wagged his finger and said,

“Nope, it’s yours for now. Mines the biggest and the softest and it is what you need. You also get to sleep with Trooper and Princess Fluffles till you get better,” Red added.

What? Shadow looked back down and saw a stuffed cucco tucked inside the blanket with him, alongside a sheep. Red, was willing to let him borrow his blanket and his stuffed animals, Shadow blushed.

“It was my idea to let you borrow Trooper and after a bit of convincing Blue decided to let you borrow Princess Fluffles as well,” Red laughed and Shadow’s eyes widened in shock. Red nodded and continued lowering his voice down to a whisper, “Yeah, Trooper the cucco is mine. Don’t let Blue know I told you. We normally just pretend they both belong to me.”

Shadow nodded, genuine smile breaking out onto his face for the first time in a long time.

“Well, now that you’re awake, I can give you this back,” Red smiled pulling out Shadow’s mirror and holding it out for him to take. Shadow tenderly reached up to take his mirror. It had only been a few days, but many things had happened. So many things had gone wrong. Shadow’s inhaled sharply seeing a small hairline crack at the top of the mirror and he numbly reaches up with his left hand to touch the teeth gashes on his neck.

Red sees him reaching and grabs his hand to stop him, “Sky tried really hard to clean those marks and wrap them and we wouldn’t want to mess it up.” Sky? Red, could see the questioning look in Shadow’s eyes and looked over the camp before locating a specific Link. “That one!” Shadow followed Red and saw a man similar to Stygian. That was the man who defended him against…what was his name? Warriors! Yeah, that one, Conqueror’s counterpart. The one with the blue scarf.

“I guess I can point out the others as well,” Red said, “That one over there by the fire pit is Wild.” Shadow looked at him skeptically, it was like Noble, but…dirty. “Wind and Warriors are close by and Legend is next to them.” Wind, the tiny counterpart to Tempest…probably similar to the little demon. Although, Shadow remember ‘Legend’ was the one who had saved him or rather his eyes from Eternal’s blade. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. “Time over, more behind Wild so you probably can’t see him, he’s the one missing as eye.” Oh…the Eternal’s Light. Shadow shuddered, he’d avoid that one. “Over there is Twilight.” Shadow’s heart skipped a beat. The wolf. Stay far away form that one. “And then there’s Hyrule, he was the one to take the arrow out of you and wrap your torso, he’s over there.” Shadow followed Red’s point and his heart stopped. Callous. But…it wasn’t Callous.

Red noticed Shadow’s discomfort and asked, “Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to call Hyrule over?” Shadow frantically shook his head and Red held up his hands, “Okay, okay, I won’t calm down. I’ll make sure he stays away from you if that’s what you’d like.” Shadow nodded eagerly.

“Okay then,” Red responded before sitting down next to Shadow and scooting closer to him. He throws his arm over Shadow’s shoulders and pulls him close in some sort of half-hug. “The full hug will come when your stomach is a bit better,” Red promised and Shadow smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay. The others are to, they’re just not here yet. But you better be ready to see Blue cry, ‘cause he was devastated.”

Shadow nodded, leaning into Red.

Yeah, he hadn’t felt warm in a long time.

…

Acidic wasn’t stupid, despite what most people would think.

He noticed the small differences throughout the other Darks after fighting their Lights. And while Acidic can’t say he was proud of how his fight turned out, he knew that Callous had ‘won’ his battle, if you call wining stabbing someone in the back.

So why was it that the man had been in such a pissy mood the past few hours?

Well, whatever the reason, Acidic messed with the broken bracelet on his wrist absentmindedly, he had a long sleepless night to figure it out.


	8. Ashes

Shadow looked at the hero in front of him skeptically. After refusing to be around Hyrule, the one named Sky had taken over dealing with all of his injuries and Shadow just couldn’t force himself to relax around the man. Sky was completely different from Stygian, they were nothing alike and Stygian hadn’t even been all that bad, but Shadow couldn’t stop his heart from pounding when Sky came.

Shadow flinched as Sky reached towards his neck and the man sighed, “I’m sorry, but you know I won’t hurt you.”

Did Shadow know that? Looking at Sky’s sincere and kind gaze, he realized the man wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t…but that didn’t mean he could be trusted. None of them could be trusted except for Four.

“I guess this is easier when you’re sleeping,” Sky said unwrapping the dirty bandages around his neck. Shadow looked down. He’d rather panic and be awake then have any of them near him when he was sleeping. A sharp hiss leaves Shadow, as Sky peels of some dried blood alongside the bandages. “Sorry,” Sky sighed. Shadow shrugged; it wasn’t his fault. It was Shadow’s for being stupid enough to trust the darks, to trust Callous.

His fingers curled into the stuffed cucco in his lap. Why had he been so dumb? Why had he even left the shadow realm in the first place? Four was perfectly fine, he could take care of himself.

“This is gonna sting a little,” Sky warned, holding a wet cloth. Shadow clutched the animal tighter and nodded. Not like it could hurt worse than the original bite.

A loud bark echoed and something barreled into Shadow.

He fell to the ground, sharpened teeth sunk into him.

He screamed.

Shadow winced, whether it was from the memory or Sky cleaning the gashes, he couldn’t say. Stupid. So, stupid…

He shouldn’t have come back. He should’ve just stayed where he was, then he wouldn’t have met the Darks or been involved. He would still have his voice…granted with no one to talk to…but still, he’d have it. Maybe his should just go back to the shadow realm, permanently. Shadow’s gaze drifted to his mirror on the ground next to him. Yeah it would hurt for a little bit, but then he’d be free…Eternal couldn’t pull him out. No one could.

But, Four would be sad…right? At least Shadow hoped he would be.

“There you go!” Sky said happily finishing cleaning the wounds and wrapping them once more. Shadow nodded in thanks, not looking up to meet Sky’s eyes. “I hope you feel better soon,” Sky smiled, but Shadow could tell it was forced. Of course it was, why would they want a Dark at their camp? Why would they want a shadow?

…

Everyone was asleep, except for Legend who was sitting over by the fire. Shadow couldn’t help but be reminded of Acidic. But he could leave without Legend noticing, the only problem would be moving without waking up Red who was snuggled up close to him. Grinding his teeth together as pain blossomed from his torso, Shadow forced himself to move.

He didn’t belong here with the heroes. He didn’t belong with the Darks either. He was just a show, just a mix in between the two and it was time for him to go back to where he belonged. After silently struggling to escape the blanket cocoon with Red, Shadow picked up his mirror and began taking slow painfilled steps into the woods. If he could speak, he may have apologized to the slumbering heroes. But he couldn’t, so he didn’t.

The forest got darker as he traveled farther, as though it knew his plan. Shadow saw a bigger rock. Perfect. He was far enough away that they wouldn’t hear either.

Why was his palm so sweaty? Why were his hands shaking? He wanted this. It would be better right? It would. It would.

Shadow lifted up his mirror, but before he could smash it against the rock, a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“I know you think you want to. End the suffering. But I promise, you aren’t alone.” Shadow looked behind him and his heart skipped a beat. How had he known? How had he heard? Shadow hadn’t made a sound.

Legend stood there with a grim smile on his face and he took the mirror out of Shadow’s hand. “I get it, I really do,” Legend laughed bitterly, “Life sucks and you make the dumbest choices sometimes. But it is worth it. It is all worth it.”

Shadow felt a few stray tears fall down his face. When had he started crying?

“I know it hurts and it will hurt for a long time. But life is so much more than pain,” Legend continued and Shadow looked at the markings on Legend’s face. He did know. He did understand.

“It is love and it is family and fun and laughter and so many other things. Sometimes it is hidden, but the joy is there,” Legend said placing Shadow’s mirror in his belt and wrapping his arms around the sobbing Dark. “You’re gonna be okay,” Legend insisted, “We’re gonna be okay.” Shadow nodded, unable to do anything else.

Once Shadow’s tears dried, Legend wrapped his hand around Shadow’s and led him back towards the camp. As they walked the hero broke the silence softly saying, “You know, I have this old journal. Never really used it. Not my ‘thing’ you know? You can have it, if you want.” Shadow shook his head, Legend didn’t need to do that for him. Legend laughed, “Well, then I’ll give it to you anyway and we’ll call it a gift.”

A soft smile broke out on Shadow’s face and he nodded thankfully.


	9. A Sign of Hope

Wild couldn’t help but look over at Shadow’s pain-filled hisses and grunts cut through the morning silence of the camp as he started the cooking fire. Looking over to the two, Wild couldn’t help but wince as Sky pulled away the bandages that were around Shadow’s torso, revealing a bloodied and crudely sewn wound.

“Did you move around a lot last night?” Sky asked worriedly and Shadow refused to move his eyes.

Wild noticed. He saw Shadow’s eyes glance over to the new journal that had appeared at his side in the middle of the night. He noticed how Shadow avoided looking at his mirror, where previously, he was either holding it or making sure it was in his line of sight. He noticed the slight redness of Shadow’s face, remnants of crying. He noticed the guilt in Shadow’s eyes every time he looked at Red, Vio, Green, and Blue. He clearly saw the respect and admiration Shadow now showed when he looked over at Legend. Wild noticed.

As a fairly silent person himself, he saw a lot of things many wouldn’t. Now Wild didn’t know what happened last night; however, he did know it had a large impact on Shadow, whatever it was. Shadow’s left hand dug into the dirt beside him and a strangled whimper came out of his damaged throat as Sky removed the torn stitching. Wild winced. It looked very painful.

“Sorry,” Sky whisper and Shadow only grunted in response as Sky pulled at a stich that had buried farther into his skin.

Wild felt sorry for Shadow, he wasn’t like the other Darks, but was forced to do something he didn’t want to do. The younger hero held in a bitter and cynical laugh, ‘forced to do something he didn’t want to’ sounded awfully familiar. Wild’s gaze drifted to the Master Sword Sky had placed gently on the ground beside him. Yep, too familiar. Wild sighed.

Hearing soft footsteps approach him from behind Wild smiled and greeted, “Good morning Hyrule. I hope you slept well.”

Hyrule plopped down next to Wild and let out a giant yawn, before saying, “Yeah, pretty good. No dreams, but no nightmares too, so as good as it can get, I suppose.” Hyrule stretched his arms up and let out another yawn, before asking, “What about you Wild, good night?”

Wild shrugged, “Not horrible and that’s all I can hope for, so I call it a win, you know?”

Hyrule laughed, “Yeah, I do.”

Wild smiled before using a branch to poke and move the fire wood around, it was slowly heating up. Seeing the flames reach a reasonable color and height, Wild moved the pot onto the place he had created for it. He grabbed the buckets of water he had collected at dawn, and poured them into the giant pot. Satisfied with his current work, Wild sat back down next to Hyrule, waiting for the water to come to a boil, when he noticed the man was staring at Shadow and Sky.

“I wish I could help, but he’s terrified of me,” Hyrule commented sadly.

Wild sighed sympathetically, “I think he’s scared of everyone-,”

“No.” Hyrule insisted, “It’s different with me and Twilight, he may be scared or cautious around you all, but with us…he’s down right petrified. But at least with Twilight we know why.” Wild looked over at Shadow’s neck which was currently not bandaged. Yeah, they knew why. “It is sad that we know why,” Hyrule added, “but we do. But with Callous…we don’t know.”

“Callous was the one the stabbed him,” Wild pointed out.

But Hyrule shook his head, “No, there is more to that story. I know there is. Especially with Callous-,” Hyrule’s mouth clamped shut and he cleared his throat. Wild raised an eyebrow, this was interesting. “Um,” Hyrule paused looking down, “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” Wild knew from the expression on Hyrule’s face it wasn’t nothing, but respected the man’s privacy. “I’m just gonna go…take a walk, I’ll be back.” Hyrule said rising to his feet.

“Hyrule, it’s not your fault,” Wild said before the man left. Hyrule paused, but didn’t say anything, and forced himself to keep moving.

Wild sighed heavily, they were a mess in light of the recent ‘darkness’. Looking back over to Sky and Shadow, Red was now over by them, wide awake and grinning from ear to ear. But Shadow wouldn’t look at him as Sky finished wrapping his wounds. “Promise you’re not gonna move unless absolutely necessary?” Sky asked Shadow who shrugged. Sky sighed but smiled, “Well, I suppose a shrug is all I can ask for form my favorite patience.”

Shadow’s eyes shot up to meet Sky’s and Wild could see the clear confusion in them. But Sky, bless the sweet man, didn’t falter, “You heard me, favorite patience. Nothing you can do will change my mind.” Wild smiled, that was something he had noticed the past few days. Sky always made sure to say ‘nothing you can do’ rather than ‘nothing you can say’ and as someone who prefers to be silent sometimes, Wild appreciated it immensely. Not only this, but judging by the small smile that appeared as he looked down and his face reddening with a small blush, Wild was willing to bet, Shadow noticed it as well.

Turning his attention away from the three, Wild opened his bag and began rummaging around for ingredients, today Wild wanted to make something a bit sweeter for breakfast. More apple based perhaps? Although, looking through his bag, Wild let out a long sigh, he had things for a tarter dish, but that’s not what he wanted. Letting out a small hmph, Wild stood up and grabbed one of the buckets he had previously used for water. He was going to go find fruits. Wild began walking over towards Red and Shadow.

“Hey Red,” Wild said as he passed them, “Mind making sure the pot doesn’t boil? I have to go get some fruits.” 

Red smiled brightly, “No problem Wild!”

Wild smiled back at the smaller hero before leaving into the forest behind them. It wasn’t common knowledge, but Wild knew, Red was a secret aspiring chef. He had heard him talk about cooking multiple times and considering it didn’t end in disaster, he was the best option if Wild had to run a quick errand.

…

Wild let out a large yawn as he carried the bucket full of various random fruits back to camp. While he didn’t find any apples, he found a bunch of other colorful fruits that weren’t poisonous so the others would have to make do.

As he reentered the camp, Wild failed to notice someone sitting with their legs out in front of them and tripped. The bucket fell out of his hands and he landed face first into the grimy mud. Wild forced himself up into a sitting position and wiped the mud off of his eyes, before letting out a large laugh. He was so clumsy.

Wild looked to see who had tripped him and saw Shadow pressed up against the tree he’d been sleeping under with a panicked expression on his face. “Hey, it’s okay,” Wild insisted still chuckling, “It was my fault for not looking where I was going.” Shadow, with shaking hand wrote something before revealing it to Wild.

‘Noble hated mud, or dirt, or really anything like that. Sorry.’

Wild couldn’t help but look at all of the little doodles littering the page, was that Sky in the top corner and a wolf down at the bottom? Interesting. Before Wild could continue to look Shadow pulled the journal away and set it back in his lap.

“Well, Noble’s stupid,” Wild said plainly and Shadow’s eyes widened in complete shock. Wild only shrugged. Sure some of the other were scared of their Dark counterparts, but honestly, Wild didn’t see a reason to be scared of Noble, at least not yet. The man hadn’t displayed any immense strength or skill that had proved to overwhelm Wild, so he saw no reason to be afraid. Cautious yes, but not afraid.

“Look, it’s not your fault okay?” Wild laughed and with a bright smile displayed on his face stood up, picking up the bucket. Shadow looked away from him, giving a small nod. Wild held in a sigh, at least it was progress. “Breakfast should be ready soon, if you feel up to eating,” Wild said softly but Shadow only shrugged. “I’ll at least bring you some water okay?” Shadow nodded, but still didn’t look up at the dirt covered man.

Wild sighed, but let Shadow to his own devices, returning to the cooking pot. Red was there, diligently monitoring the fire and bubbling water. Perfect. “Thank you Red,” Wild greeted and Red turned to look at the approaching hero,

“Everything is just right?” Red grinned.

Wild nodded setting the bucket down, “Of course it is Red, would you mind going and asking Sky about Shadow’s food situation, he’s probably still on water only, but can you make sure?”

“Yeah,” red nodded before scampering off.

Wild looked back over at Shadow and saw him now sitting with his knees pulled up, journal placed in his lap, leaning against his thighs and he was staring at it. Well, more like staring through it. Wild noticed his eyes were glazed over and his hand would twitch every so often. Wild looked on with sorrow in his eyes. He wanted to help, wanted Shadow to feel comfortable around all of them…but how? It would be hard normally, but also having lost his voice…

That’s it! A giant grin broke out onto his face. He could teach Shadow sign, well, only if Shadow wanted it. But still he could at least offer. Yeah, after breakfast, Wild would go offer. Maybe that would clear up some of the tension between them, maybe it would make Shadow feel more at home. No matter what, it would give Shadow a second option for communication and that was good.

After Wild had prepared and served everyone, he took a bottle filled with water and went over to Shadow. “I brought you something, drink it slowly, okay?” Wild said as he sat down next to Shadow, who looked over at him uncomfortably, before reaching for the bottle. Shadow pulled the cork off the top, after a small struggle, began to slowly drink the water. Wild sighed in relief.

“So,” Wild began, “I was wondering if you’d um, well…I was wondering if you would be interested in learning some sign-language. I-I know you have the journal now and everything, but just thought I’d offer it, if you were interested. Feel free to decline the offer, I mean its up to you-,” Wild noticed he was rambling and closed his mouth. He could feel his cheeks burning and becoming red.

Shadow’s arm dropped and he bit his lip. Wild could tell he was thinking long and hard about the offer before he finally moved and wrote a bit,

‘Could I think about it for a bit?’

“Yeah,” Wild insisted, “You don’t have to give me an answer straight away. Take all the time you need.”

Shadow nodded thankfully and Wild stood up and went back over to the others, to give him some space. As he came back to the others, Wild noticed Legend stand and go over to Shadow. He also noticed the hurt in Red’s eyes as he saw the other two greet and Legend sit down next to Shadow. Yep, Wild certainly ‘noticed’ a lot.

…

A day had passed since Wild had made his offer to Shadow and the Dark has yet to respond with a true answer-Not that Wild had a problem with that. Shadow could take as much time as he wanted. But Wild didn’t want to get his own hopes up by thinking about how to teach it, if Shadow was going to say no. However, Wild also didn’t want to think that Shadow would say no, he had to at least have some hope. So he was stuck waiting.

In his waiting, Wild had decided to take peaceful walk through the forest and he was happy with this choice. He birds were chirping merrily, he could hear the rustle of wild-life, Wild held in a snort at that, he could feel the nice breeze on his face. Yes, this was good. Wild stretched his arms as he walked further into the forest.

The chatter of animals halted and the forest became silent.

Wild looked around in confusion, hand moving to the sword at his hip.

“What?” A voice called out, echoing through the forest, “Scared of little ol’ me?”

Wild pulled out his sword looking around suspiciously.

“I promise I don’t bite, I’m not a beast like the others,” the man laughed.

The others? Wild grit his teeth together, “Come on out Noble.”

His dark peeled out of the shadows of a nearby tree and leaned against it arrogantly. Wild tensed and his hand tightened on his sword.

“You can relax sweetheart,” Noble chuckled, “It is only me.”

Wild rolled his eyes, “Thank you for stopping in, feel free to leave and never come back.”

Noble brought a hand up to his chest and let out a shocked sound saying, “But Wild, I thought we could get along.”

Wild thought back to yesterday, remembering Shadow’s frantic and terrified expression as Wild had tripped over him. The only thing he could associate Wild with was Noble at the time and upon seeing his reaction, Wild most definitely didn’t want to be associated with the prestigious Dark that was Noble.

“I don’t think we’d get along well,” Wild sighed, turning and walking away from Noble. After all with how vain he is, he would probably leave if Wild refused to give him attention.

“Well that’s just rude, I come all the way here for a simple conversation and my Light can’t even look at me. I thought you were supposed to be the nice one,” Noble cried dramatically, “Here I am, ridiculed, tossed aside, ignored, by the very person I sought to have a conversation with, it is truly tragic.”

“Truly,” Wild shrugged, not turning around to look at the man, nor pausing in his step.

Noble eyes darkened and his smirk turned into a scowl, “Fine. I have other ways of getting your attention.” Red eyes, flaring in anger he faded into the shade of the tree, before popping back out in front of Wild. “You know, I remember her. What she looked like, her voice, her hobbies-,”

“I remember Mipha,” Wild snapped, still refusing to pause his walk.

Noble let out a dark chuckle, “Oh sweetie, I wasn’t talking about her.”

Wild froze in shock.

“What?” Noble says, “Well, you shouldn’t be surprised. I am the opposite of you after all. Because unlike you I remember everything-,”

“Shut up,” Wild growled, hand tightening around his blade.

Noble feigned concern, “Oh, is that a sore spot, I am terribly sorry for your loss or should I say millions of losses?” Noble looked on arrogantly as he continued, “I mean I wouldn’t want to be rude, which one do you think fits your situation better? See I personally think millions, because of how you-you know-died, but maybe that’s just me.”

Wild could hear his heart pounding in his ears, the anger rising through him at every word spoken by the other man. He knew Noble was trying to bait him, he knew that, but Wild didn’t think he ever wanted to kill someone so much.

“Not only that, but then come back and take your sweet precious time to save them, yeah definitely millions-hey random thought, think she died the night you failed or in the aftermath. I mean, if I knew I’d remember, but I don’t so I was just curious on your thoughts-.”

A scream of rage let Wild, as he swung his sword at Noble who laughed and easily blocked it.

“So sloppy, wander what father would say,” he laughed cruelly, only enraging Wild more.

Wild went in for another attack, only for it to be blocked easily. But he didn’t let that stop him, fueled by the anger from Noble’s words he swung, again and again and again, until finally something connected. A howl of pain escaped Noble as Wild’s blade struck his side, the Dark fell onto one knee holding his side and Wild once again tried to leave.

“Oh don’t leave yet,” Noble purred, “The show hasn’t even started.”

Wild turned around confused, a show.

Looking back at Noble he could see the man smirking. Out of Noble rose a black spirit which soon took the shape of a zora.

“Mipha?” Wild muttered in confusion.

But this wasn’t the Mipha he knew. A cruel and twisted smile was on her face and she locked eyes with Wild. He began to feel tired. As though a wave of exhaustion over took him. Wild blinked and suddenly he was on the ground, when has he fallen down? The grass underneath him crunched underneath his weight, when had it died? Wild tired to lift his head, but it was as though the life was sucked out of him, his energy was gone.

“It would be my pleasure,” hissed the darker version of Mpiha and Noble was on his feet once again. No injuries in sight.

Noble walked over to Wild laughing, “You put a good fight, but don’t worry, I’ll be back to play again soon.” As the man faded into the Shadows Wild couldn’t stay awake any longer, his body was tired, too tired. His eyes closed and all he saw was blackness.

…

Damn Noble. The stupid narcissist. Wild scowled as he sat in camp and chopped up meat for the stew tonight. He had woken up an hour ago, face down on the forest floor. Now granted, stranger things have happened, and Wild would certainly know some of them. But when the memory of how he arrived at the point came back, Wild couldn’t help but be filled with more anger for the man. While he still wasn’t scared of Noble, his hatred certainly grew.

“Hey Wild,” Vio said calmly approaching, “Shadow wanted to see you.”

Why would Shadow want to see him? Oh! Wild jumped up, “Thanks Vio, could you watch the pot for two seconds?” Vio nodded and Wild rushed over to where Shadow was.

“Heard you wanted to see me?” Wild asked, trying not to let his hope ge the better of him.

‘I think I’d like to learn from you. But I’m a slow learn, so you’ll have to be patient.’

Wild smiled, “I promise I’ll be as patient as humanly possible.”

Shadow for the first time looked Wild in the eyes and smiled back. The smile was a bit forced and weak, but Wild was still filled with warmth. Yes, there was hope, even in the worst of times.


	10. One Step Closer

Warriors looked over at Shadow and Wild, guilt building inside him once more as his own words echoed through his head.

“Four, what are you doing?” Warriors cried, blocking a blow from Conqueror.

Red lip trembled and Blue snapped, “We’re protecting Shadow from them.”

Warriors eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Who is more important to you; us, or someone you haven’t seen in ages?”

Green opened his mouth to speak, but Warriors kept going as he threw Conqueror back, “He could be working for them and could betray you, and I won’t forgive that!”

“He won’t betray us!” Red cried hugging Shadow, “He wouldn’t!”

“He came with them,” Warriors insisted, “I say we just give them the mirror and be done with him.”

“No!” Blue exclaimed angrily, “They’ll kill him!”

“Better than them killing us!” Warriors attempted to reason.

Warriors put his head into his hands. He regretted those words so much. It-It was in the heat of the moment, after seeing the darker version of himself and-and…Warriors sighed heavily. He should feel guilty. But he hated it. Warriors pulled at his scarf, loosening the fabric and pulling it farther away from his neck. Was it hot or just him? Looking around seeing the others shivering in the cool morning air, he knew. Just him.

As he looked over the others, his gaze found it’s way back over to Shadow and Wild. Wild was sitting in front of Shadow with a smile on his face. He would make a symbol with his hand that Shadow would attempt to copy. If he couldn’t figure it out Wild would patiently reach over and fix his fingers or hand and Shadow would nod in understanding, before making the symbol by himself. Warriors’ guilt increased at the small smile that was present on Shadow’s face when Wild would nod in approval.

Damn it. Warriors can’t help but hate himself. He had seen the way the Darks had treated him, how his ‘leader’ was perfectly fine with stabbing his eye out. Warriors knew, had legend not shown up, Shadow would have been blind as well. So why did he say that? How could he have asked Four that? How could-?

Warriors’ thoughts were interrupted as Time stood up and cleared his throat, calling for everyone’s attention. “I believe we need to have a discussion. All of us,” Time said looking around at everyone. The heroes nodded and scooted closer towards their leader, forming a small circle. Wild helped Shadow over to them.

Warriors could see Shadow’s hands physically shaking as they got closer to the heroes. “You’re safe. I promise,” Wild told him softly, leading him over to a small space in between Green and Sky. After helping him sit down, Wild took a seat next to him which surprised Warriors. It wasn’t normal for Wild to not sit next to Twilight.

“Thank you for joining us Shadow,” Time said with a smile. Shadow didn’t look up to meet his eyes.

“Now,” Time began, “Wild recently informed me that yesterday he was ambushed by his Dark, Noble. Granted we already knew that they know where we are, but I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if we were to much somewhere else. Perhaps in traveling we may even enter into a different Hyrule and put more distance in between us and them. Any objections?”

The heroes glanced around at each other before shrugging and shaking their heads no.

“Okay,” Time nodded, “I say we start packing up camp and leave as soon as possible-,”

“But what are we going to do with Shadow?” Green asked concerned, “he’s still injured and not up for travel and we’re not leaving him here.”

Time shook his head, “Of course we aren’t leaving him here, but you are right we do need to figure out the safest way possible to move him.”

Warriors looked over to said Dark and saw him open up his journal and frantically scribble, before showing the page. From the angle he was at, Warriors couldn’t see what was written, Sky’s reaction told him everything he needed to know.

“No,” Sky protested, “You are not walking!”

Warriors didn’t know what prompted him to offer, perhaps it was the guilt, maybe something else. Regardless of what inspired him, Warriors offered, “I can carry Shadow.” The Darks eyes looked at Warriors in complete shock, probably thinking back to what he had said in the battle.

“That would work, if Shadow doesn’t have any problems with that,” Time agreed, before looking directly at Shadow who flinched. “Only if you are okay with it though,” Time said kindly, “there are other solutions, if you don’t want to do that.”

Shadow looked back down with a shrug. Green placed his hand on Shadow’s shoulder, “You’re allowed to say no, we won’t be mad.” Shadow fidgeted with the charcoal clutched in his hand and Warriors could tell he was in the middle of an internal battle. “You-you know that…right?” Green continued. Shadow didn’t respond.

Warriors honestly didn’t know what he wanted Shadow to choose. If he chose to let Warriors carry him, maybe that would mean forgiving Warriors, but even then, it could actually be out of fear of what would happen, despites Green’s reassurance, should he say no.

After a long pause, Shadow finally nodded.

Green asked, “Are you sure?”

Shadow nodded again. Warriors sighed, looking at Shadow’s eyes, he had agreed out of fear.

“Okay, now that there is a plan, everyone gather your things. I want to leave within the hour,” Time announced and everyone stood to begin grabbing their things.

“Oh Time!” Sky called digging through his bag and pulling out a mask. The mask Time had used when battling the monster Legend had turned into. “This is yours.” Sky said handing it too the man.

Time looked at Sky in surprise, before asking, “Um, did it ever, um, talk to you?”

“Only a little the first day, but since then Kishin has been pretty quiet,” Sky shrugged. Time nodded, eyes still widened in shock as he took the mask from Sky who smiled happily.

Placing the mask in his bag he casually asked, “Did anyone grab the other mask?”

The heroes all exchanged worried glances before muttering out soft ‘no’s.

“Well then where did the mask go?” Time asked looking around.

Everyone turned to Legend who held his hands up, “I promise it wasn’t me.”

“Well, if anyone sees it tell me, please,” Time sighed and everyone nodded. Warriors turned and out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn a shadow moved. Not wanting to alert anyone, he chose to say nothing. He was probably just paranoid.

…

Warriors would have never guessed Shadow was a light as he actually was. The teen hardly weighed anything at all. Like a feather or better yet, a shadow. They had left their camp site just under two hours ago, judging by the sun in the sky and Warriors was expecting to be exhausted, but this was easier than carrying his normal equipment. Well, the only difficult thing was the nerves radiating off of the teen on his back, but Warriors couldn’t blame him.

Not to long ago the scenery had changed and judging by the bright smile now on Time’s face they were in his Hyrule. Looking around Warriors smiled, he recognized this place and knew where they were going. Time’s home! It would be wonderful to sleep indoors for free. Well, farm work was their payment, but Warriors would gladly do that for Malon rather than pay hundreds of rupees for some crappy inn room to said inn’s stingy owner.

“Twilight,” Time said, “Could you run ahead and warn Malon guests are coming?”

Twilight nodded and shifted into his wolf form.

Shadow’s breathing stopped and Warriors could feel him shaking, as his hands gripped the man’s shirt tighter. He wondered what scared Shadow, but then he realized, it was Twilight. The wolf. The teeth marks.

“Hey Time,” Warriors called, “Shadow and I are gonna take a small break. We’ll meet you at the ranch.”

The four colored heroes were about to protest, as were some others, but Time nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine. You know the way.” Meeting Time’s gaze, Warriors knew he understood.

Warriors stopped underneath the shade of a tree and gently set Shadow down on the ground. The teen’s hands intantly went up to his throat, trying to protect it from something that wasn’t going to happen. Warriors sat down in from of him saying softly, “Twi isn’t like that you know. He won’t hurt you.”

Warriors sighed, “I-I’m sorry about what I said that day. I…I wasn’t thinking straight. I would never willing hand you over to them. I’d fight every single one of them to protect you, we all would. You know I even enjoy fighting Barbara,” Warriors threw in.

To his delight, Shadow cracked a small smile.

“He looks like a Barbara right?” Warriors laughed and Shadow shook his head. The teen held up his hand, which was still shaking, and began forming letters.

B

A

R

B

I

E

Warriors repeated verbally, “Barbie?” Shadow smirked and nodded. Warriors laughed loudly, “Oh! That’s even better!” Shadow blushed but his smile didn’t fade.

Warriors smiled back. He may not be forgiven, but at least this was a step in the right direction.

…

Conqueror scowled as he watched Warriors pick Shadow back up and continue on after the others.

Barbie…disgusting, Conqueror wanted to kill both of them just for that. But now was simply not the time.

Although, Conqueror followed and watched as they were greeted by the other heroes at the ranch, he was sure Eternal would love to know the groups new location.


	11. To The Ranch

Malon smiled at Twilight who was sitting at the table, stretching his arms. “Thanks for coming ahead to warn me this time. Though I will say, the wolf was a bit of a surprise.”

Twilight blushed, “Yeah, sorry about that. Forgot to shift before entering the ranch…”

Malon waved off his concern with a laugh, “Sweetheart, I promise you, as I said before, I’m familiar with all sorts of oddities. A transforming wolf is the least of my worries at the moment.” Malon set down the dish cloth she was holding, before turning and leaning against the counter as she continued, “I’m happy that I get to see y’all again. How have y’all been out there in the wilderness? No injuries I’d hope.”

Twilight’s smile weaken and Malon’s worry grew instantly, though she tried not to show it. “Well,” Twilight said, “A…new enemy has become a problem recently.”

Malon’s heart skipped a beat. What kind of new enemy? Was this why they were coming back, to tell her one of them died? Was her husband okay? Did he get captured by the enemy again-? No! Malon would stay positive. She wouldn’t know until the rest of them got here and that was that. Nothing she could do at the moment would help. There was no point in panicking right now. The situation was out of her hands.

After her brief panic, she tuned back into Twilight who hadn’t noticed, “-like warped mirror images of us. Darker mirror images of us-,”

“The water temple,” Malon whispered, remembering the fight her husband told her about. Twilight looked down.

With a sigh he admitted, “Yeah, same thing. But nine of them.” Twilight paused, before rectifying, “Well…eight actually.”

Malon’s eyes widened in surprise, “You already defeated one of them?”

“No, no, no,” Twilight shook his head, “It’s just…one of them is different.”

Malon was about to ask him to keep elaborating, but a horses loud cry cut through their conversation. Malon smiled, it was Epona. “They’re here,” she said shifting onto her feet and quickly walking to the door, desperate to make sure everyone was alright. That was the noise Epona made every time Link came home, so she had hope. Twilight was right behind her as they exited the house. There were seven heroes walking up the path and Malon locked eyes with him.

Link.

Overwhelmed with joy, Malon rushed over to him. He dropped the bags he was carrying and the two tightly embraced. She inhaled the scents of the forest that was so familiar, that she missed so much. “You’re home,” she whispered into his neck.

“I’m home,” He responded, holding her close to him.

Malon pulled away sadly, but kept their fingers interlaced as she turned to the other heroes. “It’s wonderful to see y’all again! Hopefully you’ll stay a bit longer this time,” She send looking hopefully a Link.

“Yeah,” he responded smiling, “We’ll stay for a while.”

“Where’s Warriors?” Twilight asked from behind them and Malon looked over the group, where was Warriors?

“He’ll be here in a few minutes with the newest member of our group,” Link responded reassuring the two of them.

Malon became even more confused though. “Newest member?”

“Remember that exception I told you about?” Twilight asked, “Well turns out the Darks don’t like someone who doesn’t want to play by their rules.”

Oh, Malon shuddered, she hoped whoever it was, was okay.

“Wait,” Hyrule called, “I think that’s them!”

Malon looked towards the entrance and saw Warriors walking towards them. From where she was standing Malon could barely make out small hands gripping onto his shirt from behind. That must have been the ‘dark’ that Twilight was talking about, but he was so small, basically a child…maybe Wind’s. Malon looked over to Wind and then back to the small figure. No, to small which would mean it was Four’s.

“Honey,” Link said softly to her, “I’m going to warn you, Shadow’s very shy and is probably going to be scared of you.”

Malon nodded, taking in the information given to her. So his name was Shadow…okay. As Warriors got closer, Malon could make out the tiny body on his back better. He was small, too small, perhaps even smaller than Four.

“Is he okay?” She asked worried.

Link sighed, “Well…my counterpart didn’t take his betrayal to well, none of them did. He needs a lot of bed rest and medical attention. We did the best we could but…” his voice died off.

“Of course I can help,” Malon said. After all she had experience with injured heroes. Looking over her husband, Malon sighed. Too much experience. “My father is out visiting friends in Castle Town-,”

“Your father has friends?” Link asked with a smirk.

“Stop,” Malon laughed playfully hitting him, “As I was saying, we could lend Shadow my father’s room, it would probably be more comfortable.” Link nodded in agreement with her.

“Hey Malon!” Warriors greeted coming to stand in front of her.

“Hi Warriors,” She said with a smile. Shadow was cowering behind Warriors and Malon could tell the poor thing was trembling. “Hi Shadow,” she said softly, “It’s nice to meet you. My name’s Malon.”

The Dark shifted slightly and looked at Malon. The woman gasped at the blue eyes that met her. They were scared, so scared. Eyes that young shouldn’t hold such fear. Malon wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

“You’re safe here sweetie,” She said softly, “I promise.”

Shadow hid back behind Warriors and Malon held in a sigh. Hopefully the poor thing would soon feel at home. “I’ll show you where Shadow can stay and rest,” Link said to Warriors who nodded. Link kissed her cheek, before letting go and leading Warriors away. Four rushed behind them.

“Um, Mrs. Malon…” Sky said approaching her, “I’ve been the one mostly taking care of Shadow and I know you have some knowledge of medical things, would you be able to help me?”

“Of course I would sugar,” Malon smiled, “But please, just call me Malon. ‘Mrs’ just makes me feel old.”

Sky nodded, “Got it. Also you should know, um…do to an incident with the Darks, Shadow can’t talk.”

“Oh poor thing, scared into silence or-?” Malon asked.

“No, he can’t physically talk. We don’t know what happened, but the dark counterpart-a wolf bit his neck.”

Malon gasped and her hands came up to her mouth. But once the shock set off, the anger came. How could someone do that to a child! Thinking over Sky’s words realization hit Malon. Twilight’s counterpart, reflection. She looked over to the man who was looking down at the floor ashamed.

“Sweetie,” Malon comforted walking over to him and cupping his face in her hands, “It’s not your fault.” Twilight can’t look her in the eye. “I promise it’s not,” She reassured.

“Okay,” Twilight responded lightly.

With a soft sigh, Malon turned to the others, “Well, it’s gonna get dark soon, come on in and get settled. Wild, sweetheart, I’d be honored if you helped me prepare supper.” Wild nodded happily at that.

…

Shadow’s heart pounded as Malon entered the room with Sky. He could trust Sky, but he couldn’t trust Malon. But Sky trusted Malon, they all did. But then again they all trusted the wolf, and the wolf couldn’t be trusted at all. Shadow was so confused and tired and hurt.

“Hello again Shadow,” Malon said kindly. That kindness was fake.

“We brought you some broth that could help your throat some,” Sky said with a smile, Shadow looked at the bowl suspiciously. “Wild made it, he thought you’d like it,” Sky laughed. Fine. He’d try it. “Malon is gonna unwrap the bandages around your neck while I get this cream ready okay?” Sky asked.

No. No, not okay. Not okay at all! Despite these thoughts though Shadow nodded.

Malon moved towards him and Shadow flinched as she reached towards him, expecting her hands to be cold and cruel. But then, as she started working, they weren’t her hands were warm and gentle, comforting. Like Sky’s.

A soft gasp escaped the woman as she pulled back more and more layers. “I’m so sorry they did this to you sweetheart,” She said, “You don’t deserve this.”

What? But-but he did deserve it. He betrayed them. He fell for Callous’ act.

“No, I recognize that look,” Malon said, “I know what you’re thinking and I promise you, what happened was wrong and you didn’t deserve it.”

“It’s no use arguing with Malon, Shadow,” Sky laughed walking over to them, “She always wins, just ask the Old Man.”

“Oh hush you,” Malon said, reaching for the bowl of disinfectant cream the Sky was holding. “This may sting a little sugar, but I promise it’ll be over soon.” Malon said with a hopeful smile.

As she started rubbing the cream onto his neck, Shadow was surprised, it didn’t sting at all. His body started to relax and Shadow allowed his eyes to shut while he slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Shadow’s eyes shot open.

The room was dark and the air was silent.

He looked around and saw a window that was open letting moon light in, along with cold air. Shadow shivered. Would he be willing to take an earful tomorrow just to close a window? Shivering once more he decided yes, he would be willing.

Shadow stood up slowly, surprisingly feeling no pain in his torso, and made his way over to the window. As he reached to pull it closed, a board behind him creaked.

Shadow froze, hand in midair.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it shadow?”

Eternal.


	12. Agony, Sweet Agony

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it shadow?”

Eternal.

Shadow’s jaw trembles and his hands shake, but he can’t bring himself to turn around.

“Scared?” Eternal laughed, “You should be.”

He was trapped. There was nowhere to run. Eternal’s cold hand grasped his shoulder, before flinging him away from the window and onto the ground. Before Shadow could let out a screech of pain, Eternal’s foot was on his throat, pressing him into the floor. Shadow tried to squirm, but the sole of Eternal’s boots dug into the teeth wounds on his throat. He tried to claw Eternal’s foot off him, but he can’t. He’s too weak.

Eternal laughs, removing his foot, before immediately kicking Shadow in the stomach. A scream echoes through the room, trying to catch his breath, Shadow looks at the door. One of the others would have heard that. They’d be on their way. They’d come help him…right?

Eternal laughs, “Oh, were you expecting someone? Pity, you aren’t worth their time.”

No. No. They were coming to help him. They-they had to! Shadow listened trying to hear footsteps running down the hall. There was nothing, only silence.

“Hm, maybe if you all for help-oh wait! You can’t,” Eternal smirked kneeling down lifting Shadow’s chin up, forcing him to stare directly into Eternal’s crimson eyes. “There would be no one to stop me now.” Eternal traces over Shadow’s eyes with his finger. “Two simple swipes is all if would take. Funny isn’t it, how breakable the body is?”

The growl of a wolf interrupted Eternal and Shadow’s eyes shot over to the wall. Red glowing eyes were staring at him. The wolf peeled out of the shadows teeth barred in a glorified snarl, stalking its prey with vicious intent. Shadow tried to move, tried to get up and run, but he couldn’t. He was paralyzed. Savage took small taunting steps towards him and Shadow began to hyperventilate.

Run! Move! Do something! Anything! Shadow pleaded with himself to no avail. “Look at that mutt,” Eternal laughed, “The traitor’s scared of you.”

Yes, he was scared. Very scared. What would Savage do this time? Maybe rip of an ear, bite into his wrist? Where were the others? Why aren’t they helping?

“Oh poor Shadow,” Eternal cooed with feigned sympathy, “Left behind once again. A tragedy truly. But perhaps this time, you will understand the message.” Eternal’s hand moved to grab the side of his face, nails digging into his skin. “No one wants you. The people you taught were you allies have abandoned you, your own master watched and did nothing as you killed yourself, and there is certainly no place for you among my ranks…well, perhaps as the toy Tempest once suggested, that seems fitting for a meek shadow like yourself. Not a real dark, not a real hero, just a shadow.”

The floor disappeared from beneath them as they seeped into the shadows and he was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

He slammed into the ground with a small whimper of pain. His head pounded and his body ached immensely. How was nothing broken?

“Welcome back Shadow.”

Shadow turned as saw Callous standing there twirling a light arrow in between his fingers.

“Amazing,” Callous commented, “How such an insignificant tool, can cause so much damage. Wouldn’t you agree Shadow? Similarly to how much damage can be caused by the simple act of trust. You trust Vio and he tried to kill you. You trusted Vaati and he watched you die. You trusted the Lights yet here you are. You trusted me and…well-,” Callous kneeled down and brushed the uncovered wounds on his neck, “-we all saw how that ended.”

Callous patted his cheek mockingly, “Now, do I need to call Savage to drag you back to camp or are you going to walk?”

Shadow shakily got to his feet and Callous grabbed his wrist pulling him towards camp. Shadow’s heart pounded. He should have shattered his mirror when he had the chance. He should have ended this all. He should have never left the shadow realm. He should have-

Callous yanked Shadow forward and let go of him, causing Shadow to face plant into the dirt.

“Right where you belong,” Tempest laughed, walking up to him, “at our feet.”

“And I thought Savage was the dog,” Conqueror mocked.

Shadow looked down ashamed as tears began to well up in his eyes.

“Well, now that everyone is here,” Eternal laughed, appearing in the camp, “I believe it is time we took care of those blue eyes.”

Shadow shook his head and tried to move away but he was hauled off the ground by Conqueror and Stygian who held him in place. Eternal approached, gripping his knife with a cruel smirk.

He had one last chance, one last resort.

Shadow, in his final moments of sight, looked over to Acidic. Begging, pleading, for anything. Help me! Help me!

Acidic, with no regret in his posture or his eyes looked away.

Shadow then went numb, his body went limb and he quit fighting. He was alone. He-he was alone. This was the end. He closed his eyes.

The knife was lowered and just before the blade scraped his skin, Shadow opened his eyes.

He was in the room back at Ranch. Shadow reached up and felt his face, it was unmarred. He took deep heavy breathes and shivered once more from the cold air coming in through the window, but he didn’t dare consider closing it. Instead he got up and hesitantly walked over to the door and opened it. The hallway was dark, but down the way there was a small light. Shadow took light cautious steps down the hallway. He wanted to be by a light. He wanted to be out of that room. He wanted to feel safe.

As Shadow got closer he could hear soft humming. Someone else was there, he didn’t want to bother them, but he wanted to be by the light. Shadow froze in debate.

“Sugar, it’s okay, you can come out here. You won’t be bothering me.”

It was Malon.

Malon was the one out there.

For some reason, Shadow wanted to be by her. He wanted to feel safe and for some reason, she was safe.

Shadow took hesitant steps into the living room, but kept his eyes glued to the floor. Maybe she was expecting someone else, maybe she would change her mind once she saw it was him. Instead once she saw who it was Malon smiled in delight and greeted, “Hi Shadow, rough night for you too?”

Shadow looked up at the woman in shock. She had bad dreams too?

Malon sighed, “It happens to everyone sweetheart. Don’t feel bad. Come on over, you can sit next to me if you want.”

Shadow didn’t know what compelled him to move forward, but he slowly made his way over to the sofa where she was sitting and sat as far on the other side as possible. Shadow looked down as he played with his own fingers awkwardly. Malon wasn’t humming anymore, probably ‘cause he came in and ruined her concentration. Malon was slowly knitting something, Shadow couldn’t tell what it was, just that it was purple.

“You know, I have nightmares a lot,” Malon said, rupturing the silence, Shadow’s eyes shot over to her and she continued, “It’s difficult, being the wife of a hero. He’ll leave for months on end, leaving me to just sit and wait for his hopefully safe return.” Shadow’s eyes widen as he saw a single tear roll down Malon’s cheek. “One time, he disappeared. Was captured by the enemy-,” she sniffled and wiped away the tear, “-the royal army didn’t tell me for months. Before he left he told me it was going to be a ‘quick battle’ and he’d be home soon. He didn’t come home for just over a year.”

Shadow looked at the woman sincerely before lifting up his left hand and making the letters.

S

O

R

R

Y

Malon smiled, wiping her eyes once again, “Thank you sweetheart. Thank you so much.”

Shadow could tell she was sincere. Looking at the spot beside her, Shadow scooted a bit closer. Malon noticed him scoot over and lifted up the blanket she was sitting under, “Come on over sweetheart, it’s a lot warmer.” Shadow’s brain screamed no, but his heart screamed yes. Taking a leap, or rather scoot, of faith, Shadow moved to be right beside Malon. The woman repositioned the blanket over both of them and Shadow loved it. It was so warm and safe. Malon was safe.

Shadow let his eyes drift closed once more and this time, he had no nightmares.


	13. Trapped

Acidic awoke with a jolt as a foot slammed into his stomach.

“Get up Ornament!” Tempest growl and Acidic rolled his eyes, forcing himself to sit up.

When had he fallen asleep? How had he fallen asleep? As Acidic sat there, Tempest’s words registered in his head, but he didn’t want to yell over it. He was just tired. Whatever.

“What?” Tempest laughed, “Not gonna fight back?”

Acidic looked away. What was the point?

“Acidic! Get over here!” Eternal called and Acidic complied, not wanting to be a part of any drama. “What do you know about the mask that Legend had?” Eternal asked and Acidic raised an eye brow.

Why would he want to know about the mask? Hmm.

Acidic shrugged, “I don’t know much.”

“Are you sure?” Eternal asked, a tone of warning laced in his voice.

“Why would I lie to you?” Acidic sighed rolling his eyes and walking away.

Eternal stood up, “Don’t you walk away from me Acidic!”

“What are you gonna do? Send your dog after me? If he tears out my throat too then you’ll definitely lose your precious ‘information’!” Acidic snapped.

Eternal froze and a smirk slowly appeared on his face, “So that’s why you’ve been distant. You’ve been thinking about the traitor…”

Acidic paled. Damnit. Wrong choice of words.

“And there are many other ways to make you talk.” Eternal smiled.

Acidic’s heart skipped a beat as the other Darks stood up as well. Oh no. Oh no. This is bad. Very bad.

“Maybe we should mark you as a traitor as well?” Savage laughed taking a step closer, but that was all Acidic needed. He turned and took off running.

“Mutt, go fetch.”

He had to get out of there, he had to get to a wall. Acidic could hear the snarls of a wolf behind him. Don’t think about that, don’t think about it.

He was thinking about it.

Acidic looked up ahead and saw a wall of rock that enclosed the valley they had been staying in. He spared a look down to the bracelet on his wrist. Please, he begged. Please work! This one time! Just this once!

Acidic, as he reached the wall, activated the bracelet and it started to glow. It was going to work. It was actually going to work! His right arm and lower body went into the wall-

But then it stopped.

The bracelet turned off and Acidic screamed in pain as he was spliced between the two world’s. Damnit. Damnit!

Savage slowed his approach and shifter back into his human form. “Well,” He barked, “This is just pathetic.”

Acidic tried not to show how much pain his body was in but, damn, his waist hurt so much, being pressed and contorted in the 2D world, while the rest of his body wasn’t. Acidic was about ready to remove his right arm so the strain on his shoulder would leave. He looked up hearing more footsteps and saw the rest of the Darks catch up.

Tempest outright started shrieking with laughter, “Wow, at least all of my tools work!”

Acidic’s face became red with a heavy blush.

“Now he’s even more like an Ornament?” Conqueror cackled.

“Shut up Barbara!” Acidic yelled, he soon regretted that.

Callous stalked up to him, “Well, this is quite the predicament you’ve found yourself in. And look, what was left on our side.” Callous said gleefully, removing Acidic’s mirror from it’s resting place. “I think I’ll hold on to this for now.”

Acidic’s heart stopped.

No.

No.

This can’t be happening.

“I’ll take good care of it I promise,” Callous mocked, before ‘accidently’ dropping it. “Oops.”

Acidic’s heart skipped a beat as it hit the floor.

Callous picked it back up and dusted it off, feigning relief, “Oh look, no scratches. So sorry, I can be clumsy sometimes.”

Eternal came up and ripped the bracelet off his wrist. “And I will keep this, enjoy being stuck here.”

The darks walked away laughing and when he was absolutely sure he was buy himself, Acidic finally let a single tear roll down his cheek.


	14. Stirrings of Trouble

Eternal reentered their camp, a large scowl on his face as the bracelet he had taken from Acidic clutched tightly in his grasp. He was no longer angry though. On the contrary, Eternal was livid. Acidic thought he was so smart…well, now he is stuck at Eternal’s mercy. However, there was something he had to take care of first.

“Conqueror,” Eternal asked, “Where did you say they had moved?”

Conqueror shrugged, vainly adjusting his scarf, “Something about a Ranch.”

Ranch…Eternal laughed, well they certainly didn’t try to hide now did they?

“I will be back later,” Eternal called to the others, tossing the broken piece of junk down on his things. “Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.”

Tempest stepped up to him, “I’m going too.”

“You better listen to my orders,” Eternal warned.

Tempest laughed, “I’ll do whatever I please old man.”

“Doing whatever you please will most likely end with you being ran through with a light arrow, but if that’s on your agenda, be my guest.” Eternal warned.

Tempest humphed, but didn’t respond as he followed behind Eternal. “Now, I am going to go have a conversation with Time, I want you to go find the traitor, but do not reveal your presence until I’m there, got it?”

Tempest shrugged, “Whatever.”

Eternal rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. They approached a small pond and Eternal quickly warped the water to take them in between the worlds. Once in the light world, they both faded into the shadows and separated. The morning was early enough for there to not be too much activity, Time should be easy to find.

Eternal was proven correct, when he found the man tightening his arm guard around his left forearm, but leaving the right empty. Eternal peeled out of the shadows behind him and chuckled darkly, “I can’t believe you still do that. Too embarrassed fairy boy?” Time tensed and turned around locking gazes with his dark.

Eyes to…well eye. “Still can’t believe how you ended up losing that eye,” Eternal mocked, “it was truly pathetic if you ask me.”

The color in Time’s face bleeds away and his eye widened in shock. He looked llike he was going to be sick. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Time insisted, jaw trembling.

Eternal smiled cruelly and stalked over to the man, “But, see, that’s the thing Time, I know everything about you. Everything.”

Time’s breathing sped up and Eternal’s smiled deepened, “Every dark secret, every failure, every scar-,” Eternal’s hand brushed against Time’s left forearm and the man yanked his arm away. Eternal smirked at the fear in his eyes, “I hope you still have that ocarina, when I’m through you’re going to want to go back in time.” Time’s legs wobbled and he had to take a step back away from Eternal.

The Dark laughed and patted Time on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’m not here for you. Just thought I’d stop in and say hello.” Time didn’t react as Eternal faded away. Weak.

Searching through the small ranch house, Eternal quickly found Tempest watching Shadow who was lying on a sofa, alone, sleeping peacefully.

“Look at him,” Tempest growled, “makes me sick.”

Eternal glanced down to the smaller dark as he continued, “We should just kill him now, there’s no one-,”

The clanging of pots interrupted Tempest’s words.

“You were saying, oh wise one?” Eternal mocked and Tempest growled.

“Still,” Tempest said, “We should at least grab him now. It’d be nice to have a punching bag back at camp.”

Shadow shifted, causing the two Darks to stop talking. He would be able to hear them if he woke up. The traitor opened his eyes and sat up slowly, the shifting of the couch was the only noise he made.

“Shadow honey, you up?” A feminine voice could be heard from the kitchen and Eternal’s heart skipped a beat. Oh no. She was here. “One tap for yes honey!”

Shadow knocked on the table beside the bedside once and she walked into the room.

Eternal physically gulped. He had forgotten about her, had forced himself to forget about her. She brought complications into his life, she brought emotions and a burning jealousy as she would never be his.

Unable to stop himself, Eternal stumbled out of the shadows, Tempest following from behind him. Malon looked up in shock and Shadow’s eyes widened in fear. She quickly walked around the sofa to put herself in between the Darks and Shadow, looking up at Eternal unafraid.

“I’ll get rid of her,” Tempest laughed, from behind Eternal, pulling out his sword.

“No!” Eternal protested quickly, too quickly.

If Malon was surprised her expression didn’t reveal it, “Leave. Now.”

Eternal’s heart pounded and he didn’t move. Malon opened her mouth to say something, but Eternal grabbed Tempest and fled into through the water on the ground.

Once they were back in the dark world Tempest yelled, “What the hell was that?”

“Listen here brat,” Eternal said turning around and picking Tempest up by his throat, “If you tell anyone what just happened there is nothing that will stop me from finding your mirror and shattering it. Got it?”

Tempest squirmed in his grasp and tried to free himself, to no avail. He nodded and Eternal dropped him. Tempest landed in the puddle and rubbed his neck in pain. Eternal didn’t spare a second glance as he turned and walked away. How could she do this to him? How could he be so weak as to let her interfere with his plans? What was this feeling? Eternal shook his head. That wasn’t important.

Right now he had to get the traitor away from her, from all of them…

He had an idea.

…

Legend was staring into the large mirror on top of a dresser, brushing his fingers along the markings on his face. He was so stupid. Why did he do? He let out a bitter laugh at the redundant question. If he had a rupee for every time he had asked that, he’d retire a rich man.

The shadows behind him shifted, catching Legend’s eye. Probably Acidic, coming to start another fight. Legend nonchalantly moved his hand towards his sword. Whoever it was, wasn’t making their presence known.

“Don’t bother drawing your weapon. I’m not here to fight, just to talk.”

Legend turned around, a man was sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs crossed. The setting sun through the window cast eerie shadow’s onto his face making his smirk creepier and his red eyes glow. “You’re Callous right?” Legend asked, inwardly shuddering at the corrupt version of Hyrule, one of the nicest people Legend’s ever met.

“Oh,” Callous smiled, “So you’ve heard of me?”

Legend scowled, resting his hand on his sword, “Yeah, Shadow’s told me about you.”

“I’m sure he didn’t do much ‘telling’ but okay,” Callous laughed.

Legend growled and Callous waved him off, “Relax, I’m kidding, like a said, not here to fight. Just to give you this.”

Callous dropped a bag on the ground, it hit with a clang and the Dark shrugged, “Hope nothing broke. Nice seeing you Legend. Love what you’ve done with your face.”

Enraged Legend unsheathed his sword, but Callous was already gone.

Legend kneeled down warily next to the bag and opened it. Opening it, Legend stared at what was inside. His stomach dropped.


	15. Difficult Decisions

Shadow after seeing Eternal and Tempest early in the morning had chosen to remain at Malon’s side for the remainder of the day. At the moment this meant he was seated at the table in the kitchen ‘drawing’ one of the horses Malon had shown him. Apparently, her name was Epona. Shadow had never met a horse before, but for his first horse, Epona was pretty nice.

“Shadow?” Malon called breaking his attention away from the journal and up to her. Seeing she had caught his attention, Malon smiled and continued, “I’ll get the boy’s out in the yard, but would you mind going to get Legend. He hasn’t come out much today and he needs to eat something.” Shadow nodded, closing the journal and picking it up. Malon didn’t need to see his horrible art after all.

Caring it loosely in his left hand, Shadow stood and left towards the hallway where the door was to the room that some of the heroes were staying in. Shadow winced as the stitches in his stomach were pulled. Damn light arrows, whoever made them should shot with one, ‘cause it hurts. Probably hurts a Dark even more…or a shadow really, ‘cause he isn’t a real Dark, so says everyone.

Knocking twice on the door to alert Legend to his presence, Shadow entered the room and froze. Why was Callous’ bag on the floor? Legend looked up from the mirror he was holding, which was Acidic’s, and locked eyes with Shadow. “I can explain,” Legend quickly said, “Don’t freak.”

Shadow didn’t say nor write anything, he knew Legend got the message by his expression, Explain. Now.

“Maybe thirty or so minutes ago Callous somehow came in and gave this to me. I-I don’t know what it means, or why he would give it to me-,”

Shadow opened up his journal, ignoring the hideous horse drawing and started frantically writing. His hand was cramping, but Shadow didn’t care. ‘It means something happened to Acidic, that’s his mirror.’

Legend looked at Shadow skeptically, “You sure?”

Shadow nodded, scribbling more before revealing, ‘You never give your mirror to anyone you don’t trust and Acidic would never trust Callous.’

“But why would he give it to me?” Legend asked, “That makes no sense.”

Shadow looked down sadly, before writing, ‘He thought you would break it or do something to hurt the glass in turn hurting Acidic.’

Shadow could tell by Legend’s expression; he was thinking back to that night. The night he caught Shadow about to shatter his own mirror. He could also tell that Legend was considering the idea.

‘Please don’t, that’s what they want you to do. If they had his mirror, that means that something happened where they deemed him a traitor. Maybe he tried to escape and-’ The journal dropped to the floor and Shadow hand went up to his neck. Legend quickly read what was written before shaking his head.

“No, he-he’s my dark, he wouldn’t let that happen. We have-,” Legend’s voice died off as he looked down to the bracelet on his wrist. Shadow looked at it as well, it was intriguing but he had never asked. Although, Shadow could sense the magic coming off of it. He kneeled down and picked back up the journal, writing, ‘What does it do?’

Legend looked at Shadow before backing up against the wall. His body began seeping into the wood as he slowly became a painting. Shadow’s eyes widened in surprise. That was something he had never seen before!

‘The place we were in was a valley, there were walls, maybe he did escape or something, but wasn’t able to get his mirror?’ Shadow wrote hopefully, but Legend shook his head.

“No,” he sighed, “Acidic’s is broken. Back when we faught in one of my adventures, I landed a lucky shot with my sword and the gem on his cracked. He tried to make a hasty escape into the wall only to end up getting spliced in between the two worlds. I pulled him out and left him, didn’t see him again till…well, you know.” Legend finished pointing at Shadow who nodded.

“If he tried to escape through a wall, the same thing probably happened…” Legend said.

Shadow heart skipped a beat, if that happened, he was at their ‘mercy’. Who knows what could happen? Shadow thought worried.

“What did you need me for?” Legend asked, looking back over to Shadow.

Shadow scribbled, ‘Malon wanted you for dinner.’

“Tell her I’m gonna be a few minutes late,” Legend said, before holding out the mirror. “Keep an eye on this, I don’t trust myself with it.” Shadow nodded, grabbing the mirror and hooking it in his side belt.

‘Where are you going?’ Shadow wrote.

Legend smiled tensely, “Oh, just to visit and old friend. I’ll be back soon.”

Shadow nodded before leaving and just as Legend had said, he walked into dinner a few minutes late; however, Shadow noticed, the bracelet was no longer on his wrist. Shadow didn’t know what Legend was planning but no matter what was about to happen, he would keep Acidic’s mirror safe.

…

Acidic was in pain. So much pain. He was ready for his body to be physically torn in half to relieve the pressure off of his spine. The last time was only for a few minutes, maybe not even then, but he could not tell how long he had been stuck here. He had not seen any of the other Darks sense he got himself stuck, but wasn’t going to risk crying or anything, in case they were still watching. But Hylia he wanted to, he wanted to so bad.

“Well, isn’t this quite the predicament you’ve got yourself in?”

Acidic froze…damnit! Of all the people to find him like this, it had to be him.


	16. An Unexpected Hero

“Well, isn’t this quite the predicament you’ve got yourself in?”

Acidic froze…damnit! Of all the people to find him like this, it had to be him.

“What are you doing here Curse?” Acidic growled staring at the man before him.

He was dressed in an all purple hero’s garb matching his gleaming violet eyes and a clean sword was strapped to his side. Over his shoulders was a patchy and mix-matched cloak of complied rabbit skins that made even Acidic shudder. His hair was black with small undertones of red peering through.

“I would think you’d be happy to see a familiar face,” the man scoffed.

“Not from the Cimmerian of Legend’s wannabe hero friend!” Acidic snapped.

Curse glowered at him before responding, “Look, I don’t want to be here. In fact, I would gladly leave you here cause I don’t like you.”

“Well I don’t like you either,” Acidic agreed.

Curse rolled his eyes, “So you’d rather stay here and be tortured by the others, then be rescued by me?”

“Well you never said anything about rescue!” Acidic exclaimed, voice cracking from strain.

“Well maybe if you didn’t jump to conclusions I would have explained.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a self-conceded jerk I wouldn’t mind being around you for more than two minutes,” Acidic fired straight back. “Besides,” he continued, “why would I want help from an Erembour like you.”

Curse jaw dropped and he threw his hands up, “Wow! I feel attacked. Here I am being the proper hero that I am and you just decide to insult me like this.”

“Good. Feel attacked.”

Curse huffed, “Look, just…I’m not saving you cause I want to-,”

“Then why are you here?” Acidic exclaimed and Curse held up a bracelet.

The bracelet.

The one that wasn’t broken.

Legend’s.

“You have someone who wanted us to,” Curse said.

Wait, Acidic was confused, “Us?”

Curse nodded, “Ravio’s risking his life trying to distract the other darks right now.”

“What’s he doing?”

Curse sighed, “Probably something stupid.”

…

Eternal had seen many things throughout his life time. Many dark and gruesome things and many strange and mysterious. But what he was seeing now…this took the top of the list.

Why was he starring at a man dressed in an all purple robe with the hood of a rabbit on his head?

“The name’s Ravio, I’m a merchant you see and I travel across the world’s delivering and collecting magical items of all sorts. Got something and have questions about it? I’m the one who can help you out!” The man exclaimed happily.

How…how is this happening? How did he get here? Who is he? And why the rabbit?

“How did you get here?” Stygian asked pulling out the demon word.

Ravio held up his hands and quickly said, “I am but a simple Lorulian merchant, nothing more, nothing less. I sell magical items across the worlds!”

Eternal looked over the man, he certainly had the attitude of a salesman.

But still…why the rabbit?

…

“True, probably,” Acidic agreed thinking back to watching Legend talk with Ravio.

Curse nodded, before saying, “So are you ready?”

“Just so you know, you’re gonna have to carry me. I won’t be able to walk after being pulled out,” Acidic said.

“How do you know?” Curse asked suspiciously.

Acidic rolled his eyes, snapping, “Cause the first time this happened, which I was stuck for maybe five minutes, I couldn’t walk for a few hours. I have been here for probably a day, maybe more, I don’t know.”

Curse shrugged, “I guess you would know. Fine.”

The man then snapped the bracelet on and easily popped into the wall. Acidic winced as the surface shifted and rippled from his entrance. Hands wrapped around him and with a large heave, they both tumbled out of the wall and something shifted.

A shriek erupted from his throat and the world went black.


	17. Scars of the Past

It had been three days since the encounter with Eternal, but as Time sat alone in their living room, the words would not leave him alone.

“Every dark secret, every mistake, every scar-,” Eternal’s voice rang through his head and Time shuddered.

Don’t think about it. Don’t remember it. He wasn’t there anymore. He was safe. He was home. He…He…

Why were the walls closing in?

Was the room getting hot or was it just him?

Time gripped his hair in panic. Damnit.

Why did he know?

How did he know?

His left forearm burned underneath the guard that was covering it.

How?

“Honey?” He could here Malon call from the kitchen, “Are you okay in there?”

He opened his mouth, but his throat went dry. He couldn’t respond. Time could hear his heart beat pounding through his skull. It was too hot, he needed to open a window or something. Time shakily stood up, but stumbled into the table next to their couch.

“Link?” Malon called hearing the small crash, but he still couldn’t respond.

It was too hot. Time gripped his shirt tightly wanting to pull it off, but he couldn’t risk the others coming in and seeing…seeing his failures, his shame.

“You killed him! Murderer!”

Time curled in on himself. Make it stop. Make it stop!

“012498, what a pathetic savior of the Hylians, and they thought you were the best they had.”

The numbers carved into his forearm blazed in pain and Time gripped his arm tightly.

Stop!

“Get up whelp!”

Stop, please!

“I…I just wanted to help him-.”

The child’s scream echoed through his mind and he saw her dead body in front of him.

It was his fault.

He killed her.

He made them kill her.

“Stop!” He cried, “Get out of my head!”

Cold hands touched him gently, and Time’s breathing hitched, but the scene before him was still the same. He had killed her. She was innocent child and he killed her. Her blood stained his hands.

“Link, you’re okay, you’re at home, you’re not in the desert, you’re safe.”

No he wasn’t. He was never safe. He could never go home. They wouldn’t let him. They would keep him here until he died, died just like the child they killed because of him. But she probably had a family that missed her, who did he have? Malon would move on easily, probably already did. He had no one. He was alone. As he should be.

“Link! Please look at me sweetheart! Come back to me!”

Malon?

“Come on honey, I know you can hear me!”

The cold hands moved and gently pulled his right hand off his forearm. Time’s breathing was raspy and labored as his throat was still dried up. The vision of the desert sand slowly faded away and Malon was in front of him. A smile blossomed onto her face as he finally looked at her, rather than through her. Malon sat down next to him, where he had collapsed and hugged him tightly, yet softly at the same time.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered but Time shook his head.

She shouldn’t be, it was his fault.

“No it wasn’t,” Malon said, not missing a beat, “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true.”

Time buried his head into her shoulder, he didn’t deserve her, he didn’t deserve any of this-

“Link, I love you,” Malon said moving her hand to gently comb through his hair, “I married you, no one else. I chose you fairy boy. Forever, until death do us part I will be here.”

Time hugged her back grateful. Although, no matter what she said, he’d always know, he didn’t deserve her. Malon deserved a husband that didn’t leave her alone for months on end, that didn’t have panic attacks over the smallest of things, that didn’t get an innocent little girl killed-

“I’m sorry that happened Link. But I’ll be here, always.”

He didn’t deserve her…but oh, how he longed too.

…

Eternal scoffed from the shadows watching the exchange take place.

Ridiculous, pathetic, pointless, insignificant and yet-

Why did he want that too?

Eternal heard footsteps coming down the hall and froze, not wanting Shadow to announce his presence if the footsteps were his. Rounding the corner was not Shadow though, it was Callous’ counterpart…Hyrule? Quite uncreative if Eternal was honest.

Hyrule entered the room and instead of looking at Time and Malon, his eyes went over to the shadows that Eternal was hiding in. Eternal froze. He couldn’t see him. There was no way.

As soon as the moment came, it was gone with Hyrule looking away and calmly walking over to Malon, offering his help. Eternal scowled, scanning over Hyrule who was completely relaxed. He couldn’t have seen him. He would have said something.

Yeah, he didn’t see him.

There was no way.


	18. The Time Approaches

Callous looked across the silent camp, eyes seething with hatred.

How easy would it be to kill him? To shatter his mirror and be done with Eternal.

Callous sighed in annoyance though. For as much as he wanted to kill Eternal, he wasn’t the true target. If Eternal was the true target then he would have been dead long ago. It would have been easy, but no.

He has waited so long, suffered through so many things-too many things-and Callous refused to back down or give in until that man’s head was in a spear in front of him. Until he had suffered for what he put Callous through, until he was on the ground before Callous, begging and pleading for his life to be spared, for his loved one’s safety. The one who started it all, the one who made Callous into who he was-what he was.

Eternal was merely a pawn after all. A minuscule stepping stool in order to reach his goal, his prize, his victory. Callous was done fighting for others, being used by others to fix the mistakes of one man. He was fighting for himself now and no one else.

He had given up to much, risked everything for too long, set too many plans into motion for it all to be ruined now. For Eternal’s little get together to ruin his chance. He had made this play to his advantage begrudgingly. He was adaptable under pressure, but had things gone his way, this would have ended long ago. This pathetic little charade of ‘alliances’ and ‘teammates’ would have never happened.

Callous stood up grabbing his second bag which held Eternal’s mirror and calmly walked out of camp. He glanced around carelessly, knowing Savage was out and on the prowl. But Savage trusted him…well trusted was not the right word, but he wouldn’t attack Callous on sight. The loe growl of a wolf interrupted his thoughts, just on time.

“Evening Savage,” Callous said, smirk easily heard in his tone.

The wolf approached him and shifted back into a man. Savage’s piercing red eyes cut through the darkness and he growled, “What are you doing out here Callous?”

“Have resentment against evening walks?”

Savage barked out a laugh, “Evening? Please it’s about two in the morning.”

Callous looked up at the dull moon in the sky, “Seems it is. However, my statement still applies.”

“Hmm,” Savage looked him over, “So it seems…”

Callous nodded and walked past him but Savage’s voice cutting through the night made him freeze.

“You know, because it’s just the two of us…I can’t help but wonder,” Savage looked at Callous with a smirk, “You ashamed of the inverted Triforce or something?”

Callous’ heart skipped a beat, but he forced his expression to remain neutral. His left hand was burning underneath the bandages that were wrapped around it tightly.

“No, I’m not,” Callous responded with no waver in his voice, no glimpse of his internal panic.

Savage laughed, “You sure? Why keep it covered?”

“I don’t feel the need to justify myself to you mutt. Besides, even if I were to explain it to you, the reason is likely beyond your comprehension,” Callous growled forcing himself to continue to walk away.

“Oh, maybe you aren’t scared of it, but of something else,” Savage pressed, but Callous ignored him.

No one would interfere with his plans, never again. He had given up too much for this to be uprooted by Eternal’s dog.

It was his turn.

It time for Callous to have the victory all to himself.


	19. Lingering Shadows

Legend yawned happily, content with the meal that he had just eaten. Wild’s cooking mixed with Malon’s…Legend could now die happily. Well not die, but there was a momentary peace in the storm that has been swirling over the past two weeks. Even Shadow, who was across from Legend, looked happy and content with the soup that he was slowly eating. Legend was happy to see the journal opened on the table next to the bowl and Shadow was mindlessly doodling while listening to the various conversations filtering through the room.

Four who was on Shadow’s left would look over every once in a while, trying to hide the confusion on his face as he saw whatever Shadow was drawing. Legend was curious but not enough to call Shadow out and draw attention to him. Sky, from Shadow’s other side looked to see what the teen was drawing and smiled saying, “That’s a lovely bird Shadow.”

Shadow glanced over to him and scribbled some words. Judging by Sky’s reactions, Legend could take a pretty good guess as to what he wrote. “It is a good bird,” Sky insisted, “I wouldn’t lie to you over a drawing.” Shadow shrugged and Sky sighed, “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, you know.” Shadow snorted as he scribbled something and Sky smiled after reading it while rolling his eyes, “Each to their own, I suppose.”

Legend looked around at everyone else to see Warriors retelling on of his battles to the captivated audiences of Wind and Hyrule. Wild and Twilight were chatting happily with both Malon and Time, although Legend noticed Time had been a bit off lately. Not that he blamed the man or anything, everyone was a bit flustered with the recent events.

“Hey Hyrule,” Sky asked as dinner wrapped up and conversations drifted on, “Is you hand okay? I-I’ve just noticed that you always have it wrapped and I’d be happy to help you-,”

The smile that was on Hyrule’s face dropped and he looked down at the table. “I’m fine.” He snapped quickly and conversations stopped as everyone turned to look at him, surprised by the abrupt response. Shadow flinched and his body tensed as he warily watched Hyrule. Legend raised an eyebrow and Hyrule blushes lightly before cleared his throat, “Sorry, that sounded rude. Um…but really, I’m fine. It’s fine.”

Sky’s eyes were widened in shock, as were everyone else’s. Hyrule gulped before scooting his chair back and standing. “Um, I’m just gonna…yeah,” Hyrule’s voice died off as he quickly retreated out the dining room.

“Hyrule wait!” Sky called but the man didn’t turn around and soon he was gone. Legend sighed and everyone exchanged glances as an awkward silence settled in.

“Um, I’ll go talk to him,” Legend said standing up and quickly following Hyrule.

As Legend walked in, he saw Hyrule sitting on one of the beds, with his right hand firmly clamped over his left, which was unwrapped.

“Hyrule?” Legend asked but the man didn’t respond. “Hey, Hyrule-“ Legend tried again only to be interrupted as Hyrule frantically shook his head chanting,

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Legend immediately protested, “Hyrule it’s okay. You didn’t mean too and it’s probably a sensitive subject.”

“It’s so stupid,” Hyrule laughed bitterly.

Legend shook his head, “If it’s important to you then it’s not-.”

“You don’t get it Legend! You don’t understand!” Hyrule exclaimed. His shout echoed through the room and Legend froze in shock. Hyrule had never raised his voice before. The man sighed tiredly and he moved to lay down on his back, arms covering his eyes, “I’m sorry. It’s just…the Darks…and…just old memories…”

“Callous?” Legend asked cautiously.

Hyrule gulped and he said, “It’s complicated.”

Legend walked over to the bed and sat next to Hyrule. “Well,” He said, “It might help for you to share it.”

“…it-it…o-okay, but you have to promise not to tell the others. Please!”

Legend instantly nodded, “Of course.”

Hyrule paled, but continued, “So, Callous is-,”

…

Callous watched Hyrule from the shadows as the man sat alone. The sun had set two hours ago bathing the room in darkness with the exception of a single candle light on the dresser that occasionally flickered as wind blew in from the open window.

“I know you’re there Callous,” Hyrule said softly, “You can’t hide from me.”

Callous scowled and stepped into the room, red eyes cutting through the darkness. “You told him,” Callous growled.

“He asked,” Hyrule said, “What are you going to do about it?”

Callous raised a challenging brow, “Do you really want to ask me that question?”

Hyrule gulped looking down quickly not responding. Callous laughed, “That’s what I thought.”

Callous looked over the man before him and sighed in disgust, before turning and walking back towards the shadows.

“In the end, are you sure this will be worth it? Will you finally be satisfied?” Hyrule asked softly.

Callous froze, clenching his jaw in anger. The silence that settled into the room was thick and heavy, pressing into the both of them. Callous tried to formulate a response, but couldn’t manage to create a response. He disappeared back into the shadows, retreating back to the dark world.

One day they will see, his victory is coming.

Soon.


	20. Plans? What's that? (The crack chapter)

Eternal stood up and called all of the Darks to attention, “I believe that it is time for us to make our move on the Lights. While they may be on high alert, I have crippled their leader mentally. Yesterday I came back from-,”

“It was five days ago Eternal, but please continue,” Callous snapped, examining his nails mindlessly.

“Thank you Callous,” Eternal growled before continuing, “Mutt, I discussed your mission with you a few hours ago.”

“It was five minutes ago, but okay,” Savage muttered, but his jaw clamped shut as soon as Eternal looked his way.

“I will be corning Time and keeping him distracted as you complete your task,” Eternal scowled, “It should be fairly simple, however, take Conqueror with you, just in case.”

“Hey Barbara, we get to team up!” Savage said, barking out a laugh.

“Shut it Mutt!” Conqueror yelled.

“You wanna go?” Savage exclaimed turning towards the other man.

Conqueror squared his shoulders back, “I’ll fight you right now!”

“Children!” Eternal yelled and the two turned away from each other arms crossed and scowls on their face. “Anyway,” Eternal sighed, “Just know that we will be attacking soon after that, perhaps in an hour or so-.”

“It was supposed to be a day after-,” Conqueror murmured, only to be cut off by Eternal who screamed,

“Shut it! All of you! I know I can’t tell time!”

“Heh,” Tempest sneered, “Eternal can’t tell Time anything.”

“ALL OF YOU LEAVE!! LEAVE!!” Eternal screeched.


	21. The Thoughts of a Wolf

“I’ll be back,” Callous growled leaving the camp abruptly.

Savage watched the man leave with a smirk on his face. He never even noticed. Savage laughed and looked over to Eternal who was watching Callous leave intently. Savage walked over to the man.

“Did you get it mutt?” Eternal growled looking over to Savage as he was approaching.

“Of course I did,” Savage smirked, “he never noticed.” Savage held up Eternal’s mirror and Eternal took it with a satisfied smirk.

“Good work mutt. He had his chance, I gave him enough time,” Eternal commented turning the mirror over in his hand. “Whatever the child’s ‘plan’ was will have to be rewritten. Though from all of the choices he had made, it is like he wishes to overthrow me…a pity he was too slow. However,” Eternal sighed, “We all have our own goals and mine is not going to be ruined by a child’s petty grudge.”

“So you know what he was gonna do?” Savage asked.

“Not necessarily,” Eternal commented hiding the mirror in his bag, “But I clearly know it was targeting me and I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t want to be under a leader like me either.”

Savage became confused, “Wait, so you don’t want me to rip his throat out or anything?”

“No…at least not yet,” Eternal smirked, “Trust me mutt, the true victory will come from seeing his face once he realizes his plans have fallen through. Then he will come crawling back as an obedient servant once more.”

Savage looked down at that. ‘Obedient Servant’, well…Savage looked over Eternal and shuddered. The others didn’t know…the others had never had to see…sure they all laughed and had their jokes about him being a perfect little guard dog, but they didn’t understand what Eternal could do-what he could become. And as much as Savage hates most of them, he hopes that they never have to see it either. The crack in his mirror was no accident, it was not done by some random enemy or even his own Light. It was caused by his own mentor.

“You’re dismissed mutt,” Eternal snapped, grabbing Savage’s attention, “Don’t mess up tomorrow.” Savage nodded numbly, before turning away from Eternal and looking around at everyone else. The camp was relatively empty save for Tempest who was sharpening his knives and Noble who was preening himself using his mirror. Savage’s heart hurt, just as it did every time he looked at Noble.

For as much as the younger dark claimed to remember, which was a lot more than his Light, he had forgotten that night. The night Savage had risked everything to save him, to save the person who was basically his little brother. He had forgotten. And as much as that hurt, Savage was okay with being forgotten, for what came after…he wished he could forget.

Noble wasn’t always a snooty little priss…he used to be able to laugh and have fun-as warped as their version of fun was. He had never loved getting dirty, but he would tolerate it to spend time with Savage, but then that night happened and Savage didn’t see Noble for years.

The next time they met, which was about a month ago, Noble had changed entirely and didn’t even recognize Savage…although, comparing himself to back then, Savage didn’t recognize himself either.

Savage walked over to Noble and kicked up the dust in his direction, laughing as Noble began shrieking, interrupting the quiet atmosphere of camp. As much as Noble hated it, hated him, Savage had to hold onto the hope that possibly one day…maybe a long, long time from now, but one day, Noble would also remember and come back to him.


	22. The Darkness Moves

“Noble,” Savage called after he saw Eternal leave to go distract Time.

The vain man continued braiding his hair but glanced over to Savage growling, “What do you heathens want?”

Savage held in a sigh as he said, “you’re coming with us.”

“You of all people are most definitely not the boss of me,” Noble said rolling his eyes and tying of his new braid.

“Now Noble,” Savage barked and Noble huffed, but rose to his feet and followed Savage and Conqueror through the bridge between the worlds.

“What do you need me for?” Noble asked boredly examining his nails.

Savage held in a frustrated scream. Things used to be so easy. Noble used to love to please him and listened to everything with religious vigor, but that was too long ago. Although, thinking of it like that, Savage couldn’t help but think back to when Eternal found him for the first time and began training him. But…well, Savage could never imagine purposefully hurting Noble, Eternal on the other hand had no problem with ‘forcefully ingraining’ his lesson into Savage.

“All we have to do is capture Twilight,” Savage sighed and Conqueror and Noble froze.

“Wait,” Conqueror said, “that’s what we’re out here doing?”

Savage sighed, “Yes.”

“Well then why am I here?” Noble scoffed.

“You sound like you’re Light-,” Savage said.

“Don’t compare me to that heathen!” Noble screamed.

Conqueror immediately said, “Shut it! No one can know we’re here!” The man then turned to Savage, “I’m surprised a dog like you actually has a brain, that plan isn’t half bad…”

Savage rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain in his chest from that comment, looking back to Noble, “You’re going to get close enough for it to seem natural and call for Twilight. When he comes over Conqueror and I are going to jump down and knock him out. Plain and simple.”

“Wait, do I have to get mud and dirt on me to pretend to be my light?” Noble whined.

Savage inhaled a deep, but not very calming breath, “No, all you have to do is say the line that I give you and make it sound like Wild.”

“Fine, what do I have to say,” Noble pouted.

“All you have to say is ‘Hey Twi, come look at what I found!’” Savage said, “Got it?”

Noble nodded, “Of course.” He then cleared his throat and said in the snarkiest tone Savage May have ever heard come out of his mouth, “Hey Twi, come look what I found!”

“Noble,” Savage warned, “Just make it sound like Wild and we can be done faster.”

“But that’s hard, I’m sophisticated and basically royalty, he’s a dirty heathen that like to roll around in the mud,” Noble whined crossing his arms like a child.

“Noble,” Savage warned again.

Noble dramatically covered his heart saying, “You juts spontaneously spring this responsibility onto me and the expect perfection immediately? While I am perfection in every way it takes time to devolve my voice to sound like that ruffian!”

“They literally sound exactly the same, just stop sounding like posh princess and you’ll be fine,” Conqueror growled.

“Like you’re in to talk about princesses Barbara!” Noble shouted outraged. 

Savage had to keep himself from screaming in agony.

…

Time looked over to Twilight who was resting his head on the table. It was only the two of them in the dining room, everyone else was spread out across the ranch. Shadow was still avoiding Twilight and Hyrule like the plague, not that Time really blamed him, but he could see that it was taking a toll on the people he was avoiding.

Twilight stood up abruptly, chair scraping across the floor garnering Time’s attention. “I’m going out. I’ll be in the woods or something.”

Time grimaced at the tension in the young mans voice, but did not stop him as he left through the back door.

“Well, you certainly seem to have everything under control.”

Time jolted at the voice that appeared beside him. Eternal, sitting in the chair next to Time laughed, “Oh how the mighty fall.”

Time rolled his eyes growling, “Get out of here Eternal.”

“Oh, gained some confidence have we?” The Dark mocked, bringing a hand up to his forehead mockingly, “How will I ever recover from these hateful words of yours Time, truly I’m wounded.”

Time gritted his teeth together and stood up to walk away only to have Eternal’s hand wrap tightly around his wrist, “You think you can walk away from me? No, I will always be here. Watching every failure you make. Every mask you put on. Speaking of masks please, do tell, how does it feel to wear the skin of dead people?”

Time’s heart skipped a beat.

“Is it just a fashion trend I’m unaware of or maybe just a personal hobby…really I am quite curious.” Eternal continued.

Time pulled his arm away, but in doing so, Eternal pulled off his arm guard revealing the numbers engraved into his flesh. Time’s breathing stopped and his entire body froze.

Eternal easily pushed him into the nearby wall and grabbed his arm, looking at the numbers. Time shut his eyes and turned his head away as Eternal lifted his arm up to make him see.

“You can’t even look at it…” Eternal laughed, “If you cant even face this, how will you ever face me?”

Suddenly the pressure holding him against the wall was gone and Time collapsed into the ground, trembling and shaking. Eternal was right.

He was pathetic, he couldn’t win.

…

“Hey Twi, come look at what I found!” Noble shouted as he saw Twilight in the distance. After calling out, he glanced up to Savage and Conqueror who gave him a thumbs up. Noble nodded and with a scowl allowed the two others to pull him up into the tree with them.

Twilight soon ran into the clearing in his wolf form before shifting back into a man as he called out, “Wild, what did you need me to see?” Twilight walked around, slowly getting closer and closer to their hiding place.

Savage silently drops down behind him and with a heavy swing with the butt of his sword, knocks Twilight out.

“Well,” Conqueror said jumping down, “he must be your Dark because he was such a simpleton.”

Savage scowled before demanding, “Pick him up Barbara, we need to get out of here before anyone else comes.”

Conqueror scowled, but did as asked. Noble jumped down, landing gracefully next to Savage, “You’re welcome.”

Savage rolled his eyes as they faded into the shadows with their newest victim.


	23. Split and Torn

Eternal looked down at the unconscious Twilight with satisfaction. “Good job mutt, Conqueror,” He said. Eternal looked over them and Noble, who was with them, looked like he was about to say something. “Yes Noble?” Eternal asked when the man said nothing.

“Nothing,” Noble shrugged looking away. Eternal raised an eyebrow and Noble threw on, “Heathen.” Eternal rolled his eyes, so immature, of course he was raised by Savage-well, at least ‘raised’ for a little bit. Eternal certainly saw to that.

“Tempest, Stygian, stay here with our newest guest. The rest of you, come with me. We have a battle to fight,” Eternal commanded and the others nodded, grabbing their weapons. Eternal watched Callous and saw he specifically picked up his bag. Hmm, so the fool was finally about to make his move. Interesting. Eternal adjusted the mirror at his side. He couldn’t wait to see the utter despair on the boy’s face, it would be wonderful.

“Get to the water and prepare to go over,” Eternal said and those who were going with him followed.

“Have fun,” Stygian muttered as Eternal passed, and the man nodded to the demon sword wielder, responding,

“Always.”

The journey to the Light world was, thankfully, fast and uneventful. And when they appeared in the light world the sky was deeply overcast and the atmosphere was dreary. A storm was coming. As they set foot onto the field, Eternal locked eyes with Stygian’s counterpart who was handling some birds. Sky set down the bird he was holding gently and then pulled out the master sword that was on his back.

“Warriors!” Sky called out and the man poked his head out of the stables.

The man saw who Sky was facing and exclaimed, “Got it!” before disappearing back in the barn.

“You think you can face us alone?” Conqueror laughed mockingly.

Sky smirked back, “You think it will take five of you to beat me? Truly, I’m honored.”

Eternal held in a sigh, but knew not to take this one lightly. It takes an extremely strong person to win against Demise. Their miniature standoff ended with the door of the house opened and the other Lights came out to stand with Sky.

“You don’t even bring your full force to come fight us, are you truly that arrogant?” Time asked looking over them. It was eight against five and should a fight truly break out, Eternal was confident that the Darks could handle their own…however, the man glanced over to Callous, he was intrigued to see what the younger Dark has planned. Eternal was about to respond to Time when Callous cut him off,

“Actually, Hero of Time, I’d prefer a battle between the two of us,” Callous growled and Eternal had to keep the shock from showing on his face. What? Well, that was certainly unexpected. However, as entertaining as that would be, that was not on Eternal’s agenda.

The man sighed, “Stand down Callous-,”

“No! You can’t tell me what to do Eternal! You have no control over me!” Callous exclaimed and Eternal rolled his eyes.

“You truly are an ignorant child. You know nothing-,”

Callous eyes flared with rage and he cried out, “Me? An ignorant child? That’s where you’re wrong once again Eternal. Would an ignorant child have been able to steal you mirror without you noticing?” Callous gripped the fake mirror that Eternal had Savage swap not too long ago.

Eternal scoffed, “Are you sure?” The man brought up his actual mirror and Callous looked it over before his face drained of color and he looked down to the mirror he was holding. Eternal watched with glee as Callous’ expression slowly became enraged.

The rage disappeared as fast as it came though and Callous let out a soft laugh that slowly morphed into an insane cackle, which finished as a scream of rage. Callous locked eyes with Eternal, “You think this is all just a game…I have planned for years for this moment and I will not be stopped by some petty dark with a grudge-,” Callous was about to pull out his sword to attack Eternal, but was grabbed by Conqueror.

“No!” Callous shrieked, writhing in the man’s vice grip.

Eternal rolled his eyes and walked over to Callous who snarled at the approaching man. A smirk appeared on the leader’s face at the utter frustration and despair that Callous was trying to hide. “You have lost child,” Eternal said, “But, I’m nothing if not understanding-,” Eternal ignored the harsh laugh he heard from the Lights as he continued, “Just surrender your mirror and we can act like this never happened.”

Callous eyes widened in shock, “You…the mirror…”

“You heard me Callous,” Eternal demanded.

Callous harshly elbowed Conqueror in the stomach and the man released him with a pained groan. “You want the mirror? Fine.” Callous shrugged ripping it out of his belt and slamming it into Eternal’s hands as he walked past. “Enjoy,” Callous growled not looking back as he walked away.

“Get back here Callous!” Eternal screamed but the younger didn’t pause. “Sure you’d be so confident if this glass cracked?” Eternal could see Savage flinch out of the corner of his eyes.

“If you’re gonna crack it, stop talking a big game and do it old man,” Callous called back not turning around nor stopping his walk.

Eternal gritted his teeth together in anger, very well. He pressed his thumb onto the glass and applied pressure. A small surface crack slowly appeared, but Callous didn’t stop. Well…now he was just asking for it. Eternal pressed down on the glass harder and the crack expanded and got larger. Still no reaction. He then held the mirror out over the ground and dropped it. It hit the ground and Eternal could hear the glass break.

Callous froze.

A scream pierced through the air.

But it wasn’t Callous who screamed.

“Hyrule!”

Eternal turned back to the Lights and saw Callous’ Light on the ground writhing in pain, Legend next to him panicking and trying to stop the blood flow from the gash across his torso. Eternal turned back to Callous who was smirking,

“Till next time old man.” The man’s body shrunk and morphed into a grotesque evil fairy with no glow, before he disappeared.

Wait…if that mirror breaking caused the Light to collapse then he wasn’t the Light. Eternal shook his head in confusion and signaled for the other Darks to retreat. It wasn’t his problem. Damn it Callous. He looked over the Lights and saw them all huddled around Hyrule who had lost consciousness. Shadow was standing farther away however. Eternal smirked, he could still gain a victory here.

Shadow wasn’t paying any attention to him and it was easy for Eternal to sneak behind him and grab the teen, “Back to where we began hm? But don’t worry, this time, I won’t trust you at all.” Shadow struggled but was still recovering and couldn’t move very well.

Eternal’s words caught the attention of some of the Lights. “Shadow!” Four screamed and those who weren’t looked up and saw the smaller Dark had been grabbed.

“You should keep a better eye on your little ones Time. Who knows when they could be taken?” Eternal laughed and Time looked around in confusion before his eyes widened.

“Twilight!” he cried, but by then Eternal was long gone, Shadow in tow.

…

Legend had been worried when Callous had given the mirror to Eternal. He had been nervous when Eternal threatened to break the mirror and had looked over to Hyrule who was able to keep a straight face. How could he do that? But then Eternal dropped it and the glass cracked and he screamed. Legend doesn’t remember running over in a panic, he was just here, on the ground with his injured friend.

Legend could vaguely hear the others talking. It was as though he was underwater and there was a barrier between the sound and him, a muffle that stopped him from hearing anything except for his pounding heart.

“Hyrule,” he called out, even his own voice sounded faded, “Hyrule come on, wake up!” The man laying in his lap gave no response as blood steadily flowed out of his stomach. “Hyru-Riven! Riven come on! Wake up!”


	24. Into Pieces

Curse looked down in panic as the scream erupted from the man’s throat. Curse had to hold in a gag as the saw the mangled skin of Acidic’s hip peeling off to reveal the muscle beneath. His arm was bent backwards and his shoulder was clearly dislocated. His legs had patches of skin missing and appeared to be broken.

“What was that?” Curse heard in the distance.

Followed by Ravio’s voice, “I’m sure it was nothing, nothing at all-,”

“Sounded like Acidic…”

Curse shook his head, this wasn’t a part of the plan. He could hear people coming closer. Damn it!

“You better be light,” Curse growled to the unconscious man, before kneeling down and picking him up bridal style. Acidic was light…way too light, but Curse didn’t have time to focus on that right now. The man was engulfed by the shadows just as the other Darks arrived.

“He’s gone,” Eternal growled and that is all Curse heard before he fled, eventually they would check the shadow realm and he wanted to be long gone by then.

…

It had been a day since he and Ravio had risked their lives for Legend and his Dark and the man had yet to wake up and thank them, honestly, so ungrateful.

Ravio entered the room with a knock.

“Is-I he even breathing anymore?” the merchant asked, glancing to the man on the bed warily. Curse sighed, it certainly looked like Acidic was dead.

“Yeah, he made it through the night…barely. We’ve done all we can. It’s up to him now…”

Upon arriving back at their shared house in Lorule, the two did all they could with their limited knowledge. Turned out Acidic legs weren’t broken, although one had to be popped back into his hip. Curse couldn’t help but remember Acidic saying that this wasn’t the first time he had been stuck.

“I couldn’t walk for a few hours.”

So did he just lay there? Surely no one would have helped him. Curse looked down; he shouldn’t be concerned about Acidic. Because Acidic was a Dark and he wasn’t…but, was Acidic a Dark, a real Dark like Eternal?

“You okay?” Ravio asked looking over to Curse.

Curse shrugged before turning to walk out the door. Ravio followed gently closing the door behind them. “’M just thinking,’ Curse muttered.

“Well that’s dangerous for you,” Ravio chuckled but upon seeing Curse’s expression his laughter stopped. “Yeah, it’s pretty confusing. All of it.”

“Do…” Curse paused struggling to form the words, “do you think he’s like me?”

Ravio shrugged, “I don’t know, he could be. You certainly thought you were a dark for a while, but then you chose to be a hero.”

“Well one of us had too,” Curse huffed crossing his arms.

Ravio nodded with a small smile, “Yeah, one of us had too.” The merchant looked over Curse before saying, “He’s gonna be okay, he’s tougher than he looks.”

“I’ve held books that are heavier than him Ravio, he’s a toothpick,” Curse said.

Ravio nodded, “Well, he’s a very persistent toothpick.”

Curse sighed, but didn’t respond.

…

Legend looked down at his trembling hands. Damn it, how could they have lost this much so quickly? They should have been more prepared. They should have been able to fight. Now they were down three people. Shadow and Twilight were gone and Riven…Legend had to leave the room for a bit to get away from it all. Everyone wanted to know what was going on with Riven and Callous, but Legend couldn’t tell them. It wasn’t his place, and he didn’t know the whole story.

Legend could see the shadows shift out of the corner of his eye and he quickly pulled out his sword ready to fight whichever Dark was about to appear. They weren’t going to get him too.

Though, instead of an enemy appearing, Ravio and his dark came out.

“You look horrible,” Curse commented.

Legend sighed, “I know. We’re a mess right now. But hopefully you have some good news?”

Ravio smiled, “He’s awake.”

Legend could feel some relief blossom inside of him, “Good…that’s-that’s really good.” Legend nodded, “Thanks for letting me know. Keep him safe for now.”

Curse shrugged, “I guess we can have a house guest for a bit longer. But what’s been going on here? You literally look like you’re about to roll over and die.”

“Twilight and Shadow were taken, Hyru-Riven was injured and hasn’t woken up yet.” Legend said looking back down at the floor.

“Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a while,” Curse comments, “A long while…”

Legend looked up at him in surprise, “You two know each other?”

“Only in passing,” Curse shrugged, “Anyway, gotta go make sure Acidic doesn’t do anything stupid and hurt himself more. Sorry about the two that were taken, but we can’t risk trying to get them. They aren’t gonna be isolated like Acidic.”

“I know and I wouldn’t ask you too,” Legend sighed.

Another heavy sigh escaped the hero as the Lorulians left.

This was certainly a mess.


	25. House of Memories

Riven walked into the light with a smile on his face, he was finally free and he never had to see the dark world again.

“Hey!” A voice cried and Riven jumped spinning around. It was the hero. “Have I seen you before?”

“Um-uh,” Riven stuttered, “I-well-kind of…but, um.”

The hero laughed, “Hey it’s okay. You’re good.”

“I’mtheshadowyoufought,” Riven blurted out, but the hero looked confused.

“Sorry, could you repeat that,” he asked, “maybe a bit slower?”

Riven gulped but complied, “I’m the shadow you fought.”

His eyes widened in surprise, “Oh, well, you look different…more nice I guess.”

“Yeah,” Riven nodded, “I decided to change, I guess.”

The hero nodded, “Well, I guess we can start over,” he held out his hand, “My name is Link.”

Riven’s heart was pounding in his chest and he was surprised that Link couldn’t hear it. He reached up and shook his Light’s hand, “My-my name is Riven.”

Link smiled and nodded, “Nice to meet you Riven.”

…

Rain was pouring from the sky in a constant down pour as Riven entered the house He was soaking wet yet, small giggle escaped his mouth.

“Riven, that you?” He could hear Link ask.

“Yeah,” Riven laughed, “You haven’t touched the kitchen, have you?”

Riven shook his head, smile still on his face as the silence revealed his answer.

“Maybe…” Link said.

Riven chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll come save you from your horrible cooking.”

“It’s not horrible,” Link protested walking out of the kitchen with a pout on his face.

Riven raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure about that? In the year I’ve known you I swear I have seen animals die from being in the general proximity of your cooking.”

“What’s wrong with my meat soup?” Link asked.

Riven massaged his temple as he responded, “Everything Link. Everything is wrong with that soup.”

“It’s delicious soup!” Link cried.

“It’s poison!” Riven declared.

Link stormed out of the kitchen and sat down in the living room, “Okay, you do better than.”

“Okay, I will,” Riven laughed walking into the kitchen. He remember the first time they had had an argument like that, he had been so scared it was real and that Link was going to kick him out, but Link had told Riven that while he was offended he wouldn’t kick him out. And the, almost daily, argument has happened ever since.

“I’m mad at you,” Link pouted from the other room and Riven shook his head as he pulled out a pot.

“I’m sure you are.” Riven replied jokingly, “Don’t worry, I’ll make some beef stew and beg for forgiveness.”

A silence settled over the two of them before they both erupted with laughter and, despite the vicious storm outside, the inside of the house seemed to be glowing.

…

“What kind are those?” Riven asked and Link glanced over before responding casually,

“Daffodils.”

“And what about those ones?”

“Carnations.”

“Oh! And those?”

“Poppies.”

“What about those?”

“Lilies.”

“They’re all so colorful and pretty!” Riven smiled, the dark world didn’t have anything like this.

“Yeah, yeah they are,” Link agreed.

…

“Hey Riven?” Link asked looking over to the man. The two of them were sitting on the porch listening to the birds chirping as the sun slowly rose in the distance. Riven was kicking his legs as they dangled off the porch, but he looked over at the question.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“I-I know you’ve told me you’re my Dark, but what is a dark and you really don’t look or seem like a dark so…you know, just curious,” Link shrugged.

Riven shrugged, “Well, every hero has a dark, a warped reflection of themselves-,”

“Wait, ‘every hero’…are there others out there?” Link asked in surprise.

Riven nodded, “Yes, there are. You’re the hero of Hyrule and there are many heroes that came before you.”

“Have you met there Darks?” Link asked curiously.

“I’ve seen some around, but the closest I’ve ever come to talking with another Dark was with…nevermind, I’d rather not talk about it,” Riven looked down at his lap and Link nodded.

“Hey, it’s cool,” He said, “Probably was pretty scary.”

Link had no idea.

“You think I could find out about some of the heroes that came before me?” Link asked.

Riven nodded, “I mean sure, if you’re curious and all, I’d say learn all you can about them.”

Linked smiled, “I’m gonna do that. I mean, Hyrule doesn’t exactly need a hero anymore, so might as well do something.”

Riven couldn’t help but hear the slight bitterness in the man’s tone and tried to comfort him, “Maybe you can find out what happened to the other heroes after their adventures too.”

Link shrugged and stared off into the distance.

…

“I don’t even remember what it was about,” Riven sniffled as Link settled down on the couch next to him after wrapping a big fluffy blanket around his shoulders.

“Doesn’t matter if you could remember the nightmare or not, it frightened you and you woke up and here we are, that’s all there is to it. Doesn’t matter if it’s nightmares about blood thirsty demons or butterflies that are terrifying, I’m gonna stay here with you,” Link insisted.

Riven snorted, “Butterflies.”

“It’s always the ones you least except,” Link said dramatically, but Riven could tell he was just trying to cheer him up.

He felt bad for lying to Link, but he did remember the nightmare, he knew exactly what it was about, but Link couldn’t know. He couldn’t. No one could. If Riven could forever erase it from his memory he would, but alas he is stuck with it. His chest was in pain, but he didn’t dare show it. That could lead to questions and questions were never good.

“Thank you Link,” Riven whispered burrowing into the blanket, “For everything.”

Link nodded wrapping his arm around Riven’s shoulders, “Of course.”

…

“Okay now I can put the red one in?” Link whined as he and Riven both stood in the kitchen over a large baking pan.

“No, you can’t put the red spice in, this recipe doesn’t need the red spice?” Riven sighed, although the was beginning to realize why Link’s cooking was so atrocious. He just threw whatever he wanted together. Perhaps his taste buds were truly destroyed…whatever the case may be, it was a disgrace to cooking and at least Riven could try to teach Link.

“But what if it’s better with the red spice?” Link pressed.

Riven shook his head, “It won’t be better be cause we are making something that is very sweet and that will be very spicy.”

“But what if I want it to be spicy?”

Riven Heldon a sigh of exasperation, “If you want it to be spicy then you can put some of the powder onto the piece of cake that you eat.”

“Maybe I will do that,” Link said.

“Okay,” Riven nodded in challenge, “Go ahead.”

…

“Riven!” Link called running into the house, door slamming behind him, “I found an old book all about the Hero of Legend, he was the one that came before me I think, is that right?”

Riven was pulling a steaming pan out of the oven when he came in and had to keep himself from dropping it in surprise. He set it down on the counter and set the oven mits down. “Um,” Riven thought back, “Yeah, the hero of Legend came before you.”

“He went on so many different adventures! He even traveled to different dimensions and he collected so many items and he-!” Link rambled on entering the kitchen and flipping through the book pointing at different passages of text and multiple pictures. Riven glances over and saw the various pictures. “-he had this thing called the master sword and he defeated Ganon even when Ganon had the full Triforce!”

“Well you defeated Ganon as well,” Riven reminded him But Link looked down and shrugged.

“Yeah but he was a real hero-,”

“You are a real hero Link! You saved Hyrule!” Riven insisted.

Link huffed, “What’s a hero without a battle to fight? A forgotten man tossed to the side. The hero of Legend was probably praised for all he did.”

“Or maybe he was an ordinary guy, just like you.”

“I doubt it…” Link’s voice died off.

Riven sighed sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You were an amazing hero, you’re still an amazing hero!” Riven insisted, but Link refused to look at him.

…

Riven jumped a shock as something was placed on his head. Riven reaches up and pulled it off looking at it in confusion, “What is it?”

“It’s a flower crown,” Link said, taking it out of his Darks hands and placing it back on his head. The crown was a bit to big so it dipped into his face. Link giggled as he saw the confusion still on Riven’s face. “It’s just for fun,” he giggled and Riven nodded.

“Can you teach me how to make one?” Riven asked shyly and Link nodded happily.

“Of course!” He exclaimed, “Okay so the first thing you have to do is…”

Riven failed many many times and couldn’t make one, so in the end he plucked a flower and stuck it in Link’s hair.

“It’s basically the same thing-.”

“No it’s not!” Link laughed, but the smile never left his face.

…

Riven heard a large crash in the living room and ran in only to see the book Link had been reading on the floor and Link starring at the wall in utter shock.

Riven was instantly filled with worry and he rushed to Link’s side. “Hey, Hey, what’s wrong?” Link’s brown eyes were unblinking and his face was frozen in surprise. “Link! What’s wrong?”

“He died.”

“What?” Riven asked confused, “Who died?”

Link gulped before slowly explaining, “I-In the back of the book over the hero of Legend there was a small section about his predecessor, the hero of time and the hero of time died, fell to Ganon.”

“Yeah,” Riven nodded sadly, “he did.”

The room sunk into silence.

…

“You should go into town with me someday, I’m sure the others would love to meet you and you could buy the correct ingredients so I don’t get yelled at,” Link insisted.

“It’s not my fault,” Riven said in a snarky tone, “You just can’t buy what I tell you too.”

Link sighed, “But really, joking aside you should come with me one of theses times, I’ve told these others about you and they want to meet you.”

“No they don’t,” Riven insisted, “Or they wouldn’t want to talk to me after they met me”

“That’s not true, everyone would love you,” Link said but Riven wouldn’t budge. “Maybe some other time then.”

…

“Hey,” Link said one day catching Riven’s attention.

“Yes?”

“I-,” Link hesitated, but then continued, “You acted like you already knew the hero of time died, how did you know?”

Riven shrugged, “It’s-its kind of complicated, but the easiest way to put it is that the Dark world exists outside the timelines. And so all of the Darks from all the heroes kinda just wonder around.”

“Timelines?” Link asked, “there’s more than one?”

Riven nodded, “Yeah something with the hero of time sleeping for seven years then defeated Ganon, then going back to his childhood, creating a rift, it’s kinda complicated.”

“Wait,” Link, “But the hero of time died.”

***

“In-in our timeline, yes, but in others no,” Riven said and he couldn’t see Link’s eyes widen in shock, “we are the result of his downfall. The downfall timeline.”

“Wait so the reason our world is so messed up is because he died?” Link shouted in anger making Riven jump in surprise.

Riven shook his head, “No, well…kind of I suppose, but it wasn’t really his fault!”

“Then tell me why other timelines had happy endings!” Link exclaimed and Riven sighed,

“We don’t really know what happened in the other timelines-,”

Link shook his head in anger and stormed out of the house, Riven jumped up to try and follow him but it was too late, Link was already gone.

…

Link’s explosion over learning about the separate timelines, was a little over a week ago, but Riven was happy to note that things had died back down and were a bit more normal. The air was still a little tense from time to time and Link would stare off into space more than Riven would like, but overall, everything seemed to be going smoothly. The two of them were sitting in the kitchen calmly eating dinner, a new soup recipe that Riven had decided to try, when Link finally broke the silence,

“So, I’ve seen you holding a mirror every once in a while, what exactly is it? Cause it had this aura, it wasn’t a normal mirror…” Link’s voice died off and he looked up at Riven.

Riven’s heart skipped a beat…Link was his friend-his best friend-but…could he risk telling him about the mirror? Could he risk someone knowing what it actually was and what it could do to Riven? No! Why was he even worrying? Link wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t.

“Well, the mirror is connected to me,” Riven admitted, “All darks have a mirror and we have to protect it.”

Link looked down in thought before nodding and asking, “What would happen if it broke?”

“It…it would hurt me, a lot,” Riven said cautiously, not wanting to reveal that he could die from it shattering.

Link nodded, “Interesting and all Darks have a mirror?”

Riven nodded and Link pursed his lips but didn’t respond. Conversation never picked back up that night.

…

Riven walked into the living room, “Hey, um…we’re almost out of ingredients, would you be willing to go into town and get some more?”

Link was sitting on the couch with many different books spread around him and open journals with hastily scribbled notes. After waiting a few minutes and not getting a reaction from Link, Riven tried again, “Hey, Link! Would you be willing to go into town and get some more ingredients?”

“I’m busy right now Riven, if we need more, go do it yourself,” Link snapped.

Riven eyes darkened with sorrow as he said, “Um, well, I don’t really know where anything is-,”

“It’s simple Riven, just go and do it. It’s time to get over yourself!” Link continued and Riven’s lip started quivering. His eyes watered up and he left the room silently blinking back tears.

A few hours later Link had come in and apologized repeatedly, but Riven’s heart still hurt.

…

Riven’s hands were trembling as he slowly walked into the newly built town. He glanced around nervously and he subconsciously made sure that his inverted triforce was covered. Who knows what would happen if the hylians saw the blackened triforce?

Riven gulped and looked around nervously as the various shop signs. Link had become consumed by his ‘research’ as he called it leaving Riven to deal with everything else. But he could do this. He could…he would.

“Honey, are you okay? You seem to be lost.”

Riven jumped at the woman’s voice and turned to see an older woman standing beside a cart selling apples.

“I…” Riven’s voice faltered. He had never talked with someone who wasn’t Link or a Dark.

The woman smiled kindly, “It’s okay honey, would you like some help?” Riven nodded hesitantly and she gestured from him to come over. “Now,” She said, “The setup is a bit straight forward, but it can be a bit intimidating if you’ve never been here. Over there is going to be most of the meats, dairy is two stalls to the left, vegetables are just across the street, grains, powders, and spices are next to the vegetables, and most metals are down the street at the blacksmiths.”

Riven nodded smiling at her thankful for her kindness. “You know, you look a lot like Link…are you the friend he was talking about?”

“Um…probably,” Riven said softly.

“Oh! You precious little thing, how dare he not come with you on your first trip-,”

“It’s fine,” Riven snapped, but realized he had cut her off and blushed, “I’m sorry, but he’s-he’s really busy right now and I normally do the cooking so I might as well learn where everything is.”

The woman nodded, “It’s okay honey, I understand that…well, my name is Liza, is you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask okay honey?”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded, but before he walked away he paused and turned back to her, “Um, my-my name is Riven.”

“Nice to meet you Riven, hope to see you around more often,” Liza smiled and Riven was filled with joy. He had done it! He had talked with another person.

When Riven got home after a successful day, he had wanted to share with Link his progress and his new friends, but once he saw his Light passed out on the couch in exhaustion he sighed and layed a blanket over him. Riven looked over at the various journals that Link had been pouring through and was curious as to what he was researching, but he wouldn’t want Link to go through his stuff, so he wouldn’t go through his.

…

Riven was trying to be quiet but he couldn’t help the small whimpers of pain that escaped him as he gripped the fabric above his chest as though that would stop the pain on the inside. It didn’t happen very often. Just enough to remind him of what he had done, what he had given.

His throat was dry and his breathing was raspy. It hurt! It hurt a lot! Riven gnashed his teeth together trying to be silent. He didn’t want to disturb Link. But apparently he wasn’t quiet enough, because soon the door to his room opened and Link entered holding a candle which brought light into the dark room.

“Riven?” He asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Riven gasped, “It’s fine.”

“Is it your chest hurting again?” Link asked in concern but Riven shook his head, as he always had.

“It’s fine Link,” he insisted.

Link sighed and set the candle down on the night stand next to Riven’s bed he then sat down on the bed side Riven and sighed, “I want to help you, I don’t want you to keep hurting like this.”

“There is nothing you can do Link,” Riven said, “This is the result of a choice I made.”

The room settled into a deafening silence and eventually Link left.

…

“Hey,” Link called as Riven walked into the room to go into the kitchen. Riven paused and looked over to Link and the Light continued, “What’s the Dark World like?” The man hadn’t looked up from the two journals that were sprawled in his lap as he asked the question.

“Well, it’s not a nice place…um,” Riven hesitated looking over Link, “Why do you want to know?”

“Research stuff,” Link deadpanned.

Riven looked down, it was always ‘research’ nowadays with Link. Where had his friend that loved to spend days outside with him gone? Where was the man that would exchange harmless retorts with him? Where had his best friend gone?

“It’s dark and nothing is alive…it’s empty aside from the darks that live there…” Riven’s voice died off and he saw Link scribble down a few notes.

“Have you ever considered going back?” Link asked as Riven tried to walk away.

Riven froze and his heart skipped a beat. “I-I can’t go back…I-I left that place for good,” He insisted in a panic.

“Would you be willing to show me?” Link pressed and Riven shook his head.

“No,” He insisted, “I’m not going back there.”

Link looked down and scribbled something once more. Riven waited for him to look up and talk once more but he never did.

…

“Morning Liza!” Riven called as he passed by the apple stall. The woman looked up upon hearing his voice and she smiled at him.

“Good morning Riven, Link still not coming?” She asked and Riven frowned.

“No, no he’s not…”

Riven’s first time venturing into the town was around three months ago and Link had not come back since then, leaving Riven to meet basically everyone in the town.

“Maybe next time,” Liza said looking down.

“Yeah, maybe,” Riven agreed, but they both knew it wasn’t likely.

…

“Link!” Riven called as he entered the with the groceries, but the man wasn’t on the couch as he had been for basically the past few months. The house was silent and a chill went down Riven’s spine…something wasn’t right. “Link?” He called once more, though his voice was softer the second time. There was still no response. Riven dropped the bags he was holding and began to look around the house searching for the man.

He wasn’t in the kitchen.

He wasn’t in his room.

He wasn’t in the garden.

That only left one place…but why would he be there? Riven’s breathing sped up as he made his way down the his room. But why would he want in Riven’s room? He had nothing of value-except his mirror. But Link wouldn’t. He wouldn’t!

Riven entered his room and his heart stopped.

“Welcome home Riven,” Link said holding his mirror and looking over it. Riven couldn’t help but notice how different his friend now appeared. He skin was extremely pale from the lack of sunlight he had received over the past few months. His once brown eyes now held a crimson, bloodshot tint and insanity danced through his iris’.

“Link, give me the mirror, please,” Riven said, trying to force his voice to stay calm.

However Link shrugged and continued to hold onto the mirror as he rambled, “You know…why do some people get happy endings while others do not? Why is it that some heroes get to have a happy ending once their quest is over? Why does the ‘hero’ of time get praised for standing up to Ganon while we are left to clean up his mess? Why does he get a happy ending in the timelines where he doesn’t die?”

“You don’t know that,” Riven pointed out.

“He got to go back and have his childhood! He probably got the chance to get married, have a family-!” Link began shouting and Riven flinched, taking a step back. But then his voice gets softer and Link whispers, “But you want to know the best part? There are prophecy’s apparently of all of the heroes coming together, to work together, to defeat some kind of evil…AND I REFUSE TO WORK WITH HIM!”

Riven jumped back and his heart pounded as Link’s grip on his mirror tightened.

“But-but they need the hero of Hyrule!” Riven protested.

Link scoffed, “Well they aren’t getting me!”

“Link please, just calm down, you’re just a bit worked up,” Riven said stepping a bit closer to the enraged man.

“I’m completely calm Riven, I’m the calmest I’ve been in years!” Link laughed.

Riven took another step towards Link cautiously and said, “Link I know you’re a bit upset right now, but it’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not okay though. It’s not!” Link cried out.

Riven gulped but continued to step closer cause he had to get his mirror. But Link noticed his slow approach. “Oh, are you trying to get this?” Link asked looking at the mirror. Riven froze, his heart was pounding.

Where was the Link he once knew?

Where was his friend?

Where was his brother?

Riven moved closer once again but then Link snapped and with a swipe of his arm Riven was thrown onto the ground by the force of his own mirror. Riven groaned and felt some blood trickle down his face from the wooden mirror striking him. He was a little dizzy from the hit but stood back up fairly easy only to be hit down again with his mirror.

“Stay down!” Link growled and Riven did so, not wanting his mirror to break. “You know,” Link sighed, “A while ago I asked you about the Dark World wondering if you would ever consider going back and you said ‘no’ and then I asked if you would do it for me and you still said ‘no’. But now I realize that I probably didn’t have the correct leverage then.” Link looked over the mirror in his hand, “You said it would hurt if it broke, but what if it shattered?”

Riven froze in fear and Link noticed, “Is it true that you would die?” Riven’s small whimper was the only answer Link received but it was enough. “Well then, I suppose you wouldn’t want this to end up in the wrong hands now would you?”

This was wrong.

Where was the Link he knew?

Why did he have to tell him about the timelines?

Why did he have to tear everything in his life apart?

“Let’s see how durable this mirror really is…” Link said and Riven curled into himself on the ground waiting for the pain to come, waiting for death. But death did not come only pain. Blow after blow rained down on him as Link beat him with his own mirror, his blood stained his own mirror…some dark he was.

Riven could feel his skin breaking, tearing as his flesh would get stuck under notches in the wood and torn of violently. He didn’t know when he started but soon Riven could feel tears falling down his face and onto the floor. But then the blows ceased and Link grabbed Riven and hoisted him up, grabbing him by the neck.

“You are going to take me to the Dark world or you you will feel the pain of this mirror shattering,” Link growled and Riven nodded meekly. Link dropped him and Riven didn’t have time to catch himself so he collapsed on to the ground. Riven pushes himself up into his shaky legs and walked over to the wall where there was a group of shadows. Soon the shadows engulfed the two of them depositing them into the Dark world.

Link smirked as he set foot onto the dead grass. Riven fell to the ground in exhaustion as he felt the darkness surround him, tempt him. His chest started flaring up in pain and he heard Link scoff.

"Split and Torn,” Link mocked, “That’s what your name means. I know what you did Riven, I finally know.” Link smirked as he looked down at Riven, the lust for power clear in his intense gaze. “I finally know, and you are going to regret making that choice!”

“Link, stop this!” Riven cried only for his light to scream,

“There has to be a balance! I’m simply doing what you were unable to do!”

Riven tired to get up but it was too late, he had felt it. It had been attracted to him. To his soul…or rather what was left of it. Riven screamed as he felt his chest pull and ache longing to be with what he had removed.

“You seriously thought that I wouldn’t figure it out?” Link asked walking over to Riven placing a foot in his chest so he couldn’t move. “Poor little Riven hates being a dark so he tried to remove the dark part of himself. You physically torn your soul apart to try and get rid of it…well look where that has brought you Riven. Right. Back. Here.”

Riven struggled but it was no use. “And now,” Link continued, “that darkness, that power is just sitting here, waiting. Well it’s wait is over, it has a user that will properly use it!”

Link extended his arms, openly accepting the power that was in the air, that had been summoned by Riven idiotically stepping foot into this world once more.

“No!” Riven cried knocking Link down with a forceful shove. Riven reaches for his mirror, but Link noticed and rolled away. Riven stood up and jumped for it, his hand wrapping around the handle with Link’s and the Dark could help but notice how cold the others hand had become. They both tugged on the mirror fighting and struggling.

The power that had been slowly gathering around the two finally rushed in and the two both screamed, one in joy and the other in agony.

Link recovered quickly and stood, reclaiming the mirror as he did. “Go play hero in the Light world if you wish Riven, because they aren’t getting me. Just know I’ll always be watching,” he laughed as Riven tried to sit up. Riven could feel a tiny bit of darkness bonded back to his soul. But some times, the smallest bit could be enough…

“Link wait!” Riven cried and Link turned around,

“That’s not my name anymore. That’s a heroes name, a name that also belonged to ‘him’. Call me Callous, seems fitting for a dark.” And then he walked away. As he left Riven behind, the Dark could see the blackened out triforce in his left hand.

This was all his fault.

He had been to selfish.

He had wanted to go into the light world too much.

He should have just stayed.

He shouldn’t have ever met Link.

He should have just stayed alone.

Riven felt more tears welling up in his eyes but it was to dangerous to cry here. So he left back for the light world. He didn’t even know where he ended up but as soon as his feet hit the ground he broke out in sobs. Harsh, loud, broken sobs.

“Riven?”

Liza. He was near the village. Riven looked up, tears still streaming down his face as the woman knelt in front of him. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She looked him over and saw all of the blood and grim caked on him.

“He-he’s gone,” Riven croaked.

Liza looked down in sorrow before she helped Riven rise to his feet. “Come on sweetie, you can stay with me for now.”

Riven shook his head, “No, I’ll-I’ll be fine.”

“Absolutely not young man,” Liza said, “I’m sure my husband and son will love having you. Now come along.” She helped him hobble to the village.

Riven couldn’t help but throw one last glance back at the shadows in regret.

…

It was his fault.

Link was gone and it was his fault and if the meeting between heroes was truly coming who would replace him?

Riven looked into the mirror in the bedroom he was staying in at Liza’s house. The was a small small cut that was still visible on his head from where Link had hit him. Riven slowly reaches up and positioned his bangs to cover it up. But after moving his hair he held in a bitter laugh. Now he looked almost exactly like Link…

He would have to go.

It would have to be him.

But the other heroes would notice a dark amount them, they would. Then they would cast him out, hate him, or do other horrible painful things.

But they need a hero of Hyrule.

Well, Riven was no hero.

But he was all they had.


	26. Captured

Twilight heard a groan escape him as he opened his eyes. He breathed in and flinched, everything smelled like blood, death, and decay. Everything appeared to be darker, more sinister. Twilight looked around in confusion, but his questions were soon answered as he saw the Darks all off to the side sitting in absolute silence. Twilight could feel the tree bark digging into his back and his shoulders ached from being suspended backwards. His wrists burned from the rope restraining him and he could feel his skin being rubbed raw as he tried to struggle.

As he slowly focused on what was happening around him, Twilight heard someone move beside him. He glanced to the side and was able to spot a bit of Shadow’s tunic. So Shadow was here with him. Well, at least he wasn’t alone…but he was stuck with a bunch of evil Darks and a dark who was scared of him. It could be worse, it could be worse.

“Look who’s awake.”

Twilight looked back over to the other Darks and saw Eternal looking at him. As Eternal stood and began walking over to the, Twilight could hear Shadow’s clothes rustle as he tensed up. Eternal smirked as he knelt down in front of Twilight who snarled at him.

“You should have seen the look on Time’s face when he realized you were gone, it was beautiful,” Eternal smirked.

Twilight refused to give Eternal a reaction.

“You know, if I had trained you-,” Eternal began, only to have Twilight interrupt him.

“I would have turned into a broken dog with no opinions of my own.”

Eternal’s eyes narrow, “Perhaps I could take you off Time’s hands.”

“That’s funny, if you think you could break me.”

“I’m always open to a challenge child,” Eternal sneered before standing up and glancing over to Shadow. The man scoffed and walked away.

Twilight could hear Shadow exhale in relief as Eternal walked away.

“Welcome back Shadow!” A nasally voice commented. A small child was approaching the two of them and Twilight could sense the fear coming of Shadow. As he looked a the kid more Twilight couldn’t help but compare the child to Wind…granted Wind was his counterpart, but still. The child had a malicious intent in his eyes, but there was something else.

“You know we never got time to play a game last time you were here Shadow,” the child commented. Twilight thought back to when the others were talking about their Darks and recalled Wind saying that his Darks name was Tempest.

Tempest pulled out his bow and laughed, “You know, I could always use some target practice…”

Twilight could hear Shadow’s form stiffen. The child continued, “Come on, it would be a fun little game Link.” Tempest knocked an arrow and pulled the string of the bow back, testing the weapon. Twilight could hear a minuscule whimper escape Shadow and a low growl bubbles up from his throat.

“What do you want pup?” Tempest sneered.

Twilight was angered by the name, but this wasn’t about him. “Leave him alone child.”

Tempest scoffed, “What are you gonna do?”

“You saw what Savage can do,” Twilight growled lowly, “Wanna see what I can do?” Tempest took a step back and Twilight could see the fear that the boy attempted to hide.

“I’m not scared of you!” Tempest snarled, “I’m not scared of anyone or anything.”

Twilight wasn’t fooled by his words however, nor was he stupid. Something had happened between Tempest and Savage, and if Twilight had to guess, it involved a wolf and biting.

“Tempest, what are you doing?” Stygian asked walking up to the child.

Tempest squared his shoulders back and tried to appear intimidating, “None of your business Stygian.”

The older man raised an eye brow and Tempest paled slightly, before he stormed off. Stygian rolled his eyes and locked gazes with Twilight. The farmer refused to falter under his intense glare and eventually Stygian left. Twilight held in a shudder, as he thought about Sky and compared him to Stygian. He could never imagine the kind hearted man that emotionless.

Twilight heard Shadow sigh in relief as the Darks left them alone. Maybe if Twilight could break out of the ropes, he could escape back to the light world with Shadow. That’s all he could do for now.


	27. Wolves Come out to Play

Savage hid a yawn behind his hand as he sat waiting for Conqueror to come trade spots with him. He was currently watching the prisoners, although he’d admit, only to himself, he wasn’t really watching them. Savage could feel his exhaustion creeping up but tried to push it down. It was only mid-afternoon and he couldn’t risk sleeping yet. Not without Eternal punishing him for being unable to complete his task. But he hadn’t been sleeping well since making camp with the other Darks. Especially because he slept next to Stygian’s designated area of the camp.

Savage wasn’t stupid, he knew the man wasn’t sleeping. No Stygian would just lay there, unmoving for hours with the demon sword pulled up to his body and stare at Savage, eyes never leaving and never blinking. It was unnatural, Savage had to stop himself from shuddering. He knew Stygian did it on purpose. He had to. But because Stygian was ‘second in command’ there was nothing Savage could do, only suffer. So Savage began patrolling all night almost every night, only getting two hours of sleep every few days, so yeah…he was tired. But he wouldn’t dare fall asleep here.

Besides, he shouldn’t even need sleep…yet here he was. Savage held in a sigh and looked around at the others. Eternal was out doing who knows what but not there so Savage was a bit more realaxed. Conqueror was napping, the bastard, Savage knew he didn’t need to sleep. He just did like the lazy ass he was. Stygian was staring off into the distance, facing away from Savage (thank Demise). Tempest was probably hiding up in the tree that he had claimed as his own. Savage looked around and indeed there Tempest was…the boy appeared to be sleeping. Interesting.

Savage’s gaze finally landed on Noble. The teen was sitting on a log calmly and slowly brushing through his hair. He’d section of a piece, gently comb through it, and then part the next section, repeating the process multiple time. Savage knew that this could take Noble up to two hours to complete, but did not look down on him for it as the others did. He could never look down on Noble. As he continued to watch the teen, he noticed Noble’s mouth moving, but even with his advanced senses, he couldn’t hear what was being said.

But Savage did hear the soft snapping of a rope from behind him. Seems like Twilight finally got free. Savage tensed up, waiting for the man to move. He heard a soft snarl and instantly transformed into a wolf, turned and launched at Twilight who was already in wolf form.

The two were rolling around on the ground clawing and snapping at each other, both lunging for the others neck to make this a quick fight. Savage was a little shocked. For being one of the heroes, Twilight certainly didn’t mind fighting dirty. He made a jump, full teeth bared for his lights neck only to have the smaller wolf move at the last second take a swipe at him with his front claws.

Savage landed a long gash on Twilight’s left shoulder with his claws, yet the other wolf refused to falter and he jumped away to look for another point of attack. The two were snarling at each other and snapping their teeth. Savage licked his lips with a violent glint in his eye, daring the other to attack. Twilight responded, bounding towards him but instead of going for his neck, he slams his body into Savage, knocking him over. Savage hits the ground and tries to roll to get back up, but sharp teeth sink deeply into his right back leg.

He howls in pain and as the teeth leave, Savage tries to stand back up, only for his leg to collapse under his weight. Twilight huffed and walked away from the injured wolf. Savage transformed back into a human, grinding his teeth together, trying to not scream in pain as the wound shifts and tears further into him. He can feel the blood gushing out of his wound and down his leg, but ignores it to try and take out Twilight while he’s not looking.

However before Savage can even stand up, a black arrow comes from the camp and hits Twilight who collapses with a whimper, the arrow sticking out of his back leg. Savage’s heart stopped.

That arrow was Eternal’s. 

Eternal knew he lost.

Savage’s panicking and loss of blood mixed together and his vision slowly became blurry. His heart and head pounded, but he couldn’t bring himself to stay awake. The last thing Savage saw before he sub comes to unconsciousness was Eternal’s disappointed red eyes glaring into his soul.

…

Savage groaned as he could feel his senses returning to him. His leg was in agony and the teeth wounds flared up every time he twitched. But…why was there a pressure on his leg? Savage cracked his eyes open to see it was night time and he was by himself. He exhaled in relief. Eternal wasn’t here, he was safe for now. Savage then looked down at his leg. It was wrapped up tightly in a thick bandage…how?

Savage knew Eternal wouldn’t do that-none of the Darks would…unless…

He examined the job and saw that the wrapping was absolutely perfect. It was completely even with no gaps, no overlap bigger or smaller than the one next to it. The only person who cared that much about perfection was Noble, but why would he do this? It-it made no sense. Unless, he remembered.

Did he remember?

“Savage! Savage! I know you can hear me, quit ignoring me,” the small child giggled.

“I want the pretty beads though.”

“Savage, carry me!”

“What does heathen mean?”

“SAVAGE HELP!!”

Did he really remember everything?


	28. The Escape

Shadow winced as he listened to Twilight’s rugged breathing from the other side of the tree. He winced remembering the arrow shot by Eternal that had been sticking out of the Light’s back foot. The wolf had fallen down with a cry of pain and rolled before coming to a stop, not moving.

Small whimpers of pain vibrated up from his throat that Shadow could hear over the sound of his rapidly beating heart. Eternal had walked over to the fallen creature and placed a foot on his side. The miniscule squeak that had echoed out of the wolf echoed through the clearing, striking fear into Shadow.

“Are you going to shift back dog?” Eternal growled.

Twilight didn’t respond. Shadow couldn’t see what was happening, but there was a moment of silence, before a fierce growl came from Twilight, reminding Shadow of the night Savage had attacked him. “I wouldn’t suggest biting mutt!” Eternal growled and Shadow flinched hearing Twilight’s growl be cut off.

The rattle of metal snapping together rang from out of Shadow’s range of sight. Twilight made some sort of noise and then a muffled cry of pain.

“You will learn, just as Savage did. Do not cross me.”

Shadow winced, he didn’t see what exactly Eternal had done, but knew that Savage was in a lot of pain at the moment. The wolf hadn’t moved since Eternal had dragged his limp form back over to the tree.

“Aww, look at the broken little puppy,” Savage sneered. The man had woken up not too long ago and after exchanging words with Eternal. He had been placed back on watching the two of them. Shadow couldn’t help but notice how Savage had practically crawled back over to him and Twilight. His leg must have been more torn up than Shadow had originally thought. Although, Shadow was very intrigued as to why Noble had been the one to help Savage when he thought no one was looking. He thought they hated each other.

Twilight exhaled heavily and Savage laughed, “Not so tough, now are you?”

Shadow heard Twilight shift and Savage immediately stopped talking. Shadow looked over at the man and saw his jaw trembling ever so slightly as he stared at Twilight. What was he looking at? Shadow couldn’t see, but he assumed it had something to do with whatever Eternal had done to Twilight. Savage huffed and turned away from the two off them.

Shadow sighed. He was sick and tired of this…this messed up little game of the darks. Twilight didn’t deserve this. But now that he was in his current position the only one who could do anything was Shadow…but Shadow can’t do anything. He wasn’t even really a Dark as Eternal loved to remind him. What could he possibly do?

He can control shadows, super terrifying and powerful said no one ever, especially in his hands. But, it was only Savage here and he was injured…maybe Shadow could do something. Shadow gulped, but tried to remain silent, he knew from when Twilight broke free that Savage had extremely good hearing. Maybe is he just used the shadows of the tree to untie the rope instead of breaking it? Yeah, he could do that. That could work.

Shadow kept is breathing as even as possible while he worked, he couldn’t see the knot at all so he could only go off of feeling, but he could do this. He would do this, for himself and for Twilight. Slowly the rope loosened around his wrists and Shadow felt joy flood into him, but he couldn’t risk getting too excited, he wasn’t out yet. Every minute that passed felt like hours, what would happen if the catch him?

A soft gasp of relief escaped him as the rope uncurled from his wrists and fell to the ground in a limp pile, but Shadow’s joy was short lived. “What are you doing over there?” Shadow’s heart stopped and he looked up only to see Savage glaring at him. His mouth opened and yet, as expected, no sound came out. Savage scowled and began to rise onto his one good leg, but that was all that it took.

Shadow’s heartbeat sky rocketed and he threw up his left hand in a panicked motion. The shadows surrounding the base of the tree reacted instantly, rushing towards Savage and flinging the man back harshly. Shadow winced as he saw him land on his already injured leg, but he had no time to pity the man. Shadow jumped to his feet and grabbed Twilight without looking. Upon his command they were drawn into the shadow realm and thrown out into the light world.

Shadow’s breathing came out as rugged panicked pants. What had happened back there? How had he done that? What even was that?

…

“Wake up you useless mutt!”

Savage eyes snapped open hearing Eternal’s voice. What did he mess up? Eternal loomed over Savage and the man wanted to curl in on himself. Whatever he had done was bad, very bad. Eternal hasn’t appeared this upset in a very, very, long time.

“You had one job Savage,” Eternal hissed and Savage fought the urge to back away from him, “You had to fight your light, you fail to do that. When the chance finally comes around, you fail at that as well. And the when I give you the easy task of watching the prisoners, you let them escape?”

“Shadow-,” Savage started, but then his eyes widened in panic. He talked back. He was never supposed to do that. He was always wrong when it came to matters with Eternal, his opinions didn’t matter when it came to Eternal.

“You mean to tell me,” Eternal began, voice eerily quiet, “That they escaped because Shadow did something? You’re telling me that you could not stop Shadow?!” Eternal screamed and Savage flinched but nodded. Always tell the truth, Eternal hates liars even more than he hates disobedient dogs.

“Savage,” Eternal began, “Give me your mirror.”

Savage’s heart pounded. He had to listen, he had to. Slowly, hand trembling, Savage pulled the mirror out of his belt and gave it to Eternal. Savage winced as Eternal ripped to object out of his hand and bowed his head, unable to look up at the man’s hatred filled eyes.

“You have made a grave mistake.”


	29. Defender

“Over, under, over, under,” Noble mumbled subconsciously under his breath as his fingers wove through his hair, pulling it back into a pristine and beautiful braid, “over, under, over, under, bead…and band.” Noble’s eyes shot down to the floor, he couldn’t put a bead in, but he did band it tightly, so the long braid would remain in place until he had time too redo it.

Noble stood up from the broken log he was sitting on and looked over to the wall. He had left camp earlier in the day, desperate to get some time alone without Eternal’s constant watchful eye. With slow and calm strides Noble made his way over to the wall and placed his his upon it saying, “I hope you’re okay Acidic, where ever you are.” Taking his hand off the wall Noble sighed and began to walk back to camp.

As he was walking Noble felt like someone was watching him. Like an intense gaze had settled on him and would not leave. He looked around quickly, but couldn’t spot Eternal. Perhaps he was just paranoid. Paranoia was easy to develop in the Dark world. Everything’s dead and silent, minuscule sounds could echo eerily across the landscape with no problem, attracting unwanted attention from certain Darks. Noble would know.

“Wake up you useless mutt!”

Noble jumped hearing Eternal’s voice echo from the camp, he was close now. Eternal was mad at Savage, really mad. Noble’s pace sped up as he hurried to see what had happened. As Noble entered the camp his heart skipped a beat. Savage was cowering before the other man and handing him his mirror. No! That was rule number one, never give anyone your mirror. But Noble also knew that he had to.

“You know how easy this would be for me to break?” Eternal asked and Savage didn’t respond, Noble could see his entire body trembling. He wasn’t going to fight back. Savage wasn’t going to fight. Noble’s heart pounded and he jumped as Eternal raised his voice, “I asked you a question Savage!”

“Yes sir, it would be very easy sir,” Savage whimpered.

“And you understand how much you deserve to be punished after your recent failures?” Eternal snarled.

“Yes. I deserve it,” Savage’s voiced wavered as he spoke. Noble noticed.

“Exactly,” Eternal growled raising his foot up and harshly kicking Savage in the leg where was already injured. Savage screamed and fell from his knees into the ground, leg spasming in pain. Noble’s heart pounded. Savage told him to never fight Eternal. Savage told him to run and when he was a child he had…but not anymore.

Daruk’s protection is ready.

Urbosa’s fury is ready.

Revali’s gale is ready.

As Eternal raised his fist to continue beating Savage, Noble extended a hand and a small almost transparent shield appeared in front of Savage. Eternal’s fist collided with the people glow and then, as Noble expected, the force rebounded and sent the man flying backwards. Noble took that small break to rush over to Savage who looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Savage has protected Noble, now it was his turn.

When Eternal was thrown back, Stygian and Conqueror both stood to see what was going on. They glared at Noble and drew their swords but it was too late. Noble’s eyes were glowing with fury and he could feel electricity course through him. With a flick of his wrist, lightning shot out of his hands and hit both of the approaching figures. They fell to the ground twitching as Eternal stood back up. His crimson eyes were filled with bloodlust and wrath. They had to leave.

Noble picked up Savage’s mirror which Eternal has dropped and placed it in his belt. He then kneeled down and easily picked up Savage. They had to go now and Savage couldn’t even stand, so it was up to Noble. The man was lighter than he should have been, but Noble couldn’t focus on that yet. He took off running. 

He couldn’t just disappear into the Light world, with them right there, they’d know where he had gone. So for now all he could do was run. He could hear the fest behind him and recalled Savage’s words from his youth, ‘he’s faster than you think he is’. Well that’s okay, Noble’s faster than most people think as well. Noble let Eternal get super close before throwing him back once more with a large cyclone of wind. And in that small window of time, Noble took off. While Wild could almost freeze time and move super slow, Noble could speed time up and move at inhuman speeds. Sensing that they had lost Eternal, Noble entered the nearest shadow, transferring into the light world.

They came out in the middle of calm and peaceful forest. Noble set Savage down and collapsed next to him.

“You remember?” Savage asked looking at Noble.

Noble nodded, “I remember.”

The two embraced and, though neither would admit it, they both started crying, lost in the nostalgia of the past.


	30. Days in the Sun

Savage was exhausted, yet he had to keep moving. He could never stay in one place for too long.

Eternal taught him that.

Every stray movement of a shadow made him flinch or jump in fear. He could be here, he could have found him. Savage wouldn’t know until it was over, until he was dragged back to that hell. Everywhere was dangerous. Everything was dangerous.

Eternal taught him that.

The slight breeze sent a chill down Savage’s spine, spiking his heart beat, but he had to stay calm. Panicking led to mistakes and mistakes led to pain.

Eternal taught him that as well.

Eternal had taught him many things, many, many things. Savage shuddered as his eyes flittered around the area once again.

“Always check your surroundings Savage!” Not checking could lead to anything from a harsh reprimand or a few nights in the cage or worse.

The dead grass cracked of to the right and Savage froze. His red eyes shot over to the area scanning it. There was nothing that he could see at the moment. Savage quickly shifted into a wolf, he couldn’t risk it. Maybe he could out run Eternal like this. He never had before, but maybe this time. He should just start running in the other direction, yet Savage was curious. Was it really Eternal or was Savage just that paranoid?

A took a cautious step towards where the noise had been and there was a small whimper. Savage growled, mostly out of fear. Whatever it was, he could scare it off. He took another step forward and saw a child standing there eyes red from crying. How the hell did a child get here? The kid saw him and gasped in fear backing up quickly only to trip over a root and fall back onto his bottom. The child was physically no more than five and Savage could sense he was a dark. Did he just wake up? How long had he been out here, alone?

The boy’s violet eyes were widened in fear as he stared up at the giant wolf in front of him. His longer blonde hair was tangled and everywhere. Savage took enough step towards him and he curled up into a ball, arms wrapping around some sort of object. Savage looked closer and noticed that it was a mirror…so he really was a dark.

Savage sighed and shifted back into his human form, obviously this child wasn’t a threat. The boy saw him change and his eyes widened in shock.

“I’m-I’m not gonna hurt you kid,” Savage said, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible. Savage couldn’t even remember the last time he was nice to someone…probably never. “Umm,” Savage could see that the child was still very frightened. “Look, I have a mirror too,” Savage said pulling out his mirror. It was polished darkened wood and there was a carving of a wolf on the back, the glass had no cracks and was in fairly good shape. The boy looked up at it curiously before looking back down at his own. Savage stepped closer and he clutched his mirror tightly, but didn’t back up.

Savage knelt down in front of him and said softly, “My name is Savage, what’s yours?”

The boy looked up at him with fear before mumbling, “I dunno.”

Savage felt his heart strings being pulled, the boy was too sweet, too innocent to be a dark and his eyes weren’t red which meant he was an Erembour…like Savage. He can’t let Eternal find this kid, but he can’t raise this child either.

But if he didn’t, who would?

“Do-do you wanna come with me?” Savage asked and Noble looked up into his red eyes before shaking his head scared. Savage sighed, Eternal would kill him if he did it. He would. But…Eternal wasn’t here. Savage removed the magic that was hiding his true eye color.

His golden eyes snapped open and Noble gasped muttering, “Pretty!”

“You like them?” Savage asked with a small blush and the child nodded. “Well, how about I keep my eyes like this and you come with me?”

The boy looked down hesitant before nodding, “Okay.”

He said okay. He said okay! Savage could do this. He could. But how does he raise a child? Savage stood back up and offered the child a hand. The boy’s small hand took his own, he was so small. As they started walking, Savage settled on two base line rules.

Rule One: Don’t kill the child

Rule Two: Don’t be Eternal

Of all the things Eternal had taught Savage, raising a child properly wasn’t one of them, but that’s okay, because Savage could do this on his own.

…

The child giggled as he put on his newly washed and dried clothes. Savage had also given him a bath and the boy seemed to have really like it. The only problem was Savage still didn’t have a name for him and he can’t just call him ‘kid’ or ‘child’ for forever.

“Come here you little rascal,” Savage said, “Let’s get that long hair of yours brushed before it gets all tangled again.” The boy giggled and walked over to Savage, but didn’t sit down. “Come one kid, sit down,” Savage said.

“But I don’t wanna get dirty again, I like how I feel right now. And if I sit on the ground the dirt will get everywhere.” He replied and Savage snorted,

“A little noble, aren’t you?”

Savage’s eyes widened. That was it.

“What’s a ‘noble’?” He asked.

“It’s a very dignified person and if you want, that can be your name,” Savage smiled and the kid jumped up and down.

“Yeah! I wanna be dig-in-i-fied,” the newly named Noble cried happily.

Savage laughed, “It’s dignified and yes, I’m sure you will be, but not with your hair looking like that, so come over here and sit on my lap so I can take care of it.”

Noble nodded frantically and sat down on Savage’s lap. His legs were so short that they didn’t reach the ground and he lightly swung his feet as Savage slowly and methodically brushed through his hair. Savage smiled at the peace that they had…perhaps he should settle somewhere, Noble probably wouldn’t want to move around all that much and Savage would be able to get food for the two of them in the Light world, he knew where to look after all.

Once Savage finished brushing Noble’s hair, he grabbed a small section and slowly started braiding it too keep it out of his face.

“What are you doing?” Noble asked curiously.

Savage blushed and his hand stopped, “Well…I was giving you a braid, but if you don’t want it-,”

“Why?” Noble asked.

“Umm, well, where my Light grew up, it’s a tradition to reward children who do good deeds or behave really well with braids and you listened when I called you and did very well during your bath, so you get a braid,” Savage explained and Noble eyes widened.

“I like that!”

Once Savage had finished and tied it off, Noble pulled out his mirror and looked at the braid. He tenderly ran his fingers across it in fascination. “I love it! I want more!” He said looking up at Savage.

The man chuckled, “Well you’re going to have to behave.” Noble nodded eagerly,

“I’ll do it! I really will!”

“I’m sure you will Noble. I’m sure you will.”

Rule Three: Noble responds well to rewards

…

Rule Seven: Keep child well taken care of

Savage looked over to the sleeping Noble who was shivering in the cold wind. He immediately took off his pelt and draped it over the small child before glancing over at the small cabin he was slowly building. One day, they’d be warm, both of them, but for now Noble was more important, Noble would always be more important. The boy snuggled up with his new ‘blanket’ and Savage smiled, the wind not feeling as cold.

He was like a little fox…Little Kit, Savage nodded to himself, Noble was his Kit, and Savage would do anything fro him.

…

Rule Thirteen: Punish the child fairly and only when necessary, refer to Rule 2

“Savage! I’m sorry!” Noble sobbed following the man through their newly built house, “I didn’t mean too!”

Savage stopped and looked at the child, “You didn’t mean too? Are you telling me that you did not deliberately take one of the books I bought in the light world and then that you accidentally lied when I asked where it had gone?”

Noble sniffled and wiped his eyes, “No.”

“That’s right,” Savage nodded scolding, “I am not happy with you right now Noble, now will you please bring me back the book.” Noble nodded and slowly walked back to his room, Savage could hear his small hiccups echoing through the house. Savage sighed, what was he going to do? He couldn’t punish Noble like how he was ‘punished’ by Eternal, but he didn’t know what else to do. It’s not that he couldn’t, it’s that he wouldn’t. Noble need to know that it wasn’t okay, but didn’t need to be scarred by the event.

The still crying child came back holding the big book close to his chest, it was almost a big as his chest. Why did he even take it? As far as Savage knew, Noble couldn’t read. Noble handed it to Savage and looked down at the ground scared. “Noble,” Savage began taking the book. “You know what you did was not okay and I’m not mad at you for taking the book. If it’s in this house, it belongs to you and me, but, I am upset that you lied to me. So for your punishment…I’m going to take out one of your braids.”

Noble looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes before he whimpers out, “O-okay.”

“You can earn it back,” Savage said as he undid one of the five braids in the boy’s hair. Noble nodded, but was still crying. After traveling to the light world, Savage had found some beads and had put them into the braids at Noble’s request as well as a few feathers. Savage pulled out the small blue beads and put them onto the counter, “You can earn it all back okay?” He asked, but Noble looked away from him. Savage sighed and Noble soon disappeared into his room.

Several hours had passed and Savage was feeling the exhaustion of the day settling in. He yawned and decided to go check on Noble as he hadn’t seen the boy since the issue with the book. Savage made his way through the house and with his enhanced hearing, picked up on soft crying from Noble’s room. Savage was immediately worried and he rushed to the boy’s room.

“Noble, are you okay?” He asked as he entered. The child was curled up in a ball on his bed, his sheets were crumbled and thrown aside and the blanket he normally slept with was flailed out on the floor.

“-had a bad dream,” Noble murmured.

Savage went over to Noble and sat down next to him, but the child backed away. Savage sighed, but said, “You’ve come to me about bad dreams before Noble, you know I don’t laugh at you.”

Noble’s eyes watered and his sobs renewed as he cried, “But-but I lied to you and I was ba-bad! And-and-and,” Noble choked on his own words as he worked himself up.

Savage quickly scoped the child up and held him close, hugging him and whispering, “I’m not mad at you Noble, I would never be mad enough to turn you away-,”

“But-but-,”

“Never,” Savage insisted softly, “Never ever Little Kit. You aren’t bad, you just made a small mistake, but that’s how we learn. We stumble and we fall, but then we get back up.” Noble clutched Savage’s shirt tightly as he continued to cry into the fabric. Savage held Noble close to him with one hand and pulled off the pelt over his shoulders, placing it over Noble. He then stands and carries Noble over to his own room.

“I found a very special feather when I was in the Light world,” Savage said, setting Noble on to his bed and reaching over to grab a golden and white feather. Savage silently braided it into the child’s hair. As he worked, he whispered, “This is my promise to you Noble, I will never be angry enough to take this away from you, okay? I love you and I am going to take care of you. Always.”

Noble nodded and once Savage had finished he looked at the feather and laughed, “It’s gold, just like your eyes!”

“That’s right, and if you have it, I will always be with you.”

…

Rule sixteen: keep a close eye on Noble, especially in the Light world

“Sir, I was here not too long ago and am simply wondering why your price has gone up so much!” Savage yelled angrily at the shop owner.

The owner rolled his eyes, “You buy large amounts of food, of course it is going to cost more!”

“If you buy in bulk, it should be cheaper. This is highway robbery!” Savage responded. And the owner shrugged apathetically, which pissed Savage off even more, “Fine! I will take my business elsewhere!”

“I’m the only vendor in this town,” the man said with a laugh.

Savage laughed back, “Oh, that’s funny, you think I have to use this town…that’s where you’re wrong.” And with that Savage turned saying, “Come on Noble, we’re leaving.” But Noble wasn’t there. “Noble?” Savage called with worry.

He looked over and saw Noble playing with another child. The other little boy was chasing him and Noble was running. Savage walked over to them, had Noble actually made a friend? But as he got closer he realized that Noble was crying. Oh no, Noble was crying, Noble was in danger! Savage rushed over to his younger brother and swooped him into his arms. Noble wrapped his arms around Savage whimpering,

“He barred his teeth at me! It was scary!”

Savage hushed him and whispered, “It’s okay Little Kit, you’re safe now.”

Needless to say, Noble didn’t come back to the Light world after that, unless absolutely necessary.

…

Rule Eighteen: watch what is said around Noble

“You’re a little heathen sometimes,” Savage said, “You know that?”

“What does ‘heathen’ mean?” Noble asked.

Savage laughed, “It means uncultured.”

“Then you’re a heathen! Not me!”

Savage sighed, not at the time realizing the monster he had created.

…

Rule Twenty-Two: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

“You’re okay, you’re gonna be okay,” Savage cooed as Noble dry heaved into a bucket. Earlier in the day Noble had collapsed, forehead burning with a horrible fever sending Savage into a panic. His body had continued to grow weaker and weaker and he only woke up to empty his stomach, although there’s nothing left to vomit up. His body has been racked with chills and Savage has bundled him up in all of the blankets they have, but he won’t stop shaking.

Noble finally leaned away from the bucket and back onto Savage, showing that he was done for now. “Sorry,” He slurred, voice raspy and nasally.

“It’s okay Noble, you’re fine,” Savage moved the child back into a laying down position and placed a cold rag back on his forehead. Noble fell asleep almost instantly, giving Savage time to place the bucket off to the side, there wasn’t anything in it, and lean back onto the wall, sitting next to Noble on the bed. The sound of Noble’s shallow and weak breathing echoed through the room and Savage looked over at him.

His skin was even paler than it should have been which contrasted heavily with his flushed cheeks. When awake, his eyes were dull and showed his sickness. Savage held Noble’s hand in his own lightly. He was gonna be okay. Noble was a fighter, he wouldn’t be taken out by a mere sickness. As he sat there, his eyes closed and Savage slowly drifted off.

“Savage,” Noble muttered, catching the man’s attention.

“What’s wrong Noble?” Savage said, eyes snapping open and exhaustion gone.

Noble coughed weakly before saying, “I feel gross and I hate it.”

“I know Little Kit, I know,” Savage said, shifting the cloth on his forehead. “When this is all said and done, you can have a nice long bath and I’ll give you a special kind of braid.” Soon after waking up after his initial collapse Noble had complained of a headache and Savage had taken out all of his many braids trying to relieve some of that pressure. The golden and white feather that Noble cherished was carefully placed on the nightstand beside the boy. Now his hair was all sprawled out and matted with oil and sweat, Savage was honestly surprised it took noble this long to say something.

“Wha’ kinda braid?” Noble slurred and Savage raked his hand through Noble’s hair, trying to comfort him as he responded,

“It’s called a braided crown.”

“A crown,” Noble giggled, “Like a princess.”

“Or, like a noble,” Savage responded smiling.

“Yeah, like me,” Noble smiled weakly, slowly his body went limp once more as he fell back asleep. Savage’s heart clenched, his little brother was hurting and he couldn’t do anything to help him. He needed a doctor. Savage was hit with an idea and he jumped up, hopefully there would be some kind of medic or clinic or something still open somewhere in the Light world. He had to at least try.

Savage gathered Noble into his arms and wrapped him in the thickest blanket they owned. He made sure the eight year old (or at least physically eight) was secure in his arms, before fading into the shadows and traveling to the light world. As they popped out in a recent village it was raining and Savage was grateful he had bundled Noble up. Savage looked around until he saw a window that had a sign revealing it was a medical facility. Savage sighed in relief and rushed over, struggling to open the door with one hand.

When he entered, he was soaking wet and a man at a desk looked up at him in shock. “What can I help you with sir?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him and he seems to be getting worse,” Savage said.

He hated asking for help, absolutely hated it. But for Noble, he’d swallow his pride.

Four days, one bath, and many hugs later, Noble happily donned a braided crown with his golden feather perfectly integrated in.

…

Rule Thirty Four: Be able to respond quickly in any emergency

They were in the light world once more, but rather than a town, they were in an open field. Savage was tending to the garden they had set up, as nothing would grow in the dark world, and Noble was looking at flowers in the field.

Suddenly a scream echoed across the field and Savage was positive he had never shifted faster. He bounded over to Noble in wolf form. What happened? Why did he scream? Was he hurt? Were they being attacked? Savage reached Noble easily and shifted back into human form. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Savage asked Noble in a panic.

Noble pointed over to the tree line, “There-there were eyes watching me!”

Savage’s heart stopped and he blurted out, “Were they red?”

But he calmed when Noble shook his head, “No, it wasn’t the mean man.” Savage had, vaguely, told Noble about Eternal and that if he ever saw him to run. “The eyes were gold.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Savage laughed and Noble shook his head,

“No, not pretty like yours, just…creepy.”

Savage nodded and looked back to where Noble had pointed, a small shudder ran down his spine as he felt eyes on him as well. But it didn’t feel like the gaze of Eternal…just creepy, unsettling. Savage picked Noble up saying, “Let’s go back to the house.”

“But what about the garden?” Noble asked, “The plants!”

“I’m sure they will be safe from the creepy man, little kit” Savage comforted and Noble nodded.

…

Rule Forty-One: The child likes to find not humorous things humorous

“Noble!” Savage screamed running into the room, “Where are my boots?!”

Noble was sitting innocently in one of the dining room chairs, he had a section of hair unbraided after he had hidden Savage’s sword. He looked up at Savage and if Savage was stupid, he would have been fooled, but Savage had met Noble and the child had been on a bit of a rebellious streak lately. His favorite word had become ‘no’ or ‘why’ and Savage was just about fed up with it.

“Noble, give me the shoes.”

Noble tilted his head to the side and asked, “What shoes?”

“Noble!” Savage growled, “Now!”

“Give me my braid back,” Noble said.

“No, you lost your braid as a punishment, now give me my shoes.”

“A braid for the shoes,” Noble bargained but Savage shoot his head,

“No. That’s not how this works.”

Noble shrugged, “Then have fun running around barefoot.”

“You have until I count to three. One,” Savage started and Noble squared his shoulders unafraid, “Two.” Noble looked down at his finger nails absentmindedly, ignoring Savage. “Thr-Just give me the shoes!”

“You didn’t even make it to three,” Noble giggled.

“Fine!” Savage gave in and came over. He quickly rebraided Noble’s hair and Noble looked up at him.

“With the purple bead,” He said and Savage rolled his eyes. He stomped off towards his room and opened the drawer where he kept beads and feathers. His eyes widened in shock.

There were his shoes…in the drawer…that little…

“NOBLE!!”

Rule Forty-Two: I am not allowed to kill the child, refer to rule one and rule two

…

Rule Forty-Four: Noble has specific preferences and ways he wants things organized, patience is key

“Noble,” Savage asked walking into the living room only to see the small eight year old standing in front of a used to be full bookcase, “What are you doing?”

“Organizing,” Noble deadpanned as he examined the spines of various books.

Savage’s eyes widened and he asked, “How…how are you organizing the books?”

“I don’t know,” Noble said as he pulled out a rag (where did he get that?) and was also dusting of the books. Oh Noble…

“Noble, the books are fine,” Savage sighed.

“No, they’re not!” Noble cried, “They’re dirty!”

Savage waded through the various piles of books and sat down next to Noble in the middle of the mess. As he got closer, Savage saw the bottom two shelves already full, lined perfectly in the shelf, no space or gaps to been seen. The dust was that used to piled on the books was now absent.

“Noble, how long have you been working on this?” Savage sighed.

Noble looked down, “I don’t remember…”

“Noble, that’s not true…you remember everything,” Savage said, laying a hand gently on his head. And it was true, Noble remembered everything as Savage has seen on multiple occasions. From a harmless mention of something the two had done fifty years ago, to Savage finding him up in the middle of the night muttering memories, quotes, places, events, anything in attempt to as he said ‘calm his mind’.

Savage knew Noble remembered, Noble remembered too much. He knew so much that it hurt him, it kept him from sleeping, it led to him sitting out in the yard, scribbling in the dirt, names, phrases, and anything and everything all the while starring off dully, expressionless. An extreme contrast to the usually vibrant child.

“How long Noble? I’m not mad, I just want to know,” Savage said softly.

“Few hours,” Noble murmured.

Savage sighed and wrapped his arm around Noble’s shoulders, “If it bothered you why didn’t you tell me, I would have helped you.”

“Cause it bothers me, not you,” Noble sighed.

“Remember what we talked about Noble?” Savage asked

Noble sighed, “Yeah.”

“I’m always willing to help, now come one let’s finish these books before the sunsets,” Savage said and Noble smiled.

…

Rule Forty-Six: The child can do unexpected things, don’t be alarmed when this happens and play it off naturally

“Be safe!” Savage called as Noble ran out of the house claiming he was going to go play.

Noble, just before the door slammed, called back, “I will be!”

Savage rolled his eyes, of course he would. Savage fully expected to be worried about the child within thirty minutes. However, thirty minutes passed and there was no scream of pain, nor cry for help and Savage was pleasantly surprised.

Just as this thought set in there was a loud thud and cry outside the house. Noble! Savage dropped the dishes he was drying, ignoring their thud on the floor and rushed out the back door to see Noble on the ground near a large tree, holding his leg up close to him. Savage ran over to him and knelt down frantically asking, “What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?”

Noble removed his hand and Savage’s eyes widened see the large scrape on the boy’s knee. It would need to be cleaned and bandaged. “Did you fall out of the tree?” Savage asked and Noble blushed before nodding. Savage sighed, “Okay, stay right here I’m going to go get some rags and we’ll fix you up okay?” Noble ran his sleeve over his eyes and nodded.

“It hurts,” he muttered and Savage nodded,

“I know Little Kit, I’ll be right back.”

Savage jumped to his feet and rushed to the house. He dug through on of the kitchen cabinets, he knew the medical stuff was in here somewhere. There! Savage found the box and pulled it out. He’d just take the entire thing; he would have to clean all the dirt after all. As Savage exited the house there was bright purple glow from where Noble was. Savage held up his hand, trying to block the light and it shifted to pure white before fading.

Once the light was gone, Savage rushed over to Noble. As he got closer, the grass began to crunch. Savage looked down…it was dead, Savage looked around and saw a circle of dead grass around Noble and the child was now standing, looking around confused. “Noble! What was that?” Savage asked walking over to the child. As he got closer, Savage noticed his leg was perfectly healed, no sign that the scrape had ever been there.

“Savage,” Noble whisper, “I killed it…”

Savage walked over to the child and knelt down, placing a hand on the boy’s head, “You protected yourself. You have magical abilities and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But I killed the grass-,”

“And it can grow back,” Savage insisted, “I can always get new grass, but I can’t get a new Noble…one is plenty,” Savage rustled his hair and Noble pushed his hand away.

“Savage! You’re messing up my hair!” He giggled.

Savage laughed, “Oh really I didn’t know.” The man stood up and picked Noble up, “I’m proud of you Little Kit, you’re so young and you already have your powers.”

“Do you have magic?” Noble asked eyes widened with curiosity, sadness forgotten.

Savage looked down. “No,” he sighed, “I haven’t found mine yet.”

“Well you’re really strong and they’ll come one day! Maybe they’re extra special and that’s why they are taking longer!” Noble declared.

Savage smiled at the boy’s hope, and said, “No, the only extra special one here is you.”

Noble giggled and Savage walked off, leaving the patch of dead grass behind.

…

Rule Fifty-One: Noble is curious and wants to learn, doesn’t mean that he hates you…he’s just getting older

“Savage?” Noble asked nervously one day after dinner.

Savage turned to the boy who was sitting on the island counter, giving the child his full attention, “Yes Noble?”

“I-I wanna learn how to braid. So I can do it by myself.”

Savage was taken back by that statement and he looked over Noble who now appeared to be about nine. When did he get this big?

“Am I not good enough for you?” Savage asked with a small smile.

Noble frantically shook his head, “No! I just wanna know, so I can braid my own hair if you’re busy!”

Savage laughed, “I am teasing Little Kit. Of course, I can teach you. Let’s go sit on the couch.”

Noble nodded happily and ran off into the family room. What would he ask to learn next? Savage couldn’t help but wonder. Savage set down the washing rag and followed Noble into the other room. He was already sitting on the couch swing his feet back and forth patiently.

“Okay,” Savage said sitting down, “For a basic braid, you’re going to take a section of your hair and divide it up into three sections,” Noble copied exactly what he said, “Now take the outside piece and go over, now to take other piece and go under…over, under, over, under,” Noble repeated what Savage said, all the way to the bottom and then Savage handed him a band, “Now wrap this around on the tip to finish it.”

Noble did so and looked at it then frowned, “It doesn’t look pretty like yours does.”

“That is because it take practice, as all things do,” Savage smiled, “You’ll get there, one day.”

…

Rule Fifty-Four: Darks can have more than one magical ability…remember this and refer to rule forty-six, then refer to rule two in certain circumstances

Noble can use lightning…how? When? Where?

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Noble cried standing over Savage whom he had just hit with said lightning. In retrospect, Savage probably shouldn’t have tried to sneak up on the concentrating child. The man pushed himself up, muttering,

“I’m okay Noble, I’m okay…just a shock is all.”

“That’s not funny!” Noble cried.

“Okay,” Savage held his hands up in defense, “Not funny, not funny at all. Any other abilities I should know about for the future?” Savage asked jokingly, but Noble looked down. Oh, there were actually more. “What else Noble, I’m not mad, I just wanna help, you know that,” Savage insisted and Noble nodded.

“I can do this shield thing and I can use the wind…kinda. And I can run really fast.”

“I know how fast you can run,” Savage sighed remembering chasing the boy down many times after he tried to be funny.

Noble shook his head, “No, like…faster than that, if I wanna.”

Savage’s eyes widened. “Okay,” He said, “Well, we can work on the lightning, maybe get that one under control.”

“Yeah,” Noble nodded, “I don’t like that one…I don’t’ really like any of them.”

“Well, they are a part of you-,” Savage said gently.

“I don’t want them a part of me,” Noble pouted.

Savage couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of jealousy creep up within him as the child complained. This boy was so incredible, so powerful and he didn’t even want it. What Savage would have given to have his abilities and have Eternal get off his case about-but that doesn’t matter anymore. He doesn’t have to worry about Eternal anymore.

“Well, maybe that’s just because they scare you. Do they scare you?” Savage asked patiently and Noble nodded,

“A little.”

“That’s okay, we can work on that, together,” Savage comforted and Noble nodded,

“Together.”

…

Rule Fifty-Eight: extension of rule sixteen, especially around suspicious men

“Stick close to me Noble,” Savage said as they walked through the small town. The sun was setting casting the town into the hazy glow of twilight, Savage had to hold in a laugh, and though it was late, Savage needed a few last-minute items before the stalls closed for the night. Noble nodded and walked close by Savage’s side, looking around eyes widen with curiosity. He had never been in the light world at this time and this was a new village. After all it would be odd to the villagers should they realize that the strange people who came around every once in a while, never grew older. Or they did, just very slow.

“I will,” Noble nodded.

They walked through the town and Savage saw a cart filled with all sorts of flowers. Please don’t see it, please don’t see it-

“Savage! Look!” Noble exclaimed pointing at the cart and Savage had to hold in a curse, refer to rule eighteen, there goes thirty minutes of his life. Well Noble was older now, he could trust him for a few minutes.

Savage turned a looked at Noble, “Noble, look me in the eyes,” Noble did so, “You can go look at the flowers, but that means you will have to stay there until I get back, okay? No getting bored and leaving, I will come back in a little bit and you will still be here, correct?”

Noble nodded with a giant smile on his face. “I will stay with the flowers,” he declared.

“If that lady doesn’t want you to touch the flowers than you can only look, got it?” Savage asked and Noble nodded. “Okay, have fun, be safe. I’ll be back soon.” Noble happily ran off to look at the flowers and the lady who owned the cart laughed at the child’s enthusiasm. Savage shook his head and continued further down the path, searching for what he needed.

Half an hour went by and Savage was walking back towards the cart, looking for Noble, but he didn’t see the child. Savage’s heart skipped a beat, where was Noble? There were three men around the cart and the lady who was there earlier was also nowhere to be found. Where was Noble?!

As he got closer, he noticed the men were all around something and he could begin to hear what they were saying, “What’s wrong kid?” Kid? If they had hurt Noble, Savage would enjoy ripping their pathetic mortal bodies to shreds! One of the men reached towards whatever they were around and a high-pitched voice screeched, “Don’t touch me!”

That was Noble! Before Savage could run over, the man was flung backwards. He landed near Savage’s feet and Savage could smell the alcohol wafting off of him. Disgusting. The other two men were enraged by this and tried to attack Noble, only to punched by the child and they both flew backwards.

Savage rushed over to Noble with worry on his face but the child wasn’t injured. He was perfectly fine. Noble smiled up at Savage when he approached and, as though nothing happened, pointed to one of the purple flowers exclaiming, “Savage! It matches my eyes!”

“It sure does Noble…it sure does,” Savage nodded, offering his free hand to the child. Noble happily grabbed it and as they walked out of the town Savage asked, “Why happened with those guys?”

“They tried to grab me and you told me not to let people do that. So, I didn’t,” Noble shrugged, “What was wrong with him?”

“He was drunk,” Savage scowled, “There’s this thing called alcohol, it’s horrible. Never, ever, drink it. Got it?”

Noble nodded and Savage smiled as they disappeared into the shadows.

…

Rule Sixty-Two: Teaching is hard and not all things come easily, refer to rule two

“I quit!” Noble exclaimed before collapsing into a sobbing ball. Savage rushed out from behind the tree where he took cover as Noble lost control over his lightning again. He came over and knelt down next to Noble who had buried his face in his arms as his body shook from his crying.

“It’s okay Noble, it’s okay,” Savage comforted but Noble shook his head,

“I can’t! I can’t!” Noble cried.

Savage pulled the sobbing child in his arms, “It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

About two years had passed since the discovery of Noble’s abilities and he has yet to even gain the slightest bit of control over the lightning or as he has been calling it ‘Fury’.

“It’s not okay! I can’t even control this stupid ability! I hate it! I hate it so much!” Noble screamed pushing Savage away and storming off. Savage fell back from the child’s immeasurable strength and could only watch as Noble disappeared into the house. The door slammed closed with an echoing bang. Savage sighed and pushed himself up. He rose to his feet and followed Noble to the house.

As Savage approached the front door, he could see visible cracks in the wood from when Noble slammed the door closed in his abrupt exit. The man cringed before carefully entering the house. As soon as he set foot into the kitchen, he could hear Noble’s sobs from his room. Savage silently crept down the hall towards Noble’s room. He heart hurt as a loud, nasally cry came from the child and echoed through the house.

He peaked into the room and saw Noble curled up in a ball once more, hands harshly gripping and pulling on his hair. Savage instantly shifted into his wolf form and nudged the door open, walking over to the bed. Noble didn’t even notice his entrance as he was lost in his hysterics. Savage quickly jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled the boy’s arms trying to get his attention. A small whimper escaped the wolf and Noble looked up, jaw quivering and violet eyes red from crying.

Noble threw his arms around the wolf, curling up to the animal. Savage didn’t mind the slight tug on his fur from Noble’s grip, his little brother was the only one who mattered right now.

“I’m sorry I pushed you,” Noble whispered and Savage let out a comforting noise. The Kit was upset, he did nothing wrong.

The two sat there for quite some time until Savage eventually shifted back. He gently whispered, “You’re special Noble, very, very special and sometimes being special comes with things we don’t want.”

“I don’t wanna be special, I don’t wanna remember everything, I don’t want these abilities, I just wanna be like you!”

“Oh Noble,” Savage smiled bitterly, hugging the boy close to him, “You’re going to be better than me, so much better.”

Noble looked down sadly, “But…but I can’t even use that stupid ability…”

“That doesn’t matter Little Kit,” Savage comforts, “If you don’t want to use it, don’t. It is your ability and your choice.

…

Savage was quietly humming to himself as he tended to the small garden he and Noble had managed to create in the Dark World. Noble had run past him about an hour ago to go play and run in the nearby field. The child now had the appearance of a preteen and Savage couldn’t help but feel pride at how Noble had grown and developed into his own, unique person.

Savage was currently deheading weeds and pulling them up because, as they had learned last year, if they didn’t do this now, the weeds would take over and the plants would most likely die. Savage glanced over to the small flower bed that Noble had created. The boy had collected flower seeds from the Light World and claimed he would make them grow. Low and behold months later, the buds had peaked out of the soil and now colorful flowers had taken hold in the small bed.

The boy was truly incredible, despite his consistent protest. He had amazing and uncontrollable abilities that terrified him, immeasurable speed and strength (that he often used to make trouble or run from Savage), and the purest heart Savage has ever encountered. After all…it takes someone very special to break down the wall that Savage used to have built around his heart.

Savage heart jolts as a piercing scream echoes across the field. Noble! Savage was running, running in human and wolf form. He had to get to Noble, what had possibly made him scream like that?

Savage reached Noble as quickly as he could only to find the boy frozen in shock, eyes widen and frightened, not leaving the line of trees that was the beginning of the forest. The setting sun cast an eerie shadow over the forest, perhaps the boy only thought he saw something…but no, Noble isn’t like that. There had to be something! “Noble, what’s wrong?” Savage asked in a panic.

The boy extended his arm, pointing towards the trees. His voice trembled and his jaw quivered as he muttered, “He…red…here.”

“Noble, hey, look at me,” Savage said kneeling in front of the child and facing him towards himself, “It’s okay, just tell me what happened, you’re not in trouble.” However instead of Noble becoming calm as Savage had hoped, the pre-teen’s breathing picked up as he stared through Savage, rather than at him. What? Savage began to turn around but as he did so, something wet wrapped around his waist and with a heavy tug, Savage was flung into the air.

He hit the ground with a groan and was dazed for a second. But when his gaze cleared, his heart stopped. He was staring at a very familiar pair of boots.

No.

No!

Not here!

Not now!

Savage pushed himself up onto his elbows and screamed frantically, “Noble run!” But instead of listening, his little brother stood there in fear staring at Savage. The man saw the child’s hand clench into a fist and he exclaimed, “No! Just run! Go! Get out of here!”

Savage cringed as Eternal laughed as the desperation in his voice. “Well, you certainly trained that on well,” the man mocked, “Perhaps I can give it a shot.” No! Savage looked up and saw Eternal calling the water on the ground towards him and morphing it into a spear. Savage’s heart pounded as he knew how much those hurt and he couldn’t let Noble get hurt, he wouldn’t. Savage shakily rose to his feet and just before Eternal could throw the spear, Savage tackled the man, distracting him and making the water disperse.

The two tumbled to the ground and Savage pinned Eternal down. He threw a final desperate look towards Noble. He had to leave, Savage wouldn’t win this fight. He couldn’t win this fight, but Noble could get to safety if he would just leave! Noble shook his head, already in sobs, but Savage nodded, trying to ignore the tears slowly falling down his own face. Noble threw one final look towards Savage and then turned and ran. Savage exhaled in relief, relaxing ever so slightly, but that was all Eternal needed.

Eternal shifted and kicked Savage off. Savage landed and rolled, but easily used that momentum to stand back up. “You’ve grown weak!” Eternal hissed, “Crying already, pathetic, how about I give you a real reason to cry!” Savage was filled with fear, but he refused to let it take over, this was for Noble. It was all for Noble.

With that thought in mind Savage shifted into his wolf form and bounded towards Eternal. The man raised an eye brow before jumping up and easily dodging the charging animal. “Hmm,” Eternal hummed as he landed and shifted into his own wolf form. Savage tensed as he once again laid eyes on the midnight black wolf of his nightmares. Stuck in his past memories, Savage froze and didn’t react as Eternal jumped at him teeth bared.

A howl escaped Savage as Eternal’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. It hurt, damn it, it hurt a lot! Savage growled and swiped a claw towards Eternal, managing to barely scrape the other wolf before he retreated back. Savage tried to put pressure into the leg but couldn’t. With a groan of agony, he shifted back into a human form and glared at Eternal, gripping his shoulder with anger on his face. Eternal followed in suit, shifting back and, crimson eyes gleaming with bloodlust, asked, “You truly think that child can outrun me? Have you learned nothing mutt?”

“Don’t call me that! I’m not your loyal dog anymore Eternal,” Savage snapped with a snarl, “And yeah you could catch a child, but you’ll never catch Noble.”

But as soon as the words left him, the realization of what he said settled into Savage and he was instantly filled with fear. Eternal clicked his tongue, “Such confidence…perhaps I should remind you of your place in this world.” With the flick of his wrist, the water from earlier shot up from the ground and wormed its way around Savage, forcing him to his knees and binding his wrists together tightly, putting stain on his torn shoulder muscle. Eternal walked up to him and every struggling move Savage made, would make the water wrap tighter around him.

“You know where that place is Savage?” Eternal asked mockingly and Savage growled lowly. Eternal’s face darkened at this and he said, “I asked you a question Savage.”

“Well, with you I never really know if you want an answer or not!” Savage snarled.

Eternal glowered at the captured man before him and Savage had to fight a wince. “You think you are so clever, need I remind of your worth? You are nothing!”

As those words escaped Eternal’s mouth the water that was restraining Savage’s arms behind his back snaked up across his spine making Savage shiver and slowly wrapped around his neck, forcing him to look up at Eternal. Eternal reached down and harshly gripped Savage’s cheek, nails digging into his skin, “I always hated those eyes of yours…disgusting truly.”

Savage forced his jaw not to tremble. He changed his eyes for Noble. Noble loved his golden eyes, it didn’t matter what Eternal said. They weren’t disgusting, they were pretty, just as his little brother said.

“They are signs of a weakling, a shadow, an Erembour,” Eternal spat disgusted, “Bet that child, what was his name? Noble? Yes, I bet he was just as weak as you.”

“You don’t have the right to say his name!” Savage growled and Eternal sighed, grip on him tightening.

“You know Savage,” He said looking down on the man, “I have had just about enough of hearing your voice.” Eternal then used the water to sprout another tendril which snaked up Savage’s cheek and slowly coiled around his head covering his mouth. Savage’s breathing spiked and he began to breath throw his nose rapidly, panicking. “So worried,” Eternal sighed, “The fun hasn’t even begun.”

With that, water began pouring into Savage’s mouth at an unstoppable rate, but he couldn’t cough it out. He was stuck! He couldn’t do anything! Savage gagged and could feel water running down his chin and neck, but he couldn’t stop it. It just kept coming. Savage tried to inhale in his panic and water spew into his lungs. He was going to die! He was actually going die! He couldn’t breathe! Eternal was going to kill him. Savage could feel his eyes bulging and his heart pounding, but he could do nothing. Savage could faintly hear Eternal laughing softly as the water kept coming and coming and pouring and pouring.

This was it.

This was how he died.

But then his mouth was uncovered and Savage fell to the ground. Water poured out of his mouth rapidly and he began hacking up the liquid from his lungs. It spewed out onto the ground in front of him and Savage couldn’t helped but feel revolted. He panted, eagerly inhaling the precious oxygen he had been deprived of. Savage didn’t know how long he was stuck like that but did know that he never wanted to feel that again.

“You’re welcome mutt!” Eternal growled, “I could have let you die you know.” Savage nodded, unable to move from his knelt positon at Eternal’s feet. “What di you say mutt?” Eternal asked, frustration brimming in his voice.

“Th-thank you,” Savage said as his voice wavered.

“Thank you what?” Eternal snapped and Savage winced. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want this! It was for Noble! Just think about Noble! Noble is safe because of him. Noble got away because of him.

“Th-thank you…Master,” Savage whimpered.

Eternal laughed at that and said, “Exactly where disobedient dogs like you belong, at their master’s feet. Now, get up and follow.” Savage looked up at the man confused, but did as he was asked fearing Eternal would conjure up the water once more. Savage could feel the dread settle further into him however as he realized they were walking towards the house. His and Noble’s home.

No! No please!

“Savage,” Eternal beckoned as he stopped in front of the home. Savage went to his side and looked over waiting. “Burn it,” Eternal commanded and Savage’s eyes widened. No, he couldn’t, he couldn’t! This was their home! “Now Savage!” Eternal barked. Savage flinched and walked over to the porch. He and Noble had made a safe little fire pit and had matches to light it quickly should they want…but now those matches would be used for this. Savage’s hand trembled as he lit the match and, as a flame ignited, his tears renewed.

Savage inhaled a shaky breath and dropped the match onto the wooden porch and the wood caught instantly. He returned to Eternal’s side, but faced away from the building, he couldn’t watch, he couldn’t. “Oh Savage, turn around, look at this beautiful master piece you’ve created,” Eternal cooed but Savage shook his head. Eternal growled and placed a simple hand on his shoulder before pulling him back. Savage fell onto the ground and rolled onto his stomach to push himself up, but before he could, Eternal was on top of him and the man’s sword was under his neck.

“Look at it Savage!” Eternal growled, “This is your fault!”

Savage couldn’t fight the tears that streamed down his face casting the growing inferno into a watery blur.

“And just so you know Savage,” Eternal sneered, “This time, your training will be much more thorough.”

Savage closed his eyes, it…it was for Noble. It was all for Noble.

…

“We can take them!” Savage hissed as he glowered at Time hugging the unconscious Legend. Pathetic truly.

“Settle down Mutt,” Eternal growled and Savage winced at the name, “Just because two of them are down, does not mean the others can’t fight.”

“But-,” Savage protested only to be cut off by Eternal

“No! Shut up and summon the others!”

“The others?” Savage questioned, “As in…the other darks? They won’t just be summoned.”

Eternal raised an eyebrow glaring at Savage and the man tensed waiting to be punished for talking back. But Eternal hummed before saying, “This is true, we will need to go hunting.” The man locked eyes with him and Savage winced as Eternal continued, “I know just the dark to start with.”

“Who sir?” Savage questioned cautiously, making sure to stay out of immediate hitting distance when he asked as he followed Eternal into the shadows.

“Oh, I believe you know him. A pathetic dark really, never even fought his Light-oh wait! That sounds like someone else doesn’t it?” Eternal snarled and Savage caved inward slightly. Wait…Eternal said he knew him…and the only other Dark he knew was…Noble! They were going to Noble! Savage tried to remain calm, but couldn’t help the rising hope in his chest.

The two exited the shadows in the Light world. They were still in the Light world, that must mean Noble wasn’t a true dark! He was still him!

Savage’s eyes wandered across the area they had entered and he saw a slimmer built person sitting on a tree stump, their head was cover by the black hood of their cloak. Savage’s heart pounded, was that Noble? Was it really his little brother? He looked over to Eternal who gestured for him to take the lead and it hit Savage, this was a test. A test of Savage’s loyalty…he would have to be extremely cautious.

Savage took a step forward and the person sitting down whipped around faster than Savage thought possible, drawing an arrow on a bow that came from who knows where. The hood still obscured their face and Savage couldn’t tell who it was, but he noticed that the arrow was directed at Eternal rather than him. He took another step and the person tensed.

A gust of wind blew through the area hitting their hood just right and it flew off. The first thing Savage saw was the bleach blonde hair. The second thing he saw was the scars. “Noble…” Savage whispered. It couldn’t be him…this couldn’t be his little brother. The final thing that stuck out to him was the bright red eyes that pierced into Savage’s soul. This wasn’t his little brother.

“What do you think you are going to do with that child?” Eternal growled from behind Savage and Noble’s eyes narrowed,

“Wanna find out old man?” Noble growled turning his gaze towards Eternal.

Eternal hummed but didn’t respond and looked over to Savage who winced. He continued towards Noble who rolled his eyes and lowered his bow, recognizing them as fellow darks…or maybe he recognized Savage. Savage got closer and reached out to touch Noble only for the younger man to scream,

“Don’t touch me you filthy heathen!”

Savage eyes widened and he visibly flinched. “Little kit…don’t you remember me?” Savage whispered desperately.

“I’ve never seen you before in my life!” the teen growled and Savage froze.

Savage had to force his steely expression to stay in place. He didn’t remember…he didn’t remember…this isn’t his Noble. Noble remembered everything. Everything! Where was his Noble? Where was his special little brother? Where was the unmarked, innocent child he had raised?

Savage could feel Eternal’s eyes boring into his back and he could feel the glee the bastard was getting as he knew Savage’s internal struggle. Savage wanted to break down crying, scream to the heavens, do something anything. But he couldn’t do anything…he…he couldn’t do anything.

As Savage stared into Noble’s blood red eyes, his soul became dark and suddenly, the thought of becoming a true dark no longer frightened him.


	31. Reunited

Time sighed deeply resting his head in hands. A few days had passed, though he lost track after two, since the Darks had attacked and taken Shadow and Twilight and they had not been seen since. Sitting at the kitchen table with him was Warriors and Four, the three of them trying to come up with something-anything to be able to travel to the dark world. But sadly, the only person who might be able to get there, is unconscious in one of the bedrooms, having passed out after Eternal cracked his mirror.

Legend and Sky were both with Hyrule, or apparently Riven, and the man has yet to wake up. Wild, tired of everyone’s moping, had declared he was going to go off and search around for any sort of clue and Time had let him, knowing the teen would be fine on his own. Wind was…well last Time heard, Wind was in the kitchen with Malon, but it had been quiet for a while so the young boy may have run off.

Clang!

Time jolted up and turned to look outside where the noise came from. “What was that?” Warriors asked, following Time’s gaze.

“Sounded like a bucket…” Time muttered.

“It’s probably Wind being bored,” Warriors shrugged.

Clang!

Four sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Well can one of you tell him to stop?”

Time sighed and was about to address Wind, when the young hero himself walked out of the kitchen with Malon at his side. But then who was outside? The three older heroes all exchanged looks before standing and exiting the house. When they left the house, Time saw two dark figures in the grass of the horses pasture. One of them saw him and started waving frantically.

“Shadow?” Four whispered in disbelief. Wait, if that was Shadow and there was someone with him…Twilight!

Time took off running, Four and Warriors close behind him. As he got closer he realized the man was in his wolf form and he wasn’t moving, why wasn’t he moving? Time could feel the dread seep into him, why wasn’t Twilight moving? Once he got close enough to them, Time collapsed next to Twilight’s limp form, but could see him lightly breathing.

The wolf weakly turned his head and cracked his eye open looking at Tim with exhaustion. But as the wolf turned, Time saw something that made his heart darken with anger. Clamped onto Twilight’s face was an old and rusted leather muzzle. Time quickly moved to take it off and as he pulled the contraption off, Time couldn’t help but wonder why the Darks would have something like this, they wouldn’t have a need for this. Looking over it, Time could also see that there was blood stains that were very old, he tossed it to the side with a shudder.

As he tossed the muzzle aside, he heard voices strike up and begin talking over each other. Time looked over at Shadow and saw him surrounded by the four brightly colored heroes. Shadow smiled happily at the others and they were checking over the teen, who seemed to have no injuries. Time looked back over to Twilight and sighed, “You did good pup, you protected him. Now let’s get you taken care of. Can you shift back for me?” Twilight’s eyes had closed after Time took off the muzzle, but at his request, they reopened and he gave a slight nod before he shifted back to his human form. Twilight hissed in pain as he changed and Time pulled him over to lean on the older man.

“How you feeling?” He asked gently.

Twilight let out a laugh, “Horrible.”

“Yeah,” Time nodded, “You sure look the part. Any injuries we should know about?”

“No,” Twilight denied.

“Hmm, any injuries you have?”

Twilight rolled his eyes and looked at his foot. Time looked down and saw blood staining it and his eyes widened, but before he could ask, Twilight admitted, “Eternal shot me in the foot, but I’m fine.”

“We have potions pup, we’re going to help you.” Time comforted and Twilight sighed,

“Whatever old man, but you’re not carrying me back to the house.”

Time sighed standing up and picking Twilight up against his protests. “Hmm, seems like I’m carrying you and it looks like we’re going back to the house.” Twilight rolled his eyes but didn’t protest and Time held in s sigh, despite their nonchalant and silly banter Time could tell Twilight was shaken by whatever happen, similar to how he was desperate to find the pup upon hearing of his disappearance.

“You are taking a long nap once you lay down, got it?” Time said and Twilight didn’t protest,

“Gladly.”

…

Inhale.

Exhale.

Wait…he was breathing…he was still alive?

Brown eyes gently cracked open and a soft grown escaped his lips. Where…where was he? He sifted slightly and his stomach erupted in pain, causing a pained hiss to leave him.

But then he remembered.

The Darks had come and tried to attack them and Callous…Callous gave his mirror to Eternal…Callous…Riven could feel anger try to creep up into him. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself, now was not the time for that. He had to think rationally right now.

With a moan of pain Riven forced himself into a sitting position and looked around the room. This was the room he had been staying in with Legend and Sky, but now it was empty, foreboding. Riven lifted up his shirt to see thick bandages expertly wrapped around his torso, likely Sky’s handiwork. His eyes widened as the realization hit him, they knew!

They knew what he was now! They knew he was a Dark and not a hero-but he told Legend and Legend was okay with it…but, then again…they didn’t all have a Dark like Acidic. Many of them have had bad experiences with their Darks. Is that why they left him alone? They don’t want to be around him?

Riven forced himself out of bed and onto his feet, ignoring the protests from his sore and tired body. Each step was weak and shaky as he traveled over to the door, but he had to know. Once he reached the door, Riven silently pleaded that it would open without a sound and to his relief it did.

Riven peaked out into the hallway only to find no one there and soft voices coming from the living room. Leaning against the wall Riven slowly made his way down the hall and the voices became clearer.

“-he still hasn’t woken up yet though Time!”

That-that was Legend.

He could hear Time sigh and respond, “Look we may not have much of a choice anymore…we have to move somewhere else.”

“We’re not leaving him here!” Warriors snapped, “We can’t.”

Leave him here? They-they were talking about him. They-they actually want to leave him behind. Riven felt tears well up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. They wouldn’t actually leave him right?

“The Darks know we’re here!” Time exclaimed.

“And they have known for a while!” Four said joining in, “But that doesn’t matter. We need to be here right now. Eternal, as we’ve seen won’t come near Malon and because he is their supposed leader the others won’t either. This is the safest place we can be right now!”

Time exhaled heavily, “Fine…once Wild gets back we will discuss this more if he hasn’t woken up.”

Riven jumped as he heard chairs moving and hurried back to his room. He stomach ached in protest of his sudden movement.

“You’re weak you know…they don’t need you.”

Riven jumped and looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but couldn’t find anything. He pulled his knees up to his chest, what if they did actually kick him out? What if he lost everything again? Burying his head into his legs his words rang through Riven’s head.

“Was it worth it?”


	32. I'm Sorry

Noble dropped onto the ground in exhaustion, ignoring the disgusting mess he had become in the past few days. His eyes drifted closed before he forced them open again. No! He couldn’t fall asleep…he had to protect Savage! Noble forced himself onto his knees and crawled over to where Savage was laying, unconscious. The man’s leg was wrapped with ripped off strips of cloth from Noble’s cloak although Noble could see the blood stains on the fabric and knew that he needed to change them, but couldn’t risk doing so.

They had nothing. Their bags had been left back at camp in Noble’s quick ‘departure’ they couldn’t risk going near water with Noble as weak as he currently was and they have yet to find any sort of food. Noble had been moving the two of them through the shadow’s and to new locations as often as he could to avoid being found, but it was starting to take a toll on him. His skin was greyer and he could hardly hold himself up, but he had to for Savage.

Noble reached out, hand trembling and brushed Savage’s cheek, wincing at the heat radiating off the man. He knew that was a fever and fever meant infection, but there wasn’t anything Noble could do…Noble’s breathing hitched and he felt a pressure in his chest, there wasn’t anything he could do. Savage could die and he couldn’t do anything-unless…

Noble looked down at his hands contemplating. Mipha’s grace required living energy and as much as he wanted to take it from the land around him, he couldn’t risk it taking what little energy Savage had left, but, if he took his own energy, maybe it would work.

He pulled the man’s torso up and moved closer, resting Savage against him, so he’d be more comfortable…not that Savage cared about comfort, but Noble wanted him to be. “I’m sorry Savage,” Noble whispered, lips cracking and voice wavering, “I’m sorry I ran. I’m sorry I pretended to not know you. I’m sorry I was a coward. I’m sorry I was weak-,” Noble wiped his eyes trying not to cry while continuing, “-I’m sorry I looked away. I’m sorry for abandoning you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner.”

Noble straightened his back and sighed, “That’s going to change soon.” He had never done this in reverse. Noble gently placed his hands on Savage, but before he could begin the sound of crunching leaves came from off to the right. Noble’s eyes widened in panic. He couldn’t travel through the shadows yet and if it was Eternal he’d never out run him. If it was a wild animal perhaps they would be fine, but what if it was aggressive?

Noble’s heart pounded and he pulled Savage up to his chest before backing up against a tree and waiting.

Daruk’s Protection is Ready

All he could do was wait and hope he had enough energy to hold up a shield. Noble held out his trembling arm, ready to put the shield up at any moment. He tried to calm his breathing with no success. What if it was Eternal? What would he do to them? What would he do to Savage? The rustling leaves got closer and Noble forced his eyes to stay up, arm tightening around Savage’s limp body.

A figure entered his line of sight and immediately Noble could tell it wasn’t Eternal, making him relax slightly. But whoever this was still had an arrow pointed directly at them, cause Noble to put up his shield. The glowing purple barrier weakly flickered before fizzling away. No. No! Not like this! Noble’s breathing sped up and he looked at the person, silently begging for them to leave.

The person took a step closer and looked over them. As he got closer Noble was filled with dread recognizing those clothes and weapons. It was Wild. That’s it, he and Savage are going to die. But instead, Wild lowered his bow and stepped closer. Noble tried to look as threatening as possible, but knew his efforts were futile.

“What happened?” Wild asked softly and Noble snapped back,

“Why would you care?”

Wild rolled his eyes, “Well, it’s not every day you find two darks in a forest with one curled protectively around the other. So I asked what happened.”

“Eternal,” Noble growled, “That’s what happened.”

Wild opened his mouth probably to ask Noble to elaborate more, but then closed it and looked at the two thoughtfully. Noble became agitated under his gaze before saying, “Are you gonna kill us or not?”

“Why would I kill you?” Wild asked surprised.

“Why would you not?! Two of your enemies lie before you injured and helpless and you mean to tell me you wouldn’t kill them?” Noble barked before continuing, “is that not what you Lights do? When you find something strange or it doesn’t line up with your normal way of life, you try to kill it.”

Wild’s eyes widened and he said, “Well, I don’t know how many people you’ve met but-,”

“Too many,” Noble interrupted, but instead of being frustrated, Wild continued as though nothing happened,

“We aren’t all like that. And the two of you look like you could use some help. Besides if Eternal did that to you then maybe you’ll want to help us take him down,” Wild shrugged.

“Us? Fight Eternal?” Noble scoffed, “We were lucky to escape that camp with our lives…we can’t fight him, no one can.”

“Maybe not on your own, but with help-,” Wild pushed but Noble screamed,

“I said no! We’re not joining your group of heroes and runaway darks! We’re fine, now leave!”

Wild held up his hands, “Okay, you don’t have to help us fight, but let us help you-,” he points to Savage’s leg, “-that can’t be good and I can see how flushed he is. It’s infected and you are exhausted and without the resources to take care of him.”

“What are you gonna do?” Noble sneered, “Take us back to that Ranch?”

“Well that was the plan,” Wild admitted casually and Noble shook his head,

“No! They hate us!”

Wild shook his head, “You’ll be fine…you can even keep your weapons-,”

“We don’t have any,” Noble admitted.

“Look, it’s not to far, and once his leg is healed you two can leave and never see us again,” Wild said, “But if you want him to live, this is your only option.”

Only option…Noble looked down at Savage who’s breathing was getting shallower by the minute. Noble closed his eyes before hissing, “Fine.” They either die out here, from Eternal, or from the Lights…maybe the heroes will be nicer…as Wild took Savage out of his arms, Noble’s hand drifted up to brush against the scars marring his face. Then again…living in the light world meant nothing truly. Lights could be just as horrible as true darks, but the worst part about it is they don’t have red eyes to warn you. They just have friendly smiles until you mess up…

Noble silently followed Wild through the forest, forcing one foot in front of the other. Everything in his body hurt, but if something went wrong and he had to protect Savage, he would need to be awake. He had to be. Savage would have done this for him.

The Ranch was soon in Noble’s lien of sight and he felt dread seep into him, what would they say? Would they disagree with Wild and kill them? Or was Wild willingly leading them to their deaths?

Noble blinked, but then his eyes didn’t open and he stumbled falling onto the ground. His body hit with a thud and he tried to move, but his body wouldn’t respond. No! Get up! Savage needs you, get up!

Noble internally flinched as he felt as hand on him. Someone was saying something, but Noble’s couldn’t understand whoever it was. The hand on him gently rolled him over and Noble cracked his eyes open weakly and his heart pounded, it was Eternal! He had found them! Noble couldn’t move…he was going to die. Then his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

…

“You know Wild…” Time began, “Of all the strange and random things I had executed you to come back with, two injured Darks was not one of them.”

Wild, who was sitting across from him shrugged, “Good to know I can still surprise you.”

Time shook his head, “That’s not what I meant Wild, do you at least know what happened to them…I mean, I assume the bite mark on Savage’s leg was from Twilight, but other than that, we know nothing.”

“I asked Noble and he only said ‘Eternal’,” Wild admitted.

Time glanced over to the muzzle that Warriors had brought in then recalled the horrified look Noble had given him after the teen had collapsed…and then it clicked in his mind. Time’s eyes narrow and he felt anger course through him along with a more intense desire to murder Eternal. To slaughter the dark.

“Time?” Wild asked cautiously.

Time shook off the anger for now. “It’s nothing Wild. The two of them are together resting now right?”

Wild nodded, “Yeah, Sky helped them and we’ll see once they wake up.”

…

“Umm Eternal?” Tempest asked cautiously, approaching the older man, “Where are Stygian and Conqueror?”

Eternal’s crimson eyes looked over to Tempest who froze in fear, seeing the wrath and hatred in them. The man laughed cruelly, “You ask where they are Tempest…they are out being useful, unlike you!” Tempest stepped back, face draining of color. “You want to know why they are being useful Tempest? Because I can trust them to leave the camp unlike you! A weak Erembour who can’t even fight back!” Eternal screamed fully turning towards Tempest and walking towards him.

“I-I’m sorry!” Tempest pleaded backing up, but he stumbled on a root and fell down. Eternal came to stand over him, summoning tendrils of water,

“You will be.”


	33. The Feather

Noble sat in a chair nest to the bed Savage was lying in, gripping the man’s hand tightly. After he had passed out, Time (not Eternal, Noble hid his sigh of relief when waking up) had carried him to this room with Savage and had layed him on the other bed. Noble didn’t know how long he had slept, but upon waking up, he ignored the lights protests and essentially clawed his way over to Savage. The counterpart to Stygian-Sky if Noble remembered correctly-was helping Savage when Noble had woken up and seemed to be nice enough. He appeared to be the kind of person who wore his heart on his sleeve, easy to read, and Noble was okay with that.

When Sky had seen him wake up, he had tried to insist Noble continue resting before Noble snarled at him and he backed off. The man had soon left and he along with Savage had been left alone ever since.

Noble sighed through his cracked lips looking over Savage’s form. Resting his hand against the man’s forehead he was happy to note that Savage wasn’t as hot as he used to be. That meant this was actually helping. The Dark seemed to be breathing easier as well, bringing a small smile to Noble’s face. “You’re gonna be okay,” He whispered combing his hand through Savage’s hair, “You’re gonna be just fine.”

Noble let go of Savage’s hand for a second and took off a necklace that was hidden from view, having been tucked into his shirt. On the end of the leather neck strap was a gold and white feather. Noble smiled and his eyes watered as he wrapped the necklace around his and Savage’s hand. “You promised Savage…and you were always with me…you were.”

Noble jumps hearing the door open and turns lets go of Savage turning to see who came in. Noble tried to hide the trembling in his jaw as Time entered the room. The man looked at him and Noble could clearly see the pity in his eyes. He hated pity.

“How are the two of you doing?” Time asked and Noble glared at him.

“Fine,” he snapped, positioning himself in between Time and Savage. “Why are you here?”

Time held up his hands, “Just came to check on the two of you. I can leave if you want me to-,”

“Leave.” Noble growled, before clearing his throat and rephrasing, “Leave, please.”

“And I will, but there’s I just want you to know that there is some food in the kitchen if you get interested. And if not for you then for your brother,” Time said smiling before leaving. Noble watched him as he left warily, waiting for him to change his mind and stay, waiting for him to pull out some kind of weapon, waiting for him to show hostility of any kind…but then something Time said hit him,

“How did you know?” he called just as Time was closing the door.

The man paused and looked up at him, “I know a pair of brothers when I see one-,” he smiled, “-and please get some more rest.”

Noble watched the door close quietly in surprise. Time had listened to him, had answered his question, had been nice…

But he couldn’t trust them! He couldn’t trust Lights. He could only trust Savage.

…

Noble looked out the window and saw how late it was. His stomach churned and growled in hunger. It had to be the middle of the night and he hadn’t heard anyone pass by the door in a long time. He glance over to the crack under the door and couldn’t see any light. Maybe just a small trip to the kitchen, grab an apple or something and then leave…yeah, he could do that.

Noble stood up and creeped over to the door silently. As he opened the door, there was no creak in the wood or springs, making him sigh in relief. Noble walked down the hallway cautiously, it had been hundreds of years since Noble had been in a house, but he knew the basic lay out, the kitchen had to be this way. He smiled to himself as he was correct and found the kitchen. But before he entered he heard a small crash and a soft hiss, “Damn it.”

The teen froze. There was someone there. Never mind, he wasn’t that hungry. Noble took a step back and the wood creaked. Seriously?! Now?!

“Is-is someone there?” The person called.

Noble’s jaw clamped shut, if he said nothing maybe the other person would leave him alone. He was proved wrong as a head peaked around the corner, “You don’t have to be scared of me Noble, come on in.”

“How did-?” Noble gasped.

“Lucky guess I suppose, come on, have a seat.” The person said and Noble stepped into the kitchen to see a few candles lit, illuminating the room and allowing Noble to see who he was with. It was Callous-well not Callous, but Callous’s light, who was actually the dark cause he screamed when Eternal broke the mirror…but he was nice so he couldn’t be a dark, but then again Savage was nice, but-

“You okay Noble?” he asked softly and Noble nodded looking around. There were multiple dirty pans and cups in the sink and Noble could smell something sweet.

“Are you umm, cooking?” Noble asked curiously.

He looked over to Noble, leaning over a bowl mixing something, “Oh, umm, well, I’m baking, but it’s kinda similar, you can call me Riven by the way. Oh and if you want I have some brownies, over there, fresh out of the oven.” Riven pointed with the spoon over on the counter to a tray of cooling treats. “You’re probably really hungry, so take as many as you’d like.”

Noble looked over cautiously. Maybe just one…Riven seemed trust worthy and this food was probably for the Lights and he wouldn’t want to poison them. Noble walked over and grabbed one before sitting down and slowly nibbling on it. “It’s good,” he whispered, “Thanks.”

Riven smiled at him, but Noble could tell it was strained, forced, “Thank you! Take as many as you want!”

Noble nodded, before asking, “So…what are you doing exactly?”

“Well, I just can’t really sleep right now and thought I could at least make myself useful…” Riven’s voice died away and the man looked down before coughing, “Enough about me though, how about you?”

“Just hungry I guess…” Noble shrugged.

Riven chuckled, “Well, good thing I was out here I suppose!”

“Yeah…” Noble shrugged, before standing, “I think I’m gonna go back to Savage now…”

“Okay,” Riven smiled, “Take some more brownies on your way out.”

Noble nodded and grabbed two more before leaving quickly. Riven was nice…almost too nice, a forced nice. Like he was trying to hard, but why would he be doing that to Noble. Noble shrugged entering his and Savage’s ‘room’ and settling back in his residential chair. Noble ate one of the brownies and set one aside, just in case Savage woke up. He laid his head down and retook Savage’s hand, falling asleep easily.

…

Savage’s eyes blinked open slowly as the man looked around in confusion. Where was he? What happened? He could see that he was in a room, in a house…what? How had he gotten here? Savage could feel something tightly gripping his hand and looked down to see his little brother clutching his hand tightly and then it came back to him.

The fight with Twilight, Shadow escaping with him, Eternal about to smash his mirror, Noble-Noble! Savage sighed in relief looking over the teen. He remembered! He remembered everything! And he had become stronger just as Savage knew he would. Gazing over the teen, Savage could tell how stressed he had become. His braid was hardly together, pieces flying out at all angles, there was still dirt smeared on to areas of him and his clothes were a wrinkled mess, not to mention the fact that he fell asleep in such a position…his Little Kit had been very worried about him.

Savage sighed and pulled out the hair tie, beginning to slowly and methodically brush his fingers through the boy’s hair, smoothing out the knots and tangles gently. “You certainly have become a mess, haven’t you Little Kit?” Before Savage knew what he was doing, his fingers began braiding. Over, under, over, under, just as he once had. Once the realization hit Savage he smiled peacefully and continued down to the bottom of the braid. He tied off the braid and looked it over…it was missing something…Savage glanced over to the necklace that had been loosely wrapped around his hand and saw the feather.

“Your sentimental one, aren’t you Noble?” He asked before removing the feather from the necklace and tying it into the bottom of the braid. “There, back where it belongs,” Savage murmured. After finishing the braid, Savage was satisfied and he shifted into a more comfortable position before falling back asleep.

…

A groan escaped Noble as he sat up and moved his neck from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. The teen stretched tiredly before looking back down at Savage…any day now, he would wake up…right? Noble reached to mess with his hair before realizing that his hair had been rebraided. Who had the audacity to come in here and touch his hair?!

As Noble ran his hand down it, the braid was very well done, but then he reached the bottom and felt something soft. Noble moved the hair over his shoulder and looked down, jaw dropping as he saw the golden feather now present. He looked up at Savage, eyes watering with joyful tears.

“Savage!” Noble said reaching out and gently shaking the man. It had to have been him! It had to have been! “Savage please!” Noble begged shaking him a little harder. The man’s lips parted and he softly groaned,

“You haven’t changed at all, have you little kit?”

Noble’s violet eyes, met Savage’s gold and the teen wrapped his arms around the man, refusing to let go.

As the two brothers were hugging, a child’s scream shattered the peaceful silence.


	34. Waking Up

Where-where was he? Wind looked around in confusion. Why was everything dead? He tried to move but he couldn’t. Why couldn’t he move? What’s going on?! Wind tried to call for help but he couldn’t even open his mouth. His body erupted in pain and his breathing became labored. What is this? Help! Someone help! There was a dark shadow cast over his body lying on the ground. A foreboding feeling set into him. He had to run, but he couldn’t.

His head slowly turned and he could finally see what or rather who was above him. The man was grinning viciously and had a knife clutched in his hand. Wind was filled with panic, but he still wouldn’t move. Why is this happening!?

The knife came down onto his ear and Wind scream, but…it wasn’t just him screaming.

Wind sat up in shock, panting and tears streamed down his face. What was that?! He looked around and saw that he was in the room of Time’s house. Wind reached up towards his ear and felt it. There was no blood…it was just a dream…Despite this reassurance the child didn’t relax and his breathing was still frantic. The eyes of that man were burned into Wind’s mind-

His door slammed open and Warriors rushed in, “Wind! Are you okay?!”

“I-I’m fine,” the teen stuttered curling in on himself, “just a nightmare…”

Warriors sighed coming over to sit with him, “I don’t think it was ‘just a nightmare’ bud, that scream was something else…”

“I screamed?” Wind asked looking up with worry.

Warriors nodded, gently rubbing the child’s back trying to calm him down, “Yeah, everyone was in the kitchen, we were worried one of the Darks had come after you or something.”

Wind looked down, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you all…”

“Well, let’s head to the kitchen so the others can see you’re okay-unless you wanna stay here-,”

“No,” Wind shook his head before standing up, “I don’t wanna be alone right now.” He rubbed his ear as he and Warriors walked down the hall and into the kitchen where he saw the rest of the heroes sitting around the table. Upon seeing him they all exhaled in relief. Wind smiled in attempt to calm them down and looked at all the food on the table, eyes widening in surprise. “Wow, Malon, Wild, you both really out did yourselves!”

“Ummm,” Wild purses his lips before saying, “It wasn’t us…it was Hyru-Riven.”

Wind looked over at the said man and hid a frown at the tiredness in his posture and the paleness of his skin. He was still recovering, he shouldn’t be doing all of this. Despite his thoughts, Wind smiled at the man, “Thanks Riven, I bet it’s wonderful!”

“It is!” cried Legend from Riven’s side, mouth half full.

Riven blushed deeply before shaking his head, “It was nothing really, just breakfast foods.”

“Fit to feed a king!” Legend insisted and Riven sighed looking down, not responding.

“A king huh?” Wind asked with a smirk, “Well I’m no king, but I guess I’ll have to do.”

Soon enough Wind had a plate of delicious food piled in front of him and as he sat down he endured the question that started it all.

“So what was that scream?” Time asked in concern, looking at the child with worry.

“It was just a nightmare-,” Wind mumbled picking at the plate below him, but he jumped at the sound of silver ware crashing against a plate. Riven from across the table was looking up at Wind and the teen shuddered at the look in his eyes. “Umm, Riven? What’s wrong?” Wind asked cautiously.

“What happened in the nightmare?” Riven asked warily.

“I-I really would rather not…it was just a stupid nightmare-,” Wind said, trying to shrug off the man’s concern, but Riven would not be swayed.

“Wind, please, what happened?” He insisted.

“I…I was in this forest, but everything was dead and I couldn’t move, I had no control over my body whatsoever, and then there was a man…actually…I think-I think it was Eternal,” Wind said to himself before nodding, “Yeah it was Eternal and he had a knife and he stabbed my ear and I screamed, but I wasn’t the only one screaming and-and I wasn’t hurt, then I woke up. It was probably nothing-.”

“Tempest connected with you,” Riven stated and everyone looked at him confused. He coughed and his face reddened as he continued, “Darks can connect with their Lights and enter their dreams or their subconscious mind, sometimes connecting or communicating, without the umm, proper training it can happen randomly-,”

“And you’ve had that training?” Warriors asked skeptically from Wind’s side.

Riven gulped and responded softly, “Yes, I have-,” Riven cleared his throat, “but that is beside the point, what matters is that Tempest connected with you and if what you described is true than it is likely that he didn’t mean to connect.”

“Well then why did he?” Warriors snapped laying a hand on Wind’s shoulder.

“Probably because he was distressed or something,” Riven said, “He clearly isn’t the strongest Dark and…I’ll be back,” Riven said abruptly standing up and leaving the kitchen. Everyone watched him leave in silence until Warriors tried to stand and follow but Time laid a hand on his leg and shook his head.

“Let him go,” The leader murmured, “We’re all struggling right now.”

…

Noble looked up at the soft knocking on his door. He and Savage tensed, but Noble called out, “Come in.”

Although instead of one of the Lights entering, the door was opened by Riven.

“Riven, everything okay?” Noble asked seeing panic on the man’s face.

“Is Tempest an Erembour?”he demanded and Noble’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know,” Noble shrugged, “I mean probably but-,”

“He is.” Savage said cutting Noble off, “Why?”

“Just wondering.” Riven said before leaving.

“What was that about?” Noble asked looking over at his older brother who sighed,

“We will see.”

Noble rolled his eyes, “But when?”

“Depends on what Riven comes back with,” Savage shrugged.

Noble’s eyes widened, “Wait! Is he going to-?!”

Savage cut Noble’s question of with a simple nod.


	35. Invincible

Tempest cradled his left arm to his chest allowing the tears to freely pour down his face. His right ear felt lighter, less whole and blood continued to drop from the gash that had been put into it by Eternal. Tempest shuddered, what had he done wrong? He didn’t try to run, he was behaving, trying to be a true dark. So why did Eternal do this.

Tempest shifted and his skin seared in pain from strain on the scalded surface. His throat also ached and on top of being burned, he could feel the phantom of Eternal’s hand wrapped around his neck, suffocating him. Tempest curled further towards the back of his little nest, trying to draw comfort from what little he had left which was next to nothing as Eternal had gone through and taken away his things.

”If you were a real dark you wouldn’t need sleep” he had said as he took the boys blanket.

”You look full enough to me,” he had laughed as he took what little food Tempest had hidden. Food that was supposed to last him at least a month. Tempest held in a loud sob. Anything could set him off, anything could make him drag Tempest down and beat him more. He just had to be quiet and still and not draw any more attention to himself-

“Tempest!”

No! No please! Please! Make it stop!

“Get down here now! Or I’ll drag you down!”

What had he done? Tempest moved but tried to keep his left arm as still a possible because the bone had been snapped earlier in the day when Eternal had ‘accidentally’ stepped on it. The child cried out in pain as he slipped and fell out of the tree, landing harshly onto the ground. That shock was shortly forgotten though as Eternal began walking over to him.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Tempest cried desperately, but the man only laughed,

“And now you have resorted to begging?” Eternal mocked, unwavering, “You’re such a pitiful-,”

Tempest looked up in fear as Eternal’s voice died off. Eternal was starring off and Tempest turned to see what had caught then man’s eye. The shadows near the camp were moving, shifting, someone was coming. Tempest winced, it was Conqueror and Stygian coming back and his pain was about to triple.

Tempest’s eyes widened as a shorter man peeled out of the shadows. At first glance, Tempest had thought Callous had returned, but looking closer he noticed this wasn’t the insane man, but someone else. He was dressed plainly, had a simple sword at his side and a deadpan expression on his face. His skin was pale, as though he was terribly sick, yet he held himself up with dignity. His eyes were brown, yet tinged with…was that red?

“What are you doing here ‘Hyrule’?” Eternal asked, laughing at the man’s lack of entourage.

Then Tempest remembered, that man was actually a dark…was he joining them? What was happening? The man turned and looked at Tempest, who shuddered under his intense gaze. His brown eyes slowly faded to a deeper auburn as he turned back toward Eternal, placing a hand on his sword.

“I believe you know.”

Eternal raised an eyebrow, “You seriously think you can take him? You seriously think you could win against me?”

“Well,” the man shrugged, “First of all: I would not take him, if he did not want me to, so-,” he turned to Tempest and smiled as though Eternal wasn’t ten feet from him, “-Hi Tempest, my name is Riven, would you like to come with me-?”

“Why are you asking for his opinion?!” Eternal exclaimed, howling with laughter, “He is nothing, even you should be able to see that.”

Riven waited for Eternal to stop laughing before plainly stating, “You are as insufferable and arrogant as you used to be,” he looks back to Tempest, “It is up to you.”

Tempest looked back and forth between the two. He wanted to go. He wanted to go so bad! But he couldn’t. No one wins against Eternal, no one! And if he said yes, then Eternal killed Riven, his pain would become so much worse and that was something he couldn’t risk. He just couldn’t. Who knows what Eternal would do? However before he can answer Eternal’s eyes narrow and he draws his sword.

“There is no need for me to entertain your ridiculousness, I shall simply kill you and move on,” Eternal snarled, taking a step forward.

Tempest watched as Riven froze and worry filled him. This man was about to die. But then, his brown eyes became red and a cruel smirk warped onto his face.

“Is anything ever simple with you?” Riven asked before lifting his arm up and flicking his wrist. Something black shot up from under Eternal, curling around his sword and yanking it off to the side.

“No-,” Eternal whispered in shock and Tempest’s eyes widened hopefully, looking back at the stranger who drew his own sword. “You disappeared! You were gone!” Eternal screamed in panic backing away from Riven. He was scared, Tempest realized. He was scared! Someone actually scared Eternal. Maybe…maybe there was hope…

“Oh…did you miss me that much?” Riven smirked, before rushing towards Eternal, at inhuman speeds. The man brought up a small knife, blocking the incoming blow and throwing Riven back.

“You know Invicta, you really should disappear again, it was much more peaceful without you here!” Eternal snarled and Riven straightened up, but Eternal continued, “You gave up your power, you gave up everything to become this? You know, you used to be a titan…now you’re nothing!”

Riven looked at him in amusement, “Nothing? This is what you call nothing?” He laughed, “I don’t even need my full arsenal to kick your ass!”

With another flick of his wrist, black inky liquid shot out of the ground flinging Eternal back. Tempest’s gasped as the man slammed into a tree far away and didn’t move as the trunk crack and fell down.

Riven sheathed his sword and turned to Tempest, “You coming?”

Tempest nodded, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to push himself. Riven’s eyes faded back to brown and widened in worry as he rushed over to the child. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” he whispered, gently helping Tempest and carefully picking him up. “Got anything important here?” he asked and Tempest whimper out,

“Yes.” Before pointing up at his tree. Riven nodded and sunk into the shadows, reappearing in the tree and looking around. “Buried in the hollowed part over there,” Tempest murmured and Riven walked over, digging through the hollow and pulling out a small stack of letters.

“This it?” he asked kindly and Tempest nodded. Riven put the letters into one of his pockets and pulled something else out. “Have a cookie buddy, you’re shaking really bad.” Tempest took the sweet with a shaking hand and for the first time in years, felt hope settle into his chest.

…

Callous’s eyes shot open and he sat up.

What was Riven doing in the dark world?


	36. A Reckless Storm

“Who are you?”

The boy jumped and turned around, inwardly reprimanding himself for not noticing the approaching presence. There was a little girl standing behind him. She smiled up at him and her blue eyes, as blue as the ocean, gleamed with joy. A joy that he couldn’t fathom possessing.

She giggled softly and her small pigtails bounced along with her laughter, “You know, you look like Link! But, you’re not him.” Her head tilted in confusion as she looked over Tempest. “What is your name?”

“I-,” his voice died off as he looked away, face flushed with embarrassment.

She looked at him with concern before smiling, “Well, my name is Aryll! Now you know mine, so you can tell me yours!”

“I…I don’t have one,” he said looking away. His winced hearing his own voice as it was sharp, cutting, perhaps some would even call it gravely, from years of silence. Aryll’s eyes widened in surprise.

“But, you must have a name!” She insisted, “Everyone has a name! What do your parents call you?”

The boy fiddled with loose strings at the bottom of his shirt, “I don’t have parents either…”

Aryll looked over him sadly before her face set in determination and she proclaimed, “Then I’ll give you a name!”

Tempest looked up at her confused. Why would she care? No one cares…not in the dark world and certainly not here. She looked at him with pursed lips and a thoughtful expression before a smile broke out on her face.

“Your eyes!” she exclaimed, “They’re grey, like the storm clouds!” Then she began muttering to herself, “Storm? No…monsoon, cyclone, tempest…Yes!” She abruptly exclaimed making the boy jump, “Your name can be Tempest!”

Tempest’s eyes widened. “Like a reckless storm,” he muttered looking down but Aryll shook her head.

“No, no, no, not like that. More like-,” she paused and looked around before grabbing Tempest’s hand and pulling him over to patch of brightly colored flowers. Aryll kneeled down, pulling Tempest beside her. “See these?” she asked pointing at the flowers. Tempest nodded and she continued, “They were not here three weeks ago…last week we had a giant storm-a tempest-and really soon after, these flowers bloomed from all of the rain water.”

“It’s not just a ‘reckless storm’,” Aryll smiled, picking a blue flower and handing it to Tempest, “It is a powerful force of nature that can result in beauty.”

Tempest looked down at the flower, then looked back at the girl. Her smile was contagious and soon the dark found that he was smiling as well. The two sat together after that, talking and laughing as though they had always been friends, well into the evening. Aryll looked at the setting sun. “I have to go,” she said sadly, “Granny will be calling for me soon. Can we talk again?”

“Ummm,” Tempest looked down, he wanted to talk with her, but he didn’t know if he’d always be able to when she was free. “What if you wrote me letters?” He asked.

Aryll smiled brightly as she nodded, “Yeah! Where would I address them too?”

“Just place them in a shadowy place in your room, I’ll find them,” Tempest winked having explained to her what he was.

“Yeah, that’s perfect!” She exclaimed. As the two of them stood a voice called out in the distance,

“Aryll, where are you?”

Tempest tensed, knowing that was his lights voice. “Bye,” he whispered to Aryll who waved silently. Before Link could see him, Tempest vanished into the shadows, the blue flower still gently clutched in his hand.

…

Tempest’s eyes blinked open and the world slowly came into focus. He was on top of something very…soft? Wherever he was, was very warm…safe…Tempest looked up and saw a wooden ceiling, that was strange. As his body shifted, everywhere erupted in pain and Tempest cried out softly.

“You’re alright, you’re alright, just don’t move!” A soft voice said. Tempest looked over and saw Riven there. He smiled and continued to comfort him, “You’re safe now, it’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Tempest murmured, “for saving me.”

“Well of course!” Riven insisted.

Tempest looked around, “Are…are we at the ranch?”

“Well, yes,” Riven shrugged, “I know you may not-,”

“They’re gonna kick me out!” Tempest exclaimed shifting once more and his arm protested.

Riven pushed him back down gently, “Please, calm down, you may pull some of your stitches.”

Tempest looked up, eyes frantic, yet seeing the calm surrounding Riven, his breathing evened out and he nodded. Riven nodded as well, “Thank you. Now, I see no reason why they would kick you out. Also, I have set your letters over on the nightstand.”

Tempest looked over to see the letters alongside a vase filled with white flowers. “Sorry, if you don’t like them…I can get rid of them-,” Riven began, rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

“No,” Tempest said, “I…I like them. Thank you.”

…

Aryll walked into her room, a sad sigh escaping her lips as she flopped onto her bed. She missed Link. When would get back from his quest? But more so then Link…she missed Tempest. Aryll sat up and walked over to her desk.

She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a mirror. It was a beautiful porcelain blue, the glass completely unscathed and polished, and a ship engraved into the back. She hugged it close to her chest as she went and laid back down on the bed. Her older brothers were off questing, but she had a very important mission as well. While the fate of Hyrule may not rest in her hands, the life of her friend, he second brother, did. And Aryll refused to let him down.


	37. Fire and Lightning

-Two weeks later-

Wild looked around at the other occupants of the table and couldn’t help but be surprised. He had never excepted a single dark to dine with them, let alone three-well four if one were to count Riven but Wild was still up in the air about that one. Beside him sat Twilight and across from him sat Noble, who ‘conveniently’ had the chairs on both sides of him empty. He felt slightly bad for Noble, having forced him to come, then not offered him a seat beside him…well he had but before he could finish his invitation Warriors had sat down.

Riven came in and set a tray filled with sandwiches down, Malon closely behind him with a second platter. She smiled when she saw Tempest and Noble present, although they both refused to meet her eyes with Tempest looking down and Noble physically turning away. Her smiled dampened ever so slightly and Wild could hear her soft sigh but she held up her happy appearance.

After setting down his tray and bringing in a pitcher filled with water, Riven sat down in between Tempest and Noble. The boy looked over and smiled lightly at him, though it was almost impossible to tell that he was indeed grinning. Noble still refused to look at Riven and Wild himself had to hold in a sigh.

Once everyone had sat down and gotten settled Warriors looked around and Wild felt a shiver go down his spine, this wasn’t about to go well. “So Time, is your house just becoming a walk-in clinic…or perhaps a home for strays would be a better term,” Warriors growled glaring at Noble and Tempest.

“Warriors-,” Time began, but the man shook his head.

“It’s an honest question. We’re tight enough as it is-,” he shrugged.

“Well then why don’t you just ask us to leaving instead of whining and complaining about it?!” Tempest hissed and as he spoke, thunder boomed in the distance. The room settled into a tense silence with everyone glancing around warily at each other.

Malon finally broke the silence gently commenting, “I didn’t think there would be any storms today-,”

“Oh well what do you know?!” Noble said forcing his seat back and standing up, violet eyes narrowed in anger. “You’re just a pathetic Light!” Malon gasped softly, but didn’t say anything. Noble looked around at the occupants of the room before storming out. Wild quickly stood up and was about to follow him only to be grabbed by Warriors and Twilight. “Just give him some space-,” Twilight said.

“He’s not worth it, just let him go brood like the dark he is-,” hissed Warriors at the same time.

Wild rolled his eyes and easily shook them off of him before following Noble. “Hey!” He called after the dark before he could retreat to his and Savage’s room.

“What?” Noble growled.

Wild sighed looking over his tense posture, and asking, “Can we talk, in the living room, please?”

Noble glanced over at the door before laughing bitterly, “My answer probably doesn’t matter so whatever you want Wild.” Noble turned and pushed past Wild going into the living room, but refusing to sit down.

Wild followed. “What you say does matter Noble,” Wild said softly, but Noble ignored him. The hero sighed before asking, “So what was that back there?”

“I made a statement, nothing more, nothing less,” Noble declared facing away from Wild.

Wild shook his head and said, “You know that’s not what I meant, look I understand that something happened to you and I’m sorry-,”

“I don’t need your pity!” Noble hissed, “And you truly know nothing. “

“Look Malon is nice and she-,” Wild began, but Noble interrupted.

“Nice? That’s just a lie,” the Dark growled.

Wild shook his head oncemore, “There are plenty of nice people-,”

“This is what ‘nice people’ will do to you Wild!” Noble shrieked turning around and pointing at his face. “Your scars came from being a hero, mine came from a broken trust!”

Wild’s eyes widened as he starred at Noble in shock. “What happened?” He whispered but Noble shook his head.

“You wouldn’t care now would you?” Noble growled and Wild could see tears well up in his eyes as he began to leave the living room. Wild stood up to watch him leave, but saw Malon standing there. She reached out to Noble but he backed away in fear, screaming, “Don’t touch me!” Malon flinched as though she had been burned and took a step back, letting Noble pass. Wild looked down sadly as the door down the hall slammed shut.

…

Noble gripped his hair tightly, hands turning white as he exhaled shakily, unwanted memories bombarding his mind. Details that he wished to forget, faces that he longed to never see again…

Noble, at the physical age of twelve, had finally figured out to shadow travel form the Dark world to the light. Looking into the distance he smiled seeing a village in the distance. It was midevening and fires were slowly being lit to brighten up the atmosphere. Noble recognized the village, knowing that he and Savage had been here before-they were nice, maybe he could stay with them for a little bit!

Noble took off running. As he got closer Noble saw a girl standing near the entrance and remember her showing him the best flowers in the village the last time he and Savage had visited a year ago. “Miss Isla!” He exclaimed wavering at her. She looked over confused before seeing him and smiling kindly.

“Hi Noble! Good to see you again, where’s your brother?” She asked and he stopped in front of her frowning.

“He…he’s not here, I’m by myself…” Noble whispered and her eyes filled with sorrow.

“I’m so sorry to hear that honey,” Isla whispered kneeling in front of him, “Would you like to stay with me and my family? At least for now?” She asked kindly and Noble looked up and nodded. Isla gasped seeing his red eyes, but didn’t comment.

Isla stood up, dusting the grass off of her grey pants and took Noble’s hand leading him into the village. “How long will you stay with us?” She asked as they began walking. Though Noble didn’t respond verbally, she could tell he shrugged.

“Isla! What is that child doing with you?” A man screamed causing Isla to pause and look over. Noble tensed and hid behind her looking up at the man in fear.

“Whatever do you mean? He is simply a child in need of a place to stay-,” Isla began only for him to shake his head.

“Look at his eyes, he is a demon!” The man yelled catching the attention of everyone in the town square.

Noble shook his head protesting, “No! I’m not a demon!” He changed his eyes from red back to their natural violet shade, “See? I’m-I’m just like you all!” Though rather than settling down as Noble had hope someone grabbed Isla and pulled her away from him.

“He has her under some sort of spell!” A woman cried.

“He can do witchcraft!” shouted another.

“The demon is trying to fool us!” exclaimed one.

Various shouts rang up from there and people began to close in around him. Noble backed up and looked around frantically. What had he done wrong? Why were they being so mean? He wasn’t a demon! He wasn’t a monster! “Please!” Noble cried backing up, but they continued to surround him. “Isla help me!” He screamed, but she was frozen in fear.

A harsh hand grabbed his shoulder and Noble screamed in fear.

Urbosa’a fury is ready.

Against his will, lightning shot out of him, killing the man who had touched him. He fell to the ground dead and Noble froze. No. No! He-he was a murderer…he killed him…

“I’m sorry!” he shrieked, “I’m sorry!!”

Multiple hands grabbed onto him as Noble continued to struggle and fight, but he refused to let the lightning come back. Because they were nice…they really were…they just weren’t being nice right now…right?

A bright light grabbed Noble’s attention and he saw that they were dragging him closer to one of the fires. “Savage! Savage!!” Noble cried, tears pouring down his face as terror filled him. He knew what was going to happen. He had burned himself on the stove once and that had hurt for weeks, but this was a lot more than a simple burn.

Multiple hands threw him and his world was illuminated in pain.

It hurt.

IT HURT!

IT BURNS!

HELP! SAVAGE!!!

Mipha’s grace is ready.

Noble pushed himself off the fire as Mipha began healing him. His right eye opened and a sob escaped his mouth as he saw people dropping to the ground dying as their lifeforce was drained to heal him. “No…” Noble whimpered, “Mipha-Mipha stop!” He cried and the spirit turned to face him. “Stop this!” he sobbed. She nodded and faded away.

Noble looked around at the men lying dead around him as well as the people gathered around afraid to move. He shook his head, he wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t…but he was. Noble turned and ran, ran through the parting people and out of the town never to return. ‘Nice people’ the only nice person he could trust was Savage…and Savage was gone. He was on his own.

Noble pulled out his mirror and starred at himself. They were hideous, a reminder of his ignorance in youth, his belief in a good world that didn’t exist, a warning to never trust anyone ever again.

“Noble?”

The teen jumped at Savage’s voice and set down his mirror smiling at the man as he woke up more.

“Looking at yourself?” Savage laughed and Noble nodded chuckling as well,

“Yep, I think I’m going to try a new braid!”

Savage nodded, “I’m sure it will look amazing.”

Noble beamed happily, moving to sit on Savage’s bed. He wanted to be honest and tell the man what had happened; however, he knew how guilty Savage would feel and simply couldn’t risk that. So he carried on, as though nothing was wrong. Savage wouldn’t find out, there was no reason for him too.

…

Riven did not know when exactly he had fallen asleep, but he could tell this was a dream. “What do you want Callous?” He called out into the empty black void, knowing the man was out there, waiting. The silence was a heavy pressing one that could swallow you whole.

“I believe the real question is,” Callous’ voice echoed from behind him, yet Riven did not jump in fear as he knew the other hoped he did, “Why were you in the dark world and why did you reveal yourself to Eternal for that brat?”

“I don’t have to justify myself to you,” Riven snarled and Callous laughed,

“Oh my, now that is some snark right there, where did that attitude come from Riven?”

Riven scowled, “You know very well where it came from…I can hear him from within you, he still hates you.”

“Well I doubt he likes you very much either!” Callous exclaimed, “Look at you…so pathetic…it’s a wonder part of him even went back to you after you didn’t want him-”

“That’s not what happened Link and you know it!” Riven screamed and Callous mockingly held up his hands.

“Oh, did I hit a sore spot? What a shame.”

Riven glared at him angrily, “Oh yeah? Well you’re not so great either! You can’t even use the powers you absorbed! You can’t turn into one of my fears! The only thing this got you was red eyes and insanity!”

Callous’ eyes widened in rage before he launched towards Riven and pinned him against some imaginary wall, by the neck, “Oh really?”

“Yes,” Riven said choking as Callous’ grip tightened.

“Because last I checked, you’re looking at your greatest fear,” he hissed before letting Riven go and kicking him to the ground. “It’s a pity you’re this way Riven…maybe if you were useful the other heroes would actually accept you.”

Riven pushed himself up but before he could respond Callous was gone.

His eyes opened and Riven looked around the room seeing Tempest sleeping on the bed moving every once in a while. The man sighed and stood up wandering over to the window. He leaned against the open window seal, smiling at the cold air that hit him. Callous’ words meant nothing, they truly did.

Riven looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were gathering and it looked like a storm was coming. He looked back over to the boy sleeping on the bed…a storm indeed.


	38. The Climb

“It….it won’t hurt….right?” Tempest asked, voice wavering as he followed Riven out of the house and onto the field of Lon Lon Ranch.

“Tempest,” Riven sighed softly, “I would never intentionally hurt you. Now-,” Riven points up at the heavy clouds that had gathered over the past few days, “We both know what’s been happening-,”

“I’m sorry!” Tempest cried, “It’s never happened before and-and I don’t know how to control it and-!”

Riven cut the child off, by gently placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’re okay, no one is perfect at first.” Tempest nodded and took a deep breathe. “Okay, let’s start by you trying to make it rain, not a downpour, but rather some light sprinkling.”

Tempest nodded and squeezed his eyes shut and his entire body tensed up, but Riven stopped him, “No, no,” he sighed, “Relax, just relax and let your emotions guide you-.” A bolt of lightning struck the ground and a heavy downpour stopped the fire from spreading. “Oh my-,”

…

“How was training the brat?” Legend asked as Riven entered the room. His green eyes widened when he saw the man soaked form head to toe. “Not good then?”

“First of all,” Riven panted, “He’s not a brat. Second, he is strong…really strong. He can control all aspects of storms.”

“Was that the lightning show outside?” Legend asked in shock and Riven nodded.

“Yep,” he sighed, “I don’t know how to train him to control that. Sword fighting sure but the lightning…I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Then find someone who does,” Legend shrugged.

Riven looked at him scowling, “Oh and you know someone who does?”

“Yeah, you do to,” Legend said, “Down the hall, long blonde hair in a braid, scars all over his face, frequently uses the word heathen? Ring a bell?”

Riven’s eyes widened in realization, “Of course!” And he was out the door before Legend could say anything else.

…

Acidic gritted his teeth, agony racing through his body with each and every pain filled step. Curse was at his side reading to catch him if he fell and Ravio was behind them beaming like the idiot he was. “You got this!” Ravio encouraged, as though he was a child taking his first steps. Although…looking at himself now, a newborn would probably be stronger.

As his mind drifted, Acidic lost his focus and took a wrong step. His hip flared and he fell with a scream of pain. Curse caught him before his knees could hit the ground. “You’re okay, you’re doing great,” He said but Acidic looked away, face as red as his eyes. “Maybe…maybe we should take a break,” Curse gently suggested but Acidic shook his head weakly trying to push the erembour away.

“No, I can do this, I’m fine,” he growled trying to stand up again, only to tumble down once more. Curse helped him up and brought him to the couch, where Acidic collapsed trying to hide how out of breath he was. Acidic huffed and covered his eyes with his arm, blinking back tears of frustration.

“I’ll go get you some water,” Ravio said before walking off. Curse sat down on the other end of the couch, near his feet.

Curse sighed and opened his mouth, but Acidic beat him, “No!” he growled, “I don’t want your sympathy and I don’t want your pity.”

“I was gonna ask what was eating at you,” Curse shrugged, “I can tell there’s something else, and you know, Legend gave us your mirror, you should be healing faster, much faster-,”

“Guess I’m just that broken,” Acidic hissed, trying to ignore how his hand was shaking.

Curse shook his head, “That’s not true, you’re injured, but your healing-,”

“Then what?” Acidic laughed bitterly, “Once I get ‘better’ or at least can walk you and the Rabbit toss me aside, and I’m to fend for myself once more, simply waiting for Eternal to find me and kill me, great, sounds wonderful.”

“No one said anything about tossing you aside Acidic!” Curse said looking at him, purple eyes widened in shock. “I can’t speak for Ravio, but I don’t hate having you here.”

“No you don’t, don’t lie to me-,” Acidic said.

Curse huffed, “It’s not a lie! Can you not accept that someone may enjoy being around you?”

Acidic didn’t respond.

Ravio returned a minute later. He and Curse helped Acidic sit up, frustrating him even more. Ravio smiled and Acidic looked away but accepted the offered water. However, as soon as Ravio stepped back, a sizzling sound rippled through the room and the cup dissolved before his eyes, melting and becoming a disgusting sludge. Acidic’s jaw dropped. How?

“Umm, what was that?” Curse asked with wide eyes. Acidic didn’t respond and numbly brought his right hand up to his chest holding it with the left. He wasn’t supposed to do that anymore. He…he was broken. That shouldn’t happen anymore. Acidic felt the couch dip in front of him and looked up to see Curse sitting there. “Talk to me Acidic, it’s okay,” He said gently.

Acidic looked down at his hands in shame, “I…I was once able to do so much more, but then he came and-and,” Acidic voice cracked and tears welled up, but he refused to let them fall, “I don’t understand why he did it to me and not Conqueror-,”

“Why would that matter?” Ravio interrupted. Curse turned and glared harshly at him and he chuckled nervously, “Sorry, but my question still stands-,”

“Because I’m a true dark too damnit! So why did he do that to me and not Conqueror!? Why did he do that to me and not Stygian!?” Acidic screamed in frustration and agony.

“What-what did he do exactly?” Curse asked hesitantly.

“He broke me Curse!” Acidic screamed, “I was a true dark with no powers, now I’m a true dark who has no powers and can’t walk. I’m a joke. He-he,” Acidic’s voice wavered and he took a deep breathe before continuing “He did something to my mirror, he cracked it and something got suck…I can’t heal and I can’t use my powers. I’m broken.”


	39. Trust and Turmoil

“Acidic if you’d just let me-,” Curse tried once more but Ravio watched as the other profusely refused once more.

“No!” Acidic cried holding his mirror tightly to his chest.

Ravio sighed deeply before walking out of the room. “I am going to go get some tea,” He had said in excuse. It had been three days sense Acidic had told them about his mirror. But both Ravio and Curse refused to accept how hopeless the situation was. That couldn’t be all there was, there had to be a way to fix it, to fix Acidic. Curse was insistent on Acidic handing over his mirror so they could check it and honestly that may have made the situation worse.

Ravio, contrary to what many may think, was well versed in the mirrors of darks and he knew what could happen to the dark if it was broken. He even had Curse’s mirror. It had been given to him a long time ago, after he and Curse had grown closer and he had kept it safe ever since. However, for someone like Acidic who had never trusted anyone, handing over his mirror more than five seconds was nigh on impossible after they had given it back to him.

Soon enough he had the tea and was walking back to the room, he could still hear Curse pressing and Acidic refusing. “Blue Jay, just let him, please,” Ravio begged stepping back into the room.

“And what’s with that nickname?” Acidic asked looking in between the two of them.

Curse’s frustration was broken by a smile and he laughed lightly, “Well you’re smart and determined, and you love to collect things. Just like a blue jay. So you’re Blue Jay. But don’t think that’ll distract me, let me see your mirror-,”

“I refuse!” Acidic screamed.

“Acidic,” Ravio said softly, setting the tea down and sitting on the foot of the bed, “Why would we hurt you?”

“I…I-well, you wouldn’t but…” His voice died off.

Ravio nodded, “Exactly, we wouldn’t. We want to help you. We want you to walk again, to be able to use your powers again. And to do this we need to find out what’s wrong with your mirror-,”

“I know what’s wrong with it!” He exclaimed, “Eternal jabbed a knife through the glass and the tip of the dagger got stuck-.”

“Well then we can take the piece out,” Ravio said calmly, “Curse go get the tweezers.” Curse nodded and ran off while Acidic began violently protesting,

“No! No! You’re not getting anywhere near my mirror!”

Ravio sat the silently and took all of his screams and protests without batting an eye until he eventually finished and sat back eyes widened in terror. “I won’t lie, it will probably hurt, but think about what will happen after,” Ravio said gently, “And I’m going to be here the entire time Blue Jay, I’m not letting you go.” With that Ravio pulled Acidic over to him and hugged him gently but firmly.

Ravio reached over and gently pulled Acidic’s mirror out of his hands and passed it over to Curse who had returned and then went back to hugging Acidic.

“You’re going to get blood all over you,” Acidic muttered, grip tightening on the Ravio’s cloak.

Ravio looked down at him, “If you think I care, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“But it’ll stain and you’re always going on and on about-,” Acidic protested but Ravio shook his head,

“None of that Blue Jay, we’re in this together,” Ravio whispered, “I’m not leaving you, not now.” Ravio then looked over at Curse who was holding Acidic’s mirror and nodded. Acidic felt him nod and gripped him tighter. “You’re gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay,” Ravio whispered running a hand through his hair. “After this you’re gonna heal and we can go where ever you like, you can see whatever you wanna see-,”

“We can go to the ocean?” Acidic whimpered, tears beginning to fall.

Ravio nodded, holding him tightly, “Of course, we’ll go see the ocean.”

Ravio could see Curse’s hand trembling as he held the tweezers to pull the dagger tip out. “Whenever you’re ready Acidic,” the erembour whispered.

Acidic shook his head violently, but Ravio didn’t let him go and looked over to Curse. “Do it,” Ravio whispered and Curse jabbed the tweezers into the small crack.

Acidic screamed and Ravio winced but he still held the dark tightly, “You’re okay, its’s gonna get better, you’re gonna get better.” Ravio could feel his robe becoming wet. Acidic was bleeding. He was bleeding!

“Bunny it hurts!” he cried, sobbing and writhing in pain, “Make it stop!”

Ravio jaw trembled, “I know it does Blue Jay, I know.”

The seconds felt like minutes and Ravio turned to Curse. “Hurry up!” He exclaimed worrying about the amount of blood coming out of Acidic’s body.

“I’m trying!” Curse exclaimed frantically.

Ravio tried to calm himself but he couldn’t his heart was pounding or was that Acidic’s? At this point he couldn’t tell.

“I got it!” Curse announced victoriously, pulling the tip out and Ravio allowed a relived smile to cross his face. But he realized Acidic had stopped moving.

“Acidic?” Ravio questioned. No response. “Acidic?!” He asked becoming more frantic. He couldn’t feel his heartbeat…he couldn’t feel it! “Acidic!! NO!!” Ravio cried.

…

“You want me to be trained by him!” Tempest screamed at Riven while looking at Noble.

Noble shrugged, “Do not be fooled, I am not fond of this arrangement either.”

“Look,” Riven sighed, “I have been teaching him sword fighting basic’s and other practical fighting and defensive methods, but I do not understand how to control lightning.”

Noble huffed, “Fine, but I can’t promise he’ll learn. That’s up to him.”

“Just…Just try, both of you,” Riven pleaded, “I’ll be inside, holler if there’s any trouble.” He then turned and left the two on their own. Noble looked over at Tempest and sighed deeply while the child glared at him in turn.

“Okay, so…You can’t control them at all can you?” Noble asks and Tempest shrugged.

“I can do some things,” He mumbled.

Noble raised an eyebrow, “Define ‘some things’.”

“I can make it rain-,” Tempest began.

“But can you make it stop raining?” Noble interrupted and Tempest scowled but shook his head. Noble nodded, “It is always harder stopping the ball once it’s rolling down the hill, but don’t worry,” he offered a tiny smile, “We’ll get there.”

Tempest looked up in surprise before nodding. “Okay, now let’s move out more into the field.” Noble gestured and began walking, with Tempest following. Noble looked up at the sky which was heavily overcast, “So, this happens every time you get a little upset, but that’s alright, you simply have emotional based powers and a lot of mixed emotions. Our goal here is to help you focus this energy and control it.”

“Oh, so this is glorified anger management skills?” Tempest snapped and thunder boomed, however Noble didn’t bat an eye.

“No,” he responded, “this is a way for you to control your emotions, therefore controlling your abilities. So, you’re frustrated right now correct?”

“Very,” Tempest muttered and Noble nodded.

“Okay,” the older dark said, “See that dead tree over there?” He asked and Tempest nodded.

“Hit it.” Noble said, as though he was asking someone to do the most simple of tasks.

Tempest scoffed, “You think I can’t do that? You really think that little of me?”

“Go ahead,” Noble gestured.

Tempest’s eyes narrowed and it began pouring, but Noble still didn’t react. The boy growled and glared at the tree.

Then lightning struck.

15 feet away from the tree.

“What?!” Tempest cried in disbelief, watching as the fire was put out by the rain. “But-but how hard can that be?!” He shouted turning to Noble, “You did something! You messed it up!!”

“No, you are simply unbalanced, you need to focus, let your anger fuel you, but do not let it drive. Now, try again.”

…

Legend walked into his room and jumped as he noticed Ravio in the corner. “How did you get here?” He asked bringing his hand up to his heart.

“Don’t worry about it and know that I can’t stay long,” Ravio said glancing around.

“Okay then why are you here?” Legend asked and then as he looked over Ravio he could see that the man was covered in blood, “Why is there blood all over you?!”

Ravio huffed, “So we found out something stuck in Acidic’s mirror that was preventing him from healing. So we pulled it out and well…his heart stopped beating for about five minutes, but then he suddenly came back and is looking better than he has in weeks.”

Legend nodded absorbing all the information, “So, he’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Ravio smiled, “He’s okay. We’re all okay.”

“And the blood?” Legend asked.

“It was his.”

“But in order for it to be that bad you would have had to been hugging-,” Legend cut himself and looked away, “You should get back.”

“We should,” Ravio nodded and Curse suddenly appeared.

“Where did-!” Legend exclaimed, only to have the two men in purple smirk as they said in unison,

“Don’t worry about it.” Before stepping into the shadow’s and fading away.


	40. The Past Always Comes Back. Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this contains, abuse towards humans and animals, as well as dehumanization.

Savage peaked around the corner and smiled seeing no one present. He knew Noble was outside with Tempest, sure Noble didn’t tell him, but Savage was not born yesterday. The rest of the lights were out working on various places of the farm. Leaving him by himself, for the first time in a while. And Savage wasn’t about to waste this opportunity.

They had all been babying him, not allowing him to try and walk because they were too worried he would ‘tear his pastiches’ or ‘hurt himself more’. Savage rolled his eyes, if anyone knew about stitches and injuries, it was him. Savage took long, extremely slow strides out of the room and into the hallway, all the while keeping a look out for anyone.

With each step he stumbled and lumbered down the hallway, ungracefully and rather noisily checking each room as he passed. His leg was stiff from constant bed rest and his wound ached and strained as the skin pulled with each step, but Savage had made it this far and we was not about to falter now. Eventually he stumbled into what he believed to be the kitchen and was grateful to find it void of life as well.

Because he was here, he may as well find something to eat instead of forcing Noble to bring him food. Well, he didn’t force Noble but the child-the young man insisted on providing for him anyway. There were numerous cupboards and drawers and Savage hadn’t the slightest clue how to navigate the room; thus he began opening drawer after drawer searching for something, anything that could curb his stomach pains for the time being.

Despite his inner hunger and the pain in his stomach, Savage was patient as he softly opened each and every drawer working his way slowly around the room. The cupboards would be the next to face his ‘wrath’ in the quest for food.

Savage reached a drawer closer to the edge and found it to be jammed. It was an older house, so it wasn’t all that shocking. The man messed with it, moving it up and down ever so slightly trying to be it to budge and slowly to hinges and rust began to give way. He pulled open the drawer victorious and looked inside only to freeze, eyes widen in fear.

There, sitting on top of various papers, was the source of his nightmares and causer of many muffled horrified screams. The item that filled him with so much fear and forced him to lie awake at night with phantom pains haunting his every thought.

The muzzle.

Savage reached out in disbelief. It couldn’t be here. It couldn’t! With shaking hands and a pounding heart, Savage picked up the muzzle, flinching as the cold and rusted mental brushed his fingertips. Even with it in his hand, he still was in disbelief. It couldn’t be here! With one hand still holding the muzzle Savage reached up and brushed his cheek.

Reaching his cheek bones, Savage could feel the lines, permanent reminders of his sufferings, forever etched into his skin. The scratches and sores that had once accompanied the lines, faded long ago, however his skin tugged and ached as though they still existed. His fingers drifted up to brush across a scar that stretched from his just below his eye, to his ear. How had that one happened-?…Oh, yes, he remembered.

…

It was just a sparring match. Just an ordinary day of training. Nothing had been wrong at first and Savage had actually been gaining confidence. Confidence can doom one though. There was a single mistake, but that’s all it took. Savage grunted as his sword was flung out of his hand and his body crashed into the dirt. He sat there dazed for a second or two until he heard approaching footsteps and alongside his commanding voice, “Get up! You think an enemy would give you this much time to rest? You’re lucky I haven’t already run you through to prove my point.”

“Thank you sir,” Savage panted and Eternal scoffed.

“Pick up your sword and reset,” Eternal growled looking down on him, “Now!”

Savage quickly scrambled off the ground and snatched his sword up with a shaking hand. It wasn’t shaking out of nerves but rather hunger. At least it was only coming out through trembles that could barely be seen or that could be passed off as fright, rather than loud disruptive gurgles boiling up from his stomach. Savage quickly pushed those thoughts aside and readied himself as he saw Eternal’s eyes narrow, silent threat looming through the air.

Once he saw Savage was ready Eternal growled, “This time mutt, hold onto the sword.” Savage held in a wince at that name. He hated it…but he endeared it, he endeared all of it, for Noble. The clashing of metal on metal resumed and slowly seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours.

Fail.

Reset.

Go again.

Fail.

Reset.

Go again.

For hours this game was played. And Savage tried, oh how he tried! Experimenting with different jumps or sword slashes just trying to do something-anything right! And then he began to gain the upper hand once more. He would win this time, he would. Or so he thought until Eternal suddenly got faster, or perhaps he got slower. But no matter what the case is, blow after blow came down and all Savage could do was block and back up. Inching closer and closer towards defeat. His legs trembled form strain and lac of energy. His mind was running a hundred miles a second, yet no thoughts were coherent.

Block, step back.

Block, step back.

“That’s enough,” Eternal eventually said re-sheathing his sword and Savage’s exhausted body gave out as he crashed onto the ground in a panting heap. Savage’s breathe slowly returned and his vision became less blurry as his mind began to clear. Eternal stepped over to him and looked him over before snapping, “Get up, you’re filthy.” Savage nodded, knowing that was his que to go wash up.

“Of course sir.” He whispered before walking as fast as he could to the nearby spring. Savage could hear Eternal following behind, footsteps as soft and ghost like as ever. Savage fell to his knees at the water’s edge, before cupping a bit in his hands and splashing his face. The cool liquid began to run tracks down his face, carving through the built up dirt and grime. Soon once his face was at least somewhat clean, Savage moved onto his neck and arms.

He heard Eternal rummaging through the bags as he continued to wash off and catch his breath. Despite the intense sparing it had been a relatively good day…he shouldn’t be too hopeful, but maybe he would finally be able to get some food. Eternal knew he needed it, made sure to regulate when and how much he got. But he had been good today, Eternal had even seemed pleased with him-

“Savage.”

His ears perked and Savage turned around to look at Eternal. He was only called Savage if something was wrong or he did something Eternal deemed as ‘good’.

“What’s this?”

He was calm, Savage realized. That’s not good. He saw that with one hand Eternal was holding his bag open and the other was tightly clutching some kind of pendant. “I can’t really see what you’re holding sir…” Savage said cautiously, anything could set him off right now. Anything. Savage calmly rose to his feet and began to walk over to Eternal silently praying to anything that would listen for Eternal to not get mad. However, he feared it was already too late-

“You know exactly what this is mutt!” Eternal snarled, “Don’t lie to me!”

Savage’s eyes widened in alarm at the change of mood and he took a step back fear flooding his body. “I-I swear,” He pleaded softly, “I don’t know. Please sir, I don’t-,” Eternal stepped towards him menacingly and Savage stepped back, heart pounding.

“This mutt…IS HIS MARKING!! HIS EMBLEM!!” Eternal roared flinging the pendant at Savage who fumbled around to face it. Once he caught it, Savage looked down at it and realization hit him. He did know what this was and who it belonged too. It was a rather plain stone, however carved into the stone was a symbol. His symbol. Invicta.

The man had come across Savage, a long, long time ago, stating that if Savage need anything, all he needed to do was ‘call’. But that didn’t matter now. One because Invicta hadn’t been seen in years and two because all that mattered was Eternal was pissed off.

“Get over here! Now!” Eternal bellowed and like the obedient dog he was, Savage responded. He walked toward Eternal with his head drooping and shoulders cowering inward. Eternal growled and Savage looked up at him, locking eyes. Seeing he had the erembour’s gaze, Eternal smirked and pulled out the muzzle. Savage felt the tremor run through his body upon seeing it once more.

He then got down on his knees, preparing to shift into wolf form, but Eternal held up his hand. “Oh no, that won’t be necessary,” He sneered and Savage’s eyes widened in panic as he shook his head.

“Please, Eternal-!” Savage begged but the man stalked over to him and grabbed Savage’s hair, nails digging into his scalp. The younger dark cried out in pain and Eternal tisked,

“What’s the difference mutt?”

“Eternal it’s made for a dog-,” Savage pleaded, but Eternal only laughed,

“What’s the difference mutt?”

Savage’s eyes clouded with tears and he tried to shake his head but the Eternal’s grip hardly faltered. “Eter-Master please!” Savage cried in desperation. But it was to no avail. Eternal jammed the barbaric contraption on to his face and Savage’s pained scream was muffled by the fact that he could no longer open his jaw, thus only a pathetic whimper left him. It was meant for a wolf’s head much bigger than his own human form. Savage tried to shake his head to free himself but Eternal only pulled the straps tighter in the back causing Savage to cry out. His head felt like it was going to burst.

“You have one minute to get over to the cage before I lose my patience,” Eternal snarled and Savage rose to his feet, but before he could begin moving Eternal’s eyes narrowed, “Oh no, crawl like the mutt you are.”

Savage listened and pathetically crawled over to the minuscule cage and curled up inside it, knowing the routine by now. Eternal came by and smirked, “Guess that’s another day without food now, isn’t it Savage.”

Once the man left, Savage grabbed at the muzzle and tried to pull it off, only for a loose piece of metal to mar his face causing his to cry out. Needless to say, the muzzle didn’t come off for a while.

…

Savage’s hand was still atop of the scar, but now he could feel tears streaming down his face as well. Get if off. Get it off! Please!

“Savage?”

Savage whipped around and saw him standing there. A scream left his throat and he grabbed on of the kitchen knives on the counter. However he turned to fast and felt something in his leg pull causing him to cry out in pain and collapse on the ground.

He had to away.

He had to!

Clutching the knife protectively in front of his chest Savage inched backward on the floor and his back eventually met the leg of the table. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Savage pulled himself under the table, mind racing.

How was he here?

He was safe.

He was.

But he wasn’t.

He was never safe.

Never.

Not from him.

Savage’s eyes shot around the room frantically and he noticed the muzzle he had been holding had dropped to the floor and he was walking over. “Eternal…please,” He whimpered, tears pouring down his face, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He knelt down and picked up the muzzle and Savage shook his head, “Please no! Anything but that! Not again! Please, Master please!” He sobbed, vision becoming blurry from the amount of tears building up.

As he panic was increasing, he then sat down far enough away from Savage and just watched him. Savage trembled and shook his head holding the knife out in front of him, knowing full well it didn’t matter. Eternal always won. Always. But he just sat there.

Why wasn’t he moving?

Wait, the muzzle was no longer in his hand, where did it go?

Savage’s vision began to slowly clear and he realized who was in front of him.

Time.

He had only one eye and it was blue. He had a calm and patient expression on his face unlike anything Eternal had ever had. He was completely relaxed and was looking at Savage with concern. Noticing Savage had finally seen him, Time whispered, “He’s not here. You’re safe here.”

But Savage shook his head. Sure it wasn’t Eternal this time, but next time it could be. Next time it would be. He always came back. He always found Savage. He was never safe. Never.

“Seems you’ve torn you stitches,” Time said gently and Savage looked down, noticing the blood pouring down his leg and he sighed heavily. Damn it. More bed rest. “Anxious to get out and about?” Time asked and Savage shrugged before nodding. “I think I’ve got something that’ll help.” Time then stood up and left only to return a few minutes later with what looked like a wheel chair. Savage glared at it with disdain.

“Oh I know it doesn’t seem grand or dignified, but this was once mine, so trust me when I say it works,” Time pointed out and Savage looked up at him. The man gave him a soft smile and Savage supposed he could deal with the degrading contraption. At least for now.


	41. The Storm Raged On

“I can’t do it!” Tempest cried turning away from Noble who sighed heavily. Was this how Savage felt when Noble had given up? “It’s stupid, why should I have to control this in the first place? Why do I even need these stupid powers and stupid training and-Ugh!!” Tempest screamed pulling at his hair in frustration. Noble could see the storm clouds getting darker and darker. The wind had started picking up a while back and Noble could tell this storm was going to be big. Because Tempest didn’t know how to stop the storm yet, they had to get inside soon.

“Tempest, let’s go inside,” Noble insisted battling the wind as he walked over to the child.

Tempest shook his head, “No! They’ll just be mad at me over the storm!”

“It’s not safe out here-,” Noble tried once more but Tempest shook his head.

“Just leave me alone!” the child screamed before running off into the woods.

No. No. No. Noble shook his head and quickly followed the child. He had to find Tempest before the boy got hurt! The sky grew Darker and darker, Noble couldn’t tell when the rain started, but the sky just began pouring. Lightning shattered through the black sky and thunder roared, shaking the land. “Tempest!!” Noble cried, but he couldn’t even hear his own voice over the wind. He couldn’t possibly have made it too far, right?

Noble had gotten turned around a while ago, not being able to see hardly anything. His entire for was soaked to the bone with the gallons upon gallons of rain being poured from the sky with no sign of stopping. Another bolt of lightning flashed in the sky and Noble saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Noble stopped and turned, but there was no one there. He shook his head, he could’ve sworn he saw something!

“Miss me, Noble?”

Lightning flashes once more and Noble whips around hearing the voice behind him. Eternal.

Noble’s eyes narrow when he sees the man, but he looked around carefully. While lightning was flashing through the sky, water was everywhere…this was Eternal’s domain. “What do you want?” The teen asked cautiously.

Eternal chuckled lowly, “I want a lot of things little Noble, more than you could comprehend. I want power, I want control-,” Eternal’s eyes narrowed, “I want the mutt back.”

“Leave him alone!” Noble screamed, “You have no right to be around him!”

“Rights?” Eternal laughed, “He belongs to me-,”

“NO! NO, HE DOESN’T!!” Noble screamed, the lightning within the storm danced around wildly, before striking next to Eternal.

“Oh? Did I manage to anger you?” Eternal laughed, “A pity. Well, whether he is mine or not, which he is, the key to getting him back is you.”

Noble’s eyes widened and he shook his head, stepping away murmuring, “No…”

“Yes,” Eternal smirked and Noble sensed someone else behind him. He quickly ducked and ran away only to trip over something and land face first in the mud. He pushed himself up and saw Eternal calmly approaching him.

“Look at the frightened little Erembour,” Conqueror mocked from behind him.

Noble looked around for Stygian knowing he was here as well as soon found the third pair of red eyes glaring into him. Noble gulped and continued to look around but couldn’t find an exit. He had to leave, fast.

Revali’s Gale is ready

Noble let his power go and heard Conqueror and Eternal get knocked off their feet. He pushed himself to his feet and ran. He could feel his accelerated speed kick in, but he knew they were expecting that this time. It also didn’t help that he couldn’t see where he was running so he couldn’t go full speed at risk of slamming into a tree or something.

“Stygian, go!” He could hear Eternal yell. Damnit!

Noble weaved through the forest with no idea where he was going, he just needed to get away, far away. He could hear Stygian getting closer and closer gaining on him steadily. How was he this fast?! Soon enough Eternal and Conqueror were pursuing him as well and they were also catching up. Had he gotten slower?!

He would feel the water whipping up at his feet and Noble cried out in panic, but kept moving. He could hear Conqueror’s mocking laughter behind him. Noble looked around desperately to try and find a different root, or possibly something to throw them off, but nothing-wait! What was that?! Looking deeper into the forest ahead of him he saw a bright pair of golden eyes, but not Savage’s kind of gold…these were different…just like what he saw when he was younger…

And then a voice echoed in his head, “Trust me child.”

Noble’s chest got heavy and yet, while he should have panicked, the voice calmed him, like the eye of the storm.

“Come towards me child.”

Noble listened as he changed direction slightly, so did the feet behind him. But Noble listened to the voice, he trusted it. He didn’t know why, but he knew he could. But as he reached the golden eyes, they disappeared and Noble stopped looking around in confusion.

“Oh, look who gave up?” Stygian laughed stopping, not even out of breathe. But before Stygian could take another step towards Noble, a wall of fire erupted from the ground blocking the true darks from Noble. The intense heat caused the water in the area to evaporate. Noble could hear Eternal scream in rage and then the voice came back.

“Go through the opening, this will not hold them for long.”

And Noble listened when a small hole in the flames opened he bolted through. He could hear a large splash of water and the sizzle of flames going out soon after he had left, but didn’t stop, he couldn’t. Noble continued running, ignoring the footsteps slowly gaining once more. He continued running and running, his side ached and legs trembled, but he refused to stop running that is until he reached a cliffs edge.

Noble wobbled but managed to keep himself from falling off the edge. He couldn’t even see the bottom. He was trapped. He could hear them coming, they were almost there!

“Jump child.”

“What?!” Noble hissed in disbelief, “I can’t!”

“Have faith and jump.”

Noble looked over the edge. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing, but he had no time to think. There was no time. There was no debate really. Noble squeezed his eyes shut.

And he jumped.

…

Tempest ran into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him, trembling from the freezing rainwater dripping down his body. Riven who was sitting at the table, along with everyone else jumped up and ran over to the boy face filled with relief, “You’re okay!”

“Yeah,” Tempest said looking down, “I’m sorry…where can I find Noble, I need to apologize to him?” Riven looked at Tempest in confusion. “He-he’s here right?” Tempest asked before looking around the table. He saw Savage’s face filled with worry and realized that Noble hadn’t come back.

“I-I’m sure he’s fine Savage,” Riven said, “He’s a smart boy, he’ll be back soon.”

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances as tension weighed heavily in the room and outside, the storm raged on.


	42. The Chase is On

Noble had never been more tired as he clawed his way out of the river onto the sandy bank of who knows where. He hacked and coughed, letting the water spew out of his lungs on to the ground and winced in disgust, shuddering as he crawled farther up the bank before collapsing in exhaustion in the sand and closing his eyes.

Noble eyes, shot back open as a fire erupted in front of him. He scrambled back in panic, but the voice returned, “Calm down child, you’re freezing.” As the words echoed in his mind a slight breeze blew through causing Noble to shudder and scoot back over to the fire.

“Okay,” Noble said through his chattering teeth as he shivered, “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I…I am in need of your assistance child-,”

“Why me?” Noble interrupted shaking his head in confusion, “I’m not a hero…I’m not anything.”

“I cannot explain at the moment, but it must be you,” The voice echoed mysteriously and Noble sighed.

“Alright, what exactly do you need?”

“You must go find the temple and remove the sword-,”

Noble waved his hands, “Woah, woah, woah, that sounds like one of the lights job and last I checked I’m a dark. Pulling out swords is their job, not mine.”

“I need you Noble, it does not matter that you are a dark.”

Noble looked down at the ground. He really should be getting back to the ranch, Savage was probably losing his mind, maybe some of the others were worried but probably not, but this man sounded like he needed help and if Noble was the one he needed to help him, then he had too. He would have to find some way to tell the others he was alright-he could! He could tell Wild through a dream. He’d never done it before, but now’s his chance.

“Okay,” Noble nodded, “I’ll do it.”

…

Stygian rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly, deeply annoyed by Eternal’s raged filled pacing.

“That little brat,” Eternal growled, “Should have killed him when I had the chance years ago-No! I should have made the mutt kill him, break his spirit completely-!”

“I say we just go after the runt ourselves.”

“I do not need your input at the moment Ghirahim,” Stygian hissed.

“Are you suggesting the brat is stronger than us? That we could not defeat him?”

“I have suggested no such thing, now if you know what is good for you I would suggest you stop talking.” Stygian hissed. Honestly, of all the weapons or companions of darkness he could have been stuck with, he got stuck with the whiniest one in all of Hyrule, in all of the universe! Stygian waited for the sword to protest and complain as he normally did, but was grateful when no voice came. Now he was pouting. Good. He’s silent when he pouts.

Stygian rolled his eyes once more as Eternal’s rant had yet to stop. Least Conqueror was minding his own business on the other side of camp. He was truly the laziest dark-no the lasziest creature Stygian had ever met, sleeping basically all hours of the day, when sleep was not even necessary. Pathetic, really. But at least he didn’t complain for hours like Eternal and whine like a child, as Ghirahim often does.

Stygian thought back to earlier that day and sighed. He had never liked Noble, well, he doesn’t like anyone, but he truly hated the younger Erembour. There was always something about him, Stygian could never figure out what-but now, he is fairly certain he knows. The fire that had sprouted in the middle of the heaviest downpour Stygian has seen in centuries was most definitely not an ordinary fire and Stygian was…frightened to say that he believed he knew the source. He man that he long thought dead, a man who should be dead.

And if he had been drawn to Noble there had to be a reason-Stygian abruptly stood up. “I’m leaving, I’ll be back shortly,” Stygian said.

“Oh so now you wish to go after the brat. Everything has to be your idea doesn’t it Stygian!”

Stygian ignored the whining from Ghirahim and dug through his bag pulling out a bag of powder and placing it in his belts pouch.

“Happy hunting!” Conqueror called with a laugh, not opening his eyes.

“Listen to me! I’m mad at you!”

“Well, that’s rather tragic then, seeing as I don’t care,” Stygian hissed as he stalked out of the camp.

…

Everyone looked over at Wild in shock as he ran down the hallway to the breakfast table.

“Is everything alright dear?” Malon asked with worry.

“Noble just contacted me through the dream connection thingy, he said he’s okay and that he will be back soon, he told me to tell y’all and that he’d keep me updated. Apparently he going to some kind of temple?” Wild announced and Savage exhaled loudly in relief.

“He’s okay, he’s okay,” The dark whispered gratefully, Riven patted the man’s back nodding.

“Oh!” Wild exclaimed turning to Tempest, “He also said he’s not mad at you in anyway, and that he’s proud of you for being able to generate a storm of that size.”

Tempest blushed and looked down, but nodded. With that good news in mind, everyone relaxed and a calmness settled into the air.


	43. The Scars Beneath

Shadow yawned heavily before resting his arm back on the table, tired yet not wanting to sleep. How could he with that wolf in the house? The lights were insane thinking that they were safe with him in the house. Sure Tempest was a brat but he’s a kid, Savage didn’t have an excuse for willing ripping his throat out-well…he did…kind of, but whatever. Needless to say, Shadow had not been happy with the newest additions to the group.

Shadow huffed as he walked into the kitchen, wondering where Malon was. The Erembour froze however finding Savage also in the kitchen with the woman. Shadow turned around shaking his head. No. He would not willing be around that man other than meal times and even then, he sat on the other side of the room.

“Shadow!” Malon called noticing him, “Come on in dear, we’re not busy, just chatting.”

Shadow paused debating, it was Malon, he couldn’t say no to Malon. Well, he could, but it would make her sad and he didn’t want to make her sad. Shadow turned and slowly signed, ‘No, I won’t be stuck with him’ Malon sighed straightening up from leaning on the counter.

“I will be right back Savage,” She said kindly-why was she being nice to him? After everything he had done?! Malon walked over to Shadow with a sad smile on her face. “Shadow,” She began, “Let’s have a little talk okay?”

‘Well thanks to him, you’re going to be the only one talking!’ Shadow signed frantically, angrily and Malon sighed once again.

“Shadow, you know deep down that Savage didn’t want to do that-,” Malon began and Shadow turned away bitterly. ‘Didn’t want to’? Please! He enjoyed doing it, enjoyed dragging his limp body back to camp, displaying it before his master, like the obedient mutt he is. “Need we go digging up your past?” Malon asked, raising an eyebrow. Shadow turned back to her, eyes widening in shock. How did she-?

“Four told me, he told everyone, a while back. Yet we don’t treat you differently,” Malon said and Shadow looked away ashamed. But still he hadn’t tried to get in with the people-well he had tried to befriend Four…but he didn’t want to do those things! Vaati made him!

But, Eternal made Savage.

But that didn’t excuse everything that Savage has done and sure he ripped out Shadow’s throat, but he knew how to do that. How many other lives had he destroyed? How many other people has he killed? How was he not a true dark?

Malon sighed, able to tell that his thoughts were running rampant. “Look sweetie,” He said, “I’m not saying you have to forgive him, I’m not even saying you have to like him…just think about it, okay?” Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. ‘Think about it’. Oh he thought about that incident a lot, almost once an hour every day.

“Well, I’m gonna go back in there. Savage shouldn’t be alone for too long-,” because he can’t be trusted, Shadow thought bitterly, “-but before I do, I want to give you this,” Malon said pulling out some kind of fabric. Shadow recognized it as the purple thing she was knitting from his first night here. “I know the bandages came off, two days ago, but it wasn’t ready till now.” Malon said and Shadow looked it over. It was a purple scarf, the same color as his tunic and thick enough to hide the scars.

‘Thank you’ He signed and Malon nodded,

“Of course dear, now I best be off.”

Shadow watched Malon leave and walk back into the kitchen, sighing deeply. He shouldn’t forgive Savage after what he did-he shouldn’t! Right? Shadow wished he could yell or scream in frustration at all of the conflicting thoughts in his head. Savage didn’t deserve forgiveness! But then again, neither did Shadow…not really. Does anyone ever really ‘deserve’ forgiveness?

No. No one deserves it, but sometimes, they are lucky enough to get it…he was lucky enough. Shadow huffed once more and stood up, looping the scarf around his neck to shield the scars. Maybe…just maybe, Savage would be lucky enough to, but not yet. After all the bandages had just come off, the wound was still healing.

Shadow joined the two in the kitchen, noticing how Savage immediately stopped talking when he entered and he looked at Shadow frightened. But what had he-oh. Shadow recalled his brief burst of magical power and while he doubted he could do it again, he knew Savage didn’t know that. Good, he should be scared.

‘Oh please,’ Shadow signed quickly, knowing Savage wouldn’t understand but Malon would, ‘Don’t stop for me.’

“Well,” Savage responded, “You’d probably find the story boring.” Shadow looked over at the man in shock. He actually knew sign? “I’m not as dumb as I look Shadow,” Savage responded curtly, looking away. Shadow couldn’t help but notice the scaring on his face, though dim in this lighting. How had he never seen that before?

Shadow shook off the guilt he had easily over his assumption and continued on, sitting down and turning to Savage gesture for him to keep going.

Forgiveness huh…yeah, Savage may not be so lucky.

…

Wild looked up hearing a knock on his door. “Oh! Hello Riven,” the hero greeted smiling at the man, “Come on in.”

“I really just have a question,” Riven said, “Nothing more.”

“Well, ask away,” Wild said with a small laugh.

Riven sighed and looked down asking, “Noble said he was going to a temple, correct?”

“Yeah. That’s right,” Wild nodded.

“Okay, thank you,” Riven said before turning and leaving. As he continued down the hallway he ran into Tempest who was soaking wet. “What happened to you?” Riven asked.

“Practicing,” Tempest said plainly, before disappearing into his room.

Riven shook his head and laughed lightly. At least the boy was finally motivated. Sad that it took Noble disappearing for this motivation to come, but after that monstrous storm, Riven supposed the boy had put things into perspective.


	44. Blinded by Rage

Noble huffed as he ducked under yet another large tree branch with leaves that were far to overgrown. “Where are you leading me?” Noble asked looking around completely lost, “Where even are we?” Everywhere Noble turned there was overgrown jungle and no other sign of life. Birds had stopped chirping and even the crickets had gone silent. There truly was nothing here, except for Noble himself. “Hello? Golden eye man?” Noble called out once more but there was still no response. Noble sighed and continued forging through the jungle. Honestly who was he, Wild? No, no he wasn’t.

“You will see in time.”

“Ahh!!” Noble screamed jumping as the voice boomed in his head once more. “Umm, could you maybe, sort of turn down the volume, just a bit?” Noble asked.

“Alright child-,” he said quieter but Noble cut him off.

“And that’s another thing, I’m not your child. I’m a Cimmerian, I’m no ones ‘child’, and my name is Noble,” He said pointedly.

The voice chuckled quietly, “Alright then, Noble.” Noble didn’t know what exactly happened, but something just felt…right about the man saying his name. “I always forget how some can be about names,” The deep voice continued, “Ara especially.”

“Who’s Ara?” Noble asked in confusion.

“Never you mind Noble.”

Noble sighed, he hated being treated like a young child, but there wasn’t much he could do to stop this. He continued through the thick groves of trees, ducking and weaving through the dense plants. Eventually he saw something glowing faintly in the distance. “Is that it?” Noble murmured softly and while the voice didn’t respond, Noble felt that it was right. The teen picked up the pace, jumping over roots and batting away branches, hurrying towards the glow.

It seemed to be blue-no purple-wait maybe pink? It seemed to change color every time Noble looked at it. “What is it?” Noble asked the voice but he didn’t respond. “Okay then…” Noble muttered to himself.

Noble finally reached the color and found it to be some kind of magical field. Noble looked at it cautiously not wanting to risk touching it and being electrocuted or something. The field seemed to hum softly as Noble got closer and the teen felt it in his soul. A low resonating sound that vibrated through the ground, comforting Noble in some way.

Before Noble realized what he was doing, he was reaching out and his hand brushed the barrier. It became even more illuminated before slowly fizzling, the humming became louder and then it melted into the ground before Noble. Everything went silent.

“Hello?” Noble asked softly. The voice didn’t respond.

Noble gulped but continued forward. As he continued he felt a pressure settle onto him. As though this was sacred ground. He shouldn’t be here. Weeping Willows slowly began to dominate the trees and thick over grown vines began to block out the already dim sun. Noble didn’t know if he was in the Dark or the Light world anymore…perhaps this was somewhere-something else entirely.

Noble felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned around, searching frantically, looking for them. He soon found them. Golden eyes, projecting through the darkness. Noble opened his eyes to ask something, but then the eyes closed and disappeared. Noble’s mouth clamped shut as he spun around looking for them. After a few minutes of turning and slowly becoming dizzy, Noble stopped and moved on.

Peering through the trees, Noble was able to see some stone in the distance. Was that the temple? As he approached the pressure increased and Noble paused. He really shouldn’t be here. Noble shuddered but he had promised. He was gonna help that person. So he continued on.

Soon the trees cleared and there it stood, in an over grown and weed infested field, the temple. The colorful stain glass at the top of the steeple had been shattered hundreds of years ago as vines stretched from somewhere in the temple and out the cracks. Moss creeped up the walls, staining the stone green. And yet, for as run down as it appeared, Noble knew this was a sacred place.

Noble made his way across the lawn, eyes raking over the massive building. His body trembled as he walked up the steps and Noble shuddered. Then out of nowhere something invisible slammed into him and he tumbled back down the stairs.

“Leave everything.”

Noble jumped as the voice boomed across the field, echoing off the age-old stone. He then stood up and dusted himself off, before taking off his cloak and wrapping it around his weapons. Noble stood back up and once again to cautious steps up the stairs. His chest ached and Noble’s knees wobbled, yet he wasn’t knocked down. What kind of power lay here? Noble pushed the giant oak doors open and the hinges creaked loudly, protesting the movement.

As he stepped into the temple, Noble closed his eyes and shuddered as a chilling breeze swept in and rushed past him. Opening his eyes again, he stared down a long hallway. There were tattered tapestries cloaking the walls, billowing down from the high ceiling, once a bright iridescent colors, now only dull shadows of the beauty they used to hold. Noble’s shoes clicked on the cracked ancient stone as he made his way down the hall, towards another set of large doors.

He pushed them open and the doors swung open, creaking on their old hinges. The opening doors revealed a large and open room. The walls were decorated with once color murals, now dull with age. A hole in the ceiling allowed light to drift in and, as Noble followed the light, he saw a man. The center piece of the room, an old mummified carcass with a sword through it’s back.

As he slowly walked toward the center, Noble noticed how dead everything appeared. Braziers which should be burning brightly with fire remained unlit, the wind which should have been blowing through the temple never picked up.

Noble stepped up to the platform the carcass was on and looked at the sword. It wasn’t quite the master sword…but it appeared very similar. Noble, with a shaking hand, reached out to touch it. Just as his fingers brushed the metal, the world went white.

…

Why was he so angry?

What had happened?

Noble let out a small groan, but it wasn’t his voice, it was deeper, more sinister. That groan soon turned into a scream of rage and Noble could feel his throat straining, aching, yet he didn’t stop until he tasted blood. A gathered within him, why was he so angry?

This wasn’t him, but who was it?

The man stood up, grabbed his weapon, Noble couldn’t see what it was, and threw himself into the shadows. Wait, so he was a dark?

They exited the shadows and Noble realized this was the temple, but centuries younger and vibrant with life. This man…he was a true dark. Noble could feel it. It was similar to Eternal. He stalked up the stairs and pushed the doors open with ease. The handles slammed into the stone with a loud bang. Noble swore he heard the stone crack.

“Ah, you’re back-,”

Noble looked down the hall and saw a man sitting in the center of the large room. He was wearing a long simple green tunic yet it seemed so elegant, so right on him. Draped across his shoulders was a red cape. Despite his regal appearance, he was calmly sharpening a gorgeous sword laying across his lap. “How did it go?” the man asked as he scrapped the metal absentmindedly.

“You know damn well how it went old man,” Noble found himself saying, but it wasn’t him it was whoever he was…but who was this person? And why did they feel so angry, so hate-filled, so…evil?

The ‘Old man’ finally stopped sharpening his sword and looked up. Noble felt as though his breath was knocked away by the intensity in the man’s golden eyes. Wisdom, age, experience, kindness, seriousness, and so much more was present. “Invicta,” The golden eyed man said gently, “You knew it would happen. Even if you had won, think about what happened with-,”

“I don’t care!” Invicta screamed, “I’m stronger than him! I’m stronger than everyone!”

“Even me?” The man asked holding up his sword allowing it to reflect in the light.

Invicta scowled, “Especially you Virtue! And you say I’m the vain one!”

Virtue hummed and Invicta stalked into the room, collapsing onto a throne like chair seething in anger. “I hate them-all of them-everyone!”

“Invicta, you are so powerful, really you are, but you still have so much to learn-,” Virtue sighed.

“Oh I’ve learned plenty!” Invicta screamed, “On my own! And without your so-called help!!”

Virtue placed his sword back down and sighed once more, “Well, perhaps next time-.”

“Perhaps next time?” Invicta hissed, standing back up, “Perhaps next time? PERHAPS NEXT TIME YOU’LL REMEMBER WHO THE TITAN IS!!!”

Noble’s eyes widened as black sand erupted from the ground, through the cracks in the stone and spiraled around into a spear, before charging down at towards Virtue who looked up at it calmly. “Really Invicta, I thought we had discussed your temper many times-,”

“SHUT UP OLD MAN!!” Invicta shrieked throwing wave after wave of power towards Virtue, only for everything to be easily blocked or countered. Invicta paused panting, chest pounding, breathing ragged, but Noble knew it was not from exhaustion but rather rage. Noble knew this kind of anger…it makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do, things you will later on regret. But there was nothing he could do but watch.

Virtue set down his sword and walked over to Invicta, “Feeling a bit better now?” the man asked looking at Invicta sympathetically. Invicta’s pupil’s narrowed into slits and he began to chuckle.

“You…you think so highly of yourself. You preach to me about honor, justice, right and wrong, yet look at yourself!” Invicta whispered, still laughing lowly.

“Invicta please-,”

“No! I’m done listening to your preaching!” Invicta screamed flying towards Virtue at in human speeds.

Next thing Noble knew, the sword was in his hands.

It burned.

And then the sword was through Virtue’s back.

There was a scream.

His hands were on the sword…the sword that was through Virtue’s back, pinning the screaming man to the floor. His blood the same color as his cape.

He killed him.

He actually killed him.

“Look who finally lost!” Invicta spat turning away and leaving Virtue there, walking away as though he hadn’t just murdered someone.

Noble was revolted. He felt sick to his stomach, or was that Invicta? It-it couldn’t be Invicta…right?

As Invicta was walking out something slammed into his back and sent him flying. The man hit the dirt outside the temple with a groan and he sat up growling, “Nice try old man, but you-.”

There was something there, a shield now around them temple. “Virtue?” Invicta asked cautiously. He reached out to touch the barrier but was severely burned. Invicta hissed and pulled his hand away. And then reality set in…he killed Virtue. He killed the one person who was kind to him…who cared for him…

Invicta breathing sped up and he gripped his hair pulling at it slightly as he collapsed to his knees. “No. NO!”

…

Noble was thrown out of the memory violently and he fell onto the ground. He sat up with a small groan holding his head. But as he sat up he saw the figure frozen in time was again and Noble knew what he had to do. He stepped up to the sword and wrapped his hand around the hilt. Unlike in the memory, his hand wasn’t burned. With a mighty tug, Noble pulled the sword out of the figure and the man collapsed to the ground.

Noble stepped back and looked at him in shock. The sword fell out of his hand and clanged to the ground. The man wasn’t moving. Had he done something wrong? Noble looked around frantically, at the murals, but they all remained dead, lifeless. The fire remained unlit. The temple was just as motionless as it had been. What had he done wrong?

But then, the braziers on the wall bursted into flame making Noble jump in surprise. The murals lining the wall seemed to flourish once more with color and the pressure that had been weighing Noble down the entire was lifted. The fire around the room seemed to leap out of its holders and begin to spiral around the limp body.

It pulled the man up off the floor and spiraled around him faster and faster as the light intensified. Noble held up a hand to block his eyes from the bright light. The temple went white and Noble winced and squeezed his eyes shut.

…

Riven choked on air, directing everyone’s attention at the table. He brought a hand up to his chest.

“You alright?” Time asked worriedly.

Riven nodded, “Yeah, fine.”

…

Then it all stopped.

The light died and Noble cracked his eyes open. There, kneeled in the center of the room was Virtue.

“Virtue?” Noble asked softly.

The man’s eyes snapped open.

Noble walked over cautiously watching his every move. The man in turn was also watching him until he was finally in front of him.

“Noble, my child, thank you,” He whispered voice terribly raspy. He shivered slightly in the breeze that flowed through the temple.

Noble looked him over before saying, “I’m going to go grab my cloak from outside so you can use it, I should be able to bring it in now.”

“Yes, thank you,” Virtue nodded.

With that Noble turned around and ran out of the room, down the long hallway and out the door. As he stepped outside, Noble felt a slight chill in the air. He looked around and couldn’t help but wonder, had the shadows grown larger? The longer he stood there looking around the more uneasy he began to feel. Something wasn’t right here.

Noble walked down the stairs slowly still looking around at everything with suspicion. As he reached down to grab his things the shadows seemed to expand and Noble immediately knew what was wrong. Stygian was here. He couldn’t let Stygian get to Virtue in the temple the man looked like he could barely sit up. Noble calmly placed his few weapons back in their holsters and placed the cloak over his shoulders before bolting into the forest.

A low creepy laugh seemed to come from nowhere and yet everywhere as the shadows engulfed everything and the world became pitch black. Noble looked around frantically, he couldn’t see anything!

“Give up Noble.” Stygian Taunted from behind him.

Noble began running faster in the opposite direction. He had to get away. He had to get away!

“You truly think I will let you escape again,” Now he was in front of him. Noble scrambled to a stop and changed direction. His cloak snagged on something and Noble cried out as it pulled on his neck. He detached the cloak and kept going.

Noble gritted his teeth as he tripped over yet another root and landed face first in the dirt. “You know even for an Erembour, this is truly pathetic. But I guess it’s too be expected, being Savage’s runt and all.” Stygian mocked from right beside him. Noble frantically scrambled backwards, tripping over his feet as he tried to stand.

“What’s the matter Noble?” Stygian mocked, voice now far away, echoing around. Stygian was just toying with him. Noble scooted backwards pressing himself in between two larger roots. Slowly the shadows began to die down and he vision started returning. Noble silently breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

“Found you.” Noble eyes snapped open and Stygian was in front of him. Before Noble could react Stygian threw the powder into Noble’s eyes.

It hurt.

It burned.

Noble screamed-no shrieked in pain, in agony.

He began thrashing around but something held his wrists down.

“No need to have you interfering,” Stygian said calmly as he watched the teen in front of him writhe in pain.

…

Wild hadn’t heard anything from Noble in a few days and if Wild was honest with himself, he was starting to worry. So that night as Wild could feel himself drifting off, he was determined to somehow contact Noble.

Wild fell asleep and he could feel that they were connected once more. But it was silent and everything was grey. Noble?

Pain.

Intense pain.

His eyes were burning.

There was screaming.

And then nothing.

“Noble?” Wild asked hesitantly.

Nothing.

“Noble!!”


	45. Resetting the Balance

Conqueror cracked his red eyes open hearing a thud on the other side of camp. He sat up and saw that Stygian had dropped a body onto the ground. With a huff he rose to his feet and walked over to the others.

“This doesn’t make me your new lap dog,” Stygian growled to Eternal who rolled his eyes,

“I never said anything of the sort-,”

Stygian sneered, “Don’t think that I don’t know you.”

Conqueror kneeled down next to the person and realized it was the little brat-well, the blonde brat. They were all brats. A smirk broke out on Conqueror’s face as he took in the boy’s pained expression, the blood running from his eyes, and his whimpers, even when unconscious. Pathetic. Just as an Erembour should be.

Conqueror stood back up and laughed before kicking the boy in the stomach. Noble let out a gasp mixed with a strangled cry. The man cackled cruelly when he saw that Noble’s eyes couldn’t open, sealed shut by the dried blood crusted on his lids. “Damn Stygian, what did you do?” he laughed giddily, “Gouge his eyes out? Without me?”

“No,” Stygian said turning away from Eternal and looking at Conqueror, “It was but a simple powder, not that you would understand that.”

Conqueror scoffed, rolling his eyes. He was not as dumb as they thought…however, it was useful for them to think so. Conqueror looked back to Noble and smirked. He then sat down beside the unmoving teen. Noble’s body twitched and the man knew he was awake. “Oh Noble, such a situation you have found yourself in…what would your brother say?”

Noble didn’t respond, either too tired, or trying to ignore him. Conqueror held in a laugh. It was bad to ignore him. That always makes it worse.

“He’s going to be so disappointed,” Conqueror continued and Noble twitched, making the man laugh, “Oh yes, after all he did to keep you away from Eternal. After everything he gave. You handed yourself over. It’s almost as if you deserve this,” Conqueror said, lightly tracing the blood tracks running down his face.

Eternal turned away from Stygian and walked over to Conqueror. “Look at him, so vulnerable…so weak,” Eternal kneeled down, red eyes narrowed in rage as he examined the teen. “What’s this?” He asked catching Conqueror’s attention. He followed Eternal’s gaze and saw a white and golden feather, woven into the bottom of Noble’s braid. “Interesting color,” Eternal sneered, touching the feather, mocking, “Wonder what it represents?”

He then ripped it out, pulling strands of Noble’s hair with it. The teen hissed in pain bringing a smile to Conqueror’s face. Noble weakly tried to push himself up and reach for the feather, but he was reaching in the wrong direction. Conqueror let out a giddy laugh, “Look at him, like a lost little puppy.” Eternal rolled his eyes and moved, holding out the feather, allowing it to brush Noble’s fingers. The teen tried to grab it with a strangled cry, but Stygian came up from behind him and pulled Noble away.

“Bring him over to the fire,” Eternal smirked as he and Conqueror stood up. Stygian pulled Noble up and forced him to wobble over to the fire that was blazing brightly. Conqueror kicked the back on Noble’s knees causing him to squeak and falls to his knees in front of the fire.

“You know,” Eternal said coming over to Noble, “I’ve always wondered how exactly you got those scars.”

Stygian flicked his wrist shadows snaked up Noble causing him to shudder and squirm. They bonded his ankles and around his wrists. Conqueror looked down at the erembour and smirked as a cruel idea entered his mind. He whispered to Stygian who shrugged carelessly, but nodded. Conqueror kicked Noble’s back, knocking him off balance and making him go face first towards the fire. At the last second the man grabbed a shadow tendril that was attached to the makeshift bonds around Noble’s wrists, stopping the teen just before he hit the fire.

Conqueror knew he could feel the sparks flying up and the intense heat as his breathing had picked up and his body shook with fear. “So weak,” he hissed and Noble flinched, “They all know you’re here…they know what happened, but it’s funny that no one has showed up to save you.” Noble’s body trembled. “Where are those powers of your now shadow?”

Eternal rolled his eyes and moved still holding the feather. “Seems you are getting to him,” the older dark comment and Conqueror laughed.

“It is what I tend to do.”

Eternal nodded before holding the feather over the fire and dropping it. “No need for that here,” he commented. The feather brushed across Noble’s face and fell into the fire. It cracked and burnt the feather to a crisp within seconds.

Conqueror felt Noble’s body freeze and stop moving.

“Think you may have broke him Eternal,” Conqueror said, testing his assumption by weakening the tension and letting Noble fall closer to the flames. The teen didn’t react at all.

Eternal laughed, “Well, it is what I tend to do.”

Conqueror pulled Noble back and the teen’s body slammed harshly into the ground, but he still had no reaction. Eternal laughed and stalked over, “You know why we’re doing this right? You’re simply too strong. And Erembour can’t be strong, so we must reset the balance.” He pat Noble’s cheek mockingly. “You two have fun,” he said standing up, looking to Stygian and Conqueror.

…

“You’re going to do what?!” Warriors exclaimed bewildered as he starred at Riven.

Riven held in a huff and remained steely faced, “I am going to the dark world-,”

“Why?” Tempest asked looking up at Riven with fear clear in his gaze.

“We already lost Noble,” Time said cautiously, glancing over to Wild and Savage, “We cannot afford to lose you as well.”

Riven rolled his eyes, “My business in the dark world is my own alright. I have something I need to settle.”

“Don’t go fight Eternal!” Tempest exclaimed begging, “I know you beat him but I don’t want you getting hurt-,”

“Tempest, I will be fine,” Riven assured, “My battle is not with that bastard-not yet at least.” Riven gives the boy a small smile before turning to the others, “Anyway, I told you that not as a question or as a request, but rather as a statement, this isn’t up for debate.”

Time looked at him and Riven faced him with no falter. “Very well,” the hero relented, “We wish you the best of luck…please return safely.” Riven nodded before leaving, disappearing into his room and closing the door.

Once the door was shut the man collapsed onto the bed, covering his face with his hands and letting out a low groan. He didn’t want to do this…but he had too-

His door opened and Riven shot up. It was Legend. Riven laid back down with a sigh.

“That’s the sound of someone who knows he’s about to be lectured,” Legend laughed.

Riven let a wry smirk overtake his face, “That sounds like the voice of experience.”

“I could say the same,” Legend shot right back.

Riven placed his hands behind his head, “Well…go on, lecture away.”

“Riven…” Legend sighed seriousness taking over, “I-I’ve made many mistakes, I’m not going to lie and say I’m perfect, cause I’m not-these marks clearly show that,” Legend said pointing at his face, “And you know, for the short burst of power it gave me…and for the strength that I felt in that moment…the question of ‘was it worth it’ always rang through my mind. And I’ve finally decided the answer is no. It wasn’t worth it.”

“So now I ask you: is this worth it, whatever it is you’re doing?”

Riven sighed, “It will be…it will…”

“You sound like you don’t want to do it,” Legend commented, “So if you don’t want to why are you?”

“I have too. All of you are so young, so ignorant. You know nothing of who you are facing.”

Legend shook his head, “I know how to fight a dark, I beat Acidic and Wind beat Tempest and well, you know the list-,”

“And did it ever occur to you that they let you win?” Riven hissed.

“Why would they do that?” Legend asked in shock.

Riven sat up and hunched over, hands gripping the sheets tightly, “Because they heard what happens when your light doesn’t win in their hero journey…but then again, no one ever really wins now do they?”

Riven stood up and handed Legend his mirror, “Hold onto this…please.”

“Riven, why would I need this?”

“You’ll understand soon enough, just keep it safe. But remember, you hold my life in your hands and should you see fit, I give you full permission to end it okay-,”

“Riven what the hell, I’m not going to kill you!!”

“Okay?!” Riven insisted, eyes turning slightly red.

Legend sighed, defeated and nodded, “Okay. But it isn’t coming to that.”

“We’ll see…” Riven said grabbing his sword, “I will be back.”

He then stepped into the shadows and faded away, leaving Legend looking at where he used to be in disbelief.

…

“Look who came to visit!” Callous said sauntering out of the cave he had been staying in. “Come to beg once more?”

Riven stood there eyes narrowed and face expressionless. “You know why I’m here.”

Callous raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Do I? This doesn’t have anything to do with that little disturbance I felt not to long ago, does it? Because he was deeply…disturbed about it.”

“Look Link-,”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!!” Callous screamed enraged, before clearing his throat and calming back down. “Your only friend is dead.”

“You’re weren’t my only friend-,”

“Oh? Oh, I’m not?” Callous asked, “You mean to tell me you think those lights actually care? Please, you’re just a liability, one less dark to deal with. I mean…what would they do if they found out who you really were?” Callous smirked as he stepped towards Riven who took a step back.

“That doesn’t matter-,” Riven protested.

“Oh but doesn’t it?” Callous laughed stepping even closer, “How could they sleep at night, knowing the mass murderer next to them? How could they sit at a breakfast table with a man who laughed as he slaughtered children?”

Riven shook his head, “Stop.” It didn’t matter what they thought. He had to do this, it was the only way…it was.

“Aww, what’s next? Are you about to cry?” Callous sneered. Riven grinded his teeth together before lashing back.

“You’re not even a real dark! You’re not an erembour! You’re nothing!” He hissed, “You have no powers, no abilities, you can’t turn into my greatest fear, you have nothing!”

Callous’s eyes widened and he touched his chest mockingly, “Oh! Such strong words from a fallen titan…and you’re wrong you know….because I am, your greatest fear.” Riven faltered at that and Callous smirked, “Fire died that quickly? Well, luckily I’m just getting started.”

“You know you just can’t accept the fact that with all that power, you’re still nothing!” Riven exclaimed before turning and running off. He knew Callous would chase him and that’s exactly what he needed. His point was proven when Callous growled and soon followed after him. Perfect. Riven kept going for a ways before switching directions hoping to switch Callous up. But the man had been prepared.

Riven slammed into the butt of a sword and fell down as the air was knocked out of him. He groaned and could already feel the bruise on his stomach forming. “You used to be so powerful,” Callous sighed kicking Riven down when he tried to push himself back up, “Now you won’t even fight back!”

Callous pulled out one of his many knives and played with it, tossing it up and catching it. “Oops,” Callous said ‘accidentally’ not catching the knife. Riven screamed as it fell through his arm. “Oh…that looks painful Riven,” Callous said kneeling down and grabbing the knife, “Allow me to help-,” he twisted the blade and pulled it out, “-after all, that’s what friends do, they help.”

“Link-!”

“What was that?” Callous asked plunging the knife into his thigh causing Riven to writhe in pain. “What is my name?”

“Callous, please-!”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to beg?” Callous laughed, flicking the dagger buried in his thigh while pulling out some more. “I don’t know why I didn’t just keep you the first time…then you wouldn’t have been such a little thorn in my side…you know, you could have been my personal little punching bag and you would never have to leave my side, I’m sure you’d like that now wouldn’t you?”

Riven struggled and tried to get Callous off of him, but couldn’t even get him to budge. “Tragic….if only someone cared about you enough to come looking for you, too bad no one does. Not a dark…not a light….you truly don’t belong anywhere, sad little pathetic Riven.”

Riven hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help the tear that fell and rolled down his cheek.


	46. Building Tensions

“-pest…Tempest!!”

The boy jumped and looked up locking eyes with Wind who had yelled his name.

“S-sorry,” He mumbled, continuing to dry his hair with a towel. He had come in from practicing with his powers not to long ago and once again he was soaked.

“Did you not hear me?” Wind asked confused.

Tempest shook his head quickly, “No! No, what would give you that idea? I was distracted…that’s all..”

Wind looked at him suspiciously before accepting his answer. “Alright, well, Time called a meeting so, yeah.”

“Why would he want me there?” Tempest asked confused as he hung up the towel to dry, “I’m not one of you.”

“He wants everyone, come on,” Wind said turning and walking out of the bathroom.

Tempest sighed and followed. Things hadn’t been the same since Riven and Noble left. Tempest couldn’t shake the guilt of Noble’s disappearance and though he was sure he had nothing to do with it, couldn’t help but blame himself for Riven’s abrupt departure soon after. He had began training himself after that, but it hadn’t done much good. His erratic emotions had only made the storms larger, longer, and louder…and being in the middle of said noise was not the kindest on ears.

Tempest looked around at the group as he and wind entered the kitchen. Savage had finally began walking again, though it was with a heavy limp at the best of times. He had surprisingly taken to spending time with Time of all people, but Tempest couldn’t understand why. Even Twilight, who had given Savage the crippling wound seemed to be getting along with him alright. Maybe there was something that Tempest just wasn’t getting…

But then again, having your first greeting with the man end in a wolf bite was enough to make anyone feel uneasy. While he wasn’t bit on the neck like some, his arm still burned from time to time. At least Shadow still seemed to share Tempest’s hatred and uneasiness towards the erembour…but he was much more ‘vocal’ despite having no voice to use. Tempest was fine with leaving Savage alone if the man would do the same.

Tempest sat down in between Wind and Sky who had given him a kind smile when he glanced over nervously. Sky was alright, he was quiet unlike the other lights, kept to himself, loved to take naps, and was just a nice person. However, Tempest was not completely fooled. After all it takes an extremely strong person to take down Demise and the man sitting next to him had done it.

“Okay,” Time said, grim-faced and tense, “Now that we are all here, we must address the obvious. Noble has been missing and Riven is gone. Wild lost contact with Noble when he was presumably captured by the remaining Darks and no one has heard from Riven since he left, correct?”

Everyone nodded glancing around at each other.

“After discussing some with Savage, we believe that Eternal is going to want another confrontation soon, he will likely present Noble and demand Savage’s return. We cannot allow that to happen, correct?”

All of the lights eyes darkened and they nodded.

“So we will need to fight them and grab Noble in the scuffle, without losing anyone. Now while there may only be three of them against the eleven of us, we cannot underestimate them. Like Tempest, Shadow, and Noble they too have powers. Savage if you would like to explain,” Time said gesturing to the man.

Savage nodded and began, “Eternal has water powers, being form the water temple, he can take it from anywhere and manipulate it as he pleases. Raising and lowering temperature, grabbing, drowning, you name it, he’s done it,” Savage shuddered before continuing, “Stygian manipulates darkness and shadows…he was once called the king of shadows-,” Savage was interrupted by Shadow who scribbled something in his journal and angrily tossed it onto the table for Savage to read.

After looking it over Savage sighed, “Yes, I understand that Shadow, I was there when you did it,” he growled, “But, you don’t know Stygian, you don’t understand what you are up against. And I’m sorry but you’re powers haven’t developed fully-,” Shadow took his journal back and scribbled some more before presenting it again. This time Tempest could see it.

‘Strong words for a dark with no powers’

“Shadow, that’s enough,” Four hissed, “We have to work together here.”

Shadow rolled his eyes and set his journal down, still open to that page for everyone to read.

Savage grit his teeth together, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Time give him an encouraging nod. He nodded in return before continuing, “Just be wary of Stygian. Now…Conqueror.” Savage let out a long sigh, “Conqueror is a newer true dark, he stayed dormant for a very long time and we really didn’t even know of his existence until not too long ago and even now he has kept his powers a secret.”

Savage glanced over to Warriors, “Do you know anything that may be able to help?”

Warriors looked down in thought, “Back when I fought him he was controlled by Cia who had…manipulated my arrogance to create him-,”

“She may have used you to fuel him, but he was created long before you,” Savage said looking down, “Although…if she used that to fuel him…it may have actually made him weaker…”

“Weaker?!” Warriors asked with wide eyes, “That-how?”

“Well, he was limited if she was also controlling him, meaning that he didn’t have access to all of his abilities,” Savage explained.

“She made him clones of him as well, but if he could do that he would have by now right?” Warriors asked.

Savage shrugged, “Well, maybe, but he may also be waiting…”

The room went silent as everyone looked around warily.

“So what do we do?” Legend asked, “We know what they can do, now how to we combat it?”

Time nodded, “Right, onto the plan, I believe it will be best for us to pair off into partners, that way no one will be able to be cornered alone-,” Tempest looked away tuning the man out as he fiddled with his shirt. Letting his mind wander Tempest lost focus as his mind whirled with panicked what if’s and dangerous possibilities of what had happened to Riven and Noble.

Soon enough a hand was placed on his shoulder causing Tempest to jump in panic. He looked over and saw Sky smiling down at him, “Hey, we’re paired up for the battle. You looked a little distracted so I thought I’d make sure.” He was paired with Sky? Well…there were worse lights.

…

Eternal looked down at Noble who’s body was racking with trembles and tremors though from what, Eternal didn’t know, nor did he really care. He looked over to Stygian and Conqueror who were on opposite sides of camp, having finished messing with Noble long ago.

“I hope you to are ready,” Eternal said with a grin as he stepped over Noble and walked towards the two. They both looked over to him, Conqueror smirking and Stygian, though impassive, Eternal could tell he was eager.

“Conqueror, if you wouldn’t mind making our guest look presentable,” Eternal laughed and Conqueror nodded, “Good, we leave soon.”

…

“Aspen! Come inside! You’re going to catch a cold or something or at the very least miss dinner!”

“Acidic?”

Acidic jumped turning to see Curse standing there behind him.

“You good?” The man asked and Acidic nodded,

“Yeah, feeling a bit sore, but I feel better than I have in a long time,” He admitted, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Curse said smiling and ruffling the younger man’s hair, “Wouldn’t want to leave you like that blue jay.”

Acidic scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” But he knew Curse understood. Even though he had only been here for a few weeks, Curse and Ravio could read him like a book. And even more surprising, he was okay with it.

“Guys!” Ravio called rushing out onto the patio where they were.

“What’s wrong?” Curse asked.

Ravio sighed, “Message from Legend.”

“A storm is coming,” Curse mumbled, “A big one…”


	47. Tilted Scales

Silence rang over the field as the two sides starred at each other, daring the other to make the first move. The wind funneled across the area, faintly moving weapons, making them cling softly against the wearer’s armor. Everyone looked around tensely, at each other then across the field, scared yet ready for whoever was daring to make the first move.

Then finally, someone moved.

Eternal took a single step forward, catching the attention of everyone. The lights tensed as their hands went to their swords and the darks standing with them did just the same. Eternal smirked at their rush to defense, but didn’t make a move to attack, he simply looked at them, eyes raking over each and every one of them until he finally settled on Savage. The erembour tensed as Eternal’s expression slowly turned into a smirk. Not breaking eye contact with him Eternal raised his hand and gestured, ‘come’.

Savage froze, breath hitching in his throat as his body began to tremble. Twilight, who was standing next to him, put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Savage looked back at him and Twilight shook his head.

When Savage failed to follow Eternal’s clear command, his smirk morphed into a frown causing Savage to tense up even more.

“Savage. Come.” He demanded, words shattering the fragile silence. Savage flinched looking away before taking a few steps forward only to be pulled back by a firm yet kind grip. Twilight. He pulled Savage back silently.

“You are your own person Savage,” Twilight whispered softly, encouragingly.

But Savage shook his head, “No you don’t understand…I-I have to.”

“No you don’t,” Sky said gently touching Savage’s other arm, “You’re safe here, with us. He can’t hurt you.”

Savage inhaled shakily glancing at the two-

“SAVAGE! NOW!”

The man flinched harshly before looking across the field and his heart stopped. Eternal…Eternal had taken him in-raised him-cared for him…he only wanted what was best for him, always had Savage’s best interest in mind. Eternal…Eternal loved him…or as close as a true dark could come to loving…

But then he looked around at the lights. They had been nothing but kind and caring to him, but-

Eternal lost his patience and growled, “Very well, if you need incentive.” He waved his hand and Stygian, who had been hiding in the back came up and threw something onto the ground before them.

Savage’s entire world froze. Blood pounded in his ears. His heart hammered in his chest. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t move.

It was Noble…his little brother…his baby…

“Now, let us try again,” Eternal purred, smile unnaturally wide, “Savage. Come.”

Savage was running before he could truly think about what he was doing, but then he was jolted back as Twilight and Sky held on tightly. His mind snapped back and he began struggling frantically. “NOBLE!!” He screamed desperately. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he ignored the look of satisfaction from Eternal.

“Savage no! You can’t!” Sky cried.

Soon enough Warriors joined in holding the erembour back, “It’s what he wants Savage!”

But Savage didn’t care, their words meant nothing, he had to get to Noble. He had to! He was right there, but they wouldn’t let him go…they were keeping him from Noble…With a cry of anger, Savage threw the lights of him, hearing their shocked exclamations, but not caring. He was already sprinting across the field.

But then Savage slowed and paused. Mind coming back to him as he saw Eternal standing there waiting for him. Eternal locked eyes with him and raised his hand up, holding it out, silent demand made. Savage bowed his head and walked over placing his hand in Eternal’s waiting one.

“Good boy,” Eternal purred before pulling Savage behind him. Savage collapsed to his knees beside Noble, grabbing the younger man and hugging him tightly.

The lights and erembour on the other side stood there helplessly, unsure of what to do, where to go.

But then Savage noticed something-

The smell coming off of Noble in waves…Savage pulled away and looked over Noble terrified, horror building the longer he starred. Dried blood crusted on his face and streaking down his cheeks as though he had been crying blood, various cuts and bruises littering his skin through rips in his clothes, his tunic still wet as the fabric turned red. A rage unlike any other blossomed in his chest as he stood up. “You hurt him,” he whispered.

Eternal glanced over bored, “Hm? Oh, yes, he was fussy as always.”

“But…why-why would you hurt him? You wanted me so why would you hurt him?! I’m-I’m here, you got what you wanted-!”

“Enough Savage!” Eternal barked, red eyes gleaming dangerously.

But Savage didn’t stop, “He’s hurt! You could’ve killed him! I…I hate yo-!!”

Savage was cut off as Eternal’s hand came up and met his face, sending him sprawling out on the ground, holding his face. The man seethed in anger, clenching his fists, “You know damn well not to speak to me like that, you ungrateful mutt!”

Savage froze, breath hitching-

Mutt.

“Savage, seems like a fitting name-,”

Savage hands came up and he held his head.

“No powers then-,”

Stop.

“Weak-,”

Stop it.

“Ungrateful-,”

Stop it!

“Pathetic-,”

STOP IT!

“Running away mutt-?”

Savage shook his head, stop, it’s not true-

“Mutt! Get over here!”

Eternal’s words kept ringing in his head, controlling his thoughts. Savage gripped and pulled at his hair. Make it stop!

Mutt.

Mutt.

Mutt.

And then Savage screamed.

Eternal was thrown back violently as the ground at his feet exploded in a fiery eruption. The grass withered and caught flame as cracks began to spread across the area, splitting open to reveal pools of magma bubbling up. The blue sky had warped and dyed a new color, now reflecting the eerie colors of twilight.

Heros and darks alike, scrambled for cover to avoid falling into the cracks and not get burned by the rampant fire, all the while Savage’s screams turned to words.

“I HATE YOU!!” he screeched as power poured out of him in violent waves, finally being released after so long.

Eternal shifted and dug, his hand into the ground sliding to a stop drawing out claw marks on the ground. He looked over Savage before looking around at the almost hell like atmosphere that had erupted around them. He had powers…the mutt had actually done it…Eternal could still have the victory here…he smirked and stepped into the shadows fading away.

He reappeared behind Savage silently before finally whispering gently, “You did it Savage. You reached your true potential, your power.”

Savage paused hearing the tone in Eternal’s voice. His anger disappeared instantly. Was-was Eternal finally proud of him? Had he actually done it?!

Eternal walked over to him slowly, gently laying a hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face him as he smiled and cooed, “You did it Savage. You’re finally my equal, I’m so proud of you.”

Savage was filled with relief. He did it. He did it! Eternal finally was proud! He leaned into the man who looked at him kindly, for the first time in an extremely long time.

“Now we can win this together Savage,” Eternal continued and Savage was nodding before the words ever processed. This was what he wanted, things could go back to how they were, before the talks of powers, trainings, and the pain that came with it. He could finally be happy-they could both be happy, together, as things once were-

“S-Savage?” a weak voice croaked.

Savage pulled away from Eternal, broken out of his joy, as his eyes set on the owner of the croaky voice. Noble…it was Noble…

Savage looked back at Eternal and then back down to Noble. What-what did he do?

“Savage?!” Noble croaked, desperation clear in his voice as he weakly reached towards him.

“Savage,” the smaller child giggled as he squirmed, “That tickles!”

It was for Noble.

“Savage, I found a pretty flower!”

It was always for Noble.

“Savage!” Noble cried as he accidently hit Savage with his powers once more.

Everything had been for Noble.

“Savage! It hurts!” The younger boy sobbed as he carefully bandaged his hand.

And Eternal hurt him…

Savage pushed away from Eternal looking down.

“S-Savage,,,please!” Noble cried feeling desperately for him.

“Quiet brat!” Eternal hissed kicking him.

A snarl mixed with a growl rose up from Savage, and before he knew what happened, he raised his hand and slashed, making Eternal fall back with a hiss of pain.

“Damn mutt,” Eternal hissed covering up his left eye as blood gushed down his face. His eye was now squeezed shut and his right one, red as the blood streaming down his face glared up at Savage now furious. Eternal flicked his wrist causing the water in his blood to react and separate, multiplying and making a sword. He launched towards Savage at inhuman speeds.

Conqueror and Stygian looked at each other smirking, let the battle begin.

…

“Maybe if you start begging, I’ll grant mercy-,” Callous growled but then paused as did Riven.

Something was happening.

Callous looked back down at Riven and realized what he was really here for. He backed away, “You wouldn’t…they’ll hate you!”

Riven pulled out his sword, “Better than them being dead.”

Callous pulled out his knives, “So be it.”

With to cries they ran at each other blades crashing loudly.

…

Warriors huffed as he blocked another blow from Conqueror, “You really miss me that much?” Conqueror asked as Warriors had immediately gone for him.

“I came because I know you’re nothing without your master-,” Warriors growled and Conqueror’s eyes flared.

“Says the man who was arrogant enough to let them die,” Conqueror murmured.

Warriors shook his head, “You know nothing-,”

Conqueror laughed, “But that’s where you’re wrong, I know everything. I know how you had to flee from Ganon, I know how you let the power go to your head, I know how you were nothing without your blessed abilities.”

Warriors tried to shake his head and block Conqueror out, only for the man’s voice to get louder-

“So if you actually think you can get away with your flaws. You’re wrong. With me, you shall sink and I will rise,” Conqueror continued, knocking Warriors sword away.

“Warriors!” Legend cried but the shadows grabbed him as he tried to run to aide the man.

“Weak,” Conqueror laughed as he raised his sword to deliver the final blow, only for it to be smacked out of his hand by an arrow. His sword dug into the ground and then dissolved into a puddle of sizzling mush. The burnt grass started melting and sizzling as well.

Conqueror’s eyes flashed in rage and he looked around.

“Figures you’d all need our help,” Acidic said leaning against a nearby wall casually. Curse stood next to him, hand on his sword and a smirk on his face.

Conqueror grit his teeth seeing Acidic there, “How about you go back to being stuck in the wall weakling?”

“How about you go back to your master?!” Acidic hissed, slinging his bow and pulling out his sword, before running to join the fight, Curse close behind. Still in the wall, Ravio cheered them on.

Acidic ran straight for Conqueror, eyes gleaming, determined to win this time.

Conqueror laughs, sword reforming in his hand, “Oh Acidic, what would your ‘mama’ say?”

Acidic paused and Conqueror came in for a blow, only to be blocked by Curse who came around from behind Acidic.

“Oh, you his new protector?” Conqueror mocked, “A true dark that can’t defend himself-,”

Curse threw Conqueror backwards, handed Warriors his sword back and pulled him up. “Don’t let his words get to you, though without those, he’s nothing.” Curse growled.

Conqueror straightened back up glaring, “Nothing? Nothing?!” The man then started laughing as he was laughing his body started shaking, trembling.

Everyone around him tensed, watching cautiously. The shadows that had been holding him, let go and he ran over to Warriors.

Conqueror’s body kept shaking and jolting as his laughter seemed to get louder. And then a body stepped out of him. It was an exact copy. And then it happened again. And again. And again. And continued until they were surrounded.

“I thought you said he had no powers?!” Legend exclaimed.

“I said I didn’t know!” Warriors shouted back.

“Now this should be fun,” the Conqueror’s said in unison before attacking.

…

Tempest released another large crash of lightning trying to hit Stygian who easily danced around avoiding it. “Ugh-!”

“Calm down Tempest,” Sky called, “You are doing great, just don’t get to emotional!”

Tempest nodded as Sky sliced another down another copy of Conqueror.

Four split and charged towards Stygian with Shadow following behind. The true dark turned and raised an eye brow before flinging them back with a bust of shadows from the ground. Stygian then looked around, calm and composed as ever, till he spotted thing purple on the wall.

“Ah yes…the rabbit.” He said casually before glancing over to one of the many Conqueror’s who smirked and nodded. Stygian with a careless flick of his hand, made the shadows in the wall react, causing the face of the wall to start crumbling.

Ravio looked up in panic and jumped out of the wall to quickly avoid being crushed. Conqueror smirked and a copy of his came up form behind Ravio, stabbing him through the stomach.

A scream erupted across the battle field.

Curse turned and saw what had happened, “Ravio!!” He shouted before dropping into the shadows, popping out near him and slaughtering the copy who stabbed him.

Acidic froze as Ravio fell to the ground, heart pouding in his ears.

His breathing picked up and his head twitched.

His eyes were wide and insanity danced within them.

“You killed him…” He whispered turning to Conqueror, “You killed him.”

Conqueror smirked, “Oh, first little Aspen lost his mama, now he loses the bunny, so sad.”

Acidic’s expression never wavered, “I’ll kill you.” He then reached into the shadows and pulled out something. It was brightly colored, spikes coming off of it, and large bulging eyes that bore into anyone who looked at it.

Legend saw it and his eyes widened in horror, “Acidic NO!” He screamed. But it was too late.

Acidic shoved the mask on to his face. And then he screamed.

…

“Ravio! Ravio!” Curse cried collapsing next to him.

Ravio looked over weakly, “’urse?” He mumbled, “Don’t think I’m gonna make it out of this one…”

“Don’t you dare talk like that! I won’t let you die!” Curse exclaimed.

Ravio weakly shook his head, “You’re not using your powers Curse-,”

“It’s not your decision Ravio, it’s mine.” Curse said, gently laying his hands on Ravio’s stomach.

“Curse no-,”

“I’m doing this Ravio!” Curse declared before his violet eyes lit up and Ravio’s wound began to glow.

“Curse stop!” Ravio cried as he tried to struggle and get away, but Curse held on silently.

After a few seconds, Curse’s another hand went to his stomach as he cried out in pain. Black goopy blood now stained the front of his tunic, in the exact same place as Ravio’s.

“Curse please! You’re hurting yourself-stop!!” Ravio cried as his wound disappeared, healed as though it was never there.

Curse fell down and Ravio scrambled to him, “No, no, no-,”

“Hey…I’m a dark,” Curse croaked, “I’ll be back.”

“No! It was my mistake-!”

“Ravio, look at me, you’ll be okay,” Curse smiled weakly, “Protect my mirror and keep an eye on Blue Jay okay? I’ll be back~,” Curse was cut off and his eyes went blank.

Ravio shook his head, tears falling from his eyes and lip quivering as Curse’s body turned to dust before him.

“Curse no!” Ravio cried, but there was no body left to cling to.

…

Riven panted in exhaustion while Callous smirked, “Tired already?”

“Never.” He hissed.

“They’re fighting now you know,” Callous laughed.

Riven rolled his eyes, “I can sense that as well Callous.”

“One of them is turning,” Callous continued, “Now which one is it? The mutt, the priss, the mute, or…wait…maybe it’s the one you’ve taken a shining too…Tempest-,”

“Don’t you dare bring him up!” Riven hissed, but he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding and his mind thinking the worst…he had to get to them…he looked back at Callous, this could work…

Swallowing his dignity, Riven turned and ran. Callous laughed, “Oh we’re doing this again? Fun!” chasing after him.

But this time, he wasn’t getting caught.

…

Twilight and Time fought harshly through Conqueror’s clones, trying to get to Noble and Savage who were farther away. They could hear Eternal’s goading and Savage’s screams of fury and while neither knew too much about Darks, they felt something bad was happening.

“Come on Savage,” Eternal mocked, “Release all of that anger, join me.”

Savage screamed and hurled another ball of fire towards the man who easily dodged. “I’m going to kill you! Savage screamed, “I’ll take your mirror and shatter it into millions of pieces!”

“Savage! Stop!” Noble cried from the edge, but to no avail, Savage couldn’t hear him.

Time and Twilight kept fighting till they were able to get to Noble. He panicked feeling foreign hands grab him till time said, “Noble, it’s me and Twi, calm down.” But Noble kept struggling.

“He-he’s turning! You have to stop him!” Noble cried, fighting against them.

Time and Twilight looked at him confused as Noble kept screaming and fighting, “SAVAGE!!!”

But once again Savage didn’t hear him.

Noble collapsed into them sobbing, “He’s becoming them…he’s turning…do something please!”

But they looked at each other once more, they didn’t know what to do…

…

Tempest looked around, one of them was turning…he then glanced to Savage and instantly knew. No…

Stygian saw Tempest’s gaze and followed it before smirking, “Looks like the mutt will finally be joining the real darks.”

Tempest’s eyes flared and the storm above them swelled as the lightning grew and stuck at Stygian again, only to have him dodge.

“You joining next?” Stygian asked as he saw the rage on Tempest’s face.

“No!” Tempest screamed as he hurled another lightning bolt towards the man.

Sky sighed, “Steady Tempest, getting upset will do nothing.”

Stygian’s attention then shifted onto Sky. “Oh, little Sky child…you know there are times when I envy not having been able to fight you in the past.”

“Well, you’re fighting me now,” Sky hissed, expression turning angrier.

“Oh…have I struck a nerve?” Stygian mocked, “Perhaps I can strike another-,”

“What are you-,” Sky began but he paused as Stygian’s body began to morph horrifically, altering and changing till a woman stood before them. Sky froze petrified.

Tempest looked at her and then back at Sky in confusion. It was just a woman…why was he so scared?

And then she started speaking, “You can face Ghirahim and Demise, you can battle the literal embodiment of evil, you risked everything to save the girl you loved, you bore through trial after trial in order to prove yourself worthy…and yet, you can’t even face me…your own mother.”

Sky had paled significantly and the master sword fell to the ground with a clang.

“Sky!” Wild, who was near them, exclaimed seeing what was happening.

Tempest reached down and grabbed the master sword to hand it back to Sky, only to cry out in pain and drop the sword as it burned his hand.

A nearby clone of Conqueror laughed and mocked, “Idiotic child, only the hero can touch that blade-,”

He was cut off as Wild sliced through him and rushed over towards them. “Are you alright?” Tempest clutched his hand to his chest but nodded while Sky remained frozen. Wild grabbed Sky’s shoulder, “Hey, Sky…Sky! What’s wrong?!”

“That…that’s his mom…Sky’s greatest fear is his mom…” Tempest whispered horrified.

Wild’s eyes widened and he looked back at Sky to see tears welling up in the man’s eyes. “Sky! Hey look at me!” He said jumping in between Sky and the woman, shaking his shoulders, trying to break him out of his shock.

“It’s pointless to try failure,” She hissed to Wild, “After all you couldn’t even save a kingdom…you really think you can save him-,”

“Hey!” Tempest exclaimed, “Leave them alone Stygian!” Thunder boomed across the sky and lighting crashed down, striking the woman.

“NO!” Sky cried trying to rush forward, but Wild easily restrained him.

“It’s not her Sky, it’s not her,” Wild comforted, “It’s okay.”

Stygian remained on the ground for a few seconds before waking up and launching himself into the air with shadows. “You little brat!” He screamed, falling towards Tempest demon sword glimmering in the storm.

Tempest flinched, expecting to be impaled, only for Wind to come up deflect the blow with an angry growl. “Nice try,” the younger boy hissed before looking at Tempest and nodding, “Cool lightning trick.”

Tempest nodded, regaining his stance and going to help Wind fight.

…

Conqueror growled angrily as he dodged the whips flying towards him as Acidic-or Majora- danced around him laughing gleefully.

Majora laughed giddily as it paused body vibrating before electric balls of energy launched out of it, towards Conqueror.

He growled and spilt into more forms, all of which screamed and writhed when hit by the energy, dying. But he didn’t care, only the strongest could survive. Conqueror twitched as he ran to hit Majora again. “No, not right now,” he hissed as his body kept twitching.

Majora giggled and lashed out again, enjoying Conqueror’s suffering.

…

Riven spared a glance behind him and saw that Callous was still following, good.

It was time.

He dove into the shadows of the nearest tree, heading towards the battle. He had to get to them. He couldn’t let another turn!

Callous smirked and followed gladly, taking a bit of a short cut getting to the battle first. Looking around at the chaos he smirked gleefully. Now this, was beauty. Death at its finest.

Looking around he finally found Savage and Eternal fighting, oh…so the mutt was turning…hmmm, about time if you asked Callous. But he didn’t care about that…he kept looking around till he found Tempest, perfect.

The boy was fighting Stygian alongside his light. But then Wind was thrown back and Tempest was on his own, perfect. Stygian raised his sword and was going to cut Tempest in half, but Callous rushed over and blocked the blade.

“Riven!” Tempest cried happily, not realizing who he was.

Stygian’s eyes widened as he knew it was Callous.

Then Riven got to the battle field and saw where Callous was. “Tempest!” He screamed but it was too late.

The boy screamed out in pain as Callous spun around and sliced him across the chest.

“NO!!” Riven screamed powers reacting and flinging Callous away from the child. Stygian’s eyes widened in shock seeing the burst of power, recognizing it and quickly shadow traveled away.

Riven ran over to Tempest and picked him up gently to bring him away from the fighting. The lights that were on the outskirts of the battle were safest, all having backed away in fear when Acidic pulled out the mask. He quickly found Legend who was now standing in front of Wild and Sky, protecting them as Wild comforted the distraught man.

Riven rushed to them easily slaughtering the few Conqueror’s who stood in his way. He made his way to them, setting Tempest down gently, “Help him please,” He begged and Wild nodded, pulling out bandages.

Riven then turned to Legend, “Keep him safe…and Legend, you know what to do…” he said jaw quivering and smiling before whispering, “Goodbye.” And he was gone before Legend could even form a protest.

“Riven-!” he called to no avail.

Callous weakly pushed himself up as Riven approached. “That’s all I had to do for you to use those powers? You’re so pathetic,” He laughed, but Riven didn’t falter, he didn’t even respond as he continued to walk forward. Callous took a step back, a bit nervous.

“Oh…you scared?” Riven asked, eyes turning red.

Callous didn’t say anything as Riven continued coming closer.

“You know for all your bragging, you always had nothing,” Riven said, walking closer.

Callous breath hitched as Riven grabbed his shoulder, “No magic, no power, no anything…and you know why that is Link?” He asked eyes completely scarlet, “Because that power is mine!” With that Riven shoved his hand into Callous chest and yanked out his darkness.

Callous’s body collapsed to the ground and Riven became engulfed by a black cloud. His hair turned darker and his skin became paler. A wave of power bursted from within, knocking over everyone on the battle field, drawing attention his way.

The cloud filtered away revealing his new and sinister appearance. He looked down at himself, “Ugh, what even are the drabs?” He hissed disgusted, English accent thick and clear. Sand spiraled up from the ground covering him completely. When it dissipated, gone were the modest clothes of Riven, replaced with a tunic embellished gold and fit for a king. Heels adorned his feet and pure white tights covered his legs up until just below his extremely short skirt.

He tossed his sword aside and summoned black sand which warped and morphed into a gorgeous scythe. “Now…” Invicta purred, “Let’s finish this.”


	48. Long Live the King

“Now…” Invicta purred, “Let’s finish this.”

Without a stutter or break in motion he turned and harshly brought his hand up, glaring at Eternal. The ground in between the two of them cracked and split, black sand rising and spiraling up into the air before twisting back down towards Eternal who let out a low growl and raised up a wall of water to counter it.

Savage jumped, jolted out of his rage and turned to see Invicta. His face filled with fear and he backed up towards Noble to protect. Time and Twilight sighed in relief as he came over. He pulled Noble into his arms and started pulling the three of them away from the two Titans who continued firing attacks at each other, magic and power increasing with each passing second.

“What’s happening?” Noble asked fearfully.

“Don’t worry little kit, I’ve got you…” Savage whispered calming him.

As they got out of the way Invicta snarled and launched towards Eternal, scythe gleaming in the fires light. He swiped at the other man, only for his blow to be easily dodged as Eternal jumped back.

Scowl on his face, Eternal summoned a massive amount of water. It twirled and morphed into a trident which he grabbed and spun getting into a fighting stance.

“Pulling out your real weapon already number two?” Invicta mocked, swinging his scythe at him.

“Like you have any room to talk Deserter,” Eternal hissed back, blocking Invicta’s attack and spinning to deliver his own.

Their weapons clashing rang through the field, drawing the attention of many.

…

Conqueror grit his teeth together as Majora’s attacks persistently continued getting stronger and stronger. Damn…..He continued splitting into copies, trying to distract him, throw him off anything, but nothing was working.

He split off into another copy, which spasmed as it broke off and stumbled. What the-It was missing a leg……no, not now…Conqueror backed away panic clear on his face.

Majora noticed his fear and started attacking more to get to him.

“Something wrong Conqueror?” It sneered in a horrible mix of a high squeaky voice mixed with Acidic’s naturally scratchy and rather whiny tone. It seemed to fit together perfectly scaring him even more. He had to get out of here. Now.

He felt the shadows morph behind him and panicked glancing behind him only to see Stygian who glared at him. But instead of killing him as Conqueror thought he might he grabbed him and sent of a wave of shadows slaughtering all of his duplicates that were still alive before pulling him into the shadows as his body started trembling and fazing.

“Run, run, Copycat!” Majora crowed, “I’ll end your suffering next time!”

…

Legend watched the exchange, eyes widened in horror. Had he looked like too? Had he sounded like that too?

Four and Shadow came rushing over to them both panting in exhasution. “Eternal and the new one are the only ones left….” Four announced tiredly, “But Riven on our side?”

“That’s not Riven…” Legend said sadly, “Riven’s gone.”

“No………he’s not…” Tempest whispered weakly form his position on the ground as Wild continued wrapping his chest, “He…he can’t be-,” he was cut off by a small coughing fit and Wild hushed him gently,

“Just relax, we’ll get you a potion or something…”

“What do we do now?” Sky asked looking up at them, finally coming back to himself.

“Wait,” Legend admitted sadly looking out to the battle field where over a hundred copies of Conqueror laid dead with a giddy majora dancing around in the middle of them…or was it Acidic? Honestly, Legend was scared to find out.

…

“You’ve grown soft Invicta,” Eternal growled as he lashed out again.

Invicta flipped back and avoided the blow easily, “Seems the only soft one here is you. I was able to kill the only person who cared about me…yet you can’t kill a disobedient dog!” As the words escaped his lips, he hurled a spear of obsidian at Eternal which the man slapped away.

“Don’t try to fool me! The reason you tore out your darkness was because you killed him! You’re weak!”

“And you can’t face your past!” Invicta snarled landing a blow on Eternal, scratching his arm.

“Yes I can-!”

“You sure about that, ARA!” Invicta shrieked and Eternal’s eyes flared with rage.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!! HE’S DEAD!!” Eternal screeched backing away from Invicta bodying starting to twitch. “You think coming back suddenly puts you on top again….you think I’m scared of you……well you’re wrong….how about I show you what true darkness is!” With that his form started to morph and melt, seeping into a liquidy substance. It was dark and goopy, growing larger and large soon passing the trees.

His face changed into that of a horrific wolf like beast and opened his mouth to reveal rows of sharp fanged teeth larger than a hylian’s body. The black murky liquid dripped from his form onto the ground, before being absorbed again to repeat the cycle. The pupil in his eyes disappeared leaving only a red glowing orb of wrath.

The lights sitting and standing in the distance looked at him in horror, what were they supposed to do against that?! Wild’s eyes widened and he choked on air before coughing out, “He’s even larger than the beast form of Ganon….”

Invicta glared up at him not fazed as he smirked, “That all? Well…I can compete easily with that.”

He threw his scythe into the air and it starting growing larger and larger, Invicta’s body growing with it. His clothes disappeared and his body morphed into a lengthy skeletal structure. His back split open and dragon-like wings unfurled out as he grasped the scythe. Horns sprouted out of his head and his mouth sealed shut, leaving only glimmering red slits for eyes on his face. His scythe was larger than him as it calming rested in his hand. Golden glowing words appeared down the handle of the scythe for all to see ‘Populus atuem non semper vide quid dabis eos’.

…

“What the hell?!” Warriors exclaimed, “Did you know they could do that?!”

Savage was frantically pulling the others away from the battle. He turned to Warriors, “All true Darks can!”

Time’s eye’s widened in horror.

Despite their momentous size, the two titans fought each other with quick precision. Blows were exchanged rapidly and those watching couldn’t even see the weapons, only being able to hear the clashes of metal, but even those began to blend together and sound like a singular endless ringing.

The ground underneath them rumbled and cracked under Eternal’s weight causing the heroes to panic and run farther back.

“If they keep going this entire place is gonna be destroyed!” Time called to Savage.

Savage looked at him with wide eyes, “You think we can actually stop them?!”

“But how do we-,”

“‘We’ do nothing, but wait,” he growled, “It’s between him and Invicta now…”

Eternal screamed and flung a wave of water towards Invicta who batted it away, whipped around and brought his scythe down to slice through his chest. Eternal shrieked in pain as Black goopy blood began to seep out of his chest and began to dissolve away, turning to dust. His eye’s widened and he looked up to Invicta in shock because his face dissolved away along with the rest of him.

As Eternal faded away screams slowly started echoing through the field growing louder and louder until everyone was forced to cover their ears, but it was as though the sound ripped through their skulls, surrounding them completely.

Time looked around frantically, unable to see anyone.

As quickly as they came they were gone, leaving the field in any eerie silence.

Invicta smirked and shifted back into his human form, only to have the field be engulfed in a bright white light.

Everyone froze and looked to the center.

There stood a man.

“Virtue-,” Invicta whispered in shock but the man ignored him looking around.

“Where’s Ara?”

“Gone,” Invicta deadpanned shifting the scythe in his hand, making the golden words shimmer in the light.

…

“Hello?!”


	49. Requiem

“Where’s Ara?”

“Gone,” Invicta deadpanned shifting the scythe in his hand, making the golden words shimmer in the light.

“Of course he is,” Virtue said lightly before turning away from Invicta and looked towards the others.

Invicta scoffed and was about to say something to him again but heard a rustling off to the side. He turned and saw Callous trying to sneak away. A snarl bubbled up in his throat and he threw his scythe towards Callous. The blade pierced through his arm and a scream escaped him.

“Invicta!” Virtue called out enraged.

But the enraged man did not falter storming over to Callous ready to kill him. Time saw and quickly moved to intervene, “We need him alive!”

“Pray tell why?!” Invicta screamed angrily, “He thought he could use me-my power-!”

“Calm down,” Time tried to reason.

“I am calm,” Invicta hissed seething.

Virtue sighed from the side, “So you truly have learned nothing…how sad…”

He froze and turned to Virtue, “Oh I have learned-I’ve learned a lot old man…you just can’t see anything but a murderer!”

He then ripped his scythe out of Callous, causing the man to howl in agony, and stormed off. Time quickly grabbed Callous before the man could run and hide.

Legend moved to follow after him but Virtue held up a hand, “No…leave him be unless you wish to be on the receiving end of his wrath.” But Legend refused to listen and followed Invicta anyway.

Virtue sighed and looked out to everyone else before his eyes rested on Majora who was walking over, slight skip in it’s step.

Everyone froze and got on guard watching it fearfully, but it’s hands calmly reached up and pulled the mask off.

“Acidic!” Ravio screamed in relief rushing over and hugging him tightly, still crying from the emptiness of Curse’s absence. The marks of Majora’s mask were now plastered on Acidic’s face but he didn’t seem to mind at all. “I-I could have lost you too!” Ravio sobbed.

“Bunny…I was in control the entire time…” Acidic muttered looking away.

“You…You mean that was you?” he asked eyes widening.

Acidic nodded unashamed, “Yes. He tried to kill you and ended up killing Curse. He deserves to die. You forget…I’m a true dark too.”

Ravio nodded hugging him tighter, “Yes, I know you are….I know that…”

Acidic pulled away and hooked Majora’s mask to his belt, before leading Ravio to the others.

Time dragged Callous over to the others with Twilight following behind. Savage came over as well cradling Noble in his arms protectively whispering softly to him. “I am sorry Ravio….” Time said gently and Ravio nodded silently looking to his shadow on the ground.

Virtue calmly came over and everyone turned to look at him, instantly recognizing him.

Sky was the first to step up to him holding out the master sword, but Virtue shook his head, “It belongs to you now, hero of the Skies.” He then looked over all of them, “My children….my decedents….I am truly sorry…you have each suffered, and I am the only one to blame for this,”

“Wait who are you?” Tempest asked weakly in confusion.

Virtue calmly walked over and knelt down before him, “I go by many names little one….but I suppose the most common would be Link.”

Tempest’s eyes widened in shock, “O-Oh…”

“But please do not be frightened or anything,” Virtue smiled gently looking at him and then all of them. “I am glad to simply be among you all at last.”

Four and Shadow joined them, but Shadow wouldn’t make eye contact with Virtue, instead looking at the ground. “Shadow,” Virtue said gently, “Walk with me for a bit?” He invited gesturing away from the group.

Shadow nodded and followed silent as ever.

“I see you have had a difficult time as of late,” Virtue commented.

Shadow gave him a look as if to say, ‘You don’t say?’

“Won’t you speak for me?” He asked gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Thought you were supposed to know everything-,” Shadow hissed before pausing hearing his own voice. “Wait….what?!”

“I’ve healed you my child, and I hope you will use this blessing wisely,” he responded kindly.

“But….well what if they make me leave now? Cause I’m ‘better’?” He asked worried.

“They as in the Lights?” Virtue inquired tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah, I don’t need their help anymore…” he sighed

“Shadow…I cannot force you to tell anyone, however I will say that if Four wished to be rid of you, he would have never taken you in. You have bonded with not only him but the others as well.”

Shadow sighed, “I’ll think about it…”

“That is alright,” Virtue nodded leading him back to the others.

Time sighed and looked over everyone including the bleeding Callous weakly struggling in his grip, “We all need food, healing, and rest…..lets head back to the ranch, it’ll be a tight fit, but we’ll make it work, come on.”

…

Malon saw them when they returned and gasped in panic before ushering them all in and dividing the injured into different rooms. Those who had any medical experience or knowledge were called upon to help.

Savage stayed loyally by Noble’s side until he was forced out of the room by a frantic Sky who was struggling to be nice. The younger Dark was writhing on the bed small screams of pain escaping him as Sky worked to remove the powder from his eyes.

Time came up and led Savage away from the door, having just finished bandaging and locking Callous up. Savage was crying and weakly struggling against the man, but Time didn’t falter, calmly leading him into the living room. Twilight from the other side of the room flinched, knowing he would be the exact same way if it were Wild.

Malon came in with some tea and gently set it on the table giving him a look of empathy before going to continue helping the others.

Tempest was sleeping on the couch next to Wind who was sitting beside him protectively.

Acidic and Ravio had retreated to the back porch when they arrived at the ranch, both completely silent. Majora’s mask still limply hung from Acidic’s belt, completely silent.

Time sighed, as uncomfortable as it was being near, they may not have lasted against Conqueror without it.

The front door crawled open and everyone tended moving to grab their weapons.

“Relax guys, just us,” Legend said tiredly, as he entered, Invicta trailing silently behind him. As soon as Invicta entered his eyes locked into Tempest’s sleeping form. This was noticed by Wind who’s hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.

“I see you returned,” Virtue commented emotionlessly from the corner.

“Don’t talk to me old man,” Invicta snapped.

“Invicta and I will be staying in the attic unless it’s being used,” Legend said quickly wanting to defuse the tension building.

“Go ahead,” Time nodded, “We’ll call you when there’s food.”

Legend nodded gratefully before leading Invicta up.

Everyone relaxed as the dark presence disappeared from the room. “What was that all about?” Warriors asked coming in from the kitchen.

“I’m sure we’ll find out eventually,” Time sighed watching Virtue walk out the front door. “But for now, let’s focus on healing and rest.”

…

“Can you hear me?”


	50. What now?

Sky sighed exiting the room and numbly walked into the living room. His face was gaunt and exhausted, eyes darkened, hands trembling.

“How is he?” Savage asked sitting up. His eyes showed clear signs of crying. Time sat beside him calming rubbing his back and trying to keep him calm and stable.

“He…his eyes are permanently damaged…I’m so sorry…”

Savage’s body caved in and he shook his head in disbelief, “No….no you’re wrong….no this can’t be-,”

“Savage it’s okay-,” Time said trying to ease him, but the man shook his head.

“No, I need to see him!”

“Please, Savage breath-,” Sky said holding up his hands looking at him begging.

“Let me pass. Now.” He growled eyes flaring. Sky paled and moved out of the way not wanting to fight him. Savage rushed up the stairs towards the room Noble was in. In contrast to earlier when the hall was filled with pained screams it was now silent. Eerily silent. Time quickly followed him, worried he may react badly, but as soon as Savage entered the room his entire demeanor changed.

He softened and calmly walked over to the bed kneeling down beside it to be at Noble’s height. “Hey bud…” he whispered, voice wavering and cracking slightly. “Sky told me what happened…but you’re gonna be okay…we’re gonna get through this…” He ran his fingers through Noble’s hair gently combing it through and detangling it.

Time smiled seeing it, knowing that they would be okay. He turned and left quietly, closing the door behind him to give the two some privacy.

Savage didn’t notice him leaving, all of his focus devoted to the unconscious Dark before him. He moved slowly, shifting on to the bed and positioning Noble onto his lap while carefully wrapping the blanket around him. A small noise escaped him, but Savage soothes him by stroking his hair and humming softly.

He sat in the silence for longer than he thought as eventually Noble shifted and tried to touch his eyes, but Savage gently grabbed his wrist, not wanting him to touch the bandages. “Shhh, you’re okay Little Kit, I’m here,” he whispered, holding him close.

“’avage?” Noble croaked weakly.

“Yep, I’m here now, you’re safe,” he nodded continuing to gently stroke his hair.

“Can’t see…….it’s all dark….Savage?” he whimpered starting to panic.

“Hey, I’m right here, I’m right here Noble…it’s okay….you’re okay…” he whispered.

“I…I can’t…Savage no!” he cried struggling and starting to thrash trying to find Savage.

“Noble, it’s okay I’m right here, I’m right here, you can feel me, I’m right here..” he said moving Noble’s hand onto his chest so he could feel his beating heart. “I’m okay, I’m right here.”

Noble nodded starting to calm down laying down on Savage and soon enough he was asleep once more.

Savage sighed wondering how long this would go on for, but also knowing that it didn’t matter, he would sit here for all of eternity if he had to.

…

Noble woke up again, later, Savage didn’t know how much time had passed, but no one had come in to check on them, so he assumed not much time had elapsed.

“Hey Little kit..” he greeted. But Noble shook his head whimpering.

“He-He burnt it….he-I tried-Savage he-,” Noble hiccupped brokenly starting to cry.

“It’s okay Noble, it’s okay, you were so brave-,”

“No-Savage-I….he hurt it..burnt it..I couldn’t stop-,”

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he hugged him close, “It’s not your fault.”

Noble still shook his head unable to get the words out sobbing renewed leaning on to Savage as he cried.

“Okay….okay, what did he hurt?” Savage asked gently seeing how distraught Noble was.

“It…he…your..” he hiccupped in between harsh panting cries, not making any sense.

“Hey, hey, you gotta breath, remember when you were little?” Savage asked, “Big breaths, big as the tall tree.”

Noble nodded trying to force himself to breath.

“There you go, just follow me,” He whispered starting to demonstrate.

He nodded leaning on him completely to feel him breathing and copy.

“That’s it Little kit,” Savage cooed, “You’re doing so good…”

The only sound that could be heard in the room was their breathing till Noble had calmed down substantially.

“Okay, you wanna try again?” he asked gently.

Noble nodded and tried to keep calm as he whispered, “E-Eternal…he burned the-the feather….”

Savage’s eyes widened in shock and he then held Noble closer, “That wasn’t your fault Noble….not at all…I know you fought so hard…”

“But…but you told me..you told me you’d always be with me….if-if I had it, and-and I didn’t-,” He started getting worked up again.

“No, no, breath, Noble you have to breath,” he said gently, stroking his hair again and starting to braid it into smaller braids trying to keep him calm.

“You’re-you’re not mad?”

“No…never mad, never mad at you,” he cooed continuing to braid his hair into it’s normal style.

“Oh….okay…” he whispered nodding, before passing out in exhaustion once more.

…

Savage looked up as the door opened and Malon walked in, “Hi Savage,” she greeted softly, seeing Noble was asleep.

“Hey Malon,” he greeted.

“I brought some food up for the two of you, nothing too heavy of course, but something to help a little, my special secret recipe,” She said carrying over a tray with two bowls of soup. “I force my husband to drink it sometimes, I promise it works.”

Savage laughed at that nodding and accepting one of the bowls. One consisted more of vegetables and meat, while one had just mostly broth. “For Noble,” she said gently meaning the thinner one. “Has he woken up at all?” She asked concerned as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah and he panicked, working himself up until he passed out again,” Savage sighed before taking a sip of the soup. His face lit up with a smile. “It’s delicious!”

“Oh thank you sugar,” she smiled kindly, “hopefully it’ll be light enough for his stomach when he comes to…”

“It should be, least I hope so…cause I know they didn’t give him anything…he’s too skinny-,”

Malon laughed lightly at that, causing him to look at her confused. “Oh it’s nothing bad Savage, you just worry like a mother and I respect that immensely, it’s nice to have someone who gets it…”

“But you’re not-,” Savage paused and his eyes widened.

“Don’t tell anyone yet please…just in case,” She smiled.

“Of course, Malon but congratulations in the meantime,” He nodded continuing to eat some of the soup.

“Well, I will leave you two to it, if you need anything, just holler,” She stood up and exited, closing the door behind her gently.

Savage finished off his bowl before lightly setting it off to the side. He then brushed his hand through Noble’s bangs. The younger’s skin was ice cold, which was normal for darks, but it contrasted to the blazing heat radiating from his forehead.

“You’re gonna be okay little kit…I know you will be, you always are…” he sighed gently kissing his forehead.

…

Invicta’s blood red eyes were stuck in a constant glare as he looked around the room, why had he agreed to come? Truthfully, he didn’t know.

Legend had left not too long ago, leaving him alone in this damp and drafty attic. Honestly how poor were these people? This was sad…how had Riven managed to be ‘comfortable’ here. A shudder ran down his spine, disgusting. Truly revolting.

He rose to his feet, heels clicking softly as they hit the wood which creaked. What an annoyance. But no matter, he had more important things to do. A certain conversation was in order.

Invicta exited the room with no hesitation in his step. Using the shadows around him, he located everyone in the house until he finally found him. Callous. Perfect, they left him alone. These lights truly were stupid. His body crumbled into black sand quickly traveling through the floor boards undetected and reforming in front of Callous.

He was locked in a small room with only a bed. His arm had been bandaged and cared for. How daft are these lights…?

Callous locked at him with no fear, “They won’t let you kill me,” he smirked.

“You may be able to fool them Proditor, but you can’t fool me,” he snarled, eyes flaring.

“Oh, but Riven, all they know is that I had your darkness, soon enough you’ll be the one locked up,” He laughed, “After all, I am the real Hyrule.”

A small growl escaped him and he snapped, causing magic to ripple through the room. Wispy black cuffs appeared out of the shadows and clamped around Callous’ wrists. As soon as they shut and locked, they became invisible. “And you won’t be using your magic to escape either.”

“You think you’re so clever Riven,” he said trying to get to him.

“More clever than you think Link,” he responded coolly.

Footsteps echoed outside the room and Invicta’s form dissolved once more, retreating back to the attic.

…

Savage looked up as Noble shifted in his arms and let out a small whimper. “Noble?” he asked softly.

His fever had broken around an hour ago and Savage had been hopeful he would wake up some time soon.

“avage……can’t see you….”

“I know Noble…but it’s okay, we’re gonna get through this…I promise,” he cooed undoing his braid and brushing out his hair, which was matted with sweat.

“Everything hurts….and I’m gross…”

“I know….I know, we’ll get you a bath soon enough okay?”

He nodded tiredly and Savage started rebraiding his hair into a different style. Noble laid there silently for a while letting Savage dote on him. But after a while we spoke once more, “S-savage…I…I think I wanna change….”

“What do you mean little kit? I think you’re perfect like this,” he said tying off the braid.

“No…but I…I dunno…just don’t like this…” He huffed.

Savage sighed, “You’re just tired little kit, how about you rest a little more and we’ll talk about it later okay?”

“Okay…” he nodded closing his eyes and drifting off.

…

Stygian silently walked over to where Conqueror was, huddled up against a tree, body trembling, eyes bulging and frantic.

“Calm yourself…” He said kneeling down in front of him. “You must stop yourself.”

Conqueror looked up at him and hissed venomously, “I’m trying!” As soon as the words escaped him, another copy spilt off from him causing him to cry out, the scream only being muffled by him biting his lip with enough force to draw blood, in attempt to keep from screaming. The copy wobbled and fell onto the floor, missing one of it’s legs.

Stygian waved a hand and the copy was killed instantly. “Control it Conqueror,” he deadpanned, though it sounded slightly gentler than before.

But the man didn’t hear him, shaking his head and starting to mumble, “It started with one, than two, next three, four, five, ten-,”

“Conqueror-,”

“Twenty….thirty…..forty….it never stopped, she never let it stop-,”

Stygian placed his hand on his shoulder trying to ground the man in front of him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Was I seventy-three or seventy-four…..I can’t remember…” he whispered gripping his head tighter, body trembling more, starting to split off into copies that were even more broken, missing pieces, some had no face, others merely and arm. “I can’t….I can’t…” his own face started to warp, begin to faze in and out, it seemed to be trying to split.

“Conqueror! Look at me!” Stygian barked, catching his attention. The man’s eyes shot up and he looked directly at him, his eyes appeared to have small lines running through them, like shattered glass. If he looked closely enough, the lines nearly appeared orange instead of white. “Deep breaths,” he demanded.

Conqueror shakily nodded starting to try and control his breathing. “Or-or maybe it was sixty-,”

“Don’t think about that! You are Conqueror. That’s all there is to it,” he said forcefully.

“Ye-yeah…yeah….I am….I survived….”

“That’s right, you were the strongest. You’re still here.”

He nodded breathing finally starting to even out.

“Better?” Stygian asked.

The shattered look in his eyes slowly faded and he nodded, starting to come back together. The broken clones were killed by Stygian’s shadows and Conqueror came back to himself.

“S-sorry-,”

“Don’t apologize.” He replied standing up. “Come, I know a place you can relax.”

He looked at him confused but followed anyway, “Never saw you as the relaxing type Stygian.”

“I’m not.”

He nodded accepting the terse response. He had never truly spoken with the older dark before, considering he had always kept to himself. But now that it was just the two of them…this would be interesting.

…

“Is anyone there?!”


	51. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Self-Harm

Savage sighed looking out the window at the snow-covered ground. It was incredible how the seasons changed in the light world. About a month and a half had passed since the fight and dusting of Eternal and Savage honestly hadn’t been able to relax. He turned his head, currently in wolf form, and looked to Noble who was napping curled into him trying to keep warm. He had been constantly stressed about Eternal’s eventual return and constantly helping Noble-not that that was an issue in any way-but he really hadn’t had time to just sit and breath.

“Savage why is it so cold?”

He had to hold in a jump as Noble’s voice rang through the air. He couldn’t ever tell when he was awake or asleep anymore. He slowly shifted into his human form and held Noble, “There’s no outside Little Kit, there was a big storm last night.”

“What does it look like?”

“It’s white, pure white,” He said lightly brushing a hand through Noble’s hair.

“Wow…could I go touch it?”

“Yeah, I’ll guide you,” He nodded shifting back into wolf form and getting up. Noble carefully stood up and placed a light hand on Savage’s back. He started walking, making sure Noble stayed beside him the entire time. He paused in front of the door, giving Noble a moment to move his hand, before he jumped up and hit the handle with his paw, opening the door and leading Noble outside. The younger shivered.

“Wow…it’s chilly..” he laughed lightly.

Savage led him over to the railing of the patio and Noble nervously reached out to touch the snow on top of the railing. He jumped at the instantly cold sensation. Savage shifted back into his human form laughing softly, “You good?”

“Yeah…just didn’t expect it…” he smiled.

Savage stood beside him to make sure he didn’t slip, but looked out to see some of the lights playing further out on the ranch. Wild’s laughter could be heard from where they stood as he pelted others with snow balls as could Wind’s shrieks of irritation every time he was hit.

“What are they doing?” Noble asked curiously, able to hear it.

“They’re playing out there,” Savage responded.

“Could I go too?”

Savage froze.

There were so many things that could go wrong: He could slip and fall, the others could hit him and knock him over disorienting him, what if he got lost and scared-!

But then Savage looked and saw the begging expression his little brother donned. And the decision was made. “Yeah, I’ll lead you out there, come on.”

Noble had never smiled bigger.

Savage gently took his hand and they started slowly walking, with him giving soft warnings every so often, “There’s some steps here.” “Watch out there’s a small hole.” “We’re on a small patch of ice, be careful.” Until they had finally reached the others. Warriors who was now holding Wind up paused, along with the rest of them as they were joined by Noble and Savage.

“Don’t hit him,” the older man whispered softly to Wind who nodded.

Savage didn’t think Noble had heard it, but judging by his slight shift in expression, he had.

He hadn’t even considered that…he should have just told Noble no-

Savage was knocked out of his thoughts quite literally as a snowball hit him and Noble. They both fell down into the snow.

“You’re in my territory now,” Wild cackled playfully as Noble pushed himself up. He turned toward the direction he could hear Wild’s voice, with a smirk on his face.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, whatcha gonna do?” Wild taunted only to get tackled by Noble, “Ack!” he screamed as he went down. The two wrestled around playfully as Savage pushed himself up. He looked around frantically for Noble but found him having pinned Wild.

“Looks like it’s my territory now,” the younger dark laughed.

Savage sighed in relief, though whether it was because Noble was safe, or Wild’s clear lack of care for Noble’s newest impairment, he wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

As the two continued to flop around and wrestle Warriors came over to Savage, “Sorry…”

“I’m not the one you should apologize too, personally I agree with you…but, I can’t keep him sheltered forever,” Savage sighed.

Warriors set Wind down and he ran off to go play with the other two, “Yeah…”

Thirty minutes later the group returned to the warmth of the house, settling down by the fire all shivering. Noble made sure to stay a safe distance away, but also be close enough to warm up a little.

Malon noticed and brought them some hot chocolate and tea, to help warm them up, along with a plate of brownies.

“These are amazing Malon,” Noble complimented softly.

“Oh thanks sugar, but I actually didn’t make them, seems our midnight baker struck again.”

They all knew who she was referring to, after a nearly two months of living with him, it wasn’t that hard to guess. Especially after adding in, Riven’s previous love for the kitchen.

Noble finished his tea and brownie, letting out a large yawn. “Naptime for you,” Savage commented.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noble nodded standing up and going by himself to their room. He had memorized the way at this point.

The room settled into a peaceful silence, only broken every so often by the crackling of the fire. At least it was peaceful until Four and Shadow came in. Savage could feel the hatred bubbling off Shadow in waves, as it always did. And, as he always did, he ignored it.

The two entered the kitchen as Malon called for lunch, those around the fire getting up to join as well. The others in the house soon joined them as well, the only ones absent were Callous, who was never there, and Noble who was sleeping.

Invicta and Virtue sat on completely opposite sides of the room ignoring each other’s presence, which was sadly an improvement on other times. Savage sat next to time as he normally did.

“So…..” Sky said gently, “I know you’ve been with us for a while now, but we really don’t know anything about you,” he looked at Invicta as he spoke, clearly directing the comment towards him.

The older dark surprisingly responded calmly, “What do you wish to know?”

“Well, how old are you?”

“I lost track honestly, but I was born just after Eternal became a true dark, I suppose you could say the beginning of the Titan era.”

“Titan era?” Warriors repeated.

“Yes it was-,” Invicta began only to be cut off by Virtue.

“It was a time when True Darks, such as Invicta went around slaughtering village after village in the light world. Terrorizing the people to the point where those who were left alive almost wished for death-,”

“Thank you for your input Virtue, but I do not believe the question was directed toward you,” Invicta snapped angrily.

“And I know that you would not have answered truthfully,” the older replied easily.

Everyone except for Savage and Virtue looked at Invicta with clear horror.

“I have changed-,”

“Have you really Invicta?” Virtue questioned sharply.

The man stood up abruptly and everyone tensed ready for a fight to break out, but Invicta stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut ferociously.

“I do not believe that was necessary,” Malon chided gently.

Virtue stood and left the room as well.

“Umm, I-I was there, for the Titan era I mean, I could tell you about it,” Savage offered, after all he had had a front row seat.

Time nodded, “Please we would like to know, but if it becomes too much you can stop okay?”

Savage nodded gratefully while Shadow scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, there were only ever three specifically dubbed ‘Titans’. They were Invicta, Eternal, and Stygian…I can’t say what stygian did to get the title because I honestly don’t know…but he was much stronger than he let on last battle, in fact I’d go so far as to say that was him being nice…but anyway, it did start kinda like how Virtue said and well Eternal was in charge over all the darks, for a long time. Everyone listened to him, all the true darks and erembour-,”

“There are others?” Twilight interrupted.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “There used to be a lot of others…..till the era ended, but I’ll get to that in a bit. So basically Eternal ruled over everything till he was opposed by Invicta…and well….he was dusted, Eternal that is…and Invicta took over, I didn’t spend too long with Invicta, but in the time that I did, he was cruel, a different level really. Everyone followed him to, expect Eternal and Stygian, but he let that slide to a point. He also had his own ‘pet’…pretty sure he’s dead now though.”

“Pet?”

“Yeah, names was Covet I think…but anyway, after Eternal reformed he took me and we left the group and…he wasn’t the same after that-” Savage’s voice got tighter and he trailed off, clearing his throat and blinking back tears. Time placed a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder.

“Oh please” Shadow scoffs,” Do you have to make everything sound like a sob story to yourself?”

“Those in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones, Shadow.” Four said quietly yet firmly, trying to defuse the situation before it blew up.

Savage stared across the room at Shadow is disbelief, the others in the room shifted uncomfortable, looking between the two uneasily.

Shadow easily brushed Four off, the venom obvious in his eyes,” We all know you were there with him. Killing all those innocent and loving it-”

“You think I wanted to kill all those people?” Savage interrupted in a whisper, looking at Shadow with a startling blink facade,” You think I wanted to watch as families were torn apart- as children lost their parents- as-” He was cut off, Shadow standing from his seat as several others did too warily sensing a fight.

“Who cares?! You still did it! It doesn’t matter whether we believe you enjoyed it or not! Facts are you are a dead cold murderer who had no will of his own, a little dog who followed at his master’s heels and never NEVER even thought about anyone other than himself-”

Savage stood up very abruptly, his chair screeched against the wood floor as he stalked across the room quickly to Shadow who quickly cowered, all his previous confidence vanishing in an instant.

The taller dark reached out and grabbed Shadow’s collar, yanking him up practically up off the ground, his golden eyes filled with absolute anger. He pulled his mirror from the holder on his belt and grabbed Shadow’s, the younger boy struggling and making a panicked noise however he was no match for the immense strength of the other. Several lights jumped up, releasing a jumbled mess of protests and words as they rushed forward to tear the two apart. Before they could reach them however, Savage put moth mirrors in the same hand, forcing the handles to connect.

As they made contact Shadow froze. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief, glazing over as he stared at nothing. Warriors grabbed Savage and tried to pull him away as Four did the same for Shadow but they could not budge them what so ever. After a few seconds Savage pulled away and looked Shadow dead in the eye. Shadow stared at him with wide eyes, tears pooling just behind his lashes before breaking out of Savage’s hold, turning, and running off. Four followed hot on his heels, calling out to him.

“What was that?” Time demanded lowly, all eyes in the room were on Savage now.

“I merely let him see and feel a miniscule bit of my memories, he’s fine.” Savage replied blankly, almost sorrowfully, before leaving to go sit with Noble.

…

As Savage disappeared Time sighed heavily, sinking into his chair. Malon smiled gently and laid a hand on his shoulder. He placed a hand on top of hers comforted by it.

“What if we take a break for a while?” she suggested gently.

“Wait what?” Legend asked confused.

Malon smiled as she explained, “Y’all are all so tired. It’s obvious many of you haven’t been sleeping, but right now the enemy is weakened. I say you take this opportunity to strengthen yourselves mentally rather than physically. Go home, visit your families,” Wind perked up at that, “spend time with you loved one,” Sky smiled at that suggestion, “and just relax.”

“But how would we get home?” Legend sighed.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you have some shadow traveling beings here who would be willing to help,” Malon laughed lightly.

Tempest the only dark left sitting there, nodded as Wind looked to him excitedly.

“But I do think you all should wait till after the holiday, just so we can have a final good memory together before we separate,” she requested.

“It’s only a day or two, that also gives us enough time to gather our things,” Warriors nodded.

She nodded, “Then it’s settled.”

Everyone nodded and stood, spreading out throughout the ranch to relax and unwind, happy with the thoughts of going home. Time looked at Malon as everyone left. “I know the real reason you suggested that, and I am so thankful, you’re to good for me you know,” he whispered smiling.

“If I’m bearing your child, you best believe you’re going to be there fairy boy,” she snarked playfully causing him to laugh and nod.

“Of course,” He said.

…

“So, you heard the others are heading home?” Acidic asked sitting down by Ravio who was starring out the window at the snow.

“Yeah..”

“Where are you going to go?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t know…but not home, not yet, not without him…” he said sadly.

“Well,” Acidic sighed, “I actually have somewhere that I think you should see, it will be quite the journey to find, but yeah…”

“Okay, we can go,” he nodded, “We’ll set off with the others?”

“Yeah,” Acidic nodded and they both sank back into their ever-present silence, a third of their trio gone.

…

Wild sighed as he walked down to Callous’….cell? Room? He honestly didn’t know. He had been the one in charge of bring Callous meals and other things, and he didn’t know what to think. The man wasn’t as bad as everyone kept saying. Sure he had done bad things, but hadn’t they all?

And from what Wild had seen and heard, Invicta was much, much worse. So it was reasonable to say that Callous only did what he did because of that. But well, it wasn’t his place to make that decision.

“Wild, nice to see a friendly face,” Callous greeted tiredly. He was clearly exhausted and wore out.

“Did he visit again?” Wild asked referring to Invicta, whom Callous had said visited him frequently.

He nodded sadly, “But don’t tell the others…not yet…” he whispered and Wild nodded setting a plate down.

“So…we ummm, us heroes that is, we’ve decided to head home for a bit.” Wild said caustiously.

“You can’t just leave me here, well, I guess you can, but still…” Callous sighed and Wild nodded.

“But hey, if you continue to be good while I’m gone, I bet I can convince them to let you out,” he offered.

Callous nodded, “Yeah, maybe.”

“Also, I brought you that book you wanted,” he said handing him a book and a blank journal.

“Thank you Wild, I’m glad someone can understand second chances,”

Wild shrugged, “It would be pretty hypocritical if I didn’t, besides you haven’t done anything to not make me trust you in these past months.”

Callous nodded opening the book and starting to read it. Wild turned and left, locking the door behind him.

…

Tempest glanced around nervously as he crept up the stairs, towards the attic. If anyone knew what he was doing right now they’d stop him in an instant. And, well, he knew he really shouldn’t be doing this. But…it was still Riven, Invicta that is. He was still Riven, or Riven was still there. And he had put this off long enough.

“Where are you going child?” A sharp voice cut in and Tempest jumped turning to Virtue who had materialized out of seemingly nowhere.

“None of your business,” he glared.

Virtue raised an eyebrow, “It is not wise to speak with him alone-,”

“Well its also not wise to think people can’t change. Everyone here forgets that he was Riven-,”

“Riven was never real Tempest. He was merely a name Invicta used to hide his grief and his shame, but truthfully he’s still the same cold blooded murderer he always was-,”

“Shut up!!” Tempest exclaimed pushing past him, “You claim to be some great protector, but last I checked, you did nothing while us erembour were beaten and pushed around, but he did!”

With that Tempest stormed up the rest of the stairs ignoring Virtue. However, all of his anger and confidence slipped away as he stopped in front of the seemingly imposing door. He just had to knock it was simple…so why was he hesitating?

He gulped and lightly tapped on the door with his knuckles. There was no response at first and he quickly turned around, guess that was that. But before he could retreat down the stairs the door opened.

“Yes?” A sharp voice cut in. Invicta.

He turned back around and saw the man standing there calmly, leaning against the door frame. A confidence that Riven could have never possessed seemed to pour off him in waves.

“H-hey….” Tempest began.

“May I help you?” he asked.

He paled and nodded meekly, “Yeah….I uhhh, wanted to talk to you…”

“Hmm, come in,” he said gesturing for Tempest to follow him into the room. The boy did so and Invicta closed the door behind him.

“Sit down darling,” he said gesturing to the made bed. Tempest nodded and sat down folding his hands awkwardly in his lap glancing around.

Invicta created a chair out of his black sand, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. “What did you wish to talk about?”

“Well….it’s just that you…well, Riven said he would train me….and well you’re still him and all so like…yeah…” he finished weakly keeping his eyes on the floor.

The Titan hummed and kept his eyes on Tempest. The boy tried not to shudder under his intense glare.

“You realize I will not be as…nice, correct?” he said finally breaking the silence.

“You’ll be nicer than Eternal…” he mumbled.

Invicta laughed lightly, “Never thought that was something I would hear. But in certain ways I suppose so. Fine. I will give you a month trial period once we set off.”

“We what?” he asked confused.

“Oh, we’re not staying here love, we’re going to be traveling, if you can’t handle that, back out now.”

“No, I can handle it!” he exclaimed nodding and Invicta smirked,

“Very well, we shall drop your light off, get your mirror and we will set off.”

“My mirror?”

He sighed and nodded, “Of course darling, that’s half the reason you can’t control you’re powers well, and you’ve also limited yourself-don’t worry there will be much to learn, also starting with new clothes, black is so dull.” Invicta stood and ushered Tempest out, “Run along, I will be by with something new later.”

“O-okay?” Tempest said as the door closed. As he made his way down the stairs, he couldn’t help but pause in confusion. What had he just agreed to?

…

“Time!” Malon called from the kitchen.

“Yes?” he asked as soon as he arrived.

She huffed placing her hands on her hips, “We seem to be out of a few ingredients….would you be a dear and run into town to get these things? And take one of the boys with you.” She handed him a list with some items on it.

He looked out at the snow and sighed, but nodded, “Of course honey, I’ll be back.”

“You’re my hero,” she said jokingly kissing his cheek, causing him to roll his eyes.

Time entered the living room to see a lot of the boys lounging around, all seemingly happy at the prospect of getting to go home soon. “Any of you want to go into town?” he asked looking at all of them. They all looked outside and then back at him shaking their heads. He sighed and was about to say something when Legend walked into the room.

“What’s going on?” the man asked looking at them all.

“No one wants to go with Time,” Warriors responded.

Legend nodded and shrugged, “I can, been itching to see something different for a while.”

Time nodded in thanks and the two bundled up before beginning the long trek into town.

“So, what do we need here exactly?” Legend asked as they walk across the bridge into Castletown.

“Ingredients for something,” Time said pulling his cloak tighter around himself as the wind began to pick up, “Let’s hurry…another storm is coming…”

Legend nodded fixing his scarf.

Time led him to where the happy mask sales man used to have a stand, but there appeared to be a food shop there now.

The man running it perked up seeing them in the snow. His store was one of the only ones open in the frigid cold. “Please, please come in, it’s cold out there,” he said ushering them in and closing the door behind them.

Time looked him over, having never seen him before. He appeared a little strange with pitch black hair and greyish-nearly white eyes, but aside form that he appeared normal. The young man looked over him and his eyes lit up, “Wait…you’re the hero of time!”

Time’s eyes widened in shock but he nodded trying not to let his excitement get the best of him, “Y-yes, yes I am.”

“Wow, I never thought I would actually meet a hero! Especially you!” The young man couldn’t stop smiling, but then he coughed and laughed lightly, “Umm, feel free to browse and get anything you like, it’s all on the house.”

“Oh I couldn’t-,” Time said but he shook his head,

“No, no. I insist,” he chuckled.

“What’s your name?” Legend cut in looking over him.

The man looked at him, “Oh, my name’s Julian, and yours?”

“Call me Legend.”

He nodded still smiling, “Well feel free to look around.” he then went back behind the counter and lit some black and purple candles.

Time and Legend started wandering around, looking for the ingredients but becoming distracted by other things. Time smiled, happy and at peace in the warm store.

“Oh my…” Julian’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Time jumped turning to look at the man.

“What?”

“It seems the storm blew in…oh I wouldn’t want you and your friend to try and navigate that Mr. Hero, you can stay here till it passes,” he offered kindly.

“Oh thank you,” Time nodded.

“Well, would either of you like some tea or coffee?” Julian offered as he pulled out some chairs for them.

“No thank you.” Legend said sharply.

Time sighed and gave Legend a look before nodding, “I think that would be nice Julian.”

He smiled and went into the back of the shop to prepare the drinks. As he passed by the desk, Time noticed the candles had gone out.

…

Hours and a rather pleasant conversation later, Time and Legend were on their way back to the ranch, with bags of goods.

“You okay Legend?” Time asked as the man had stayed relatively silent. And Legend normally always had something to say. Legend turned to him, colorful marks left behind by Majora standing out on his pale and cold skin.

“Time. Something’s off.”

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“Didn’t you say no one knew you were a hero? Sure you fought in some wars and all, but the hero of time….”

“I’m sure he meant for the wars Legend, there’s no need to be so critical,” Time snapped lightly.

“Okay,” Legend sighed, going silent again.

…

Malon perked up from where she was standing in the kitchen as she pulled the hotpan out from the oven. There was noise coming from the piano in the living room. Who was playing? Or…somewhat playing, whoever it was, was more hacking at the keys, playing random notes.

She set the pan down on the counter and peaked into the nearly desolate room. It was rather late so everyone should have been in bed, but seated on the piano bench alone, was Noble. He was biting his lip clearly frustrated and Malon didn’t have to guess the reason.

“Noble?” she asked softly not wanting to scare him.

He jumped a little and quickly took his hand off the keYs, “Yes?”

“It’s kinds late,” she pointed out gently as she came over and sat by him, touching his hand to let him know she was there.

“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled.

“Do you play?”

“Used to…..” he whispered wiping at his dull, unseeing eyes.

“You can still play-,”

“No, I can’t!” he burtsed out angrily, “I can’t see the keys, I can’t see anything, I can’t do any-!”

She cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug, “Yes you can Noble, you just need a little help,” she whispered, “And it’s okay to need help, you’re not weak, we all need help from time to time okay?”

She could feel her shoulder becoming wet from the teen’s silent sobs. “You’re okay,” she whispered comfortingly.

After a while he cleared his throat and whispered, voice watery, “I…I wanted to surprise Savage….show him I can still do things….”

“And you will,” Malon declared.

“How?”

“Wait one minute dear,” she said getting up and going to grab a knife from the kitchen. She returned quickly and guided his hand on to the keys, letting him press down on one, “This is middle C,” She said and he nodded, knowing the note.

Malon the used to the knife to make a small nitch in the next key, when she finished she guided his hand and let him feel it before hearing the note. “This is D,” he whispered starting to understand what she was doing. They continued this slow process throughout all of the octaves.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly after playing a small simple song.

“Of course sugar,” she grinned.

“Also I umm, I never apologized for that outburst I had against you a while back…..you’re not like the other lights and I’m sorry. They….they ummm,” he struggled to get the words out and Malon rubbed his arm,

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me,”

“No, no, I need to tell someone, and well I can’t tell Savage and I don’t trust anyone else so..yeah….but after Savage was taken away by Eternal I was completely alone and I knew how to do nothing. Savage never taught me how to fight cause he hoped I would never need to know, or maybe it just scared him, I don’t know, But I umm, I stumbled upon this village we had been to years before and it didn’t go so well, they tried to kill me-burn me and Mipha…she tried to kill them to save me. But I stopped her cause I didn’t want to kill them, well…I did….but I don’t know…”

“Seems she likes you,” Malon said but Noble shook his head.

“No, she likes Wild, she was his friend…lover really….it’s obvious…..none of them really like me, they were just stuck with a little brat who can’t protect himself…and had an overabundance of anger issues-,”

“You don’t have anger issues,” Malon said softyly and Noble scoffed.

“I try to keep it under wraps, but I’m always angry…and sad…and scared, I know I shouldn’t be but-,”

“Noble,” Malon cut him off softly, “have you ever tried to do something to yourself-even though you know you shouldn’t?”

His lip quivered and he stayed silent, giving her an answer.

“Oh sugar,” she whispered hugging him to her and rubbing his back as he trembled.

“I’m not crazy,” he insisted and she nodded,

“No you’re not sugar, you’re not at all, I promise, you just need some extra help and that’s okay,”

“No it’s not-,”

“Yes honey it is, my husband needed some extra help once, and I bet a lot of the other heroes have too. And we want to help you okay?”

He sniffled and nodding holding her.

“Will you come to me, if you start feeling like that again? Or call for me?” he asked pulling away and brushing his face with her thumb.

He nodded weakly, “I’ll try…”

“That’s all I can ask for sweetie, now, you wanna practice a bit more?”

“Yeah..” he smiled weakly as he turned back to the piano.

Malon watched him play helping him if he needed it and she was happy to say that for the first time in a long time, the smile on his face was real.

…

The smell of freshly cooked food filled the air as everyone sat around the table exchanging plates as they chatted and laughed over the memories shared by them all during their time together. Tempest, now dressed in a blue tunic and sitting by Invicta talked excitedly with Wind. Warriors passed the plate filled with roasted potatoes to Ravio who offered him a small smile in thanks.

Time was teasing Twilight over how the man was a little nervous to return to his village knowing everyone would want a story. Wild was droning on and on about how his Zelda would want to know everything that had happened over the past year or so and Noble was laughing at the clear tired tone in his voice.

“Thanks for the meal Malon,” Four said politely.

“Thanks sweetheart, but I’m not the only one who deserves thanks,” She grinned looking over to Invicta and Wild who both blushed and whispered their thanks to her.

As the food slowly ran out, and the dishes were gathered the talking only increased as they all moved into the living room to be by the fire while they waited for the changing of the year. Invicta and Wild both set out little snack trays of small sweets for everyone to munch on during the wait and Malon brewed some apple cider.

The minutes ticked on until it was nearly time and Malon broke away from Time’s side going over to Noble. She laid a warm hand on his shoulder and he turned towards her smiling. She led him through the crowd over to the piano.

Savage, who was beside him tried to follow, worried, but Time held him back and shook his head.

“But-,” Savage tried to protest.

“Let him go, he’s fine,” the older man said softly.

Malon helped Noble sit down and the teen whispered, “Okay now I’m nervous…”

“You got this sugar,” she responded with a soft smile.

He nodded and felt the keys, searching for a certain one. Once he played the first note, a silence fell over the living room and everyone turned to him. He swallowed nervously, but then continued to slowly play the rest of the melody before starting to sing, his voice soft and airy,

“Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And auld lang syne?”

Slowly the others joined in, each recognizing the song, but all singing different versions, from their own homes. The darks along with Sky were all singing in a much older Hylian in contrast to Wild who was softly singing a version that they had no idea how it had evolved to. The fire glistened brightly and as the song ended, the clock chimed at midnight signaling the new year along with a new beginning.

…

“Please anyone!! Hello?!”


	52. A River Runs Red

Darkness.

That’s all there was.

A single never ending void.

Silence,

Or at least until a soft delicate voice called out,

“Hello?”

Silence.

“Is anyone there?”

No response.

“Can you hear me?”

Nothing.

“Please anyone!! Hello?!”

His eyes blinked open revealing their ocean blue tint. His vision came into focus and he pushed himself up…why was everything wet?

The child looked around, there was water everywhere, but it was safe. He knew it was. His legs were out in front of him and he wiggled his toes, giggling as the water went in between them. The sand underneath his hands felt nice.

He pushed himself onto his knees and slowly tried to stand, only to have his weak legs give out. The child fell back onto his bottom and he crossed his arms pouting, only to be distracted as something bumped his leg. He looked down and saw it was a mirror. He instantly picked it up and held it close to his chest. He had to keep it safe. He knew that. It was his.

He tried to stand again, this time holding his mirror and was able to stable himself on his wobbling legs. He smiled victoriously. Though his victory was short lived as a low growling echoed from around him. The boy looked around frantically till he located the source. A large black wolf in the shadows was glaring at him.

Stay in the water. The water is safe.

But the wolf creeped closer and closer, golden eyes piercing through the gray world. He stepped back only to fall down and tears started streaming down his face as he clutched his mirror tightly. Go away!

But his silent pleas were useless as the wolf launched towards him, teeth barred.

He screamed and squeezed his eyes shut.

But there was no pain.

He cracked his eyes back open and saw the wolf chasing off a phantom that had been sneaking up on him. It’s scratchy laugh echoing off the trees as it disappeared.

The wolf soon returned, now looking much friendlier, ears drooped and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“H-hi..” Ara whispered nervously.

He motioned his head towards the shore and he followed the wolf’s gaze. But…the water was safe-he looked back to the wolf. No, the wolf was safe, he saved him. The boy weakly got to his feet and was slowly led to the shore, heavily leaning on the animal for support. When they got there the creature settled down and motioned for him to join him.

“Rrrrra,” he barked.

“Rra?” He repeated confused and the wolf shook his head.

“Arrrra,” He tried again.

The boy’s eyes widened, “Oh, your name is Ara?”

But he shook his head and motioned his snout at him.

“M-My name is Ara?”

He nodded.

Ara nodded, “Okay then you’re name is…..Atlantis!” he nodded, the name popping into his head.

Atlantis seemed to smile and nod. Ara settled down next to him and the giant wolf easily wrapped around him, protecting him.

Further away, hidden by the dense trees, a man stood watching them. His own eyes just as golden and piercing as Atlantis’ and his face was decorated with red and blue markings. “Protect him old friend…for as long as you can,” he whispered sadly before leaving them alone.

…

“I could have sworn we’ve already been here ‘Lantis,” Ara said looking around at the trees in confusion. Atlantis barked in response and Ara shook his head, “No, no, see that tree? We were here two days ago….we need a real map, not the ones that those bokoblins sell at the market, cause those are inaccurate and just hard to read. And well….bokoblins,” he finished with a shrug.

Atlantis barked again and Ara sighed, “Well….I could try…”

The wolf nodded instantly, encouraging him.

“Think I could map the whole dark world?” he asked.

Atlantis looked at him as though to say, ‘Obviously.’

“Okay yeah! Let’s do it!” he nodded and Atlantis motioned for him to get on so they could go get materials.

Reaching the market, Ara looked around at the various monsters and creatures nervously. They all starred back at him creepily or hungrily. Atlantis growled at the ones who got too close till they reached a small stall run by a witch. She smiled seeing them, “Ara and Atlantis, my two-best customers!”

Ara nodded, “Hi Miss Syrup, I’m glad you’re here, last time you were gone,”

“Yes yes, I do my fair traveling between worlds,” She smiled nodding. She was a rather older woman with green hair and a yellow complexion. “What do you need this time dear?”

“Well…I decided I wanna map out the whole dark world,” He said nodding assertively.

She chuckled softly at that and nodded, “That is quite the task, you’ll need some special materials indeed…hmmm…let me look in the back,” she said winking at him and going behind a small curtain. A few minutes later she returned and handed him a bag with some kind of strange marking on it.

“What’s that?” he asked confused.

“It’s the inverted triforce. This bag will only open and reveal its contents to you or to anyone whom you give permission, so other creatures can’t steal your work.”

Ara nodded excitedly and opened it to see a large journal and many sketching and writing materials.

“Enchanted to never run out,” she grinned.

“How do I pay you?” he asked.

Syrup shook is head, “All I need is for you to bring me back a complete map one day, okay?”

“Like the ocean and everything?!”

“Like the ocean and everything,” she nodded.

Ara smiled and nodded, “I’ll do it Miss Syrup! I’ll bring it back to you, I promise!”

“You’ll do great thing little Ara, I just know it,” she smiled and waved as he and Atlantis ran off.

…

Ara grinned happily as he put the finishing touches on the first set of pages, having needed a few days to map the entire area around where he and Atlantis normally stayed. It consisted of where they had met and stretched up to the base of the mountains, then out to the market area and he knew he still had a long way to go. They planned to start heading up the mountains next and Ara was nervous.

What would they find out there? Was it something completely new, or would it be just the same? He hoped it would different. After all it would be boring if everything was the same.

“Hey ‘Lantis, is it colder in the mountains?” he asked looking over to the wolf who nodded. “Huh, well, guess I’ll be able to use my cloak,” he said pulling out the fabric. Atlantis barked and laid his head back down.

“You know I don’t speak bark,”

‘I’m aware,’

Ara jumped hearing his voice in his head, “You gotta give me a warning or something,” he pouted and the wolf snorted,

‘Oh do I now?’

“Yes.”

‘Hmmmm, I’ll think about it,’ Atlantis teased and Ara rolled his eyes coming over and flopping onto the wolf. ‘You ready to sleep?’

“No.”

‘Why is that?’

“I’m nervous…”

‘Thought you were ready to move?’

“Well…I am…but what’s out there?” Ara asked turning and curling into him, “Think we’ll find other monsters, or maybe witches…maybe…maybe we’ll find someone like me…”

Atlantis sighed and wrapped around him, ‘Maybe…’

“Guess we’ll see,” Ara smiled closing his eyes and letting his mind drift off.

The next day the two set off, Atlantis carrying Ara off towards the mountains to continue their quest.

…

“Atlantis!!” Ara screamed as he ran barefoot across the harsh rocks and tree roots. The angry screams of moblins followed close behind him. Ara shoved the journal into his bag and tried to move faster, but his shorter legs could only move so fast. Their angry snarls continued to close in on him causing him to panic.

A howl echoed through the trees.

A smirk appeared on Ara’s face as he sped up a little encouraged by his escape soon coming. In front of him was a river, perfect. As his feet hit the water, they did not sink, rather the water held him up letting navigate across quickly. He giggled as they paused at the waters edge only to have it splash up into their faces.

‘You are such a trouble maker, you know that?’ Atlantis said catching up and letting him climb on.

“But you love me,”

‘Or something like that,’ the wolf said rolling his eyes, running off before they could continue to be chased.

…

“Atlantis, tomorrow’s the day huh?”

‘You certainly are excited,’ the wolf chuckled as Ara adjusted one of the ropes on their small ship.

“Well yeah, of course, I love the ocean, this is gonna be the best part,” he straightened up and starred out into the vast blue sea and grinned, “Just imagine what’s out there…” he whispered, the wind blowing through his hair ruffling it.

‘Well, whatever it is won’t come if you don’t sleep,’ he chuckled and Ara nodded getting off the boat and settling down next to him.

“It’s going to be beautiful ‘Lantis, absolutely beautiful,” he smiled drifting off.

…

Ara hummed softly to himself as he checked over the maps and set his compass one last time. Atlantis would be back soon and then they would be set to leave. Only thing that worried him was the current weather. The clouds had blown in overnight and the wind had picked up, though Ara knew they would face worse out on the sea, so he wasn’t fearful.

He jumped off the ship, bag from Syrup slung over his shoulder and looked around for Atlantis, starting to get impatient.

“Lantis!! Come on!!” he called grin on his face.

Atlantis didn’t respond, though he heard some movement in the bushes.

Ara tensed up and stepped back into the water worried it was another phantom or miniscule demon. They weren’t too tough but sometimes the traveled in packs. However, when a woman walked out of the bushes, he relaxed a little.

She looked nice, clearly regal and important. Her stark white dress and glowing aura sticking out among the darkness of their world.

“Hello Miss,” he said smiling, “Is there something I can help you with.”

She looked over him, eyes narrowed, gaze cold, “Why are you acting like this?” she snapped.

“Excuse me?” he asked confused tilting his head.

“And why are you in this pitiful state, you are supposed to match the hero-,”

“Hero?” he interrupted growing even more confused, “I’m so sorry Miss, but I’m afraid you have the wrong-,”

“Don’t interrupt me shadow!!” she screamed and he flinched stepping back more into the water, it starting to rise to protect him. “Oh none of that,” she growled. The sand underneath his feet shot up and clamped onto his wrists. The ocean then fell flat.

“Honestly I thought leaving you in a world of darkness would make you capable of preforming your task-seems I was wrong,”

“Who are you?” he asked fearfully.

“Who am I? I am your creator, your goddess, I am Hylia.”

A howl echoed from behind her and Atlantis jumped out of the bushes knocking her to the ground. The ‘chains’ on Ara fell and he scrambles towards the wolf worried as Hylia shrieked in rage and turned towards the animal.

“When will you learn to stop interfering Kishin?!” She screeched angrily before summoning a beam of light to her hand.

“Lantis RUN!” Ara screamed but the wolf refused to leave him.

Lightning crashed.

A pained whimper escaped Atlantis.

Ara screamed.

He rushed to the wolf collapsing next to him sobbing and shaking him. He-he was just sleeping…he was sleeping…Atlantis loved sleeping and napping…he-he would wake up-Ara’s eyes watered and he sobbed into the wolf’s cold pelt.

Until he was brutally pulled away by Hylia who dragged him by the throat and threw him onto the ground. The child looked up at her horrified, how could she have done that…why?

Why?

WHY?!

With a shriek of anguish and agony, Ara summoned the ocean the water forming into a trident which he clutched with a trembling hand. He wanted her to hurt, to suffer, just as Atlantis had. His eyes flashed red for a second as he launched the wave at her.

Hylia looked at it bored and with a flick of her hand sent it away. She then locked eyes with Ara and snapped her fingers, causing their ship to burst into flames.

“NO!!” Ara screeched trying to run towards the ship and put out the fire but she grabbed him and held him back, forcing him to watch. He was in hysterics, shaking his head, screaming and sobbing.

That was his and ‘Lantis’s…they’d worked for years…they were going to see the ocean…

“Let this be a lesson shadow, you were put here for one reason, to fight the hero, aside from that, you mean nothing.” She hissed throwing him onto the ground and Ara screamed as he felt his body grow, limbs shift and get bigger as she forced him into an older body.

And then, as though nothing had happened, the pain vanished.

His eyes opened.

Where was he?

“Link, conqueror yourself!”

What?

He turned around and his eyes widened in fear as a man in green came charging at him, sword at the ready. No! Stop! He didn’t want to fight! He panicked and swiped his hand up. The water on the ground shot up and impaled the man. There was a sharp scream and he dropped to the ground. Dead.

Ara backed away fearfully stumbling over his longer and heavier legs. What was happening?!

He shook his head and fumblingly ran as a door opened. He fled. He had to get away, it wasn’t him, he didn’t want to, really! He hit the water and just swam, swam as fast and as far as he could. When he breached the surface, it was night time. He looked around confused.

Where was he?

He had never mapped this before…

The looked around curiously crawling out of the water and onto the bank. He was breathing heavily until a noise sounded next to him, Ara screamed and frantically scrambled away. It was some sort of creature, with long protruding legs, the pincers on the front of it hissed and snapped. Ara jumped up and ran away, stumbling in his new size.

As he ran more and more appeared and he shook his head crying. He wanted Atlantis. Atlantis would know what to do. He reached a gate and frantically climbed it collapsing on the other side panting on to the ground close to him break open and a large skeletal monster started limping towards him, with more starting to appear. Ara screamed and cowered there fearfully until a loud neigh sounded and bones cracking echoed.

Ara looked up confused only to see a large beast in front of him, having reared up and smashed the skeleton. She turned to him braying and snorting shaking her head, before kneeling down to be closer to him, looking him over confused.

After examining him, she slowly got down into a laying position and Ara saw she had a saddle on her…he killed her owner…and she had saved him…

He bursted out into tears again and she huffed motioning for him to get on. Ara shook his head. He couldn’t!

She gave him a look as though to say ‘now’.

After a few minutes he realized she wasn’t backing down, so he crawled on and she stood back up, making sure he was holding the reigns before taking off.

The wind flew through his hair and she covered ground, galloping across the field easily, not losing any speed or appearing tired. Ara looked around at the world confused and amazed, though what he had done lingered in the back of his mind and he couldn’t help but feel nauseous.

The horse entered under and arch way and up a hill, where was she going? He looked around confused as they reached an area that look like a town, but not really, there were only two buildings…

She neighed loudly and a dim light in the house glowed through the window. The door opened and a young woman stepped out.

Ara panicked thinking it was Hylia and fell off the horse before scrambling backwards shaking his head and sobbing, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!”

The woman gasped and rushed over, but there was worry and panic on her face as well. Her features were illuminated by the candle she was holding. Unlike the light blonde hair of Hylia, hers was a bright fiery, yet warm and safe red. Her eyes were filled with compassion contrasting the cold hatred of the goddess. And then she spoke,

“Sugar, are you alright?” She asked softly.

His lip trembled and he shook his head.

Instead of laughing or condemning him, she wrapped her arms around him hugging him, “It’s alright, whatever’s got you spooked can’t get you here. Let’s get you inside by the fire-,”

He shook his head frantically, he didn’t want to be anywhere near flames.

“Alright then how about a nice warm bed?” she asked patiently.

He didn’t know what a bed was, but he knew nice and warm and he nodded.

She beamed and helped him up and into the house. His exhaustion however caught up to him long before he could find out what a bed was leaving him to pass out.

…

Ara’s eyes opened and he sat up confused. He was in some sort of room-the events of the previous day flashed through his mind and his breath hitched. He curled up shaking and trying not to cry again. He killed him…he killed someone…

“Sweetie? You awake?”

He jumped looking towards the closed door. The woman, the nice one, not Hylia. This one was nice, this one was safe.

“Yes…” He whispered and she managed to hear him despite his soft voice, opening the door and smiling.

“Good morning, or afternoon at this point,” she laughed, though he could tell it wasn’t a mean laugh, like when he and Atlantis-

He sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“Oh sugar don’t cry,” she said sadly coming over and hugging him,

“Who are you?” he whimpered.

She stroked a hand through his hair comfortingly, “My name is Malon.”

Malon…Malon was safe…and nice, and warm.

“What’s yours?”

“Ara…” he mumbled shyly.

“That’s a pretty name,” she smiled. Ara smiled weakly as well.

…

He Opened his eyes confused hearing the trickling water.

“Let’s try this again…” Hylia’s voice rang through the air, “No powers this time.”

Ara looked around and realized he was back in the water room. No…NO!!

“Link, conqueror yourself!”

Not again! Ara shook his head dodging under the sword and summoning his trident stabbing him and killing him instantly. Before the body even hit the ground he was running, sprinting away. He had to get to Malon, he had to be safe, not here. Malon was safe.

Before he even reached the edge of the temple invisible hands wrapped around him, pulling tugging and scratching him as they dragged him back towards the room.

“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.

He won. The hero died.

“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.

He won. The hero died.

“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.

He won. The hero died.

“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.

He won. The hero died.

“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.

He won. The hero died.

“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.

Something in Ara snapped.

Nothing mattered.

Nothing.

Only this.

Death was inevitable.

That’s all there was left.

Death.

A scream echoed from his throat as the blade finally pierced him. Ara was dead, his final body crumpling to dust. It was over. It was finished.

…

Darkness.

That’s all there was.

A single never ending void.

Silence,

Or at least until a voice called out,

“Why?”


	53. There's No Place Like Home

Malon looked out across the open field cradling a baby in her arms. The baby was awake and smiling, happy as could be looking around at everything with confusion. Malon had wanted to get off the ranch for a little bit, just to walk around and relax, and get away from her worrying husband.

“But we’d never tell him that would we Asha,” she cooed rocking the baby girl lightly.

She gurgled and giggled clapping her chubby hands weakly.

Yes, truly Malon had never been happier, though she knew in the back of her mind the time was coming and Link would have to soon depart…she wasn’t ready, but once more, she could never tell him that. He had to trust that she would be okay, or else he would never leave. And Malon was not selfish enough to keep him here, at least not yet.

She closed her eyes for a second inhaling the fresh scent of the pasture, only for a loud screech to cause her to jolt and nearly scream.

Her eyes snapped open.

There was a monster now in front of her.

She clutched Asha tightly to her chest and turned trying to protect the baby as it’s sword raised up to deliver the killing blow.

But before she felt any pain there was a loud thunk and the monster cried out, falling to the ground dead. Malon looked back worried at first but upon seeing the arrow she recognized it and relaxed.

“Thank you Noble,” she said smiling as she located the dark sitting up in the tree near the entrance to the ranch.

He climbed down smiling and came over to her smiling, “Well, I can’t exactly let you or Miss Asha get hurt.”

She nodded smiling, “While I do thank you for that you realize Savage is probably running around searching for you right? How long have you been out here?”

“Since this morning,” he shrugged, brushing part of his hair back as they started back towards the ranch.

The young dark had certainly changed over the past year, having discovered ways to help himself along with help from the others, he was actually doing great. Even had changed his appearance, now less stiff and pretentious, freer and more outgoing. Malon had to admit she quite liked it, even though it was obvious he was starting to drive Savage insane.

Speaking of the man, when they arrived back at the house he stormed out and seeing Noble rushed over frantically, “Where have you been?! I was so worried-,”

“Don’t worry about it Savage, I’m fine,” he sighed brushing past the man and walking into the house not tripping or stumbling over anything.

“Noble-,”

“Just let him go Savage,” Malon said gently placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, “I know it’s hard, but you have to let him blossom on his own…”

“But I just-I can’t…what if he gets hurt again, what if-,”

“Then he will heal and he will learn, just as he has. But he can’t if you never let him go.”

Savage sighed and nodded sadly, “Yes…you’re right…”

“Now come along, you have to get ready to go get the others,” Malon smiled leading him in.

…

“Must you leave so soon?” Zelda asked sadly looking over Sky as he was packing his back.

“It’s been a year-,” he said gently going over and hugging her.

She sighed, “That’s not long enough Link.”

“Just take care of the kingdom okay, I’ll be back, I promise,” he smiled, “And take care of the little rascal to.”

“She’s difficult because she inherited her father’s stubbornness you know,” she teased and he rolled his eyes going back to packing.

Zelda came over and tied the sail cloth around his shoulders, letting it rest as a cloak, “Be safe…please,” she begged.

“I will,” he nodded giving her one last hug and kiss, before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking over to the crib to see the sleeping baby girl. “Goodbye my little Marigold, you behave for your mother,” he whispered kissing his fingers and placing them on her tiny cheek.

…

“You ready to head back?” Four asked smiling at Shadow, the two of them having stuck together as they traveled preforming various good deeds and gathering many magical items.

“Yeah,” he nodded but not really wanting to see some of them again.

“Just relax Shadow, it’ll be okay.”

He shrugged and grabbed Four pulling him through the dark world.

…

“Do you really gotta go?” Colin asked looking up at Twilight sadly.

“Yeah bud…I do, but I’ll be back before you know it,” the man nodded.

Colin huffed, “That’s what you said last time and you took forever slow poke.”

“Well I mean it this time,” he laughed rolling his eyes and ruffling the younger’s hair. Colin crossed his arms and huffed only for Twilight to poke him, “Come on, smile…”

The younger struggled for a second or two before he allowed a grin to take over his face and he hugged the man.

Twilight soon pulled away and grabbed his things waving goodbye as he retreated into the forest to where he and Savage had agreed to meet.

“Hey Twi,” the man greeted already waiting there. He looked worn out.

“You alright?” he asked concerned, “Something with uhhh….you know who?”

“No, no,” Savage shook his head, “Just Noble…being very well…Noble.”

“Ah, I get that, we gonna go get Wild?”

“Nope,”

“Then who-? Oh wow…he really is stubborn…”

Savage nodded exhaustedly, “He’d been talking about it for months, of course Malon and Time agreed.”

“Well, if he thinks he’s ready let him go,” Twilight shrugged.

“How do you do it?”

He looked at Savage confused, “Do what?”

“Not worry about him?”

“Oh, well one) he’s wild, he does what he wants when he wants and nothing I do or say will stop him if he’s determined and two) I trust him.”

Savage nodded but still looked worried.

Twilight smiled, “Come on the sooner we get back the sooner you get to mother him.”

…

Warriors sighed looking down at the to graves before him. He had already said good bye to everyone else before sneaking off to come here and just sit for a while. It was silent, peaceful.

He brushed his hand over the stone sorrowfully. His parents names having dummed in the stone over time.

“I miss you…both of you…” he whispered before standing up and laying two flowers in front of the headstones. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, the tears remaining unfallen as he walked away.

He continued silently to the meeting place he had agreed to with the others, lost in thought. He would have to face Conqueror once more…and this time, he would win. He had too. He knew, as he was sure the dark did, he was the only one who had never truly won. Never truly succeeded. Always had been overwhelmed, but no more.

He could stand with the others.

This time, he would win.

…

“Aryll…..you gotta let go,” Wind chuckled as he hugged her, the little girl refusing to release him.

“But when will I get to see you and Tempest again?” She asked sadly releasing him before latching on to the dark.

“I’m sure it’ll be before you know it,” Wind chuckled ruffling her hair. She huffed and tried to duck away only for Tempest to hold her and not let her escape.

“No fair!” She exclaimed.

“We’ll miss you little whirlwind,” Tempest chuckled.

“You behave for Granny,” Wind added and she nodded giggling,

“You’re the one who doesn’t behave.”

Wind rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. Aryll pulled away from Tempest and backed away sadly waving goodbye as Wind grabbed his bag and turned to leave with Tempest.

“Where’s Invicta?” he asked looking around not seeing the Titan, “He really send you on your own?”

“Yeah, he said something about needing to take care of a couple things, he’ll meet us at the ranch.”

“Ah, you look good by the way, much stronger than when we first met,” Wind teased.

“Oh shut up-,”

“No really! You look like you can at least stand up during a slight breeze now,” he continued

“Don’t make me smite you.”

…

Legend silently packed his bags, there was no one he needed to talk to after all. As he swung his bag over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but be ready to go see the others, he missed them, even Warriors.

The man walked out of his house closing the door gently and locking it.

“Need some help love?”

He jumped turning to the shadows and seeing Invicta there. “Why are you here?”

“Someone has to take you back, and I’m fairly certain that Acidic is currently occupied.”

“How would you know?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“I keep tabs on them all darling now come along, tardiness is most unfashionable.”

Legend rolled his eyes, he would never get used to Invicta.

…

Wild laughed happily as he sat up from the large mud puddle he had fallen into after falling off of his current horse Buttercup.

“You are absolutely disgusting,” A familiar voice sneered behind.

“Noble!” he jumped up and turned to greet the other. He came over but before he could hug him, a shield popped up in between them.

“Don’t touch me you heathen.”

Wild rolled his eyes, “Oh come one, isn’t mud good for the skin or something?”

“No it’s filthy and disgusting,”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged pretending to back off.

Noble lowered his shield only to be tackled.

“YOU’RE DISGUSTING!!”

All that could be heard for miles was Wild’s cackles and Noble’s shrieking.

…

Callous looked up as the door to his room opened. His eyes now a light brown and skin having a much tanner color from the time spent out in the sun as he had been forced to help on the ranch.

“Alright Callous, they’re here,” Time said guiding him out of the room.

He smiled and nodded a little nervous, “Please Time….call me Hyrule, I don’t want to think about all of that anymore…it-it just wasn’t me…”

“Yes of course Hyrule, though it will take some getting used to,” he nodded smiling back and leading him to the front lawn where everyone was laughing and greeting each other, talking about what they had done and their families.

Shadow paused what he was saying as soon as he saw Hyrule and his expression dropped, anger simmering. Four noticed and turned to see what made him pause, upon seeing Hyrule he also glared.

He hid behind Time seeing their glares and Time sighed before clearing his throat getting the attention of those who were there, “Everyone, this is Hyrule, he’s going to be joining us.”

The heroes had never been quieter as they starred at the ‘newcomer’ who shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

“I-I do apologize for things I did…I really-it wasn’t me,” he said still looking down, shoulders hunched.

“You seriously can’t be buying that Time,” Shadow snapped, “He’s clearly playing you!”

“Who has he been living with for the past year Shadow?” Time responded coolly, not affected by his outburst. “If I have trusted him around my own wife, I think I can trust him around you all. Besides, change is possible. Look at yourself.”

Shadow huffed and turned away.

“I’ll prove it to you Shadow-really,” Hyrule insisted, “Even if it takes me forever, I really am sorry-you know what it’s like to be blinded by darkness don’t you?”

Shadow didn’t respond.

The heroes all sighed as the tension released a little.

“Where’s Wild and Noble?” Savage asked looking around noticing they still weren’t back.

“Just give them a few more minutes Savage-they’ll be back soon-,”

Just as the words escaped time a pair of wrestling teens fell out of the shadows and continued fighting…or rather one was fighting and the other was trying to get away.

“I’M SORRY!!”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!!”

Both were a muddy and filthy mess. Wild nearly broke free and to yelp as Noble latched back on.

“Should we-?” Warriors asked concerned.

Savage and Twilight shook their heads. “Wild did it to himself,” the latter sighed.

Savage nodded, “Yeah…he uhhh, he hates getting dirty…..”

“You don’t say….” Warriors commented.

Hours later once the excitement had died down and they were all sitting in the living room or kitchen, Noble now in clean clothes and holding Asha cooing and playing with her as the others talked and discussed their departure.

Hyrule sat in the corner silently trying to avoid the glares Shadow consistently flung his way.

Wild came over and handed Noble a cup of tea, “I’m sorry….”

“Hmph,” he responded but accepeted the cup.

“Do we not wish to wait for Acidic and Ravio?” Legend asked as he and the others discussed.

Invicta responded quickly, “We will lose valuable time in waiting for the two of them.”

“Is it really that important-?”

“Do you not understand that every day we waste here, Conqueror and Stygian become stronger? Not to mention the fact that Eternal will soon reform,” Invicta hissed.

“You don’t know that-,” Warriors sighed.

“I’ve dusted him enough times to know.” Invicta replied carelessly examining his nails.

Savage winced remembering those times.

“Still, we they know when we were to meet again, we should give them at least a little bit-,” Wind added.

“They get three days-,”

“Four.” Time snapped instantly.

“Fine. But after that we leave with or without them.” Invicta rolled his eyes standing to leave.

“You let your temper get the best of you Invicta,” Virtue said sitting on a stool. Everyone jumped having not heard him appear.

“Shut up old man.”

“What you call age, I call wisdom.”

“Wisdom? Please. You’re just as arrogant as I am, don’t try to hide it.” Invicta hissed before leaving, Tempest sparring Virtue a look before following him.

Asha whimpered and started crying at all of the angry tones. Noble quickly stood up and rocked her gently leaving. Virtue stood to follow him wishing to talk.

Noble went out onto the porch and sat down in a small swing chair singing to Asha to calm her down and rock her to sleep.

“You do well with small children,” Virtue commented smiling at him.

Noble ignored him.

He sighed, “You are upset with me as well?”

“Clearly.”

“What did I do?” he asked confused.

“What did you do? Well you tell me. I follow your directions through the wilderness for days on end, risking my life and capture by the trues, free you, get blinded and tortured for days, am used as bait against Savage, am still suffering from blindness, forced to adjust my life and the first thing you do upon being near me again is worry about Eternal and Shadow. Going so far as to heal one of them, but I believe you would have healed both had Eternal still been there. So, I’ll ask the better question, what didn’t you do?” he finished.

Virtue stood there silently, bewildered by his deadpanned and emotionless outburst.

“Don’t talk to me.” Noble concluded going back inside and passing Asha to Malon before disappearing into the shadows. Virtue turned to talk to Malon but the woman was gone before he could even open his mouth.

…

“This is it?” Ravio asked looking around the demolished town. The area was completely void of plant life and or really anything alive. The ground was blackened, burned, though not by a fire.

“Yes…” Acidic said nodding and looking around.

“What happened here?” he whispered concerned walking around and about to touch the stone but Acidic grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

“Me.”

Ravio looked at him in shock before it clicked and he realized. “Oh…this was where it happened?”

“Yes….this was my home…long ago….”


	54. A Flicker of Light

Ravio threw some more sticks on to the fire sighing as he looked around, Acidic had wandered off not too long ago, but Ravio couldn’t help but feel unsettled being here alone. The whole town just didn’t feel…right. From the decaying blasted buildings to the lack of life in every direction for as far as the eye could see, this just wasn’t right. 

Now don’t get him wrong, he was certainly no stranger to decaying landscapes and torn down towns, but this was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. What happened here? What had Acidic done? And why?

He shook his head looking around, the walls of buildings were melted, rotted, unable to hold up the roofs allowing them to cave in. There were bones littering the ground, skulls half melted or cracked, limbs splayed all over the place. He knew Acidic was a true and all…but this…there had to be a reason-

A flash of blue caught his eye. Ravio whipped around searching for it, “Hello?” He called out. There was no response. 

He sighed and turned back to the fire. He was just imagining things-there it was again! He jumped to his feet going to follow it. A small blue flicker was there and it began leading him. Well…he’s done weirder, he shrugged following behind it. 

As they passed what appeared to be a town hall of sorts, the flicker paused and formed odd transparent silhouettes, many people gathered at the door, appearing enraged. They were frozen in time, an angry mob, clutched tightly in their fists household items turned into weapons, the leader of the mob banging his fist on the door.

But just as it appeared it was gone, shrinking back to the small floating flame and continuing forward, taking a turn down a lonely and overgrown path. It led him up a hill to a singular house standing in a barren clearing. “What-?” he whispered softly confused. 

It froze in front of the door before morphing and taking form once more, the angry mob now here and looking more blood crazed. He rushed over and peaked into the window. There was an elderly lady standing on the other side of the door trying to hold them at bay, her faced surprisingly calm, why was she so-

Then he saw it. 

Across the room, a tiny child stood there, tears rolling down his face, immortalized by the frozen state of the scene, his fear and panic clear. Acidic. Ravio quickly went through the back door and made his way to the child, kneeling down and reaching out to touch him, worried. But just as his fingers graced the silhouette, it disappeared and the scene shifted.

The door was now open. The leader of the mob was inside, was standing over the woman, knife poised and about to stab. 

“No!” Ravio screamed rushing over but just as he got between them they disappeared once more and like that the mob was gone. The dead body of the woman laid there on the floor.

“Tragic, isn’t it,” a soft voice whispered. 

Ravio turned, not realizing he had started crying, there before him stood the woman floating there, merely a spirit. She was a pale blue, slightly transparent, and appearance rather haggard. However, that did not seem to affect her, as her smile brightened the room. She looked down at him and offered a hand. He accepted it nervously, cold dead skin touching his own as she pulled him to his feet before letting go.

“Thank you for taking care of my baby,” She said, “I never thought he would find someone again,”

“Well…we found him,” He joked weakly, wiping his eyes.

She chuckled lowly, “Yes, I suppose you did.”

“So you raised him?”

“Yes only for thirty years though,” she nodded sadly, “My name is Abigail.”

“Ravio,” he nodded refering to himself. 

She smiled, “Yes I know. Come, we should return to the fire before I enrobe you in history.”

He nodded following behind her.

…

Acidic sighed kicking a lose stone as he wandered through the forest. He felt bad for leaving Ravio there by himself, but he just had to get away. He thought he was ready-he should have been ready, it’s been thousands of years-but he still couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t bear to see the house, the town, his wrath-

He shook his head and flopped down to his knees hiding his face in his hands. Why couldn’t he do this?! 

He jumped as he heard footsteps. Damn it! Did Conqueror and Stygian seriously find them?! He knew the former knew about this place, obviously he had mocked him about it enough-but to follow them all the way out here? 

Acidic quickly got to his feet and looked around frantically. The temperature around the area had dropped-or perhaps it was just him-either way his skin was frozen. It hurt to move his fingers. He took a few steps forward shivering, trying to keep as quiet as possible. More footsteps-behind him!

He whipped around and a small scream escaped his throat as he fell down and frantically scrambled away till his back hit a tree. 

There stood a white dog. It was kinda big, but certainly not as big as either of the beast forms taken by Twilight or Savage…just a normal dog? In the middle of the woods…following him…

“Uhhh, shoo, go away-!” he hissed waving his arms.

It stood there starring at him blankly. He starred back, red eyes flaring. The dog then circled around and laid down, closing it’s eyes and waiting.

“What do you want?” he asked skeptically standing back up and back away. As soon as he stood up the dog did as well.

He stepped back.

It stepped forward.

Acidic was so confused. “Why are you following me?” He demanded.

It looked up at him with warm blue eyes-just like mama’s-No! He shook his head, that’s not possible. She didn’t use magic-least not anymore-she’s dead.

“What do you want?!” He cried growing more desperate.

It stood there stark still, no aggression or hesitation at his tone.

“You’re not real-this isn’t happening!” He shouted before turning and running.

Like a coward-

Like he always did.

Conqueror’s voice ringing through his head, “Just keep running Acidic, maybe one day you’ll finally reach the edge and plummet off.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and just kept running. It’s all he could do.

…

“When I found Acidic he appeared to be around five years old, and instantly I knew something was…odd about him,” She began with a smile, “But it didn’t bother me-I had dabbled a tiny bit in magic when I was younger so I could definitely sense something. And as I was unable to bear children of my own, I considered him a blessing from the goddess, taking him in at once.”

Ravio nodded giving her his full attention.

“I raised him in secret for many years-over that time period quickly realizing he never aged-at first I just thought he was a late bloomer,” She chuckled lightly, “But after five years had passed and he still appeared them same, I knew it was something else. That he was something else. I had always found the mark on his hand strange, but never truly questioned it until that point. But even then, I just knew my baby was special, that was all.”

“I kept him close by, the house was surrounded by plenty of forest so there was still room for him to run about and play without being seen by others in the town. However, despite this-one day he came home with a boy, just a year or so younger than him in appearance. I cannot explain to you how terrified I was. He came home with a strange little boy with braided hair with beads in it and purple eyes. He was so lively but goodness me refused to dirty himself. His older brother would come by often and we’d have tea. A rather quiet, modest man he was, but the poor thing, he looked so mangled and rough around the edges all the time.” 

Ravio smiled realizing who she was talking about. 

“They told me what Aspen was and how I could care for him,” she nodded before turning sadder, “But then…the people of the village learned of Aspen and they realized he didn’t age-their thoughts turned violent-I couldn’t stop them-,”

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered looking down sadly.

“No-no….I am just happy he lived, even though he became-that…” she sighed sadly looking down. 

“I see, well, he’s really nice, once you get to know him and once he trusts you.”

“Yes,” she nodded, “he’s my baby. Though he goes by Acidic now,”

“So his name was Aspen?” Ravio asked clarifying.

“Yes, after the grove of Aspen trees I found him in.”

Ravio smiled and nodded, the named suited him, but Acidic suited him as well.

“Now if you will excuse me, I must go,” She sighed.

“Are you not going to stay and see him?”

Her smile waned slightly and she looked down, “Maybe one day-but not this day.”

He nodded and her spirit faded away.

… 

Acidic finally collapsed exhausted from running. He knew he wasn’t the most fit-but this was ridiculous. He panted greedily inhaling air. It was just cause they were in the mountains that’s all-he wasn’t weak-

A low bark interrupted his thoughts and he screamed and turned. “Why are you still here?!” he screamed at the dog who still didn’t flinch or move.

“Just-just go away!” he yelled scooting back eyes watering.

It came over and he scrambled back more, “No-! Just stop! Just leave!” tears started streaming down his face only to be licked off by the dog. 

“What are you-?”

It then flopped down on his lap and laid there.

“Why? What do you want?” he sobbed shaking his head, “I don’t get it-!”

The dog rolled over and nuzzled him yipping and trying to get him to calm down as it noticed the tree behind them starting to sizzle and melt. Acidic noticed his powers reacting and panicked thinking he was about to hurt the dog who simply laid there calmly, unscathed.

“You….it doesn’t hurt you…” he whispered amazed.

She barked in response.

…

“Still can’t believe you found a dog out here,” Ravio said shaking his head, “Where’d you even get it?”

“Her, where did I get her,” Acidic corrected, “and well…she found me. Didn’t you girl,” he cooed softly to her and she barked in response.

Ravio smiled at his obvious joy at having an animal, he had always seen how jealous Acidic was of Sheerow and Atlas, though they were birds-

Ravio paused and turned thinking he had seen something, was Abigail back?

“Bunny?” Acidic asked stopping as well.

“Oh, you go on ahead, just gonna check something real quick,” he said smiling. 

Acidic shrugged and continued on, as Ravio walked over to the area he thought he saw something only to find a carved-up tree. “What the-?” he whispered confused before taking a step back and realizing it was words.

‘Run run little merchant man

Run away as fast as you can

The Blue Jay is here but the Rabbit is not

I guess it’s more dangerous than you thought’

His breathing sped up and he looked around frantically only to find empty forest, but this was freshly carved- “Acidic we’re leaving now!!” Ravio screamed.


	55. The Hour Draws Near

Malon hummed softly to herself as she opened the barn door and walked over to the horses. “Hello Epona,” She whispered stroking the mares nuzzle.

The horse brayed back softly and huffed causing Malon to chuckle.

“I know, he’s going to have to leave soon,”

She huffed.

“You can’t go with him girl, the others would be jealous.”

An eyeroll.

“Oh Epona-,” Malon chuckled turning away from the horse to clean out the trough. She hefted it up onto her shoulder and carried it outside, before dumping it out and refilling it. “There you are ladies,” she said to the horses, “nice and clean.”

She then grabbed a brush and started brushing them all down as they brr’ed and whinnied happily. Completely at peace, she let her mind wander, it would soon be quiet once more. She did not wish for that, however she knew the price of marrying the hero. And just as her husband returned to her from the cruel and torturous hands of the Gerudo-she had to believe the same would happen now.

A loud neigh from Epona broke her out of her thoughts. She jumped. The horse was backing away in fear.

Malon turned worried only to see nothing. “What-?” She whispered confused. She stepped closer to the trough looking to the dark shadows of the barn, had they finally returned?

After starring for a few minutes she sighed, and turned away though still on guard. After all just because she couldn’t see it, didn’t mean there wasn’t something. Epona wouldn’t react for no reason.

The water stirred. Malon jumped and her eyes shot down only to see the water begin to rise and take form. Although she knew she should, Malon held no fear. There was something-familiar in this hand that reached out to her. She reached out and just before their fingers touched the barn door opened and Time came in worried.

“I heard Epona-everything okay?!” He asked worried.

Malon looked down at the trough, hand still extended only to find nothing there. The water stirring and rippling faintly.

“Oh yes, it’s fine dear, I think a mouse spooked her or something,” Malon chuckled waving off his concern, not feeling the need to tell him. After all, she knew it wasn’t going to hurt her.

Epona snorted glaring half-heartedly at her.

“Alright,” he nodded leaving her be. 

…

“Just one more night-,” Legend insisted glaring at Invicta.

“We have already given them plenty of time!” Invicta answered angrily, his frown betraying how fed up he was with the argument, “If they still wish to join us then they can damn well meet us on the road-!”

“You’re letting your temper get the best of you.” Virtue said calmly.

Invicta reeled around, “I don’t want to hear any of your righteous bullshit old man-,”

“If you had listened to any of my,” he raises his hands, fingers making air quotes,” ‘righteous bullshit’, then we really wouldn’t be here, hundreds of years later, still trying to clean up all the messes you made. You ever even take a moment to mourn all the ones you slaughtered along the way with your ignorance? You wouldn’t be here with only nine if you had been more careful.” he hisses venomously.

Invicta makes an offended noise, his red eyes flaring as he takes a threatening step toward Virtue,” Oh ho ho-! So that’s my fault now?! Tell me, oh wise one, when was the last time you took a moment to self-reflect hmm? When did you last think about all those lives you ruined? You want to throw my sins and mistakes on the table? Why don’t we look at yours? I bet Shilo and Ara would just love to hear about your oh so amazing virtue and honor- Oh!, or the countless descendants of yours you condoned to endless life times of suffering because you couldn’t hold your ground against one childish, nasty, gode-”

“Enough!”

Silence loomed heavily over the room after Virtue’s abrupt outlash.

“I think you two need to take a breather…” Time says cautiously.

The silence lasts a long moment after, both look at Time, eyes boring into him, though the hylian did not falter. Finally Virtue exhales and straightens up, pushing his hair back,” Yes, I apologize Link, such meaningless bickering does more harm than good. This childish quarrel can wait.”

This seemed to spike something in Invicta, a sheer wave of burning rage. 

Everyone backed away with startled noises as black sand blasted through the cracks in the floor morphing into Invicta’s scythe, which he gripped tightly, knuckles turning white. The sound of wood splintering was heard as Invicta launched himself at the elder man.

Virtue rolled his eyes and lifted a hand, spawning a portal in front of himself. Invicta gawked but couldn’t stop himself before falling through and onto his face in embarrassment.

“Never did learn did you?” the older asked stepping through as the titan began to push himself up, ripping out grass while snarling in anger.

Everyone in the room stood in stunned silence for a moment, sharing looks with one another before a loud clang of metals outside rang through the room.

The group rushed to the windows, peering out to see the two men viciously tearing at each other with weapons in hand.

“Oh Hylia-” Malon gasps. Legend is the first to move, sprinting toward the door soon closely followed by all the others, a mutual feeling of shock among them. They weren’t actually about to-

“Invicta-!” Tempest called out fearfully, leaping off the porch, moving to run to Invicta only to be held back by Noble.

“No, Tempest stay here-,”

“But I can-,”

“No. You can’t,” Savage snapped, “No one can.”

Invicta’s massive scythe cut through the air as it was swung over and over. The metal hit uselessly against a golden glowing shield shaped in an all too familiar trio triangle 

The massive shield reacted to Invicta’s ferocious attacks, glowing brighter and brighter until light flooded the area flinging the titan away.

Despite this, he utilized the momentum, flipping backward in a graceful arch, landing on his feet, unfazed by the sudden outburst. Invicta’s entire form was radiating anger, a deep hatred that rolled off him in waves, pouring over the land, his eyes seething.

He stands up straight and levels his gaze with virtue, his shoulders heaving with each inhale he drew. He glares at the taller,” This is what I hate about you! If something even slightly inconveniences you, it’s suddenly childish and irrelevant! When will you stop brushing me off? When will you start giving me the respect I deserve? When will it- when will I be good enough for you?!”

Virtue lowers his shield slightly and looks at his pupil,” It’s not about you being ‘good enough’, Invicta. It was never about you being good enough. I only ever expected you to try, to attempt what I asked of you. You just never were good enough for yourself. And by trying to become this…this monster you are now, you killed the cimmerian I knew. You will never be good enough for yourself.”

Invicta looked like he had been slapped across the face, mouth slightly agape. Then the rage returned and he released a scream of frustration, the ground beneath him cracking and splitting apart. “I HATE YOU!!” he shrieked, “You can’t just come back thousands of years later and act like you’re the chosen one destined to save everything-you weren’t here-you don’t know-!”

“Why wasn’t I here Invicta?!” Virtue retaliated, finally looking angry, “Who’s fault was it?!”

“Shut up!!” he exclaimed falling to his knees, body shaking. The scythe tumbled out of his hands as he reached up to grip his hair tightly. From his bent over position his spine clearly protruded through the fabric of his tunic.

Virtue paused seeing and stepped forward but the ground in between himself and Invicta split causing him to step back.

Invicta sat up, eyes seething. The back of his tunic ripped and a sickening crack echoed through the air as his back split open, black leathery wings ripping out and taking form. “You stay away from me,” he hissed. His teeth slowly turned to fangs and his nails became claw-like.

“Invicta please-,” he said becoming more delicate knowing it wouldn’t take much to push the other over the edge.

“What? Don’t like me like this?” He cackled, “Well you called me a monster-didn’t you?”

“I didn’t mean-,”

“Oh I’m sure you did.” He said deflating, tone shifting. His wings retracted and folded tightly against his back skin healing and sealing them away once more. He cleared his throat and the ground fixed itself pulling back together as though never broken. “Just leave Virtue.” he sighed, “If you don’t want to be here, don’t stick around.” 

At that he turned and made his way back over to the heroes grabbing Tempest and pulling him back into the house with him.

Virtue sighed looking down.

“Damn opening reception? Never thought we’d be so special.”

Everyone jumped and turned towards the sound of the voice, only to find Acidic and Ravio stepping out of the shadows followed by a dog.

…

“I don’t see why we have to go to some other merchant, I could sell you materials at a perfectly reasonable price-,” Ravio grumbled crossing his arms pouting.

“Hey you didn’t have to come,” Legend shrugged as they entered Julian’s shop. Apparently the guy’s prices were so low that Time has continued to buy from him.

Acidic made a noise of disgust as they stepped inside. “I’mma wait outside,” he coughed, “Smells disgusting in here.”

Legend and Ravio exchanged a weird look, it smelled fine to them.

“Legend you have returned-and with friends!” Julian greeted smiling at the two of them as he walked over, before Acidic scoffed and left. “Oh I apologize, I forget how sensitive some can be towards the candles…” he sighed.

“Oh he’s alright, this shouldn’t take long,” Legend said, “Just picking up Time’s order.”

“Ah yes,” Julian nodded gesturing to the two giant parcels, “That’ll just be seventy rupees-,”

“Seventy?!” Ravio exclaimed, “What kinda business are you running? That is at least three hundred, no three-fifty!”

Legend rolled his eyes and paid Julian before picking up the two and handing one to Ravio.

“So you will all be departing soon?” Julain asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Legend responded curtly as he and Ravio left. He still didn’t really trust the man, but he’d take goods at a decent price anyday.

…

Thunk.

“It’s way off again Hyrule,” Time called as he stood beside the target.

Hyrule sighed tiredly. He could have sworn that one was good.

Time pulled the arrow out and made his way back over to Hyrule. “You’re doing great, you just need to warm up-,”

“I’ve been warming up for an hour,” he sighed hopelessly.

Time sighed at that. He wasn’t wrong-

“Damn ‘Rule,” Warriors said coming over and looking at the target. “Can you even see where you’re aiming?”

Hyrule instantly flushed and looked away embarrassed.

“Warriors,” Time said sternly.

The captain shrugged and stepped down.

Time looked back at the target then down at Hyrule. The younger man looked so embarrassed. He kneeled down in front of him. “Hyrule can you see the target?”

“Of course I can-!”

“You can see the numbers on the rings?”

“There’s numbers?” he blurted out in shock, accidently giving himself away.

Time sighed and laid a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Hyrule, I think you may need some glasses.”

“No, no-,” he shook his head, “It’s fine-really!”

“Hyrule I insist. I want you to be at your best,” Time continued, shaking off the man’s pleas/

“What’s going on over here?” Twilight questioned wandering over.

“We need to go into Castletown and get Hyrule some glasses-,”

“No,” Hyrule shook his head, “Time those are expensive-,”

“I may have an old pair of glasses in my pack-if you wanna try ‘em?” Twilight offered with a shrug.

“They would have to be perfect-,” Time pointed out.

“The least he can do is try them old man,” Twilight chuckled going to grab them.

Hyrule stood there arms crossed and pouting. “We just want to help you ‘Rule,” Time said lightly.

“Still, I don’t want you to waste money on me,”

“It wouldn’t be wasteful, I assure you.”

Twilight soon returned holding a pair of slim rimmed glasses. They were plain and simple and looked exactly like something Hyrule would own.

“Go ahead, try them,” Twilight insisted.

He put them on begrudgingly and instantly his world became clear. His jaw dropped. He could see-he could actually see! All of the details on the wooden fence-every single strain of grass, now visible.

“They’re perfect-,” he whispered in disbelief.

Twilight smiled and shrugged, “Just had a feeling. Now, wanna try one last time?” he asked glancing back over to the target.

Hyrule nodded and picked up the bow. He nocked an arrow and pulled back, releasing it once aimed.

“Dead center,” Time nodded once the arrow struck, “Good job.”

Hyrule smiled proudly.


	56. Tears of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic contains heavy topics and graphic depictions of violence, and the results of torture. Please do not read if you are sensitive to these subjects!!

Conqueror yawned softly to himself as he poked that fire with a stick before tossing in a few more sticks. 

Stygian was seated on the other side of the fire while Ghirahim, in humanoid form, was fussing over a wound he had received from who knows where. Seriously Conqueror had no idea. One moment he was sitting there peacefully, probably meditating, the next a cry of pain he never thought he’d hear came from Stygian and the demon sword freaked out. 

He listened closely trying to hear what they were whispering.

“What’s going on?!” Ghirahim hissed. 

Stygian rolled his eyes, “He’s just upset-,”

The demon sword sighed at that and said nothing else for a few minutes stopping the bleeding on his side, “We need to gather the others soon then-,”

“You know I don’t want to-,”

“Well I don’t want you getting hurt!”

Conqueror turned away but out of the corner of his eye got a view of Stygian’s back. He did a double take. What the-?!

“Yes Conqueror?” Stygian asked feeling his gawking stare.

“Your-your back…what-? How?” He sputtered in disbelief. There were two long horizontal scars running from the base of stygians neck down to his hips.

“Oh…” Stygian sighed, “I thought you knew…well, I suppose you should know-,”

“Hey, Sty wait-you don’t have to-,” Ghirahim insisted.

But the Titan shook his head, “No, no, he told us of his life before-I should only return the gesture.” He then turned to Conqueror, “Well to start off-You are aware of my… condition… correct?”

“Ummm-no?” He questioned.

Stygian sighed once again before admitting, “Well then…I am completely blind-to start off.”

“Wait what?” Conqueror exclaimed in disbelief, “That-there’s no way!”

But the older merely nodded, “With Ghirahim’s help, I am able to see in a murky grayscale, however that is only with him in his sword form and when I am holding him.”

The demon sword looked away, an unreadable expression on his face.

“But-how?” Conqueror asked in horror.

“The world is rather cruel…”

…

He stares at the rippling in the puddle in front of him, the crimson liquid gradually growing more in mass on the grass.

The small doe bayed and whimpered, her eyes filled with the pain reflected by her wounded body. He reached out toward her face and she jerks her head away, untrusting of this new comer.

He hums and tilts his head, his wings sweeping the ground behind him. He stays there with his hand outstretched to her, waiting.

Finally she exhales and places her head to his hand, closing her eyes. 

Immediately a beautiful golden light envelopes the small doe. 

and then before all to see, the wound begins sealing itself, healing and quickly becoming no more. The doe perks up and nuzzles his hand, standing up to her shaky legs and turning to look at the ground of Hylian men who stand mouths agape-

…

“Wait-you were a healer?!” Conqueror exclaimed in amazement.

Stygian sighed, “Yes, I was.”

“But…you can’t anymore?”

“No…That power-well, I don’t know what happened to it-but it doesn’t work anymore…now may I please continue?”

“Oh-Yes, do go on-,”

…

The houses of the town were all built with beautiful wood of ancient trees and their roofs were made with tied and woven grass, interlaced and strong.

The younger children ran about yelling and laughing, playing their games and having fun.

Adults congregated in doorways and by fires, discussing and working, the day wearing on as peaceful.

And then, in the center of it all, atop the highest hill sat a temple. It was built of pure white wood, harvested from the forests of the far north and embellished with the finest silks and jewels all for the purpose of glorifying the being that lived there.

Pots and baskets filled with all sorts of offerings, gifts, and treats littered the various halls, alters, and even the front steps.

In the center of it all, was a lavish room , lined wall to wall with intricate hieroglyphs and detailed prophecy’s. Each stained glass piece a different and beautiful color.

A dais was constructed at the head of the hall lined and filled with dozens of cushions and pillows, beautiful from afar and soft to the touch. The drapery and curtains around the dias created a plush and cozy perch.

However, despite this beautiful place, it’s halls were empty and the resident was nowhere to be found.

Instead, this magnificent creature was found perched on the highest roof within the town. His colorful fairy-like wings glistened and sparkled as the sun shined through them, bathing the land below in a mosaic rainbow of color.

He exhaled deeply and his calm gaze swept across the buildings and people of the town. All seemed well, perhaps he would not be summoned today. That would be nice. He could visit the spring perhaps, or even go visit the children-

“Shilo! Shilo come down from there!”

He groaned and laid back on the roof, pulling his feet up and trying to disappear.

“I can still see you mister!”

He rolled over onto his side looking to the small chu chu who bounced next to him, gently petting it. “ I need a new name…one that isn’t so worn out,” he sighed with a tired smile.

“Shilo! NOW!”

He groaned once more and stood up, carefully ducking to avoid hitting his horns on the ledge above him.

He looked down off the tower, seeing the ground far far below him and simply leaned forward, allowing himself to free fall through the air. As he neared the ground, Shilo abruptly spread his wings catching wind and soaring over the plaza below, effectively evading the yelling lady in waiting.

He laughed joyously and with several flaps of his large, powerful wings, he was brought higher and higher until he joined the air currents above the town.

Soon after, he angled himself and dove down towards the temple. The air whipped through his hair and ruffled his tunic. Upon approach, he flapped furiously and was able to break the air, landing softly on the temple steps. His bare feet hardly made a sound against the smooth stone floor.

He peeked around the corner, into the room before slipping in with a quiet giggle. But he abruptly stopped seeing someone kneeling in front of the dais. It was a young girl with fiery red hair and golden flowers braided throughout. At her side was a basket filled with herbs and plants. She knelt there head bowed and hands clasped in front of her chest, deep in prayer.

He tilted his head in curiosity and began creeping closer, stepping up the dais to take his spot upon the cushions, bending down slightly to see her face. 

She suddenly opened her eyes.

She screamed startling Shilo so bad he also screamed and they both fell back, screaming and staring at the other.

He flared his wings and abruptly she stopped, memorized by the colors. Shilo stared at her with absolute confusion and bewilderment, his hands fisted in the plush cushions he had fallen on.

“You’re him! You’re The Orchid!” the girl said finally looking at his face. Her hair had fallen out of the braids in the commotion and now strands fell in front of her flushed, freckled cheeks.

Shilo righted himself and nervously nodded,“ Uh yeah- you are in my temple…”

“Oh…right-”

Shilo chuckled at that and stood up, folding his wings, he walked over to her, offering one of his gold adorned hands to her.

She took it and hoisted herself up,“ Thank you.”

“Why were you screaming?”

She blinks at him owlishly,“ Huh?”

“You…you screamed.” he deadpans.

“Oh…Did I?”

He sighed in exasperation and took his seat on the dais again,“ What brought you here little one?”

“Oh-” she blushed and approached again, kneeling,“ Well I’ve come to bring you gifts and offers and well, ask for your help.”

He nodded,“ As most do. What ales you?”

“Oh no it’s not me! It’s my mother, she’s to give birth to my younger brother in the next few days, but she’s sick which makes father and I fear for them both.”

Shilo frowned, he always hated hearing about cases like this.

He nodded and turned to one of the drapes, grabbing a small bag from it’s base. He pulled from it a small, smooth stone.

He raised it to his lips and placed a kiss to it’s surface, golden light lacing it’s way into the rock’s veins and build.

The girl watched with amazement, intrigued by his work.

He finished and handed it to her,“ Here, place this to her chest just above where her heart beats, it will carry her and the child through it all.”

Her eyes lit up immediately and she accepted the stone,“ Thank you so much." 

He smiled and nodded, ears flicking and the golden jewelry adorning his horns jingled and chimed.

She gave one final bow before standing, leaving the basket behind her, and turning to leave.

Shilo watched her go with a tired smile, exhaling through his nose before flopping back against the cushions again.

He stares up at the carefully crafted ceiling and feels the silken fabric below him. The cool air circulating the chamber despite the warm day and the overwhelming scent of the incense.

This was home.

The day proceeded on as it had time and time again over the years, people coming and going in their time of need and he, with no hesitancy and without fail, helped them.

His magic flowed through the people like a large woven net, each person serving as a loop in it’s intricate and ever growing web.

If he closed his eyes, he could see it now, the pulsating and beating hearts of all those he sustained and cursed.

Each one had turned to him in time of need and each he had graciously assisted.

Their hearts beat as one and each one linked back to him.

“Marie Anne tells me you are hiding from your duties again Shilo,” A deep voice echoed through the temple before wind swept through the room and a man appeared before the dias. However he did not kneel, for why would he have to? He was more powerful than Shilo would ever be.

“Kishin!” He exclaimed rising and rushing to him throwing his arms around the elder, though he only came up to the man’s waist and that was by the tips of his horns. “And I came back,” He sighed exasperated, “I just get so cramped here-and bored-most definitely bored.”

“Well if being bored is the greatest problem of your life, I would say you are alright,” He chuckled deeply.

Shilo huffed pulling away and pouting, “Now that’s just mean.”

“Mean as it may be, it is true, now if you will excuse me-I must meet with the others, Hylia is causing issues once more,” He rolled his eyes.

“What’s she doing this time?” Shilo asked eager to hear the gossip.

Kishin sighed and despite his pure white eyes, Shilo could see a small twinge of regret within them.

“She wants to use you for something, however I have come up with an alternative-,”

“Wait-but would it get me out of here?” He asked desperately.

“Yes. But it would break you Shilo, and what would these people do without you? Do not disgrace them by fleeing, your place and your purpose is here,” Kishin spoke firmly before fading away in a beam of light.

Shilo sighed and returned to his dias, flopping down on it. “Your place is here Shilo, why can’t you be more mature Shilo, focus on your duties Shilo-,” he mocked deepening his voice to sound more akin to Kishin. “Makes me sick,” He growled though it was lacking in malice.

Yep, this was home.

…

“Wait, so who exactly is Kishin?” Conqueror asked.

Ghirahim looked at him in shock, “Are-Are you serious? Do you really not know?”

“Play nice Ghira, he’s a third gen, and was separated from the dark world at a young age,” Stygian said hitting his arm lightly.

Third gen? Conqueror decided not to ask.

“Well Kishin, I suppose is also referred to as Link. The first Link-,”

“My mortal enemy,” Ghirahim interrupted.

“Ghira-,”

“Wha-? He is.”

“Anyway, he…he was my mentor I suppose you could say, always checking in, making sure I was behaving, taught me sometimes, but was always busy with other things really. When I was younger he would come and we’d go play in the flower fields…but then when I got a little older…well he really didn’t want to play anymore then. Said I had to ‘focus on my duties’ and what not,” Stygian looked away starting to become paler.

“Anyway-let’s continue…” the Titan cleared his throat.

…

Over the next few days the same girl made the long journey from her village to the beautiful temple atop the hill.

She came bearing news of her mother and new brother along with how they fared. She would bring gifts or she would offer to play her harp for him.

She came back time and time again, and none of those times did she seem even slightly ill, so why was it that she returned?

On the eleventh incident of this happening, Shilo finally asked her, why was it that she called on him so often? Why did she insist on speaking with him when she needed not?

When asked, she looked at him confused, tilting her head and looking up at him, saying plainly "Because I like talking to you.”

“Why? I’m not so talkative myself, you do most of it.”

She merely laughed at that, her whole face lit up when she laughed. She stood on her toes and placed the newly created flower crown upon his head, working it around his horns,“ Hush Shi, you’re a worry wart.”

He huffed and placed a hand on the back of the small girl, pressing his ears down to accept the gift.

After she finished she backed up, admiring her work as he sat up straight, towering over her.

she nodded,“ Perfect.”

He smiled and watched, her as she gasped in delight, watching the flowers blossom and sprout leaves, the vines growing longer and weaving through his hair.

She laughed,“ You really make everything alive don’t you.”

“Not intentionally Bonnie.”

Bonnie huffed but settled down in her seat again in his arms,“ Well either way you’re a hero Shilo.”

…

You’re a hero Shilo…

The words echoed in his head almost as if spoken just a second ago.

"Do something!”

“Stupid boy, you’re supposed to save her!”

“Damn brat”

“Shilo please!”

His hands shook, the intense light almost blinded him as it illuminated the area.

He didn’t understand! Why wasn’t it working?!

Bonnie’s eyes stared up at him, filled with pain and yet understanding. Her hand clasped his tightly, her delicate little fingers blue with lack of blood, her nails cracked and torn from scratching at the stones.

Shilo’s voice cracked and his shoulders trembled, a broken sob escaping his lips-he couldn’t do it. Why couldn’t he do it?!

He had tried everything but whatever this was-was foreign to him.

It spilled from her eyes as if it was her tears and spewed from her mouth having festered inside of her like a disease.

Cracks of glowing magenta and orange festered, covering her shoulders, arms, chest and legs making its way up to her face.

The area around where her heart was being the only place left bare it was surrounded by his golden magic, trying desperately to bar it’s way he was absolutely lost. 

No matter what he did he couldn’t seem to even effect the strange substance. So there he sat, for the first time in his entire life utterly helpless, cradling the tiny girl in his arms as she shook and writhed, in so much pain and all-

All he could do…was watch

The yelling got louder, the people surrounding him growing anxious and vengeful.

He shook his head,“ I don’t know! I’m trying everything I can!!”

One man grabbed him roughly by the horn, yanking his head back and forcing him to meet his eye,“ You better save my daughter imp or there will be no one left to save you!”

Shilo’s eyes widen and he jerks his head away, standing up quickly his wings swept the area around him and forced several people back. 

He cradled Bonne to his chest, the marks on his face searingly hot with how much he was exerting himself. 

“I-…” He had no words, what was he supposed to say??

The hand around his own weakly tapped his thumb. He looked down to see Bonnie looking at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

She pointed at him weakly, tapping her finger to his chest, then she pointed toward the arch way leading outside.

Shilo shook his head, not understanding,“ No Bonnie shh it’s okay, don’t move.”

She shook her head at him in return, repeating the gesture, her eyes pleading.

Before he could even say one more thing he watched as she began choking, her wind pipe being blocked by the infestation in her body. 

He became frantic and the people screamed. He became so desperate he stuck his fingers in her mouth, beginning to try and scoop as much of the disgusting goop out as quick as he could but no matter how much he dug he couldn’t seem to clear it.

He watched as Bonnie gave one last breath and then went still.

Silence.

The room was full of utter silence.

No one said anything, no one moved.

That is, until one woman screamed, crumbling to her knees in a sobbing mess. 

Bonnie’s mother.

The crowd surged forward and what happened next was an absolute blur to Shilo.

There was pain. So much pain. 

He was grabbed by the horns and yanked around, people stepped on and grabbed at his wings.

He tried to fight his way through, managing to break away and bolt out the door, sprinting down the marble steps as fast as his legs would carry him, the mob in hot pursuit. He tried to flap his wings and take off, terror filling his mind. He only managed to get a foot or so off the ground before he collapsed back to his knees, wings ripped and torn. 

He practically scrambled down the stairs, back onto his feet. Upon reaching the bottom steps, he took off across the lawn but he was not used to running, he was not seasoned and labored to be accustomed to such a task and these people sure knew that-

They gained and overtook him instantly, grabbing and digging their claw like fingers into his flesh. 

Others grabbed his wings, the tender and delicate colors crumbling like paper in their hands.

He screamed as he felt the veins and skin puncture and tear, his vision going white in sheer agony.

He was forced to the ground, many pairs of hands pushing his face into the dirt, his exposed arms and chest becoming scratched and bloodied against the rocks and sticks of the earth

He screamed and cried. He couldn’t even keep track of all the hits and blows they came from everywhere. 

There was a pull at his wings, tugging and pulling and it was absolutely agonizing. 

It all happened in a blur, the pain all creating a hellish reality and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t wake up.

Abruptly he is dragged up from the ground, forces to his feet and shoved toward the tree, two more men grabbing him and holding him against it.

The bark bit into his skin harshly but he remained quiet, tears falling down his cheeks

From there it was red. His vision went red.

All he could remember was screaming over and over,” KISHIN!! KISHIN!!” begging, pleading for help.

There was no response.

No help came and the last thing he remembered was seeing a man parading around, the surrounding crowd cheering and hollering victoriously at the prizes the man held-

His wings and his horns. 

… 

Shilo came to consciousness slowly, his senses returning one by one.

At first he noticed the world was muffled and muted, he couldn’t move and he couldn’t really open his eyes.

And then it hit him all at once and he was overwhelmed with the wave of utter pain. He gasped, flinching and his lugs heaving for breath, his ribs disabled anything at first before it was like something dislodged from his lungs and breath filled them.

He screeched.

Pure agony was all that was heard throughout the forest, his pained cries and sobs and all he could do was sit there, trembling where he lay in a patch of what he could only assume was his own fluids.

It took him an hour of laying there, barely moving and screaming until his throat was raw and no sound came.

Silent sobs wracked his frame causing more pain and in turn more pained crying. The mirror at his side burned and seared hotter than any fire he had ever felt and it took everything not to just grip the handle and smash the glass against the ground.

…

Stygian paused shivering, skin now a stark white as his voice died away.

Ghirahim wrapped an arm around his shoulders comforting him before clearing his throat, “Guess I’ll continue it then-,” But both Stygian and Conqueror knew he was not mad in the slightest.

…

Ghirahim heard the soft sobs long before he found their source. Great, the supposed resurrector of Demise was a crier, just what he needed. He huffed and walked closer. 

But froze in shock and horror however as soon as he stepped from the tree line, seeing the bloodied, sobbing lump on the forest floor. “Oh shit,” he whispered in absolute horror, his gloved hand flying up to his mouth.

He couldn’t even tell what was what, there was so much…so much blood.

He cautiously stepped closer, peering down for any sign he was alive. Abruptly the form moved and Ghirahim yelped, jumping back.

Shilo jumped hearing the noise, causing more pain to lace his thoughts and he reduced to curling up, whimpering

“Hey hey shhh, it’s okay uh, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he held up his empty hands, demonstrating,“ You’re safe I promise, not I nor anything else is going hurt you.”

Shilo reached out one hand toward the voice, weakly whispering,” Who-?” His other hand moves up to his head, trembling, feeling the raw patch where once had been horns, now only remained crudely cut stubs. The hand uselessly fell to the ground among the bloody mud. 

“Fuck….” Ghirahim hissed realizing his eyes were dull and bleeding, the eyelids laying in a strange way. 

“Okay, ummm, don’t panic, I’m gonna grab your hand okay?”

He reached out toward him again, stretched out as far as his traumatized muscles would allow. Shilo hissed, gritting his teeth as he shifted his hips and agitated the wound at his tail bone.

He takes his hand gently, letting him feel his silky glove and up his arm, weakly trying to sit up. “Okay, where does it not hurt?”

“Who are you?” Shilo whispers, managing to pull his face up enough from the mud, Ghirahim had to look away, grimacing. 

“I’m Ghirahim, I…I was sent to uh…help you.” He said calmly, trying to sooth him

“I- everything hurts-” Shilo chokes out, and Ghirahim takes a moment to access the actual damage that was done 

His legs were mangled and beat up, bruised and the left shin was definitely broken. His knees were so bruised and dirty, mud and blood coated them. His thighs had deep gashes made by nails, large hand print shaped bruises littered his exposed hips. His clothes were tattered and torn revealing his torso which was bruised and the ribs were very obviously broken in a spot. His back…oh Demise his back…

It looked almost as if someone were to pull a tree and its root system from the earth except…not the earth. Ghirahim felt sick. The wounds on his back spread from the base of his neck to his tail bone, the biggest wound.

His shoulders were clawed up and bruised, blemishes and obvious struggle marks scattered his neck as well. His face…was covered in small cuts and the fluids coming from his eyes.

His ears were torn and ripped, what looked like once adorned with earrings and jewels had been ripped and spared his ear lobes none.

His head…two rugged and crude stubs poked up from his tangled and dirty hair, the bones obviously broken with brutal force.

He couldn’t see anywhere on him that was untouched…unscathed

“Ghirahim?” 

He snapped out of his horrified daze and focused on the quivering boy before him, wearing grasping his hand.

“Yeah I’m still here” Ghirahim cleared his throat and licked his dry lips, quite a bit shaken up. “Uhm…okay, I’m going to need to move you, is there anywhere that doesn’t hurt?” 

“No” 

This poor kid…

Ghirahim had seen war, death, destruction. The fall of entire empires, the suffering Demise had caused. He had relished in such despair but this…

This was worse.

He could hardly look.

This was absolutely inhuman. Cruel to the worst extent, he couldn’t believe the sacred children of Hylia would even be capable of doing this…

“I…I can’t feel my…I can’t feel my…” Shilo coughed, a few specks of blood coming with it. Ghirahim winced. “Shh shh it’s okay I know, I know.” He tried to sooth, looking anywhere he could touch that wouldn’t hurt him further.

He found nowhere.

He pressed his lips into a tight line and eventually just snapped his fingers and in an instant Shilo passed out. 

Ghirahim quickly gathered him in his arms, cringing at what he felt and the pained yelps the boy made even in his sleep.

…

Shilo gained consciousness slowly

His finger brushed against soft sheets under him, the very joints ached as he moved his hand, his muscles tensing.

“Don’t move too much, you’re more wrapped than a mummy." 

He released a dry croak in response, tilting his head slightly, only for more pain to shoot up from his neck and jaw.

Ghirahim gently touched his hand, just barely the top of it, it seemed there was one place that was not brutally mangled

“Shh it’s okay, you’re safe.” 

Shilo relaxed a little hearing that, even his voice and throat hurt to breath. It hurt to breath.

His ribs felt like fire when he inhaled and his throat was absolutely throbbing upon exhale.

Ghirahim’s gentle touch to his hand was startling in all honesty, he didn’t want it to be but just touching anything right now.

He couldn’t see 

He couldn’t see….

“Do you want some water?” 

Shilo tapped his finger a few times, the most movement he manages 

He hears the other get up and move away and panic wells in his chest, fear beginning to send him into a frantic state

He forced his broken vocal chords to make a noise and reached out to where he was, his hand screaming to even be lifted from the mattress

In an instant he feels a hand take his,” No, no, shhh none of that, it’s okay I’m here. Gosh…you’re stubborn.” 

He immediately felt relieved and even though it made every muscle in his arm scream from his fingertips to his shoulder, he weakly closed his fingers around Ghirahim’s hand. 

The taller man noticed and smiled, his glove feeling nice to Shilo’s sour fingers. His knuckles were scabbed up and his nails were torn up from desperate struggling.

His arm was littered with cuts and bruises and he had guided the muscles had been bruised. 

The condition was similar all over, it was like they had utterly tried to break him, leaving no place untouched un…defiled. 

Ghirahim frowned and looked down at the young boy before him. 

This was supposed to be the one to resurrect demise, the wielder of shadows, the general of his army. And yet he couldn’t believe such a sweet face could have warranted this. 

He frankly shouldn’t be alive.

“Ghr-“ Shilo croaked, tilting his head slightly. 

Ghirahim scooted forward and gently tilted some water past his lips from the cup. He swallowed it and relaxed, the cool water soothing his burning throat. He continued to drink it bit by bit until the glass was empty and he felt just a little bit better.

“Rest now.” Ghirahim hummed and gently held his hand, watching him. 

Shilo exhaled and got comfortable as best he could, deciding rest sounded good.

…

Three years had passed since that fateful day and much had changed. Shilo was dead-having perished alongside her-

All that remained was Stygian. Emotionless, coldhearted, unwavering, steeled Stygian. And he was not to be pushed around anymore.

Stygian grunted as he felt impact against his blade, pushing his feet back as he dug his heels into the earth for balance.

“No! Stand up straight and lift your arm! I keep telling you, keep your arm lifted!” The exasperated voice of the demon sword reached his ears.

He internally rolled his eyes,” I don’t think repeatedly hitting me is going to teach me anything Gh-“ he was abruptly cut off in time to block a blow to his face and he heard his partner closer now.

“I beg to differ.” Then the sword leaves and he’s left with once more his singular blade in his grasp.

“Blah blah” he grumbles begrudgingly correcting his stance.

“You can never fight an opponent if you underestimate them, always expect more than what they show you.” 

“You sound ridiculous I hope you know.” 

That earned him a sharp slap to the upper arm with the flat side of the sword, it stung but didn’t hurt. Nothing would ever ‘hurt’ again. 

“Hush you.” He could hear the reluctant smile in Ghirahim’s voice,” Again.” 

Ghirahim never left his side. No matter what happened, what was said, done, heard, he never had left him. The demon sword had become as much a part of Stygian as his own lungs, he was his eyes, his life line, his weapon and defense. 

He was his best friend.

…

“Am I really?” Ghirahim teased hanging off Stygian dramatically. 

“You’re ridiculous,” The titan deadpanned before turning to face Conqueror.

The man was speechless.

“Go on, say something.”

“I mean-what is there really to say Sty-I just…wow…” Conqueror sputtered.

“Yeah, guess that fits it,” Stygian nodded, “But hey,” his voice became darker, “This means nothing-got it? Do not baby me, do not treat me differently-got it?”

Conqueror nodded rapidly, “Yes-of course!”

“Good, now come on. I believe we have been hiding long enough.”


	57. At The Water's Edge

“How you holding up ‘Rule?” Legend asked the man walking next to him who shrugged.

“I mean-it’s been so long since I’ve gone adventuring that it’s a little odd-but I do enjoy it alot, and I’m grateful for the second chance-,” The man responded pushing his glasses up as they had fallen down his nose a little.

“Of course, everyone deserves a second chance,” Legend nodded, “Besides we’ve all done stuff that we regret.”

“Yeah…” Hyrule nodded, voice trailing off.

“Strange having Callous traveling with us huh?” Wild whispered to Noble.

“I mean-yeah…he’s seemingly changed a lot,” The other responded.

Wild turned to him concerned, “Seemingly?”

“You can never know what goes on in someone else’s head.”

But to that Wild only chuckled, “Oh really?”

“Hush you-!” Noble hissed hitting his arm, but despite his action he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“What are you two talking about?” Savage questioned looking them over.

“Oh nothing,” they said in sync before laughing.

Savage sighed at that. He couldn’t believe he was jealous but he was. Noble was his little brother…who did Wild think he was-coming in and stealing brothers-

“Easy there pup-,” Time chuckled, he and Twilight close to Savage, “They’re just having fun.”

“They’ve been having fun ever since they snuck off to Wild’s Hyrule and almost died-,” Savage grumbled.

“Now hold on there,” Twilight intervened, “We followed them-they did not almost die,”

“But Noble could have been hurt!”

“Just give it a rest Savage please!” Noble said turning around and facing the man, “I’m blind-not incapable!”

He faltered and paused before looking down sadly, “You’re right Noble-I’m sorry.”

“Thank you…” he nodded before turning back while he and Wild went farther up to the front of the group.

“I know it’s hard Savage,” Time sympathized laying a hand on his shoulder only for Savage to shrug it off. He was just tired… he just wanted dad… any day now… 

“Alright y’all, suns going down soon, let’s set up camp!” Time called out and there were sighs of relief that erupted from them all. 

“Noble and I are gonna go get food!” Wild called out before dragging the cimmerian off.

Savage casually waited for Time and Twilight to pass him before shifting into his wolf form and following the two. But not out of worry. Of course not out of worry, but rather curiosity-it just didn’t make sense. Not a year ago Noble would have refused to be in the same room as Wild-as any Hylian-so what changed?

When he found them Noble was sitting by the river while Wild was bombing and killing fish-well that’s one way to do it… 

“You’re such an animal,” Noble chuckled shaking his head, not even flinching as the bombs went off.

“Hey, I get the job done,” Wild said, mocking offense.

Savage settled down just watching. It seemed normal but-just not right. 

The two continued chatting normally before something stood out and caught Savage’s attention.

Wild brought the fish back over and sat down by Noble, “So you wanna try again? I mean it’s been awhile…”

He instantly sat up listening. Had been awhile since what?

Noble scoffed at that, “Hmmmmmm, I don’t know-,”

“Oh come on-you have to admit it’s so cool-!”

What was so cool?! Savage silently asked panicking and creeping closer.

Noble paused tensing up, ears flicking.

“You good?” Wild asked noticing the change.

“…Savage-stop hiding.” Noble huffed.

Savage’s ears flicked downward and he whimpered but came out of his hiding spot. Shifting back into his human state he looked over the two nervously.

“Are you seriously that worried?” Noble huffed in annoyance.

“No-not this time…” he admitted, ears drooping downward.

Noble raised an eyebrow, “Then why are you here?”

“I was curious how you two had gotten so close…it’s weird…” Savage sighed.

Wild perked up, “Wait Noble, could we show him?”

“Show me what?”

Noble squirmed nervously, “I’m not sure…”

“Fine. It’s alright-I understand.” Savage sighed, turning to leave.

“Savage-no just watch this!” Wild exclaimed grabbing Noble and pulling him closer.

Noble rolled his eyes but let him before closing his eyes and focusing. Time slowed around the two of them and a faint glow radiated off their forms. Cimmerian to Hylian. Light to Dark. Their left arms slowly started to mold together becoming one.

Savage panicked and exclaimed, “No-stop! You can’t-it’s forbidden-!!”

Their concentration broke and the two were thrown apart each grunting in pain.

“What’s wrong with it?!” Noble exclaimed in confusion and frustration.

“It’s wrong! It’s-! Don’t ever tell Invicta-ever! And never do it again!” Savage demanded before leaving shaking his head in disbelief, horror written all over his face.

…

Invicta couldn’t help but notice the tension as they were traveling the next day. Savage was surprisingly making no attempts to speak to or even be near Noble-or him for that matter. Not that the wolf ever wanted to be near Invicta, but blatant avoidance-strange… 

Wild and Noble were also quieter than they had been in a while…interesting. But he didn’t question either party. He would find his answers soon enough. No need to stir up trouble at the present-

Invicta pauses abruptly before turning and looking out into the forest. 

“Everything alright?” Time asked concerned noticing the change. Tempest who was walking beside the Titan also paused looking up at the man confused. 

“Just fine,” Invicta said, a small smirk appearing on his face. “Let’s carry on.”

The two nodded and shrugged off the occurrence continuing on while Invicta glances over to Savage. He could tell by the man’s expression he felt it too. 

Shadow looked in between the two of them, suspicion growing. What was going on?

“Alright we’re gonna break here for the night,” Warriors said once they reached a suitable clearing in the woods.

Everyone set about doing their ‘self assigned’ tasks in setting up camp. At least there were a lot of them and they got this done relatively quickly, Shadow mused. He went off with Four to gather fire wood.

“Penny for your thoughts?” The hylian chuckled lightly, eyes twinged more red.

“Oh nothing much really-,” Shadow shrugged, “I just hate traveling with them.”

Four sighed, “Shadow we’ve been over this-people can change-,”

“Just like that?!”

“Did you not?” He snapped raising an eyebrow.

He huffed and fell silent, before hissing, “Don’t ask me for my thoughts if you don’t want to hear them.”

“Ah yes, I’ll be more aware of my kind gestures in the future.” Four stated taking his pile of wood back to camp leaving Shadow alone. 

He scowled and sneered grabbing some more pieces but now distracted so as he added new pieced-old fell off.

“Here let me help you-,” Someone said picking up the old ones.

“Oh thank-get away from me!” Shadow turned around to see Hyrule and Legend both there-but the former was close-to close. He practically threw the wood at the hero backing away frantically. 

Hyrule sighed kneeling down to pick up all the wood. “Sorry-didn’t mean to scare you-,” He said looking a little hurt.

“Oh really?” Shadow snapped, “Tell that to someone that you haven’t driven a light arrow through!!”

Hyrule tensed up and bit his lip before picking up the rest of the wood and leaving to back to camp silently.

Legend sighed tiredly following after Hyrule only for Shadow to call after him, “You can’t tell me that you of all people are buying that!”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. Whether it is true or not-do you think we can help him by being forgiving or by driving him away?”

“You can’t tell me riven wasn’t kind or forgiving to him-,”

“What happened then, happened then. This is now.” Legend stated plainly before leaving.

Shadow grit his teeth and let out a muffled scream of frustration. Why were they all so stupid?! How were they all so blind?! He crossed his arms and went back to the camp seething.

Once he got back he saw that Four was sitting beside Savage and Twilight chatting and laughing with them. He grit his teeth angrily. Asshole knew he wouldn’t go near the wolf.

So Shadow sat down alone, watching everything. Hyrule had made it back to camp and was sitting by his things, book in his lap while Legend sat beside him talking. Shadow couldn’t make out their conversation, but he did note that Hyrule’s face was slightly red. Fake crying.

He then turned his attention back to the wolf. Savage was clearly distracted though the others failed to notice. He was constantly looking around, twitching, and just clearly not present.

“Savage.” Invicta’s voice cut through the camp, grabbing everyone’s attention.

The erembour turned to him nervous, “Y-yes?”

“Go take a walk before you drive the rest of us mad with your twitching.”

Relief filled the man’s face and he nodded getting up and quickly leaving camp. That wasn’t normal. Shadow glanced around and noticed no one was so much as glancing his way. He stood and followed Savage. As soon as the man was out of the sight of people at the camp he shifted into his beast form and bolted. Shadow hesitated for a second-but he had to know, so he kept following.

The wolf easily ducked under low hanging branches and jumped over various tree roots, nothing standing in between him and the final destination. 

Shadow followed behind him glaring. He knew it, he had to be going to Eternal. He had never been loyal to the heroes, it was all a lie. And they were stupid enough to believe it. He stayed a safe distance away, making sure that savage wouldn’t notice him.

Eventually the wolf reached a lake and stopped in his tracks. Shadow looked around tensing up. Where was he? They were near water-he had to be here. He climbed up a nearby tree to get a better look at the area.

Savage had walked a few steps into the lake, the water coming up to just over his massive paws. It was silent-eerily silent. But then the water shifted catching Shadow’s eye. He looked out into the lake and noticed a giant form swimming around. It was a manta like creature that was easily ten times the size of Savage if not more. Although Shadow quickly became captivated with the creatures back-it was as though he was looking up into the starry night sky.It easily twisted and moved through the water with ease. The water rippled and billowed around him, parting in his wake.

Savage yipped and barked happily, tail starting to wag.

Shadow scoffed, rolling his eyes, how had the others been so blind?

The creature turned and started swimming towards the surface, towards Savage, who continued barking happily spinning in a circle, like a puppy.

He breached the water and started to stand. Shadow’s jaw dropped as it revealed itself. The underbelly of the creature had to be the most horrifying part. 

A giant looming creature with a mouth gaping, two jaws hanging loosely by the skin. A large, gnarled skull sat on top of it’s head with spiraling horns, dead, empty sockets staring at nothing. It’s body was beyond skeletal, bonely and grey every bone was visible on it’s stick like body. The giant once starry wings of the manta were folded now, wrinkled and stained like paper that had once been wet. But, most startling of all, was the giant eyes littering the wings in replace of them on it’s face. And lastly the tail had split into four long, scaley hands with giant claws.  
He leaned down and nuzzled the wolf letting out a low grumble which Savage seemed to understand as he barked back, tail wagging nearly a hundred miles an hour. 

Shadow knew without a doubt, it was Eternal. He stealthily made his way down the tree and ran back to camp-he had to tell the others-they had to know Eternal was back.

When he got back to the camp, he was first seen by Four who went over to him, worry on his face, “There you are-where have you been?”

“Didn’t think you cared-,” Shadow snapped still salty about earlier and looking around for Invicta. 

“Invicta!” He called locating the Titan who upon hearing his name turned to look at him carelessly.

“What Shadow?”

“Eternal’s back-and Savage went to him!”

“And?” Invicta asked not even fazed.

Shadow’s eyes widened, “Are you not even worried a little bit?”

“Do I have reason to be?” Invicta asked still completely calm.

Shadow gawked at him.

A smirk appeared on the Titan’s face and he chuckled lowly, “You newer cimmerians, always overreacting to the littlest things.”

“But that’s Eternal-he’s your enemy-!” 

“And that would be where you are wrong,” Invicta snapped interrupting him, “While we may not always see eye to eye, Eternal has never been my enemy. And in addition to that, what you saw, was not Eternal.”

“But-?”

“Stay here Tempest.” Invicta said standing up and dusting off his skirt, despite it somehow having no dirt on it, “Shadow, come with me.”

The two erembour listened respectfully but also very confused. As Shadow followed Invicta, the titan’s earlier exchange with savage flashed through his mind, “You knew!” he exclaimed.

“Of course, we titans can sense each other. For we represent far more that you newer cimmerians are aware of.”

“I’m not that young-,”

“Perhaps not, but you isolated yourself-though it wasn’t entirely your fault-,” Invicta shrugged.

“Wait-what do you know?”

“If you do not remember, I should not be the one to tell you.”

“But-!”

“Hush,” Invicta snapped as they reached the lake.

Shadow sighed and fell silent looking out. His body tensed up as he prepared to fight, however in contrast to him Invicta stayed entirely calm. 

“So do tell me what exactly you were so worried about?” Invicta asked as they both looked out into the lake and saw savage and the creature playing together. Savage would bark and jumped onto his back before the other easily knocked him off letting out a deep noise of his own.

Shadow couldn’t even form words, what was happening?

“But if you wish to try and separate them, be my guest, I always love a good show,” Invicta smirked.

A shiver ran down shadows spine at that and he turned around starting to go back to camp alone. 

Hours later, when everyone was asleep expect for Sky who was on watch, Savage snuck back into the camp and laid down going to sleep, a pleasant smile on his face.


	58. Blood Red Skies

“Hey, you alright man?” Legend asked Ravio as the group walked, “You’ve been quieter than normal-I mean you haven’t tried to upsale me at all recently,” he teased lightly but the Lorulian could hear the hidden worry.

“Sorry,” He chuckled weakly, “It’s just been strange you know-without him.”

“You two really were close huh?” Legend asked soflty.

“We were inseparable,” Ravio whispered, smiling weakly, “He’s my best friend, and also how I carried you home the first time.”

“Wait what?!”

Ravio laughed, “Well yeah-how do you think I got into your locked house?”

“Course-shadow travel-,”

“It’s rather convenient.” Ravio chuckled looking around at the area till he caught eye of something-

Carved crudely into a nearby boulder was another poem:

‘One of ten

The single lost hen

Pushed from the nest

By the best of the best

But what have we here

The lost one is near

His brothers have been found

From under the ground

One two three four

They rise once more

Five six seven eight

Hope you’re not too late

Nine and ten

Good bye lost hen’

Ravio’s breath hitched and his hands trembled and he looked around. It was freshly carved after all-where was he? Where was he?!

“Ravio-you okay?” Legend interrupted his panicked thoughts laying a hand on his shoulder, “Hey man you’re really pale-maybe we should take a break-,”

“No! We have to keep moving!” He exclaimed shaking his head, “We can’t stop here-we can’t-,”

“Hey what’s going on?”

“Just trust me-,” he hissed hugging his arms close to his sides and going silent.

No one questioned him farther and the group continued onward.

…

A small beeping sound rang over the silent group. Wild gasped and looked down at his slate which had activated, “We’ve switched over!” He called out smiling and pulling up his map, “We’re in the Faron region of my Hyrule now-close to the beach in fact,” he laughed happily.

“Can we see it?” Tempest and Wind asked at once though the former’s question was directed at Invicta while the latter’s was merely a question to the group as a whole.

“I don’t see why not,” Time shrugged smiling looking over to Invicta who nodded.

“It’s also gonna be getting dark soon so we can set up camp there,” Wild added, “and I cleared the beach a while back so there shouldn’t be any Lizalfos or moblins or anything.”

“Well even if there were-I’m sure we could take them,” Legend chuckled.

Wild smirked, “I don’t know-there tougher than the look.”

The two continued bantering back and forth while the group changed direction and made its way to the beach.

The waves were calm and peaceful. The ocean stretched on and on never ending and the sun could be seen starting to set on the horizon.

The quickly set up camp while Wild got dinner started and in their laughter and mirth, they failed to notice an eerie red glow beginning to rise from the mountain tops to the east.

Invicta, who was having a surprisingly pleasant conversation with warriors paused abruptly, mid-sentence. His red eyes seemed to glaze over and his face became expressionless.

“Ummm-Invicta?” Warriors questioned.

The Titan jumped at that and snapped out of his daze. “Apologies, I don’t know what came over me there,” he said before resuming their conversation.

The next person to notice something was slightly off was Four who was talking with Shadow. Or rather listening to Shadow ramble on about dragons and how amazing they were. After their miniscule fight a few days ago, they had both apologized and were trying to move forward. Wild joined in having overheard their conversation and began telling them about the three dragons that roamed the lands they were now in when Shadow let out a small cry of pain and clutched his head tightly.

“Shadow?!” Four asked worried starting to look over his friend.

“Sorry-just-it’s fine-I’m fine,” he insisted forcing a smile. Four looked him over suspiciously, and couldn’t help but notice that his teeth had sharpened significantly.

“Are you sure?” He pressed.

Shadow laughed, “Four, come on, you know me.”

“Alright…”

Time who had watched both occurrences happen then looked to the other cimmerians, concern starting to grow. Was something happening here?

Noble was sitting beside Wild, staring blankly ahead into the fire. Not that he could see it of course but still-it was very absent of mind. His right hand rested on top of his left and Sky couldn’t help but notice that he started scratching at the back of his hand.

“Noble?” he asked worried.

Wild glanced over and noticed what was happening and laid a gentle hand on top of Noble’s silently stopping him. As he pulled the erembour’s hands apart he saw how raw the skin on the back of his left hand was-how long had he been scratching it?

“Are you alright?” Wild asked concerned while Sky came over to look at his hand.

Noble turned to look at Wild, eyes hazy and mind clearly elsewhere, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” He pressed on glancing over to Sky who started wrapping up Noble’s hand shrugging.

“Yes.”

“Alright…” Wild sighed letting it go, “Thanks Sky.”

“Oh it’s no problem,” He responded smiling.

Time looked out into the ocean seeing Wind and Tempest in the water. The two were laughing and splashing each other one occasionally tackling the other. A smile broke out on the elder’s face, at least one of them was acting normal- or at least he thought so until Tempest froze, body rigid, before straightening up and turning to look out to the horizon. His back now faced everyone else.

Lightning struck off on the horizon.

Wind tensed at that and cautiously made his way over to the other boy. “Hey, Temp, let’s head back to the others-.” He reached out to grab the boys hand and lead him out of the water-only yelp and jump back as Tempest shocked him.

Wind’s cry of shock alerted the others and brought all attention to the two. The hero backed out of the water, eyes wide. What was happening?

Invicta looked over to the water carelessly before calling out, voice monotone and holding no emotion, “Tempest, come here.”

The erembour listened instantly, movements sharp and jagged, robotic almost. He sat down beside Invicta silently.

Aspen whined softly nosing Acidic who had head in his hands, pulling at his hair groaning lowly.

“Acidic?” Legend asked coming over.

Ravio kneeled beside the Ebon, gently trying to pull his hands away only for him to lash out.

“Get away!” He exclaimed pushing them back.

Legend and Ravio stared at him with wide eyes. The grass underneath Acidic began to sizzle and die, melting away.

“Hey-Acidic- it’s okay, just breath,” Ravio tried to reason worried, only to be cut off by Invicta.

“Acidic.” He snapped and instantly the other was silenced. He sharply sat up, expression the same as Tempest’s.

“Okay what is happening?” Time called out, “Are you all okay?”

“They are fine.” Invicta nodded, as though nothing was abnormal, “Go ahead and eat,”

“Alright…..” Time nodded motioning for Wild to start serving the stew he had made.

…

A few hours later everyone had settled down to sleep without incident. Wild has agreed to take the watch for the night as he knew the area best.

He was typing away on his slate, flipping through items and maps and pictures when the crimson moon began to rise in the eastern horizon, slowly surpassing the mountain peaks it had previously been hiding behind.

Wild glanced up to the sky and his eyes widened a little but he didn’t panic, there were no monster camps too close by so his teammates should be able to peacefully sleep through the night still with no interruption.

He glanced down at the clock and it read 11 PM. He hid a small yawn and put his slate away and resumed looking around at the area. He had missed his home and he wouldn’t lie-it felt good to bring his friends here.

His peace was broken however when he heard movement from one of the others. He turned and looked over them concerned, maybe one of them was having a nightmare-

Abruptly one of them sat up-it was difficult to see who at first but once the clouds cleared, the moons bloody light beamed down upon them illuminating the area with red.

Wild could now clearly see who it was-Invicta.

Some of the others shifted and began waking up at the moons bright presence. Cried of shock and panic began to arise from them farther waking more of them.

“Guys calm down-it’s just a blood moon-happens every once in a while,” Wild said calmly.

“It’s true-it’s not that big of a deal,” Twilight nodded having seen quite a few during his time with Wild.

Time, however, was staring up at the moon eyes filled with fear and horror, no longer looking like there strong leader but rather a frightened child.

“Seriously it’s fine-,” Wild insisted only to be cut off by Invicta standing suddenly. He looked surprisingly calm, creepily calm, something wasn’t right.

The other cimmerians cowered and backed away like frightened animals, crawling and scrambling fearfully, while many of the heroes watched in confusion.

Hyrule stepped back alongside the cimmerians moving behind Time worry plastered on his face.

The sand underneath them stirred fading from its normal color to a deep black.

“Invicta-,” Sky asked trying to mask his fear.

The sky above turned bright red and malice began to rise from the ground, clouds whipped across the sky frantically as though time had sped up though what happened next was seemingly in slow motion-

Invicta’s eyes locked on to Hyrule and his scythe formed in his hands. He launched towards the hero rage on his face and clearly going for the kill-but the hero of time was in front of him.

But before the metal ever made contact with either hero, it was blocked by a shield. Twilight somehow managed to get in between Time and Invicta-flinging the Titan back with a ferocious parry. 

But Invicta was not as easily sedated, quickly recovering and coming in to attack again.

Twilight held his ground, not faltering or so much as flinching when he came back. He grunted softly underneath the weight and force of Invicta’s attacks until Sky intervened pulling out the master sword and getting in between them.

It glowed brightly, blue contrasting the overwhelming red of the moon.

Invicta practically hissed backing away from it, body twitching and shriveling.

The clock on Wild’s slate hit midnight and the moon reached its peak. But the master sword’s holy glow kept Invicta easily at bay. The dreadful minute passed and the moon began to descend down towards the western horizon. The red glow faded and Invicta fell to one knee panting.

“Okay that’s new-,” Wild commented trying to make a joke.

Twilight looked over to him panting in exhaustion and shook his head.

“Right too soon-,” he nodded going over to help them.

Sky glared at Invicta, heart beating rapidly, but face revealing nothing. “Warriors, take Time and Hyrule away from here, just in case-Wild be their guide. And Twi go with them, the rest us will stay here, just in case,” the hero of the skies commanded.

“The blood moon doesn’t last more than a night-by morning they should be fine…” Wild said softly, looking over to Noble worriedly.

“Let us hope so.” Sky commented as Legend, Four, and Wind stood to watch over the cimmerians and make sure none of them attacked.

But with their leader down, none of them moved so much as an inch.


	59. Treacherous Balance

“You alright Shadow?” Four asked glancing over to the other who was starring off into the distance.

“Yeah just been feeling off lately is all….” He muttered.

Four looked on worried, Shadow had been quiet lately. It just wasn’t right. Especially considering he was always talking now. Originally he had no room to complain but now it just seemed wrong.

“You ever…you ever think of back then?” Shadow asked finally, breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah…” Four responded cautiously wondering exactly which part he was referring too.

“I just…you wouldn’t betray me again right?”

“Shadow, I trust you with my life now-clearly,” He insisted.

Shadow sighed, “I hate that name you know….it’s so….insulting. Like that’s what an erembour is, it’s a shadow, a lesser cimmerian-weak-pathetic. I’m not weak. Not anymore.”

“I know you’re not,” Four said a little offended, “I have seen you hold your own time and time again. Considering where you were and where you are now, you’re much stronger than the other ebon. You choose not to lose yourself to your anger-,”

“But that’s the thing Vio, did I choose?”

Four’s eyes widened all four colors being present at once, “What-what do you mean?”

“You dusted me-did you not? I was turning and you dusted me-then I shattered the dark mirror-I blocked off some of my own memories-well…they’ve started coming back.”

“Oh-well that’s good isn’t it?” Four asked cautiously. 

“Yes. Very good.” Shadow replied staring off into the fire.

…

Legend glanced over to Ravio worried-the man hadn’t been acting right since that day he had freaked out in the forest. He was tense, always looking over his shoulder. “Ravio what’s going on?” the man finally asked, worried for his friend.

“Nothing, everything is fine-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Legend snapped, “I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

“You can’t help with this.”

Legend huffed and faced away from him sighing, worry increasing tenfold.

“You two okay?” Twilight asked glancing over to them.

Legend shook his head silently while Ravio didn’t respond. Twilight sighed and nodded understanding. They continued on silently until the group found and clearing and came to a halt.

“What’s wrong?” Ravio asked looking up.

No one responded, eyes all starring ahead, horror clearly in them.

He sighed and made his way to the front of the group only to freeze when he saw what made them stop. There was a tree stump in the middle of the clearing. 

Freshly cut.

However, that wasn’t what caused the horror reflectant in the eyes of everyone. Resting on top of the tree stump was a rabbit, laying there dead with a knife through its body pinning it there. 

Freshly caught.

The surrounding trees were all marked up with the word ‘Liar’ carved crudely into them everywhere that could be seen. Ravio paled. It was everywhere-covering everything-he backed up shaking his head, legs wobbling before giving out.

He was quickly caught by Warriors who looked extremely concerned-as did everyone else-

But he merely trembled and shook his head burying his face in his hands.

He wanted Curse.

He wanted his best friend. 

But he was alone-

Alone again-

A coward-

Just like they all said.

…

No one questioned Ravio about it as the man clearly wouldn’t speak. They had dragged him far away from the area-hiking until the mid-evening as the sun was disappearing before settling down. The Lorulian man had yet to say anything merely trembling and shaking his head frantically when asked anything.

As everyone began to settle in, Invicta’s eyes once again fell upon Noble and Wild. They narrowed in suspicion as Wild grabbed the others hand and dragged him away from everyone else, rambling about who knows what.

“What’s wrong boss?” Acidic asked casually approaching him from behind and leaning against a tree, arms crossed carelessly in front of him. Though Invicta knew how much he was struggling right now. The dog he had returned with-

Aspen, his mind supplied.

Yes, Aspen was over with the Lorulian hero-

Ravio

Whatever!

He rolled his eyes turning back to Acidic to answer, “How close were those two before their…adventures around the wilderness?”

“Uhh-last year Noble couldn’t even be in the same room as Wild-well any light really, Hylian or otherwise,” Acidic shrugged, “Why?”

“It is a curious thing-the bond they now seem to have…but perhaps I may be merely imagining things.”

Acidic sighed, “I’m sure it’s just that they are getting to know each other-adventures can bond anyone. The two of them were isolated for a long time.”

“Bonding or not-we cannot risk ‘Balance’ happening again.” Invicta hissed, his voice venomous and full of hatred.

Acidic’ eyes darkened as well, “You are right…”

“It was a brutal genocide-,” Invicta shook his head.

“I know-I was there. Unlike some of us-.”

“You think I didn’t feel it?” Invicta hissed rounding on him, “You think I didn’t care?”

Calm down.

Acidic took a step back eyes widening in surprise.

“Everything alright over there?” Time asked glancing over.

“Fine. It’s fine.” Invicta huffed, anger dying down.

“You sure?” Legend questioned, “Is it some kind of cimmerian thing-?”

“Yes-and no. But you wouldn’t understand,” Acidic said looking away.

“Well we definitely won’t if you don’t tell us,” Wind commented.

Invicta looked over all of them before sighing, “Alright then. Gather round heroes.”

They all glanced to one another, surprised he had agreed but sat down, nervous but also curious.Virtue stood in the back watching over all on them, knowing the story that was about to be shared-but curious as to how Invicta would tell it. Savage saw Noble and Wild return out of the corner of his eye and sighed, they both looked a little tired-

“So, I am sure you nine know you are not the only hylian heroes-just as Ravio is not the only lorulian hero,” Invicta began. Ravio looked away at that comment curling more in on himself. Despite their surprise, no one pushed him or even questioned the subject. 

“Hyrule has had many heroes-and with every hero proceeding the first-they have had a cimmerian counterpart-whether they fought them or not.” He said pointedly looking at Wild and Noble.

“In the dark world, due to the time in between the awakening of the cimmerians, there were multiple generations or era’s, waves of cimmerians ‘waking up’-,”

“Waking up?” Sky questioned curiously.

Invicta nodded, “Yes, unlike you lights, we do not reproduce-there will never be more of us, there is a set number and as far as we know, they are now all awake. A cimmerian-when it is there time simply wakes up and their power is unleashed from inside them-it creates quite the light show in some cases.”

“Interesting,” Hyrule commented.

Invicta ignored him continuing, “The first era was Stygian, Eternal, and myself. We are the oldest. In the second generation-,” Invicta paused looking away for a second, “many cimmerians woke up-many- Savage and Curse being two of them. The third also had quite a few- Conqueror, Acidic, and…Eris.” He practically spat out the final name in disgust. “The third era was all of Eternal’s rule, while the fourth was mine-and in the fourth- unbeknownst to anyone at the time, Eris and his light-the hero of Balance met. And despite being complete parallels-they managed to get along rather well. And then-they decided to do something that not even us Titan’s were prepared for,” Invicta looked away regret clearly lacing his voice.

“The two of them decided it was up to them to ‘restore Balance’ to the worlds-and became the same person-fused into a killing machine.”

The heroes starred up at him in disbelief and horror. Invicta noticed Wild shift uncomfortably and grab Noble’s hand. His eyes narrowed at that and he continued, “From there on it was genocide, cimmerians being shattered left and right. Through Eris he got into the mansion and-well. You see how many are now left.”

“But surely-there had to be a reason-,” Warriors insisted.

“I know you’re familar with war-but we were not given a chance to escape-a warning-nothing-we just woke up to the feeling of Dusk being shattered-,” Acidic’s breath hitched and he bit his lip looking away.

Savage curled in on himself hugging his legs tightly to his chest, remembering how terrified he had been-how Eternal had left to actually try and fight him-how he lost-

Acidic cleared his throat and continued, “Those of us who were in the deeper parts of the manor were lucky-we at least had a small chance-but we couldn’t shadow travel-he would have tracked us-we were forced to flee from our home-because of that traitor-”

A deafening silence fell over the crowd and Invicta locked eyes with Wild, “I trust none of you will repeat this. But even so-it is forbidden for a cimmerian to fuse with their light.

Before Wild could comment, Time beat him, “Of course, we understand.”

Noble’s grip on Wild’s hand tightened.


	60. A Looming Battle

Despite how much he’d rather not think of it Hyrule couldn’t help but think about the story of the Hero of Balance. He remembered the events-or at least his side of them vividly~

“Night Link!” Riven called before skipping up stairs humming softly to himself.

The hero rolled his eyes then turned to the next page of his book-unable to understand the others seemingly limitless energy. “Night Riv, sleep well,” he called back.

There was a faint giggle of a response.

He continued reading well into the night and had to pause multiple times to throw more wood into the fire to keep it going-it was the middle of winter and the last thing he wanted was a freezing house.

However eventually he found his eyes drifting closed and his mind shutting off-well time to head to bed. He book marked the page, currently learning about constellations, and set the volume aside to stand and stretch yawning.

He started making his way down the hall to his room.

A blood chilling, bone shattering screech erupted from Riven’s room.

His heart nearly stopped and he rushed inside terrified for him. Had monsters broken in? Was he hurt?!

He entered the room and found Riven convulsing on his bed thrashing and screaming-he wouldn’t stop screaming-

There were tears pouring out of his eyes-he was clearly awake and yet not there.

“Stop it-STOP IT!!!” He shrieked clawing at his chest. “YOU’RE KILLING THEM!!!”

He rushed over and tried to calm him down-tried to make him stop, tried to help-but nothing worked.

“ETERNAL!!!!” He screeched before collapsing down panting, shaking, sobbing. He turned over-now facing away from Hyrule and vomited over the side of the bed.

He stared in horror-what had caused this-what was happening?!

Hyrule climbed up and pulled him against his chest once he had finished emptying his stomach and whispered sweet nothings combing a hand through his hair trying to bring him back to reality.

“It’s all my fault-it’s all my fault-five gone-and its all my fault-,” Riven sobbed quietly on repeat until he finally passed out in Hyrule’s arms.

The hero never brought up that night again.

Hyrule shuddered now understanding what had caused it. It was horrible-truly horrible…

…

Time felt it. Virtue staring at him once again. Well-not at him-rather through him.

Sky, who was sitting beside Time, sighed, “You know it would end if you just gave it to him.”

“I don’t-,”

“Time. I’ve met him. I know.”

The older hero exhaled heavily rubbing his face tiredly. “I just-I can’t Sky…”

“Well then let me.”

Time looked at him in shock.

“I’m serious-let me do it if you cannot. Let me take this burden from you Time. It’s not yours to hold anymore. It was never yours.”

“I-,” he choked unable to form a sentence before looking away.

Sky kneeled down in front of him placing his hands on his shoulders, “You did so well carrying it for so long. But it’s time, let it go, free yourself.”

Time but his lip and nodded shakily grabbing his bag and placing it beside Sky. “Please-Take it-I don’t want it anymore-,”

Sky nodded and dug through the bag pulling out the cursed mask looking so much like them-but yet so different-so terrifying. “It’s gone,” he said to Time giving him a small hug before walking over to Virtue.

…

Virtue looked over the group of heroes silently before his eyes settled on Time once more. The markings on his face. He knew them. How could he not? They were on his face as well-they were his-his other half. Kishin.

He was here. Virtue had sensed it over a year ago when he first came to the heroes. But could not simply demand to be given the mask-that damned mask-

He hated it-hated her.

He was drawn away from his thoughts as Sky and Time started talking-what were they talking about?

Eventually the Time passed his bag to Sky who pulled out the mask-was he actually going to give it to him? He stared-hope silently growing in his stomach as Sky approached him holding the mask.

“I believe this belongs to you,” the hero said softly as he held it out.

Virtue reached out and took it-hand trembling slightly. Though as soon as his fingertips brushed the material, the mask cracked and broke falling to the ground in pieces as their souls reconnected-as they became one-as Kishin was reborn.

…

“They will soon be passing near Lake Hylia,” Ghirahim pointed out seated in between the two cimmerians as the three plotted out their attack.

“Perfect,” Conqueror smirked, “we can lock them onto the bridge-easy pickings-well…almost-,” he huffed.

“Almost?” Stygian questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Well yes-Invicta isn’t exactly a light threat-,”

But to that Stygian merely chuckled smirk growing on to his face. “I forget you don’t know-we’re near water. The fight is as good as won,” he chuckled.

“What? Eternal’s not back-,”

“Yes he is-but I’m not referring to him. Invicta can’t swim.”

“What?!” Conqueror snorted, “You mean you tell me that king over all the darks never learned how to swim?!”

“No-no-he literally can’t swim, his body shuts down once the water is too deep-he just ends up in an endless cycle of drowning until his body either dusts himself or someone saves him,” Stygian shrugged casually.

Conqueror gawked at him.

“He also can’t fly to high up-it’s just not in his domain,” Stygian shrugged.

“Domain?”

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, “Goodness Con do you know anything?”

“Shut up Gray Ham!”

Stygian rolled his eyes at the two of them before elaborating, “Yes the domain’s of the three titans. Mine is air, Eternal’s is water, Invicta’s is the ear~,”

Stygian froze and his skin lost all its color.

“Sty-?” Ghirahim asked worriedly, scooting over to him and cupping his face gently, “Hey talk to me-What’s happening-?!”

Stygian tilted his head up and stared ahead blankly before whispering, “Kishin…the two halves have been reunited-,”

Conqueror looked down at their battle plans. Well shit.


	61. Vengeance

Darkness.

That’s all there was.

A single never ending void.

Silence,

Or at least until a soft delicate voice called out,

“Hello?”

Silence.

Or at least there was, until something responded-

“Ara,”

…

“They’re coming,” Conqueror said sneaking away from where he was hiding and back to Stygian.

“Is he with them?” the Titan growled.

“No, there’s no sign of him,” he shook his head.

Stygian nodded sharply and held out his hand. Ghirahim shifted into his sword form. “Get ready, we must act quickly.”

Conqueror nodded, rubbing his arms and asking, “Are-Are you sure about this?”

“Do you doubt your progress?”

He quickly shook his head, “No-no-just my ability to contain it-and then-just Invicta-,”

“Leave him to me,” Stygian said, small smirk appearing on his lips, a rare display of emotion, “Now come-they’re approaching the bridge.”

Stygian masked their presence and pulled the two of them through the shadows to a spot near the entrance of the bridge.

“Keep your head level,” Stygian instructed, “When you lose control is when they win.”

Conqueror nodded, “Right-right-you’re sure this will work.”

“Just breath Con, you are in control,” He said.

They watched the heroes debate before starting their way across the bridge.

Stygian’s eye’s raked over the group. Ghirahim clutched tightly in his hand, allowing him to see in a murky greyscale. His gaze fell onto Shadow.

Oh Dragon…if only you hadn’t left, he sighed softly and Ghirahim hummed softly in response, the blade glowing lightly, comforting.

He was drawn away from this though when Conqueror spoke as the group reached the center of the bridge. “Now?”

Stygian nodded, “Now.”

…

Shadow froze feeling the air around them shift. The wind seemed to die-the air became cold-like death…and yet-

A heavy presence fell over him-one he knew rather well-or at least he had at one point, Stygian-

“Invicta!” he exclaimed but it was too late-they were trapped-

The Titan felt it as well. The sky became covered by clouds that had appeared from nowhere, blocking out the sun and bathing the land below in shadows. Invicta tensed and turned back to the entrance of the bridge. The shadows were moving and shifting suspiciously.

Invicta’s eyes narrowed as he watched them, signaling the group to halt just in case. He waited a few minutes but nothing seemed to be happening, he was about to say something-but an inky goopy arm erupted from the shadow. It latched onto the stone in front of it and started heaving the rest of it’s body out of the ground-followed by another-then two-then four-creatures continuing to crawl up and out.

The shadows at their own feet started squirming and soon the creatures started crawling out beneath them-latching onto their legs and clothes-anything they could do to pull themselves up-

Noble panicked as he felt on grab onto him letting out a cry and beginning to struggle.

“Acidic!” Invicta called.

The Ebon growled and kicked the one climbing up him off before stomping violently on the ground-sending out a wave of acid, killing the creatures attempting to climb them.

“Keep them at bay,” Invicta demanded before turning to where Stygian and Conqueror now stood, in the middle of the large huddle of beasts, unaffected.

“You’re mad Stygian!” Invicta screamed at the older, “The Amestead are not going to listen to him for long!”

“You hold no power here Invicta, why shouldn’t they?” Stygian said back calmly, a cool glare on his face.

His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth angrily.As the scythe formed in his hand, his back split open and his leathery wings unfurled.

Stygian glowered at that, expression betraying his immense hatred. Ghirahim glowed briefly getting Stygian to reign in his emotion and calm down. Anger never led to victory after all.

“Don’t let up Con-keep the others occupied,” He demanded quietly.

“Of course, take him down,” The other chuckled.

The first Titan smirked, “I plan on it.”

And with that, the two launched towards each other-sword and scythe clashing violently.

…

“Who are you?” he called, voice hitching, heart pounding.

“You know who I am.”

He shook his head turning away to face the infinite void, “No-you’re dead-,” he insisted.

A bright light appeared, breaking through the darkness. He recoiled from it fearfully, stepping back.

“Tell me why, why are you giving up?”

“Stop it!” He exclaimed, turning away.

“Tell me why, why do you choose to fight alone?”

“Shut up!” he collapsed onto his knees, covering his ears, body trembling as he frantically shook his head.

“Say, what kind of future have you Prepared for?”

“Leave me alone! You’re dead!!” He screamed tears starting to fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks as his body shuddered.

“Have you fulfilled your dream?”

He curled inward crying, shaking his head and whimpering, “Stop…please stop-just stop-,”

The sound of footsteps approaching broke through his hysteria-soft padded footsteps. He looked up streaming streaming continuously from his bright blue eyes and down his face. His vision was blurry and watery-but he could clearly make out the massive black wolf before him staring down at him, golden eyes piercing through his fur.

“Don’t do this to me-,” he begged shaking his head, voice cracking from strain, “Please-I can’t- not again-don’t leave me again-,”

But the wolf didn’t fade, nor did it turn and run away. Instead-it approached and pressed up against him, letting out a low comforting rumble, “I’m here Ara, I’m here.”

He erupted into hysterical sobs, clutching him tightly, entire body shaking as thousands of years of pain finally bubbled over and burst.

…

Stygian and Invicta clashed over and over again-moving so fast no one could even make out their forms. Metal against metal rang out over the area, easily overshadowing the Amestead’s eerie moans and shaky breaths as the others strained and struggled to hold them back-Acidic not wanting to accidently hurt any of the others-

However, the battle between the titans seemed to start taking a turn. While initially the two appeared overall to be evenly matched, Stygian’s attacks started becoming faster-harsher-driving Invicta to block and start backing towards the edge, exactly as the other wanted.

When the younger noticed this, instant panic and realization flooded through him and he attempted to shift direction, but the other was relentless, determined to knock him off.

And then, with three final consecutive blows, Stygian disarmed Invicta, flinging his scythe out of his hands. Before Invicta could even process what happened, Stygian flipped the demon sword around and drove the end of the hilt into Invicta’s stomach-sending him flying off the bridge and towards the water below.

Invicta choked but quickly regained his senses and tried to flap his wings to gain control of his motion. However shadows shot up from the lake floor, wrapping around him. They coiled around his wrists and snaked their way up around his neck and tied his wings shut-yanking him towards the water.

His heart pounded and he thrashed around frantically trying everything he could to break free but to no avail. “No-!” he choked out before being dragged under and his body went limp-entirely heavy like lead. The shadows released him and he only sank, unable to save himself.

Stygian watched calmly as the water finally stilled, sensing Invicta’s presence starting to fade. A wicked smirk appeared on his face once more. “Long live the king, “ he mocked before turning his attention to the rest of the group who had yet to notice Invicta’s loss.

Perfect.

…

Shadow yelped as another Amestead latched onto him and began pulling itself up, however unlike the others this one was white.

Acidic turned at his shout and fired an acid arrow at it, narrowly missing Shadow and hitting the creature.

It hissed and recoiled, but unlike the others didn’t die. Instead it pulled itself up and tackled Shadow.

The erembour grunted and strained wrestling with the goopy creature. Others turned to help him but were quickly distracted by the overwhelming amount that kept coming-peeling out of the ground with no relent.

Shadow felt a bit of panic as the white Amestead pinned him down and other black ones came up falling on top of him and clawing out of the ground to latch on and hold him down. His heart sped up and his breathing hitched as more and more started piling on him-weighing down his body-suffocating him-

It was like everything was closing in-

Constraining-

Binding-

A low growl echoed in his mind and he let out an enraged scream which melded with the roar of a dragon which erupted from him, flinging the Amestead off. Power radiated off of him-slamming into everyone present-allowing them to feel his hate-his rage-

Stygian froze, eyes widening as he took in the massive shadow dragon which formed behind the erembour. And despite them being on completely opposite sides-he couldn’t help but feel proud.

‘Little Dragon did it,’ Ghirahim whispered.

“Indeed.” Stygian sighed, “But now-we must knock him back down.”

‘Not the first time.’

Four stared up at the dragon in horror, mind whirling before remembering they were in the middle of a battle-it would have to be dealt with though…soon.

…

“Ara, it is time,” Atlantis whispered gently only causing him to cling on tighter.

“No! You’re not leaving! Not again-and if you won’t come-then I won’t leave-!”

“No, no,” He hushed him softly, “I am not going anywhere. I meant it is time for us to go.”

“Go where?”

“You know.”

He sighed giving him one last squeeze before pulling away, “You promise I will wake up to you?”

“I promise, now come along. Your brother needs you.”

A small childish smirk appeared on his face, “When does he not?”

…

Invicta could feel his consciousness slipping-falling-fading…

This was always the worst part. Just waiting…waiting.

His lungs ached and burned-needing air, needing it-

but the process was arguois-slow-gradual-long

He should have told them, the others that is.

But this state was also a clear weakness-

Ans a leader cannot have weakness.

At least not one this detrimental.

It all started in his fingertips-

Turning to dust, fading-

His heartbeat slowed.

His eyes closed.

It was over.

Or at least he thought so until he felt something dive into the water. Arms wrapped around him carefully, holding him securely before launching upward, exiting the water.

He was gently set down and rolled onto his side so he could cough and vomit up all the water that had entered his system. His body trembled horribly and he couldn’t even hold himself up. His rescuer chuckled and rubbed his back carefully, “Take your time-but not too long cause umm-clearly we’ve got a fight to win.”

Invicta coughed, voice scratchy, still not able to get a full breath in, “I hate you so much-,”

“I know,” Ara chuckled, “But I think we’ll stay and help, just to piss you off.”

“We?”

The howl of a wolf echoed through the area and Invicta looked over to see Atlantis tearing through the Amestead with no sign of stopping.

“Oh he’s big-,”

“I told you,” Ara shrugged, “Now come on, seems we need to reign Stygian in-again.”

“Not yet-he will handle Stygian, we need to take care of Conqueror,” Invicta said rising up to his feet, body trembling lightly, but not letting it affect him.

“Got it,” He nodded before running off to go help Savage.

…

Conqueror glared at the two approaching him. Acidic who was taking out his army left and right and Warriors who clearly carried a vengeance. That’s alright. Conqueror had one too. Their sword clashed and Conqueror grit his teeth before throwing the hero back with a mighty block.

He had to get away-he couldn’t lose focus on the Amestead-

“You seem worried Conqueror,” Warriors said smirking, though despite his arrogant comment, the Ebon could tell he was focused and would not easily slip up as he had in the past. “Something on your mind?”

He glowered and parried another attack, jumping back growling lowly.

“Oh come on, you know you want to fight me,” Warriors continued goading, trying to urge him on-using his own tactic against him, “What harm could it do? You may win after all.”

He growled and finally gave in launching attack after attack at the captain who easily blocked each one as the Ebon lost himself to his rage.

Noticing Conqueror’s distraction, Acidic inhaled deeply, focusing in on the Amestead all around and sent out another wave of acid killing all of them. Their bodies falling to the floor lifelessly before dissolving into goop and fading back into the shadows.

Conqueror realized his mistake and froze only for Warriors to round on him and deal a strong blow which knocked him down.

Before he could flee or attack back, white chains shot up from the ground locking around his wrists, anchoring him there.

A heavy-suffocating presence settled over the battlefield.

Stygian froze.

Kishin.


	62. Nocturne

He didn’t look like them-wasn’t like them. His appearance was enough proof of that. But he also didn’t talk like them. Voice coming out in strange clicks and chitters-animalistic-while they on the other hand sounded so fluid, lyrical.

So he hid from them, the townspeople. After all there were many of them, and only one of him. And people are afraid of what they don’t understand. Shilo would know-he was scared of them.

However that all changed one day, when he showed up. Smiling kindly-marks adorning his broad and rather stern looking face-but the marks were similar to his own appearance, so he didn’t mind. An aura also radiated from the man-very powerful-and so similar.

He offered a gentle and harmless hand to Shilo, lips curled upward into a pleasant expression.

“Hello there little one,” He greeted softly.

Shilo gasped. He could understand him! And because of that-he trusted him. After all, why wouldn’t he? The child reached up and accepted the hand, it engulfed his tiny one.

“Come now, let us get you settled. I am positive the townspeople would love you help,” he said gently.

Shilo nodded and grinned widely, with the innocence only associated with youth and followed, wings dragging on the ground behind him.

…

Shilo huffed and crossed his arms pouting. He now physically appeared around the age of twelve, but was much older, had seen many generations come and go, healing as many as he could. He knew their language, their culture, everything, was worshipped day in and day out-and frankly-he was rather tired of it.

He wished he could go join the other children in activities, sparring or tapestry making, or literally anything other than sitting here all day.

One day he finally approached Kishin about it. The Deity didn’t visit often, but would come check on him every once in a while. Or the person in charge of the temple would tattle on him. Then he’d get in trouble. Which was dumb.

“Please Kishin?” He asked, eyes shining with hope, “Can’t I join the other children in training?”

“As I have already told you Shilo-no,” the older sighed.

Shilo huffed, “But why? Why can’t I learn like them? Why can’t I fight?”

“Because I said no!” he exclaimed, turning around.

Shilo scrambled backwards eyes widened in fear and starting to water.

He quickly realized he had snapped and reigned in his anger, “I said no Shilo. You are not meant to fight, it is not in your nature. You are a healer. Furthermore, you live a life of luxury, you have no need to know those barbaric skills. Should you ever be in the slightest bit of danger, you need only call me.”

“Yes sir…” he whispered hunching inward not wanting to set him off again.

…

Need only call him?

That was a joke.

Stygian held in a flinch as his own voice rang through his head, remembering that night. Oh he had called-had shrieked-screamed-begged-pleaded-and anything else imaginable for hours, till his throat was raw, bleeding, torn-

And there was no response.

He stared at the edge of the bridge, the world basked in monochrome, a mark of his foolish trust. A moment later he saw him, basked in a halo of light he appeared saintly, like the god he was; Kishin, well over a millennia later-

Where were you?

“Shilo,” He began. Stygian gave no reaction. “I do not wish to fight you-fighting is not within your nature.” 

That seemed to be a very wrong choice of wording, gaining a reaction from the cimmerian. The air around them turned icy-frigid, the hair on their skin standing up quickly at the unnatural chill.

“Not within my nature…” he speaks softly, repeating him, “Not within my nature?! You don’t KNOW my nature Kishin!” He spat out the name as though it was toxic, hatred flowing off him in waves.

“Shilo-I understand I messed up-,”

“Where were you?” He abruptly interrupts, eyes full of barely masked fury.

Kishin paled, giving no response.

“Where were you?!” Stygian screams again, demanding an answer.

The air became heavy-stiff, weighing down on everyone standing in the area like there was a sudden pressure on their lungs and bodies. The heroes one by one fell down to their knees, bracing themselves, struggling to breath under the pressure. Time blinks in panic, one hand grabbing at his chest, watching the two distant figures as they exchanged words, what exactly was Invicta’s plan with this? The other cimmerians didn’t seem as affected, heaving breathes through their lungs and gripping nearby objects trying to steady themselves. Invicta glanced over to Ara, who returned his solemn gaze sadly-they both knew the answer…

Kishin faltered, unable to meet his eyes, looking away: ashamed. 

Stygian glowered, grip on the demon sword tightening, fingers beginning to stretch and morph, becoming claw like and sharp. “You abandoned me- FOR HIM!!” He thrusts a trembling hand into the air, pointing in the direction of Invicta.

Kishin sighed. “Yes-I did,” he admitted hoping this admittance would placate him.

Those singular words, however, shattered the calm and collected facade the Titan has managed to uphold for centuries.

He visibly trembled, entire form going rigid, before the most awful, blood curdling shriek erupted from his throat. Filled with rage, the scream pierced through everyone and everything present. The heroes frantically scrambled to cover their ears, trying to minimize the damage it was inflicting on their ear drums. The cimmerians, on the other hand, panicked-feeling the glass in their mirrors begin trembling-a sign of cracking-

His scream reverberated off the stone, loose pebbles falling down. Even Kishin tensed at the sheer force and magnitude, forcing himself to remain composed and not grimace.

There was then a sickening sound in the air, penetrating the noise as Stygian’s back cracked and split open, two shriveled and rotting appendages jutting outward from his spine where once beautiful mosaic wings blessed from the goddesses had been. But now they were shriveled and shredded-holes scattered throughout.

The demon sword pulsed and radiated it’s own dark aura before beginning to expand in size. The blade twitched and sparked before being encased by black lightning. Stygian’s hand was encompassed by it as well and his skin started turning to match-left arm now looking warped-demonic as the surrounding shadows swarmed around him. His usually blank and sightless eyes morphed horribly, becoming black-endless pits of hatred and wrath.

“Very well. I am so sorry-Stygian.” Kishin spoke clearly, double helix sword appearing in his hand.

…

Ara and Atlantis started helping the lights and other cimmerians stumble away from the battle, knowing that this could easily get out of hand.

While the others were distracted Invicta managed to pull Tempest aside. The erembour was trembling fearfully. Invicta noticed and kneeled down to his height placing a hand on his shoulder, expression going soft, “It will be alright. I promise.”

“Are you sure?” He whispered.

Invicta sighed and hugged him gently, whispering in his ear so no one else would hear, “Remember what we discussed.” He then pulled away and stood up.

The younger stared up at him with hesitancy and fear which slowly turned to determination and he nodded.

“Good lad,” the Titan nodded before turning away.

…

The two of them were practically at a stand still-matching blow for blow. Strike for strike. Parry and counters. Blocks and dodges. Neither tiring, neither faltering.

“Why don’t you just go ahead and give up?” Stygian hissed, tongue practically snake like, “It wouldn’t be the first time!”

Kishin scowled huffing, “You think I don’t regret leaving you?”

Block, parry, counter, dodge.

“I think you regret leaving a stain on your image-but not leaving me behind,” the titan growled.

“Then I’m afraid you are mistaken-,”

“I forgot how righteous you were-,”

Block, parry, counter, dodge.

“It is not righteousness-,”

“Oh yes forgive me for my insolence!” Stygian growled eyes flaring.

“Stygian-,”

Block, parry, counter, dodge.

“What? You always loved to ridicule me over every. Single. Thing. That you deemed imperfect-!”

“I was trying to help you-,”

“AND LOOK AT ME NOW!!”  
Stygian swung his blade in an arch over his head and it collided with Kishin, causing the taller’s heels to dig into the stone and skid back. He grit his teeth and shoved back, throwing the titan away several feet. Stygian landed on his feet, balancing easily, the rotting remnants of wings on his back giving him a steep advantage with landing.

Kishin frowned, troubled, “And what exactly do you believe yourself to be now, Stygian?”  
This caused Stygian to give pause, staring at his once mentor, panting for breath from the exertion, “What a ridiculous question.” he scoffed, Kishin watched carefully, noticing that he relaxed ever so slightly at conversation.  
“Well?” He urged, he just needed him to step forward-even just a little…  
Stygian shook his head, standing up straight and spreading his arms apart as if presenting himself, giving a dry laugh,” Broken, mangled, destroyed, powerful, violent, free, in control. Everything you NEVER wanted me to be.”  
Kishin grimaced at that, his grip on his sword tightening,” Is that truly what you believe?”  
“Please just shut up, I want to enjoy ripping your soul from your chest.” The titan sighed, as if bored before launching once more at the god who jerked to shield himself from the powerful blow.

Block, parry, counter-

Before the cimmerian could pull away to strike again, Kishin reached out, taking hold of the metalic discolored wrist and he twisted it.

Stygian cried out as he felt Ghirahim fall from his grasp, fingers brushing and darting out, desperately reaching but to no avail as his world is plunged into utter darkness.

He jerks his hand from Kishin’s hold with a vicious snarl, stumbling backwards, almost tripping on a piece of rubble. He reached out with his senses, trying to locate the demon sword but for some reason his powers were clouded, obscured, what?

Kishin glared at the blackened, vile, sword disposed on the ground as it shifted back to it’s humanoid state, pushing itself up, bolting to go to Stygian’s side-ah, no no, that wouldn’t do. Kishin raised his hand and a resilient beam of light plowed into it. No more of that bad influence.

Ghirahim cried out and fell down gripping his stomach tightly, nails digging into his flesh around the seering wound.

All at once Stygian sensed him and ran to his side hearing him and a wave of panic and fear hit him, dropping down to his knees his hands begin brushing around, scraping over stone, feeling around before finally finding him. Ghirahim hisses in pain as his injury is pressed on causing Stygian to recoil then immediately pulling him into his lap, “Where? Where are you hurt?” he speaks lowly, terrified; the shadows around licking at him and around in agitation, a warning to keep Kishin away.

“Sty-you’ll only hurt yourself-just go-,” Ghirahim tries protesting, watching the looming god not even ten feet away from them, watching them with interest, his heart beating in panic, he couldn’t be the reason his butterfly fell.

“WHERE?!” Stygian demanded, tears slipping past his lashes and starting to pour down his face for the first time in over millennia.

Ghirahim grabbed his wrist and guided him to the wound on his stomach, caving as he saw the tears.

“No-no…” Stygian whispered shaking his head, fingers brushing over the severed and split skin, the blood meeting his touch. His stomach lurched, this was bad, this was so bad. He couldn’t teleport him, he wouldn’t survive it. He tilts his head, making sure Kishin hadn’t moved before squeezing his eyes shut and trying to heal it-but just as it had ever since that night-nothing happened.

“No-no-no-no!!” He cried shaking his head and drawing upon more of his own energy- please-please just work-please! Ghirahim was all he had-all he had-

Tears poured down his face and he started coughing violently from trying to use the magic which had been sealed off. Taken.

“Sty-just run-, please,” Ghirahim begged softly, feeling blood begin seeping up his throat, knowing his whole form had been compromised.

“NO!” The titan shrieked, clenching his fist and pressing against the wound again, blood covering his hand completely and suddenly, he felt something within him crack.

A tidal wave of power washed over him and he lurched, coughed violently as all the air was expelled from his lungs, they burned, ached, he couldn’t breath-but the wound underneath his hand started sealing-it was closing! He poured as much energy as he had into it-sealing the wound shut and fixing his skin-leaving not even the faintest trace of a scar behind, before entirely collapsing on top of him, utterly drained of his powers and energy.

The demon sword scooped him up as soon as he could prop himself up, holding him to his chest and protectively hiding his face away, “You idiot-,” he whispers utterly despared, tears pricking to his eyes before the two were forced apart. Chains of light rising and latching around Ghirahim’s wrists while Stygian was yanked away, body limp, exhausted.

Kishin stared down at the form of Stygian sadly before looking over to the others who all stood there in disbelief, “I’ve done as you asked.”


	63. Final Breath

“Indeed,” Invicta nodded staring down at Stygian’s limp and unmoving form, “Shame it had to be this way.”

The heroes gawked at him in horror, at the sheer carelessness in his voice. Ara on the other hand sighed, understanding, and also knowing what had to be done.

“Kishin-it’s time,” Invicta snapped, cocking one hip and placing a hand on it.

The Deity looked down at the floor before nodding, “Invicta….are you sure this is the ONLY way?”

Invicta shoots him an absolutely venomous glare. Kishin returns it but doesn’t say anything else. Invicta clears his throat, “Conqueror first. We don’t want to give Stygian a possible energy outlet.”

“Conqueror first for what?” Time asked confused looking over them concern growing, “What’re you doing to them?”

Invicta looked at him bored. “ We must seal them-and the others away-we can’t risk a repeat of this again.” 

“Wait others-?” Sky echoed, glancing over to the other cimmerians who were checking over their mirrors and each other. 

“Yes,” Invicta deadpanned. 

“But how do we seal them?” Four questioned, not exactly opposing the idea. 

Kishin looked up and quietly explained, “Leave the ritual to Invicta and I, just remain calm. They will be sealed within your shadows and if they don’t put up resistance, they should still maintain their consciousness.”

“Should?!” Wild asked, concerned,” What happens if they don’t?!”

However his words fell upon deaf ears, stalking over toward Conqueror, Invicta went. Kishin unlocked the chains dropping the armor clad Ebon to the stones with a violent cough as the shackle was removed from his neck, he immediately dashes for a shadow. But before he could flee, Invicta’s hand latched around his wrist with a brutal grip, yanking him to his feet. 

“Warriors-if you will step forward-,” Kishin directed feebly as Invicta grasped the handle of Conqueror’s mirror. Conqueror immediately began struggling, grabbing onto the mirror part of it he began speaking in a series of clicks, chirps, trills, begging. Invicta sneered cruelly and yanks it from his hands, nails scraping the wood as it was forced from him. The Ebon‘s panicking increased as the item was placed in Kishin’s hands. 

Conqueror thrashed and struggled, giving a loud screech noise followed by sharp trills and clicks, getting the attention of the other cimmerians who came over to watch with a mix of fear and horror. The heroes watched on, none of them looking happy nor comfortable. Time crossed his arms, frowning, exchanging a glance with Sky and Warriors.

Invicta looked at Kishin impatiently, giving a look that read ‘well?’. Ara grimaced and looked away, laying one hand on Atlantis’ back and taking Savage’s hand with the other, pulling him close. The Erembour leaned into him, confused and fearful, watching the scene in front of them. 

The Titan released Conqueror at the instant Kishin reluctantly dug his golden talon into the glass of the mirror, delivering a carefully crafted crack to his mirror. The Ebon fell to his knees on top of Warriors’ cast shadow, clawing at his torso and arms, writhing as he cried out in pain. 

“Nos igitur maledictus eris lumen obumbratio. Tectumque protegatis hanc Rem puero victus est.” he whispered. Then everyone watches in horror as Conqueror begins melting into the shadow. His form became inky and black, his entire lower half disappeared. 

He realized too late and screams, reaching out to claw at the ground, desperately trying to pull himself out, trying to save himself. Invicta huffed impatiently and slammed his heel into his shoulder, sending the ebon tumbling back and fully disappearing beneath the inky blackness.

The air went silent. Warrior‘s shadow went still. 

Many starred at it in horror but Invicta remained unfazed, “Get Stygian.”

The cimmerians stirred from their state of shock and began to back away towards the shadows to flee, many even turning to run; only for a wall of black sand to shoot up in front of them followed by a ferocious glare from their leader. Shadow shifted uncomfortable and Savage pressed more into Ara, mumbling and whimpering, scared. The older hushed him softly, kissing his forehead and whispering assurances.

Sky looked appalled, shaking his head and taking a few steps away from the ebon, “No-that-no I refuse.”

“Would you rather he run around slaughtering innocents?” Invicta drawls, “We will also seal away the demon sword. Neither will be an issue any longer. It’s for the best.”

Sky looked over to Stygian who still hadn’t moved, he couldn’t tell if the other was even awake, “I said no.” he repeated, shooting a rather hostile and uncharacteristic glare toward Invicta. The titan huffed and shook his head, “Why must you heroes always be so stubborn?” Invicta growled, “I guess I have to do everything myself.” He turned and went over, picking up Stygian. His body still entirely limp-but breathing. He was awake. Good. 

“No!! Don’t!!” Ghirahim shrieked thrashing against the chains restraining him. 

Invicta didn’t so much as flinch at his screams and cries, dropping Stygian carelessly at Sky’s feet who backed away with panic,” Invicta stop! This is out of hand!”  
The titan ignored what he said and snatched the mirror from Stygian’s waist, carelessly handing it to Kishin then rounding on Sky, his claws grabbing his clothing and yanking him back into place, “Next time I ask you to do something, do it.” he growled dangerously before releasing him. Kishin paused staring down at the mirror in his hands-it had changed so much since he had last held it, presenting it to Shilo and explaining its purpose. Now the frame was blackened, stained, the glass filthy and clearly uncared for completely opposing the porcelain white and stainless glass it had once been.

“Now Kishin, before he regains his energy,” Invicta demanded looking back.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief, when had he turned so cruel? Sure they knew he was by no means perfect or nice-but this…

“Right,” Kishin whispered breathlessly before inhaling deeply, unable to look at the mirror as he cracked it.

Despite his exhausted and limp body, Stygian still jolted and let out an absolutely agonized cry of pain at it, before he seeped into Sky’s shadow, not able to put up a fight. Sky stared down in absolute horror, covering his mouth with his hands and half reaching down for his shadow, having watched another living being just be forced into it.

“Alright…” Acidic said cautiously, feeling slightly queasy, “It’s all over now-,”

“No it’s not Acidic. You all must be sealed.” Invicta said staring off into the distance, face expressionless.

Acidic stared at him in silence for a moment before barking a bitter laugh, “Alright then your highness! After you!” he gestured mockingly.

Invicta turned to face him, glowering darkly. “I was not joking Acidic.”

“Neither was I,” The Ebon hissed back, “For the first time since I became this wretched, heartless and cruel creature, Ebon-I’ve finally been happy-been content-and I refuse to give it up to your petty fears! What about Ara?! You’re probably just going to let him go right?! Cause he’s special-!!”

“Enough!!” Invicta shouted voice reverberating through the Ebon causing them all to cower, his authority tightening over all of them. Black sand shot up from under Acidic and dragged him over to Legend-forcefully removing his mirror without giving him a chance to react.

“No-!” Ravio screamed rushing over to him but Warriors and Time held him back. Legend recoils with disgusted, “Woah! Invicta stop it!”  
“Please-please don’t take him to-please-,” Ravio begged thrashing and squirming.

The mirror cracked, Acidic screamed, and was soon pulled into Legend’s shadow. The hero stood stark still the entire time, eyes directed down at the ground. He hated this. It wasn’t right-

Noble stood, trying to understand what was happening, stumbling from Wild’s side he clumsily latched onto Savage, understanding that whatever was happening they didn’t have much time, “I’m sorry-,” he whispered softly into Savage’s shoulder, “I know I’ve been horrible to you lately.”

Savage could feel his tunic getting wet where Noble’s face was buried and knew that he was crying. “Shhh, it’s alright Little Kit, I was being a little too over-protective too, but it’s okay, we’re okay…”

“I don’t wanna go-,” he whimpered, his voice full of fear.

Savage held him tightly, rocking back and forth gently, “It’s okay, it’ll be okay.”

“I just wanna go home,”

Savage faltered at that before kissing his forehead gently, “I know…” he stares over the others at Invicta who is moving on to his next victim,“Shadow, come along.”

Four and Shadow didn’t even spare eachother a glance as Shadow approached. The erembour passed his mirror to Kishin silently without a single protest and stood on the hero’s shadow. They stood back to back. It was entirely silent until Four whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Shadow was about to respond-but fell to his knees as Kishin cracked his mirror and soon he was gone as well.

The remaining Cimmerians stood in absolute terror, willing themselves to move, straining against Invicta’s hold to turn, flee, anything but stand here and await their execution.

Invicta turned to face Ara, who shook his head coldly, “Tempest first.”

“Well…. yes, if he were here.” Invicta said casually, a wicked grin splitting his face as he examined his hand in a mocking manner.

Ara’s eyes widened and he looked around only to realize the erembour was nowhere to be found, “You bastard! Where is he?!”

“I don’t know,” Invicta said plainly.

Ara seethed, “If he’s not being sealed then neither will they!”

“You’re already getting to be free Ara-I suggest you count your blessings-,”

“So are you-,”

“Because I have business to attend to!”

“WHAT SORT OF BUSINESS INVOLVES YOU IMPRISONING YOUR OWN?!?!” Ara screamed. The water in the lake splashing up violently before crashing down near them.

Invicta remained silent.  
There was a long tense moment of utter silence, no one daring to speak and the heroes all having conflicting thoughts and opinions.

Finally it was broken by a sniffle, a soft whimper as Noble tried to catch his breath and compose himself, having pressed himself entirely into Savage’s side.  
Invicta zeroes in on him, tilting his head before wordlessly commanding him forward. The young erembour yelps and is jerked from his comfort with a protest from Savage. Noble stands face to face with Invicta, on guard and tense, shaking but his face set in a grim glare. The titan cups his face, looking at him, “…I never did like you Noble.” he says coldly, dropping his hand and with it, snatching his mirror, “You were always too…too perfect. Too clean, too flawless. Everyone loved you, you were just so pretty, so perfect.” He looks down at the mirror in his hand, “…A pity such beauty was wasted on such a pitiful being.” He digs his nail into the glass, watching the magical crystal surface bend under the pressure and heard a sharp inhale behind him.  
Savage tries to lurch forward but was quickly pulled back by Ara and immediately silenced.

Invicta slowly ever so slowly drove his nail in until it was almost buried into the mirror, “But you want a word of comfort, Noble?” he speaks again, finally looking back up at the blond. Noble grit his teeth, holding back a sneer, “What?” he spat.  
Invicta grins, “There’s no more chance of you ever being seperated from Link again where you’re going, just like you wanted you little TRAITOR.” He drives the pressure all the way through the glass and Noble falls to his knees with a cry. Black sand erupts from the ground in the heroes midsts and Wild is suddenly grabbed, dragged forward Invicta holds him up, casting his shadow as he recites the lines, watching Noble sink into the dark shadow with glee. Savage stares absolutely horrified, heart broken, at the spot where his little baby brother had just disappeared. He once again goes to bolt forward but two hands grab onto him.

“No-Opal please-,” Ara shook his head, “Don’t leave me-you can’t leave me.”

Savage chokes out a pained sob, quivering in despair he hugs Ara tightly, “I’ll be okay Bauba…we’ll see each other again. We’ll all see each other-”

The titan turned them away, shielding them from Invicta’s ears and eyes,“My baby…” Ara whimpered, clutching him tightly, “My Opal…I love you so much-I’m so proud-so proud.”

Savage broke down at that and clinging to him, unable to support himself as he sobbed his heart out.

Invicta rolled his eyes impatiently, flicking his hair back and shoving Wild aside, grabbing Twilight now. He immediately began writhing in protest, trying to break away which spurred many cries from the heroes, drawing their weapons, “Anytime today would be nice.” he called

“Shut it!”Ara hissed eyes flaring red as he glared at the other.

Invicta groaned and rolled his eyes, black sand now latching onto Savage and mercilessly pulling him from Ara’s arms and flat onto his back in front of Twilight. He grabs his mirror and without an ounce of care, slams the mirror into his knee creating several fractures to appear across its surface. Savage yowled, his body writhing on the ground in pure agony as he began slowly melting into the stones which Twilight was promptly dropped onto as soon as it was done.

Ara glared daggers into Invicta, “I hate you,” he snarled.

Invicta looked down at the dust somewhat covering his hands then up at the horrified and absolutely enraged faces before him.“I know,” he hums, the grin once more returning to his face, his eyes crazed, maniacal. He chuckles before waving his hand and all the heroes were standing free, the titan turning, walking away without another word, passing his absolutely dismayed mentor. They watched his back retreat then disappear wordlessly. 

Though, despite his cold exterior, he couldn’t ignore the minuscule voice in the back of his mind-

Was it woRth it?  
Time exhaled shakily and covered his mouth with his hand, shaking as he looked down at the spot where they all had once stood. Why hadn’t he stopped him…why had he let that happen. He released a small noise as tears built in his eyes- Savage, Noble, Shadow, Acidic…all gone. Gone because he was too afraid, too unwilling to risk his own boys safety to say anything.  
Warriors looked back at him sadly, his own hands trembling before he cast his gaze downward, at his shadow…it was still.  
Wild released a choked sob, falling to his knees and placing a hand over his own cast silhouette, trembling as his cries wracked his form, Twilight kneeling down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. Sky watched with tears silently streaming down his face.Wind starred numbly down at his feet. The nasty boy who had chased him around, glared at him, called him names…helped him climb trees, dig for worms to fish with, played around the ranch with him, listened to him…Aril was going to be heart broken, as he could feel the same hole in his own heart open.  
As they all looked at each other solemnly and wondered the same thing,’ Why didn’t I stop him?’

Time composed himself and cleared his throat,” Let’s go.” He croaks, voice almost breaking. They one by one picked themselves up, Sky holding Wind to him as he cried, Warriors helping to brace Wild with Twilight, Legend taking Hyrule and Ravio by the hand, the stunned brunet man not having said a word since the whole thing began and Ravio an absolute wreck in tears.  
The group solemnly trudged their way along the worn stone of the bridge, none of them having the heart to spare a glance back.

…

Unbeknownst by the people below, atop the broken archways sat an overseer. His feet dangled off the edge swinging lightly, seemingly uncaring to the hundreds feet drop below him, a stuttered and unsettling hum emitting from his throat, stroking the creature in his lap. It was a dead rabbit. He had wrangled it’s neck with his hands, though he still spoke to it, words coming out all jumped and confused, “Ye great king up high on his wall, ye great king shall have a great fall. No matter the fight, no matter what’s right, ye great king will be brought before the light.”

He cackled happily eyes glistening with insanity. He threw the rabbit off his lap waving goodbye as it fell below and into the water. He then placed his hand behind himself before flipping back, ending in a standing position, seeming to defy gravity. Eyes shooting over to where Invicta disappeared he giggled giddily before singing, “Ding dong the king is dead!~ The servant’s up, out of bed. Ding ding he’ll have the good king’s head!~”


End file.
